Jersey Devil
by Monster from Hell
Summary: What happens when Koenma wants a new member in the team that specializes in...monsters? It's up to the team and the girls to decide if this new person is worthy of becoming part of the Spirit team. This story will have yaoi m/m between Kurama and Hiei.
1. What? Going to America?

**The Jersey Devil**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the YYH characters and I don't own the monster, although I really wish I did. But it probably would've bitten my head off and would take years (with any luck) to tame it, doing that will at least calm it down. Then again it's not meant to be tamed.

Anyway, on with the story, I'll be putting my own characters in these stories. Oh yeah, this will be my first story, so please be nice. These () will be my comments, these '' are thoughts.

**What? Going to America?**

"What! What do you mean we have to go to America?" asked Yusuke. "I see you weren't paying attention. I'll explain again, but this time pay attention! And that goes for all of you, because I'm not repeating myself." Said Koenma, looking around at each and every member, the girls were also there.

Its summer vacation, everyone was enjoying their time until Botan came and told all of them that Koenma wanted to talk to them and to meet him at Genoa's temple. So there they are, sitting around, waiting for Koenma (in his teenage form) to explain why he needed to talk to them.

"The reason I called you here, even the girls," He referred to Keiko, Shizuru, and Yukina, "is because I want you to have a vacation in American." "What! Since when do you want to send us to America, you never did before! Why now? And what's the catch?" asked Yusuke.

"Well…I…" Koenma started then stopped. "Please Koenma, I would like to know why you would send us to America and during our summer, no less" said Kurama, looking a little annoyed (if you can believe that). "Yeah, we would all like to know," added Kuwabara.

Everyone looked at Kuwabara then looked back at Koenma. Signing, Koenma started again, "Ok, I'm sending you there so you could meet your new member of the team. And I did want you guys to have a vacation, along with the girls, of course."

"Why couldn't he come here first so we can meet him, then we head to America?" "'She' actually and she is in a program that she is doing right now and can't come here." Koenma waited for them to process the information and then continued, "I also made a deal with her too."

"And what deal would that be?" asked Kurama, this time a little bit interested. "The deal was that if I wanted her on the team, you guys need to help her with the program. If not, then she won't join the team," said Koenma. "Hn, why do you want her on the team, then?" asked Hiei, completely annoyed. "I want her on the team because…she's a monster expert."

"What!" said everyone surprised, even Hiei. After a few seconds Yusuke and Kuwabara got up from their anime fall, they started laughing. Everyone else sweat dropped and Hiei stayed quiet. Koenma sighed again and crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall.

"Why would you want a monster expert?" Kurama asked after Yusuke and Kuwabara quieted down."She will explain that and like I said, she won't become a team member unless you help her with the program." "And what program will that be?" asked Kurama, with some interest.

"She'll explain that too, and the program deals with children. So what do you say?" Everyone looked around at each other, a few nods here and there; Kurama looked at Hiei, his boyfriend for almost two years. Hiei gave a shrug and gave a "Hn."

Kurama smiled and looked at Yusuke and nodded. Yusuke stands up, looks at Koenma and said, "So when do we go? How long do we stay? And what program is she in so we can get an idea on how to help her out with the children?"

Koenma smiles, "I would like you to go tomorrow, but explain this to your parents so I won't get in trouble with them, last time they tried to kill me for endangering your lives (I'll explain this later). You'll be staying for at least two or three weeks. And the program is plays, I'm sure you'll handle it. Oh, and before I forget Genkai will go with you to help as well, alright?"

Everyone nodded. "Alright, I let you go and do what you need to do." Everyone got up and left."You really think they can handle it?" Genkai asked, looking at Koenma. "Not really, that's why I'm sending you." Genkai couldn't help but chuckle, "I'll go, but I'm sure they can handle it."

The gang all went home and got ready and told their parents that they would be going on a trip to America with their friends, to meet a new team member.

Kurama and Hiei are in Kurama's room. Hiei was looking at the full moon, while Kurama packed. Hiei was thinking about what happened two months ago…. "Mom, I have to tell you something." Kurama was very nervous (Yoko Kurama nervous?), on how his mother was going to react.

"What is it, dear?" Shiori asked. Meanwhile, Hiei is in Kurama's room with the door cracked open a little to hear the conversation. Kurama didn't say anything for a few seconds, he was trying to figure out how he was going to say that he is in love with his best friend and been with him for a year and a few months.

"What wrong Suichi?" "Nothing's wrong Mother, its just that…I don't know how to tell you this." He walked to the couch and sat down. "You can tell me, I won't get mad." Kurama took a deep breath, "Ok, I have someone I can love and get their love in return."

"Why that's great. What's her name?" "Well that's the thing; the one I love is not a girl." Kurama put his head and finished, "I'm in love with my best friend, who is male." A few moments spent in silence, it was making Hiei nervous. Shiori walked over to Kurama and sat next to him, "Suichi, look at me, please?"

Kurama slowly lifted his head up to face his mother. Shiori was smiling at him. Kurama thought 'Why is she smiling?' Next thing he knew he was pulled into a warm hug. "I've been waiting for you to tell me this. And I'm happy you did."

"How did you know?" Kurama asked, while pulling away from the hug to look at his mom. "It was kind of obvious." "Was it?" Kurama asked, embarrassed. "Well, I've noticed your behavior is more cheerful, you're smiling a lot more, and I don't see you with anyone except your friends, but mostly with your best friend. I'm just happy you found someone you can love. May I also talk to him, I want get to know him better? And what is his name again?"

"His name's Hiei, and would you like to meet him now?" "What do you mean now? He's here?" "Yes Mom. So would you like to officially meet him?" Hiei spoke to Kurama telepathy. 'What are you doing Kurama?' 'I thought it would be nice for my mom and you to get to get to know each other, especially when you're my boyfriend.' 'I'm not so sure Kurama.' 'Please Hiei.'

'Sigh, Ok, but I don't think she'll like me.' Let's find out, shall we?' 'I guess.' "Well, yes I would love to meet him." "Alright, Hiei would you come down please?" Hiei walked to the door and grabbed the knob, but hesitated.

While Hiei was hesitating, Kurama has a chance to point out something to his mother. "Mother, please don't say anything about his height." "Why would I do that? And why are you whispering?" "He doesn't like anyone to mention his height. And I really don't want him to hear me telling you." Kurama whispered to his mom.

Hiei opened the door and came down the stairs, at the same time, Kurama and Shiori stood up. When Hiei got to the bottom of the stairs, Kurama smiled and went to Hiei, taking his hand in his and kissed him then lead him to meet his mother. Shiori couldn't help but smile, they made a cute couple.

"So, you're the one responsible for my son's cheerful behavior." Shiori looked at Hiei then she notices something, his eyes. 'His eyes are red, I didn't notice them before, but they are very beautiful. And he is short, but I'm not going to say anything. I don't want to hurt them or make them feel uncomfortable'

"You're cute and handsome; no wonder why my son chose you." "Mom, please!" Kurama was embarrassed and blushed deep red. Hiei chuckled, closing his eyes and brought Kurama's hand to his lips and kissed it. "Don't be embarrassed dear." Shiori said, laughing.

"Thank you for the comment." Hiei opened his eyes and looked back at Shiori. Hiei had to ask this to be sure, "So, will you accept us?" "Yes, I will." Kurama smiled at his mom and she smiled at both of them. That couple months, Hiei and Shiori got to know on and other, but Hiei didn't want to tell Shiori about his past in the demon world…

'What would have happened is she didn't accept us? Would Kurama be kick out of the house?'…Hiei was so deep in thought; he didn't notice Kurama was finished packing and right behind him. Until Hiei felt Kurama's arms go around him and pulled him into a hug.

Hiei flinched, "What's this, my Hiei, caught off guard?" Kurama pulled Hiei closer to his body. Hiei blushed, "Kurama." Kurama lowered his head so his lips are next to Hiei's ear. "Why are you blushing?" Kurama's breath on his ear made him go stiff and his heart began to race.

Hiei's been having dreams of them making love (wet dreams, if you prefer), but they haven't done so yet, so they're still virgins. When Hiei comes out of the dream, he tries not to make a sound. And he doesn't want to tell Kurama, not yet anyway.

"It's nothing." Hiei closed his eyes; he began to relax in Kurama's arms and leaned into him. "You don't blush for nothing." Kurama pulled Hiei even closer to his body. "Kurama, I promise I'll tell you later." Kurama sighed gently, "Mmm, ok I'll wait." Kurama smiled, he began to plant kisses down Hiei's neck.

Hiei made a small sound, which is also muffled by Kurama's lips on his. The moonlight showed through the window, putting light on the couple. Hiei beginning to turn around to look at Kurama, the moonlight touched his face. When Hiei fully turned around, Kurama said, "You look sexy in the moonlight, Hiei."

This made Hiei blush again. Hiei blushed even redder when he looked at his beloved Kurama. His green eyes sparkled in the moonlight, it gave a flawless beauty to his face, and his hair shined like never before, "You look very…," Hiei swallowed, trying to calm his nervousness, "beautiful."

Hiei was granted with another kiss, which surprised him, taking the opportunity, Kurama slipped in his tongue. The kiss lasted for several moments, Kurama pulled away leaving his tongue the last to touch Hiei's lips. Hiei was still blushing, but now his heart started racing again.

Shiori was watching the whole scene from the cracked open door, 'They're so cute together' she thought. She came up here to tell them it was dinnertime and came upon the scene and she didn't want to disturb them until the right time, which might be now.

A few knocks was heard, as well as a voice, "Dinner's ready, and will you be going to bed early?" "Ok, Mom and yes, we'll be going to bed early." "Ok, then, wash your hands before you eat." Shiori went back down stairs, Kurama and Hiei did as they were told.

Shiori was a little surprised when Kurama told her that they are going to America for a vacation and will be meeting a new team member, who specializes in monsters. She was a little concerned (even Kurama's stepfather and brother (Yes they know about everything, too.)) because Koenma's behind the trip, but it would be nice to visit other places and to have a new member.

Everyone else was all packed up and ready to go and Botan visited all of them to say, "You'll all need to ready to go tomorrow and meet at Genkai's." With that everyone went to bed for tomorrow.

When morning came, Koenma had to get everything ready so everyone can go today, the sooner the better. Yusuke woke up close to noon with the smell of food. "You're finally awake." "Mom?" "Yes, now hurry up, get dressed and eat before you have to go get Keiko and go to Genkai's."

Yusuke did what he was told (for once). He got dressed and went to the kitchen. Yusuke found his mom sitting at the kitchen table with a plate of hot food waiting for him. Atsuko and Yusuke ate their breakfast and talked for a little while. "So how long will you be gone?"

"2 to 3 weeks, it depends on the others as well." "Why's that?" "My boss, Koenma, wants the team to have a new member that specializes in monsters." Atsuko considered and nodded, "Ok, well you better get going before it gets any later. And I also need to hurry up before _I'm_ late."

Atsuko has gotten a job and is working on her drinking problem, so she would love to see Yusuke off, but she has to go to work. "Alright Mom, and thanks for breakfast." This made Atsuko smile. "Be careful and take care of the others." "I will." Yusuke grabbed what he packed and hugged his mom one last time before he left. "I love you Mom." "I love you too Yusuke, now get going."

If you are still wondering about how the parents found out about everything, well here it is: Somehow the parents started getting suspicious because they get phone calls from school saying that they are not in school (even Yusuke because he went back to school, can you believe?)

'Where could they go?' The parents thought, then Shiori found bloodstained bandages in Shuichi's room aka Kurama but she doesn't know that, does she? Anyway the parents got together and started investigating and things got a little weird. They found their kids meeting somewhere and went behind a boulder or something and then gone, just like that.

So whenever their kids leave the house, they would be right behind them, just not too close. They soon found out how their kids disappear so quickly, a portal. Well, they didn't know what it was but found out later. Right after their kids jump in they were right behind they because they're getting pretty sick of this mystery.

And soon found themselves in a place they thought never existed. Now they're just mad, now I can't say that, they're furious. Atsuko almost beat the shit out of one of the ogres that worked there, demanding to know where her son was. The ogre, not wanting to get hurt much less mauled by an angry mother, led them to Koenma's office. Atsuko almost broke the door down, surprising everyone, ran up to Yusuke and was close to strangling him.

When Koenma stopped Atsuko from doing so she turned her fury at him, "What the hell were you thinking endangering our children's lives?" It took awhile for the other parents to calm Atsuko down. When she did, she demanded to know everything from beginning to now, and the parents came wait all night if they have to.

So, Koenma explained everything to them, the demons, Demon World, the tournaments, the enemies they faced, close calls, you name it, he even showed them the videos he recorded when they went on missions, because if he didn't the parent are going to have his head, that's was Atsuko's deal.

The parents didn't like their 'detective work' but if it weren't for them, then the whole world would be overrun with demons. So the parents made a deal with Koenma, if he was going to send them anywhere on missions or whatever then he has to tell them first, if not Atsuko's going to get his head. So you can say the parents accepted their kids' job but didn't like it much. Ok, enough with that. Let's get back to the story.

"So, when do we go" asked a very bored Yusuke. "Just wait a little longer." "Where's Botan? We're not waiting for her, are we?" Koenma, in his teenage form, answered, "No, Botan went last night to meet your new teammate, and before you ask I'm waiting for George to make a portal in the right place.

And I wanted to make sure you're all here before its time to go." "Why do you have George create the portal and not you?" "Sign, in truth, George knows how to create portals in the right places, not me. Now you know why I have him with me for so long."

Yusuke and Kuwabara laugh their head off, because they thought it was Koenma who was making the portals and not George, and since Koenma is a prince, "How does a prince not know how to make portals?"

Koenma closed his eyes, completely annoyed, 'I wish Botan was here.' When the two boys calmed down Kuwabara asked, "Should we get Kurama and Hiei back?" Before Koenma could answer, the communication mirror began to ring. Koenma opened it up to show George.

"Koenma sir, the portal's ready." "Are you sure it's in the right place?" "Yes, sir, Would you like me to read it to you, Koenma sir?" "Yes, please George." "Ok, it's set to America, New Jersey, Airport, is that ok?" "Yes, because I told Botan that they'll meet her at the airport, along with the new teammate."

"Do you want me to open the portal now?" "Not yet, Kurama and Hiei are gone." "Ok, sir, just let me know when you want the portal open." "Thank you, George." "You're welcome, sir." With that Koenma closed the communication mirror.

"So do you want us to look for Kurama and Hiei?" asked Kuwabara again. "Yes. Where are they anyway?" "I saw them go into the forest." said Genkai, before taking a sip from her cup of tea. "So who wants to go get them, because I don't want to disturb their 'intimate' moment, oww! Hey, that hurt."

"Yusuke, how can you say that!" "I'm kidding." Yusuke said, now rubbing his head where Keiko punched him. "You deserved it, Urameshi!" Kuwabara said (Would you believe that he was not surprised when Kurama and Hiei told them they're a couple, since he noticed their spirit energies changed when they were together or around each other, so he knew that something was going to happen sooner or later. And he didn't mind them of both being males.)

"I'll get them." Said Yukina, she got up was about to go out but stopped when she heard Kuwabara say, "Do you want me to go with you?" "It's ok; I want to get my brother and Kurama, but thank you anyway Kazuma." Kuwabara gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before she went out the temple door.

They went to the forest for a 'walk', which was Kurama's idea, but when they were out of view, Kurama gently pushed Hiei against a tree and pinned him. "Kurama, what are you do-" Hiei was cut off when Kurama put his lips against Hiei's. The kiss lasted awhile before they parted for air.

"Kurama, someone may see us." "No one will, Hiei." Hiei tried to free his wrists from Kurama's hands, but failed and this made Kurama smile. Kurama pushed one of his legs in between Hiei's legs, which made him freeze. Kurama kissed Hiei again, this time he let go of Hiei's wrists and slide his hands down Hiei's arms.

Hiei's arms went around Kurama's neck, while his hands still slide down Hiei's side until they rested on his waist, they were there for a few seconds then from there they went to Hiei's ass. Hiei broke the kiss, "Kurama!" Hiei started to blush; Kurama smiled innocently at Hiei and kissed him once again.

Kurama lifted Hiei, with his hands still on Hiei's ass, until they're eye to eye, making Hiei blush even more. Kurama then moved his hands from Hiei's butt to behind his knees, lifting them so Hiei could wrap his legs around Kurama. Kurama couldn't help but grind into Hiei earning several moans but stopped before he lost control of himself.

Hiei blushed even more (if possible), "Why are you blushing so much?" "This is the closest I've been to your body." Kurama smiled evilly, making Hiei very nervous. "Well, the longer we stay together, the more closer we get with our relationship and soon our bodies."

Before Hiei could respond, Kurama went for his neck and kissed and sucked, making Hiei moan. Kurama replaced his hands on Hiei's waist, still sucking on his neck. "Brother, Kurama, it's time to go!" yelled Yukina in a distance.

Yukina knew something was going on because she could hear moaning and she didn't want to embarrass them, so she stayed a distance and called. Hearing his sister's voice, Hiei began to squirm. "Kurama." moaned Hiei, "Mmm?" "It's…time…to…go." Kurama groaned in disappointment, "Ok, but when we're alone again, we will continue."

Hiei's gulped and was back on the ground. "How am I supposed to hide this?" Hiei is referring to the love bite Kurama have given him. Kurama fiddled with Hiei's scarf trying to cover it. "There, now don't mess with it." Before Hiei could say anything, Kurama took his hand and lead him back to Genkai's temple.

"Are you ready to go now?" Koenma asked again. "Yes, we are." Everyone turned to see Kurama in the doorway, holding hands with Hiei, and Yukina behind them. "Ok, do you have everything you want to take?" "Yes, now can we get on with it, toddler?" Yusuke said impatiently. "Don't call me that!" Yusuke snickered then got hit in the head by Keiko, again.

Koenma opened the communication mirror, "Ok George, they're ready." "Ok sir, portal opening… (a few beeps can be heard in the background)…now." A portal appeared on one of the temple walls. "Ok all you have to do is walk through it and you'll be in the airport where Botan is waiting with your new teammate."

"Why so you keep calling her our teammate she's not part of our team yet." "I don't know what to call her and I don't want to disrespect her, even though she's not here, and not she didn't tell me her name. Hurry up and go ahead, she'll explain everything."

Everyone's parents were there, except Yusuke's mom, seeing how their children acted with each other. The parents stayed quiet because they're not sure what to say to their children, and Keiko parents tried not to laugh when Yusuke was hit in the head by their daughter. So the parent said their good byes and let them go.

Yusuke and Keiko went first through the portal, next were Kuwabara and Yukina, then Shizuru, Genkai, last but not least Kurama and Hiei, but they were stopped by Shiori, and the other parents are outside talking to Koenma.

"Suichi, can I talk to you for a sec?" "Brother, you have to see this!" Hiei tighten his grip on Kurama's hand. "It's ok Hiei, I'll be with you in a little bit, I promise." Kurama gave Hiei a quick kiss. Hiei went to the portal leaving his hand slip slowly out of Kurama's.

Once Hiei was through, Shiori dug something out of her pocket and placed it in Kurama's hand. "It was a tube of massaging cream. "Uh, thank you but why did —" Shiori smiled, "It's for you and Hiei, when you two have 'special' time together.

"What do you mean?" Shiori's smile widens, "I saw how you handle Hiei in the forest. And by the looks of it, I say you and Hiei… made love before." Shiori whispered the last two words. Kurama blushed a deep red, "No actually, Hiei and I didn't make love yet."

"I thought you would, since you've been together for two years" Shiori say surprised, Kurama shook his head. "Well, when you two are alone, try that cream with Hiei." "Are you saying that I can…you know?" "Well, yes, because I haven't seen a couple that showed so much love for each other in a long time.

And I can wait for you two to be mates (Note that the parents know everything, demons, and Spirit World)." Kurama didn't know what to say, his mom haven't made him speechless before, then he finally said, "I don't think me and Hiei will get any time alone."

"Take the cream anyway. It's good for massages and you never know when you might need it." Kurama blushed again. "You better get going, Hiei's waiting for you. And Suichi?" "Yes, mom?" "Be gently with Hiei, he doesn't seen to be ready for the next step." "Ok, I will, and thank you mom."

Kurama smiled at his mom one last time. Shiori gave her son one last hug then he stepped through the portal. When he was on the other side, the portal closed. Kurama was in a room which is filled with empty boxes here and there. Kurama spotted a door and can hear laughing on the other side.

Kurama grabbed the knob and turned it, revealing a laughing Yusuke and Kuwabara, not to mention a great view of the ocean outside. "Shut up!" muffled Hiei though his sleeve near his wrist. 'I wonder what are they're laughing about. And why is Hiei…?' then he got his answer. Hiei sneezed, for the eighth and final time, this made Yusuke and Kuwabara start laughing again.

To Kurama, it was the cutest sneeze he ever heard (kind of like the sneeze Yukina did in one of the episodes). "Shut up!" The girls were with Genkai, around the corner, trying to look for Botan. The two boys doubled-over in laughter.

Hiei growled and ready to attack them, but long arms came from behind and went around him. He looked up to see Kurama's smiling face. Kurama leaned down until his lips touched Hiei's, they closed their eyes, Yusuke and Kuwabara were forgotten, after a minute or so, Kurama pulled away.

Hiei relaxed in Kurama's arms and leaned against his lover with his eyes still closed, Kurama looked up at Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Why are you making fun of my Hiei?" the two calmed down from their fit of laughter.

"Oh come on fox boy, you have to admit that was funny." "I find it rather cute." Hiei opened his eyes and was about to protest but Kurama's lips stopped him from doing so. "If you kids are done fooling around, I suggest we move before someone has suspicion about us being here." said Genkai, from around the corner.

"Ok Grandma. Let's go find Botan you guys." Everyone started moving towards the enormous crowds of people, except the two who are still sharing their kiss. Hiei whimpered, begging Kurama to let him breath. Kurama, not wanting Hiei to beg, let him go.

Finally released, Hiei took in some fresh air into his lungs, after he calmed his breathing, he looked up at Kurama. Somehow Kurama managed to turn Hiei around, probably when Hiei was calming his breathing. So now Hiei's facing Kurama, and blushing with Kurama's face really close to his own.

Kurama was about to give Hiei another kiss…but was interrupted by Yusuke, "Come on you lovebirds lets go." "I guess we have no choice. Let's go Hiei." Kurama took Hiei's hand and lead him to the others, but was stopped when didn't move, "Kurama?"

Kurama looked at Hiei, "What's wrong?" Hiei looked at Kurama then looked down, "What if this new teammate doesn't like…us because we are a couple and you said that there are people who don't like couples like us."

"Oh Hiei" Kurama hugged his fire demon and said, "If this teammate doesn't like it, then she either can deal with it or she's not going to be on the team, ok?" Hiei stayed quiet for a little bit, unsure then answered, "Ok." Kurama pulled away. "I love you, Kurama." "I love you too, Hiei."

Kurama took Hiei's hand again, "Let's go find Botan and see what our new teammate is like, shall we?" "Hn" Kurama smiled. Yusuke was getting bored standing there, waiting for Kurama and Hiei, "Hurry up you two before we leave you behind."

Kurama and Hiei finally showed up around the corner. "What took you?" "Hiei was worried about the new teammate not liking us because we're a couple." Everyone had a surprised look on their faces, but Hiei didn't move or say anything, which surprised them more. "Well the only way we're going to find out is to meet this new member." Genkai said, recovering more quickly then the others. "Yeah, let's go find them." So there they go in search of Botan and their mysterious new teammate.

So what do you think for my first chapter of Jersey Devil? I try and hurry with the second chapter and please review. Hiei may also be out of character but I'll explain that within the story, ok? Feel free to E-mail me if you have any suggestions for up coming monster stories or your favorite monster(s).


	2. The new member!

Sorry about the first chapter, I also hope this one's better. Please don't forget to read and review my story. Enjoy!

I forgot to mention that this is after the series ended, well two years after the series ended.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the Monsters.

**The new member! What do you mean more members?**

"What was it you wanted to show me, Yukina?" asked Hiei, unsure if he should keep holding hands with Kurama.

"What? Oh, it's over here!" Yukina grabbed her brother's free hand and lead him to what she wanted to show, along with Kurama and Kuwabara, for they are still holding hands with Hiei and Yukina.

Who knew she had so much energy to pull her brother, along with Kurama and Kuwabara, who (as you know) are much taller and stronger. (All I can say is she's got quite a spirit.)

Yukina's enthusiastic spirit surprised everyone, and they followed them at their own pace, so they won't get any more unnecessary attention, because some people looked at them strangely from Yukina's…..outburst. (Remember they're at the New Jersey airport so there are a lot of people.)

Yukina was so excited that she began to run, a minute or two later, they stopped.

The three boys tried to catch their breath, well Hiei was fine but the other two were not use to Yukina running fast.

"If you ever train to increase your speed, you'll be as fast as Hiei, and then I'll never keep up or catch you ever again." Kuwabara said, finally catching his breath. This made Yukina giggle.

Yukina then turned to her brother, "Brother, look." She then turned her head to look outside through the enormous window.

Hiei turned and looked outside too and couldn't help being surprised, Kurama did the same. The others finally caught up to them.

Kuwabara had already seen the view with Yukina before, so when Yusuke asked, "What are you guys looking at?" Kuwabara answered, "Just look outside, Urameshi."

When Yusuke did, the others did the same, and couldn't believe the view. Outside, was the ocean, with the sun's reflection just right, so that it looked like a sea of glitter and the ocean was still, no huge waves, not even a ripple, nothing. Just sparkled like nothing ever before.

"When did you two see this?" "We wanted to look around and came upon this."

"Do you think this new team member will let us go to the beach before we have to go back home?" Keiko asked, looking at Yusuke.

"I hope so." "If you kids are done, I suggest we start moving again." Everyone turned to Genkai and nodded.

"Wait, what are going to do about Kurama and Hiei, since we already know about that most people….you know? And Hiei doesn't look like he wants to let go of Kurama's hand." Yusuke grinned when he saw Hiei blush and tried to hide his face in Kurama's chest.

"Hmm, you have a point, dimwit. I just hope we see Botan or she finds us, soon." Genkai looked around to see if she can spot the blue haired girl or feel her spirit energy…..but didn't see or felt her.

"Well, can we still try and find Botan? I mean, even if people do see them, wouldn't they mistaken Kurama for a girl, since they do at our town?" Kuwabara said, feeling a little uneasy about the people still giving them strange looks.

"Gee thanks for mentioning that." Kurama said, giving Kuwabara a small glare. "Sorry about that, man. I just that people look at you just once and assume you are a girl." Kurama look at Kuwabara then said, "I guess your right about that, just don't do that again."

Kuwabara nodded then turned to Yusuke, "Shall we go?" "I guess. Let's go than, I tired of all these people looking at us." They walked on, with Kurama and Hiei in the middle, while the others surrounded them. Doing this made Hiei feel much better, being protected by the others, and still holding Kurama's hand.

They walked a few more minutes until a woman dressed in a beautiful blue and silver decorated sari came up to them and started talking to them in a strange foreign language they didn't know. "Sorry, we can't understand you." The woman still tried to talk to them but they couldn't understand her.

"There you guys are!" said a very cheerful Botan. The woman looked at Botan, and tried to talk to her. Botan understood that the woman needed help about something, so she said, "Wait, I know who can help you."

She then looked over her shoulder and was looking for someone. She found who she was looking for, "Um, can you help her, because I can't understand her language." A teenage came next to Botan and started to speak the same foreign language.

A few moments later, the teen pointed in a direction that lead to the next destination the woman wanted to go. The woman thanked the teen and went to join her children and husband.

Botan turned back to the gang, "What took you guys so long?" "What about you Botan, we were looking for you. And who is that behind you?" Botan looked back at the teen that has their head down, so that no one can see their face. Then the teen stepped forward, "Everyone, this is your new teammate." The teen then lifted their head…

Revealing a girl, with dark brown eyes, eyes so dark that they almost looked black, her hair is jet black with some very dark brown in it, which shows up in the sunlight. She has her hair was loose behind her with two eagle feathers hanging down from her hair. She also had two strands of hair on both of the sides of her face. She had a solid blue bandana on her forehead and it went under her hair.

The clothing she had was not like any material they ever seen. She was wearing a "shirt" that was sort of loose on her, that ends at her elbows, and the "skirt" went a few inches below the knees with fringes on both the shirts sleeves and at the bottom of the skirt. (This is small and long pieces of material that hands from a larger piece of material or materials).

And the shoes, being the same material, that resemble boots but are not boots with sterling silver round buckles, which still seemed strange to the gang, the buckles would also make clinks with each step she took. And she also has a beautiful crystal shard tied around her neck. (My character will explain what she wears and a little bit of her history. For right now, can you guess what she is? If not, it's ok.) She is also about Yusuke's height.

"Tu'i ketwo." Everyone gave her a strange look. Botan when next to her, "Um, they can't understand you." The girl looked at Botan then looked back at the gang.

"Oops, sorry about that, sometimes I let my tongue slip, probably because I want to speak my language." Yusuke was the first to speak.

"HEY, HOW CAN YOU SPEAK OUR LANGUAGE?" (Or should I say shout.) "Keep it down; this is not the place to shout." Botan said, looking annoyed.

She looked back at the teen, signaling her to continue. "Well, good morning to you, Yusuke and everyone." "W- w- what? How do you know my name?" Yusuke was shocked, as well as everyone else.

"Well you can blame Botan for that, because she wanted to play a game with me." Everyone looked Botan, "And I can speak your language because I can speak multiply languages, for I have been studying for years."

Now it was Kurama's turn to speak, "What is the game that you wanted…uh", Kurama turn to look at the teen. "May I ask what your name is?"

"Oh, sorry, my name is Starlight." Kurama smiled, "That's a very interesting name." Starlight smiled back, "Your names are interesting to me as well."

Hiei didn't like the kindness his Kurama was showing the stranger named Starlight, so he tightened his grip on Kurama's hand. Kurama noticed this, 'What's wrong Hiei?' Hiei looked into Kurama's eyes, 'What do you mean 'What's wrong?' you are showing kindness to a total stranger we just met about a few seconds ago?'

Hiei was hiding behind Kurama, so no one notice the tension that Hiei gave off, and Starlight didn't see that they were holding hands. 'Is my Hiei jealous?' Hiei blushed, which Kurama saw but he also saw sadness in his lover's eyes.

'Hiei…don't be sad. I'm only being nice to her because we don't know her very well. And we don't how she is going to react to our relationship. And I also I love you so much that I will not ever leave you, that's a promise.'

Hiei looked up at Kurama and smiled, 'You promise?' 'Yes, Hiei, I promise, with all my heart.' Hiei's smile widen a little showing Kurama his rare and cutest smile ever.

'I love you Kurama.' 'I love you too Hiei.' Yusuke was getting annoyed that Botan wanted Starlight to play a game and still didn't know what the game was.

"Alright, what's this game you want…Starlight, was it", Yusuke looked at Starlight and she nodded. "Well, what is it?"

Botan closed her eyes, signing. "It's a guessing game, she's supposed to found out who each of you are and to get them right. I also have given her information, but not all of it, and names. So far she got Yusuke." Botan then turned to Starlight. And Starlight looked at Botan from the side.

"Alright, now try to get the others." Starlight nodded and looked back at the others. "Let's see…," Starlight looked at Keiko, "You must be Keiko, right?"

Keiko smiled, "Yes, that's right, but how?" "Botan tells me that you're tougher than you look and sometimes hit Yusuke, for some _things_. And it looks like you want to hit him now."

Yusuke looked at Keiko in disbelief, "Why do you want to hit me?" "It's because you don't know when to keep it down and we didn't want to get attention in the first place."

Yusuke knew what she was talking about. They didn't want to get unwanted attention for Kurama's and Hiei's sake. "I'm sorry Keiko, I was just surprised."

Yusuke looked at Starlight again, "What did Botan tell you about me?" "Botan told me that you're impatient when you want to get things done fast, that you will shout when surprised or something like that, and she also said that you have a temper."

Yusuke then glared at Botan, "You said that Botan?" "Well…I had to tell her something." Everyone else tried not to laugh, but a few snickers were heard. "What would _you_ tell her?"

"Well…," Yusuke looked at the ceiling, "I would have said that I'm the toughest kid in school and a Spirit De- oww, what was that for Keiko?"

"Did you forget where we are?" Yusuke looked around; he did forget that they are in an airport.

"Shall we get this game done and over with if you please?" Botan wanted this game done so she can have Starlight start the other game. (Would you like to know what it is? Hint: it has to do with couples. Not what you're thinking, I hope.)

Yusuke and Keiko moved aside so that Starlight can finish what she started. Starlight looked at the rest of the gang.

"You are Master Genkai. And you are Shizuru." Genkai and Shizuru nodded and moved aside with Yusuke and Keiko.

Now it was down to the last four, "Yukina is you and you are Kuwabara, and Kurama and Hiei." Starlight looked at each person and addressed them with the correct name.

"That's quite impressive, and I only told you once." Starlight looked at Botan with a smile, "I must have a talent with remembering or I have an elephant's memory."

Genkai couldn't help but laugh, "I think you have a talent, otherwise you wouldn't remember the languages you learned over the years." "That's true, thanks Master Genkai so shall we get going?"

"It's about time." "Yusuke! We don't say that when we are waiting on you." "Sorry, I just don't like being around so much people in one place." Everyone was about to move when Botan stopped them.

"Wait, I want Starlight to play another guessing game." "What is it this time?"

Botan looked at everyone, "It's…couples." "WHAT!" Starlight had to cover her ears because she knew that they are going to yell, and she doesn't like that. (This will be explained later.)

Hiei couldn't help but tighten his grip on Kurama's hand so hard that it made him wince, 'Oww, Hiei, don't do that.' 'Sorry but I'm scared of what's going to happen. And I don't want all these humans to know.'

'Don't worry; I don't think Botan will humiliate us.' 'Are you sure about that Fox?' 'Well…I hope not.' 'I'm going to get Botan for this.' 'Don't do any serious damage.' 'Trust me; I won't unless I want to get into trouble with Koenma.'

"No offence but I was hoping you wouldn't remember Botan." Said Starlight uncovering her ears, other people around them were getting annoyed by the gang yelling and probably will be calling a guard soon, Starlight knew this much by looking at their faces.

"You guys need to quiet down or we'll be bugged by a guard." Everyone looked at Starlight; she was looking around hoping not to see a guard.

When she didn't, she turned to Botan. "What do I have to do again?" "You have to guess who is coupled with whom." "Do I really have to?"

"Yes, because that way you can get to know them better." Signing Starlight, walked closer to the others, so that way no one can hear her.

"Let's get this done and over with so we can get out of here." 'Not to mention I have to meet my sister.'

Starlight looked at the gang, "Keiko and Yusuke?" "Yes that's right, now you're down to six."

"Six? I thought you said that there were three couples not four?" "Yes well you are to pick two people that are not a couple, so the number three is still three."

Starlight looked at the gang again. "I hope you won't get mad at me and I don't mean to offend but Master Genkai I'm pretty sure you're not in a couple, right?"

Genkai steps next to Botan, "You're correct about that and I'm not offended or mad at you. I think I'm going to like you very much."

"And you're not in a couple either, are you Shizuru?" Shizuru smiled at her, "Nope." She also stepped next to Botan and Genkai.

"Now let's see if you can figure out the other two." 'Botan seems too cheery for me. How could I get alone with her overnight?' "Ok, now let me see."

Starlight stepped even closer, closing her eyes and putting her head down. This surprised them all because they thought that she was going to do something else. This was making Hiei very nervous and not in a good way either.

Starlight stayed like that for about a minute, she then looked up at the remaining four. "Kuwabara and Yukina, I'm presuming you are a couple." She was whispering now, which seemed strange but it was for the better.

"Yes, we're." Yukina whispered back. Starlight looked at the last two, smiling, and still whispering "And you are also a couple?"

Kurama and Hiei were taken back by the smile Starlight had given them. Kurama nodded after coming over the surprise.

"Are we ready to go Botan?" talking at her normal level, Starlight looked back at Botan, who nodded her head. Starlight looked at everyone once before saying, "Everyone follow me, please."

Everyone did as they were told and followed Starlight. Botan ran to Starlight's side, "How did you know who were couples and get them right the first time?"

"I think we all like to know how you did it." It was Genkai who spoke. And everyone wanted to hear Starlight's response.

"I'll tell you all when we get into a safe place. And we have to go meet someone before we can go to my home." This has gotten their attention.

"Who is this 'person' we're meeting?" Starlight looked at Kuwabara, "That 'person' is my sister."

Shizuru glared at her brother for referring to Starlight's sister as a 'person', "Sorry, Starlight."

"It's ok, besides my sister is not really my sister; she's more like an adopted sister, but my sister anyhow."

"Where are we going to meet her?" Kurama asked, wanting to know more about this sister of the new member. (Defiantly not what you're thinking, geez!)

"You guys like to ask a lot of questions. You'll find out when we get there." They finally stepped outside; the morning air was refreshing.

Starlight still walked on into the parking lot, until they stopped next to a full size van. (I don't care much for the color so you can use your imaginations.)

Starlight took out a set of keys, opened the double doors in the back and turned to gang, "Eight of you can sit in the back and one of you can sit in the front with me or two of you can sit in the front and seven can sit in the back or however you want."

Starlight got up in the back and opened a compartment in the middle of cushioned seats that are facing each other. "You can put your things in here."

Starlight jumped down from the van and started walking toward the driver's side of the van and opened the door.

"Do you kids want to be in the back, while I'll be in the front with Starlight? Or do two of you want to be in the front?" Genkai asked this because no one was moving.

"I think I want to be in the back, how about you Yukina?" Yukina nodded head, she looked at the others.

"Do you want to do what Genkai asked, us being in the back while she's in the front?" Everyone nodded; Kuwabara stepped in the van and then helped Yukina in.

The two helped the others in and Genkai went to the passenger's side of the van. Starlight was cleaning something and took it to the trash that was nearby.

"Is everyone ready?" Starlight looked in the back, "Not really." "Why is that?" "We don't know how to shut or lock this…what do you call this?"

Starlight smiled, "It's called a compartment and you just let it drop slowly and should hear a click." Kuwabara did just that and soon heard a click.

"Ok I guess we're ready now." "Alright, you need to get comfortable. Master Genkai, are you ready?" Genkai finished putting on her seatbelt, "Ready as I'll ever be."

Starlight nodded, put the key in the van and turned it, starting it. She then put her own seatbelt on, shifted the gear from park to reverse, and backed it up, once she was out of the parking lines, she shifted the gear again from reverse to drive.

Starlight had make it out of the parking lot and headed for the road. Shizuru wanted to know more about Starlight, "Starlight, how did you learn to drive, and you look so young?"

Starlight smiled, "I'm older than I look and I had years of practice." "Really, I thought you're a teenager like my brother."

Starlight looked both ways on the road, looking for an opening to go in, "I may look like a teenager, but my age is different." Once Starlight found an opening, she turned in the road.

Kuwabara noticed something, "Aren't you driving on the wrong side of the road?" Starlight laughed at this.

Kuwabara looked at Starlight because what he asked was not funny. "Forgive me, but I'm actually driving on the right side of the road, but I forgot that in Japan you guys drive in the opposite direction on the road."

"That's strange; I thought it would be the same." "Nope, do you guys want something to eat before we meet my sister?" Everyone looked at each other.

"We're not hungry at the moment, but thanks for offering." "No problem, we'll probably get something later."

The gang started to talk amongst themselves, Genkai would speak to them here and there, but Starlight stayed quiet though out the time she was driving.

They finally came to a stop in front of body art and repair shop. (I don't know how to explain this but this is a store that deals with race cars (street racing cars to be more specific.) and to upgrade, change the color/design or add color/design of the cars and to also test out the hot rods.)

Starlight parked the van, turned it off, opened her door and got out, Genkai did the same. Starlight when to the back and opened the double doors.

"I don't think I need to tell you that we're here." Starlight turned and walked towards the open garage.

A women; as tall as Kuwabara, was seen walking out of the garage. She was wearing black jeans with a blue t-shirt and a black jacket over it. Her hair was dark brown and tied in a ponytail, her hair went to the middle of her back.

She has earrings in the shape of the feathers. Her eyes are brown and she wore white shoes (nothing like Starlight's). She was looking around until she seen Starlight, she then ran to her and hugged her.

"Hepa ilitchi wai!" "Hello to you too sister." "What took you so long?" "I was only gone for 45 minutes." Starlight's sister smiled still holding her in an embrace.

"It still seemed like a long time to me." She then let go of Starlight, smiling but frowned when she saw her face, "What's wrong sister?"

"I'm not feeling very well." Starlight's sister looked up to see the gang walking towards them, "Are they the group we are to join?"

"Yes sister they're the ones." "They look no more than teenagers." "They're teenagers."

Starlight's sister looked at her again, "You don't look too well, are you sick? Maybe you should go see brother; he'll find a way to make you feel better."

"I'll give it a try. Why don't you introduce yourself and make them feel comfortable. They're still not use to being in America." "I'll do just that, now go see brother."

Starlight went inside the garage. "Hello everyone, I am Starlight's older sister, Daylight (Her age is 23.)." "Daylight? Do all of you Americans have strange names?" Yusuke was kind of getting annoyed by the strange names.

"Watch it kid or I might take that as an insult! And for you information my sister and I are Native Americans, not just American."

"What's the difference?" "The difference is that my sister and I are descendants from the people who were originally here before the settlers came to this place, which is now called America."

Everyone looked at Yusuke then back at Daylight. Kurama was interested by the names Starlight and Daylight, so he asked, "How did you get those names, if you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind at all, but I rather talk about this at home." "Ok then, Starlight pretty much said the same thing."

"You'll get used to it, we don't like to talk too much outside of our home when it concerns certain things you don't want the public to know or hear about."

"Where is Starlight?" "She inside with our brother, it seems she's not feeling well today."

"You two have a brother?" "What's wrong with Starlight? She seemed to be ok earlier." Yusuke and Botan ask the two questions together which blended them, but Daylight heard both very clearly.

"Yes, we have a brother but an adopted brother, Starlight might have mentioned that I'm her adopted sister. I also looked at my sister, but she didn't look so well."

Daylight half turned, "Why don't I introduction you guys to him?" she then fully turned. "Follow me, please."

Just like before, when Starlight asked them, they followed. They entered the garage and saw multiply cars that were different or interesting colors and multiply designs.

The place was a lot bigger than it looked and most of it was hidden by the place itself. There was a very large track outside in the back, there was a man at the counter, and he was talking to Starlight.

He is wearing a navy blue t-shirt and black jeans. His hair is long, which went down to his butt, also jet black and tied in a ponytail. He also has pure blue eyes which is rare for a person with black hair. (His age is 24.) His shoes are black with a few white designs on them.

She was sitting on a stool, with a cup in her hands on a glass case with a wooden counter. The man looked up at Daylight, and smiled, "You guys must be the team my sisters are joining."

Genkai was surprised, "Sisters? I thought it was one that was joining the team?" Genkai looked at Botan for answers, "Did Koenma say anything about this?"

Botan shook her head, "All he told me was where the new teammate was, and asked me to meet her. He didn't say anything about this."

"Oops, did I get you in trouble sisters?" The man said, with an apologized look in his face.

"No brother, my sister and I told them that we'll explain everything." Daylight looked back at the team.

"I pretty sure your boss kept saying that, right?" Everyone nodded, and then they looked at Starlight, who is still at the counter.

"Are you ok Starlight?" said Botan, concerned. Starlight drank from the cup and looked back at them, smiling.

"I'm much better now, thank you." "What happened to you, I mean you looked fine earlier?"

"I must be getting sick, but I didn't get sick earlier. And I always get sick in the mornings whenever I'm going to be sick later."

"You probably got small stomach flu or you're getting sick of your sister's food." The man said with a teasing smile on his face.

"Hey, I don't see you cooking for us." "I'm just kidding Daylight. You guys need to try her food."

"Brother, May I have some more, please?" "Sure thing let me see your cup little sister." Starlight handed the cup to him.

He came from behind the counter and went to a door that was next to the counter, opened it and went inside.

He came back with the cup and handed it back to Starlight. Once Starlight had it in her hands she drank from it. "What is that you're drinking?"

Starlight smiled, "Its soup, my brother's homemade soup to be exact." "Do you think we can try some?"

Starlight looked at her brother and nodded and he headed back to the door, he then turned to them, "Do all of you want to try it?"

"Yes please." Some of them said (mostly the girls) and some of them nodded. "Daylight do you want some?"

Daylight shook her head, "No thanks brother, I think I had enough earlier, but thank you."

"Alright then I'll be right back." Everyone was looking around again Starlight noticed this, "If you guys want to walk around, you can but just don't touch the cars, some have alarms and if one goes off, it's going to loud since it echoes in here."

Everyone broke into four groups and went exploring. "Do you think its ok for them to walk around?" "I don't think brother won't mind."

"Your brother won't mind what?" Starlight and Daylight turned, "Hi Aaron, how have you been?"

"Ok but I still can't get on your brother's good side." "Uh oh what did you do this time?" "Well…I…"

Aaron is 24 years-old, he is wearing a baggy shirt; that hangs off one shoulder, over a muscle shirt and blue jeans with black sneakers. His hair his short and brown and he also has hazel eyes.

"What did you do Aaron?" "Daylight I don't want to talk about it right now." "Humph you better start talking or I could ask my brother and see what he says."

Aaron looked at Daylight in disbelief, "You're mean, and you know that." Daylight smiled at him, "Don't I know it?"

Starlight was drinking her soup when Aaron looked at her, "Are you going to stop her from abusing me?"

Starlight lowered her cup, "I don't fight against my sister." "Why's that?" "I love her too much, simple as that."

Starlight looked to her side and saw her brother, "Brother, do you need help?" "Yes, if you don't mind, please."

Starlight jumped from her stool and went to her brother. She opened the door wider, letting her brother to get pass easily.

"Thank you little sister." "You're welcome big brother." "Hi…Kyle, how are you feeling today?" Kyle put down the cups of soup and looked up at Aaron.

"I'm fine…" Everything went quiet, well except the groups that was still exploring around the garage and cars.

"Do you want me to get the others?" Kyle turned to Starlight, nodding. Starlight turned to go when she stopped by Kyle, "Sister, are you feeling better?"

Starlight did a little jump and did three back flips, "Does that answer your question big brother?" (It sounds rude but try to think about it being in a softer tone.)

"Yes it does." Kyle smiled at Starlight and she did the same. When Starlight was out of sight Kyle turned to Aaron.

"Aaron, is there a reason why you came here?" Aaron had to look away from Kyle for he showed a little hatred in his eyes. "I wanted to apologize and hopefully can be forgiven for what I did. I had no right to do what did to you."

Daylight stayed quiet and shut her eyes while she listened to her brother and Aaron. "How can I forgive you? You didn't do this to me not once but twice. What makes you think I will forgive you this time?"

"I was afraid you'll say that. Please Kyle, I didn't mean to cheat on you." Aaron has a shaky voice now, on the verge of tears.

"Sure, that's what you said before and now look where we are now, again!" Aaron looked back up at Kyle, with tears in his eyes.

"Is there some way that I can make it up to you?" Kyle looked in Aaron's eyes, looking for some truth to his words.

"_IF_ I somehow forgive you, will you stay true to your words? Every single word that you spoke just now?" Aaron didn't answer quickly, because he didn't want Kyle to lose more trust in him.

A couple of seconds later Aaron spoke, "Yes, I will, Kyle please forgive me, tell me what I need to do for you to forgive me."

Kyle looked away for a little while then he looked back at Aaron, "If you want to be forgiven you'll have to do two things, one: you have to stop flirting with everyone you see, otherwise I will take that the wrong way, two: you are not to touch me in any intimate way, holding hands, hugging, and _maybe_ kissing are alright, but other than that don't touch me until I believe you will not cheat, ok?"

(Ok, I know this seems strange or harsh, but this is the way Kyle is and this is the way I want it, K?)

All Aaron can do is nod and hug Kyle, "So does mean I'm forgiven?" "You are, for now anyway, until I can really forgive you or you do something wrong."

"Thank you Kyle." Aaron pulled away just a little and looked up at Kyle, "Kyle may I…kiss you?"

"Do you think you deserve it?" This made Aaron look down, "I'm just kidding." Kyle grabbed Aaron's chin and brought his lips to his in a gentle kiss.

Starlight went looking for her teammates and to her surprise, she couldn't find them. 'Where did they go?'

'This place seems to get bigger every minute…or I'm getting shorter.' "Hello? Yusuke, Keiko, Yukina, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, Shizuru, Master Genkai where are you?"

No answer, Starlight went around a car that was one color and then changed to a different color when it was in a different angle.

"Hello….where are you? Guys, hello?" Just then she heard voices, she turned a corner and the voices seem to be coming from outside.

Starlight walked outside, all of them seem to be talking about the racing track, "Do you think they let the owners to those cars race out here?"

Starlight stepped closer and when she spoke, she startled them, "We actually test the cars out here to make sure they work properly."

"What exactly do you test?" "When we upgrade, increase speed, or figure out what's wrong with the cars, like shifting gears, and the brakes as well as the tires, we test them. I only test certain cars because there are some I can't handle or don't like."

Everyone looked at the track again, "Does your sister test the cars as well" Genkai looked at Starlight, who nodded.

"Yes she test the cars, well, all four of us test the cars." Everyone looked at Starlight again.

"Four, I thought it was just the three of you?" Starlight had a dumbfounded look on her face, "There is one more person you can meet, if brother allows that. Anyway my brother has your cups of soup ready."

They walked towards Starlight, who turned around to lead them back to the counter. "Hey, Urameshi look at this car."

Kuwabara was looking at the car Starlight passed a while ago (the one that changes colors when in different angles).

Yusuke walked up next to the car, looking at it with interest, "How does it do that?" "It's actually the paint that was put on it."

Kuwabara wanted to see what was inside so he reached for the handle of the car. Starlight saw this and tried to stop him, "Wait Kuwabara don't…" too late.

The alarm set off, it was echoed in the garage. Everyone covered their ears including Starlight. A few second went by then the alarm went quiet.

"Nice going Kuwabara." This is the first time Hiei spoke in the presences of Starlight. "That's strange." All looked at Starlight again.

"What's strange?" "This car alarm shouldn't have stopped on its own because the owner had-"

"Had set it to stop when the key alarm is pushed." Starlight looked up to see her sister, who was twirling the keys of the car on her finger. "What are the chances of me grabbing the right keys?"

Starlight smiled at her. "One to a million chances to get that right." Daylight shrugged, "Anyway you guys need to drink your soup before it gets cold."

Everyone nodded and started walking again, but they avoided touching the cars. Kuwabara looked at Starlight, "I'm sorry for touching the car I just thought that the car didn't have an alarm, since you did say that only some have it."

"I did say that but think of it this way, the more expensive or stylish it looks the more likely it will have an alarm." Kuwabara nodded and took Yukina's hand in his; she looked up at him and gave him one of her cutest smiles and he returned one of his.

Starlight walked up to her sister, "So, how was brother and Aaron, what was the problem?" "If I tell you, do you promise not to let brother know that I told you?"

"I will sister, I you promise to make my favorite dinner before we leave to Japan." Daylight laughed, "It's a deal little sister."

Starlight looked up at her, waiting for her to continue while the others looked at the cars that they didn't see before, giving Daylight to talk alone with her sister.

"Apparently, Aaron cheated on brother again, and brother almost didn't forgive him." "What did brother say this time?" "Well, brother set a couple of rules for Aaron, and if Aaron cheats on him just once he's saying goodbye for good."

Starlight looked disappointed and her sister noticed, "What's wrong?" "Isn't that kind of harsh?"

Daylight looked at her funny, "Not really, because when you love someone and they love you back then you expect them to be loyal to you, which you should be to them, but find out that they were with someone else, it really hurts you and you can trust them, why?"

"Well, I thought that Aaron learned from the first time and wouldn't do that again, but I guess I was wrong. And well…"

Starlight walked a little ahead of Daylight, "I guess I won't get used to other peoples relationships or understand them."

Starlight looked back at her sister, once again then looked at the others, "We should probably get them before they set off another alarm."

So that's what they did, and went walking towards the front counter again. When they got there; they came upon a scene that made most of the team blush.

Kyle and Aaron are in an intense making-out session, they didn't know that they were there. Starlight looked at her sister innocently, and then Daylight got their attention.

"Ahem, excuse us, but did we come at a bad time?" Kyle and Aaron pulled away immediately, blushing.

"No, not at all, oh, there are your soups, their still warm." Everyone grabbed their cups and took a sip from it.

To their surprise, the soup tasted great. "This is good, what is it?" Kyle smiled, "Its chicken noodle soup." "I think I like your homemade soup better than store bought, but just not all the time."

"Thank you Daylight." Kyle then looked at Starlight, "Are you ready to test drive?"

Starlight looked at him with a frown then little by little turned into a smile, "Do you have to ask?"

Kyle laughed and tossed a set of keys at Starlight, who caught it and headed outside. "Do you guys want to see Starlight drive a hot rod?"

"Sure, let's see how Starlight can handle a sports car." "Yusuke! You make it sound like she can't handle it." "What? I want to see Starlight in action, behind the wheel I mean."

Kyle headed outside, "If you want to see that, then I suggest you get outside now before she starts."

Starlight stepped next to a black Lamborghini Murcielago, and opened the door, got in shut the door and started it up.

Once this was done she drove it to the white line that's on the track, Kyle stepped next to the passenger's window and tapped it lightly. Starlight rolled the window from her side.

"Starlight, before you really start. I want to tell you that we upgraded the speed on this a few months ago and the owner had trouble when it was at 225mph, so your sister and I fix it this morning, so you should have no problems. If you do, slow down to 95 and lower, if not honk the horn for me, ok?"

Starlight nodded at Kyle, "You got it big brother." "Oh, one more thing, start off slowly and then got to the top speed and make sure there is no blinking light on the meter." Starlight nodded again.

Rolling the window back up, she shifted gears and started slow and then shifted gears again to pick up speed.

(Don't mind me, but I really like this song, especially when I was playing "Need for speed-Underground 2". It made me feel calm when I was racing. So if you heard this song try to image it while Starlight's driving/racing, (Ok, this is might be lame to you but whatever.) if not, don't try it.)

**Spiderbait- "Black Betty"**

Whoa black betty, bam ba lam  
Yeah black betty, bam ba lam  
Black betty had a child, bam ba lam  
Damn thing gone wild, bam ba lam  
She's always ready, bam ba lam  
She's so rock steady, bam ba lam  
Whoa black betty, bam ba lam  
go black betty, bam ba lam

Alright

Whoa black betty, bam ba lam  
go black betty, bam ba lam  
What ever gets me high, bam ba lam  
Yeah that's no lie, bam ba lam  
She's always ready bam ba lam  
She's so rock steady, bam ba lam  
Whoa black betty, bam ba lam  
Yeah black betty, bam ba lam

Yeah

Oh yeah, alright (3x)  
Oh yeah, oh yeah

Whoa black betty, bam ba lam  
go black betty bambalam  
She's from birmingham, bam ba lam  
Way down in alabam', bam ba lam  
Black betty had a child, bam ba lam  
Damn thing gone black, bam ba lam  
Whoa black betty, bam ba lam  
Yeah black betty, bam ba lam  
Oh yeah alright,  
Oh yeah, oh yeah

Bam ba lam!

Starlight shifted the gears again, picking up speed. The meter says its 85, 'That's not fast enough'. When Starlight reached 95 she shifted the gear again.

Now the meter said it was 145, she stepped on the pedal a little harder, everything is starting to blur, Starlight looked at the meter again, and it said 171.

'Still not fast enough', this time Starlight floored the pedal, there was a corner ahead and turn the car sideways, let go of the gas, letting it slide across the track.

Starlight floored the pedal again once she was around the corner. The meter said it was 171 and now 123, and going back up to 171.

Once it hit 200, she shifted the gears; she looked at the meter, making sure that there are no lights blinking on it.

It was now 219, 'Almost there, all I have to do now is to get passed this corner and put the pedal to the metal'.

Starlight let go of the gas once more, turned it and let it drift. Once she turned the corner, she floored the pedal.

She shifted the gear once more, now the meter said it was 225, 'Finally, now let's if your better.'

For a few seconds, nothing happened; a few more seconds went by, still nothing. There was no sound, but the hum of the engine.

Closing her eyes to listen to the hum, making her feel more calm then she ever did before. After a couple of seconds she opened her eyes.

She looked at the meter, searching for the blinking light, still nothing. So she decided that it would be a good time to honk the horn, the Lamborghini had a unique horn that Starlight liked, which sounded like a squeak (a really long squeak) from a squeaker (or the horn it had in "Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2).

She stopped the horn and then shifted the gear so she can start to slow down. Then she thought about testing the brakes, 'What if I….'

She smiled as she thought about how she was going to test the brakes, she might scare a few of her team members but she needs to test the brakes, for the owner's sake of the cars speed.

So instead of shifting the gear to slow down, she shifted the gear to speed up.

Everyone noticed the change, even though it was quick. "Umm, why is she not slowing down?" "I'm not sure myself." "Do you think she is trying a new trick, Brother?"

"I don't think so." A few of the team members stepped back (mostly the girls). "I think she's testing the brakes."

Everyone looked at Kyle in disbelief, "She's WHAT?" "Testing the brakes, she does this from being bored or making things interesting."

Starlight turned the Lamborghini to the side, letting it drift sideways for the last time, and shifted the gear to slow it down.

The Lamborghini still slid but this time Starlight hit the brakes, just not too hard and fast at first then stepped on the brakes with a little pressure, until it was floored.

It brakes didn't make a sound which is very good, considering it was going pretty fast. Finally the car seemed to slow down.

It was still drifted sideways, until it came to a spot right next to Kyle, Daylight, and Aaron, the others were behind them.

Starlight put the gear into park, turned off the engine, opened the door and got out. "So how did I do?" Starlight shut the door of the Lamborghini.

"You did great considering that you didn't crash the car." "Ha ha very funny Brother, I don't say that when you're driving."

Kyle just smiled at her, "You know I kidding." "Yeah I know that's what annoys me." "Sorry about that."

Starlight looked at the others, "Sorry if I scared you guys it just that's always been my way of testing the brakes."

"No, it's cool. I never thought that YOU could drive like that; since we saw you drive the van very carefully." Yusuke said with a smile on his face.

"Well it was for your safety, and all of you would be surprised what you can find out about me at some point."

Kuwabara was getting interested by the way Starlight drove the Lamborghini, so he asked, "Do you think we can ride in those with you guys?"

Daylight looked at him, "That's if you don't get car sick." Everyone laughed, "Yeah I guess you're right, so can we?"

Kyle looked at Daylight then at Starlight and all three nodded, "Sure, why not, but if you get car sick, please tell us so that we don't clean the car."

Keiko wanted to know, so she asked, "Why's that?" "Because it takes at least two whole days just to clean one car seat and a few more days to get the smell out, yuck."

So that's what happened all day, everyone had a chance to ride in the sports cars, well it took Hiei a long time to trust anyone with his life with a human vehicle, except Starlight and thankfully no one got car sick.

Aaron finally got the chance to meet everyone, and he looked at Kurama with interest. "I'm sorry, but what was your name again?"

Kurama looked at Aaron, "It's Suichi." "Suichi, that's a nice name to roll off your tongue." Aaron stepped closer to Kurama; Hiei is with his sister, Starlight, and the idiot, so he couldn't be with his fox, because his sister insisted that he go with her and since he can't refuse his sister, agreed, leaving his fox by himself.

Kurama stepped away from Aaron, "What are you doing Aaron?" "Me? Well I want to have a conversation that's all."

"Then you should be able to talk to from five feet. And I have someone." "Oh, come on. At least let me touch your face for a sec."

Neither of them seen Daylight step next to Aaron, and….well stomped on his foot, hard. "Oww, now that's just rude. Why did you do that?"

Daylight gave him a glare that can make the Devil shiver, "Did you forget what happened this morning?"

Aaron calmed down, he looked at Kurama, "Forgive me, Suichi. I wasn't thinking again, and I also have someone."

Kurama turned to Aaron, "Then you should be loyal to him, should you not?" Aaron looked down at the floor, "Yes."

Aaron walked to the counter, got on a stool, and put his arms down along with his head down on them.

Daylight walked next to Kurama, "Sorry about that, I guess he can't help it." "It's fine as long as he doesn't do anything."

"I bet Hiei will almost do anything to stop people from looking at you." "Yes he will. I love him no matter what and I won't forgive myself if anything happened to him, even if it was me who hurt him."

"Wow, I haven't heard anyone say something like that. You must really love him." All Kurama can do was smile, thinking about his Hiei, his very own special fire demon.

The day went by quickly, and it was getting dark, "I think it's about time we head home, would you agree sister?"

"It's about time; I think I'm getting dizzy from going around the track all day." Everyone laughed, and headed for the van.

"Um, where are you going to sit Daylight?" "Oh, I have my own ride. Well let's head home. Do you want to lead or do you want me to lead the way?"

Starlight looked at her sister, "I think I'll let you lead today sister." "Alright then, try to keep up." "You bet I will."

When they got to their destination; it was dark, the home the gang was expecting wasn't what they expected at all from the sisters.

The so called 'home' was a mansion. It is a two story building with about nineteen rooms; it also has an antique finishing (it looked old fashion) that is surrounded by a garden. It had so much detail craved into it that the most skilled artist can compare to it or even the richest person can afford.

Once everyone was out of the vehicles and with their stuff, they headed for the door with Starlight and Daylight leading them.

Then something came out of the bushes and came running at them. Everyone stopped; Starlight put her hands up, "Wait."

Whatever it was, it jumped on Starlight and growled, when everyone came closer, they saw it was a wolf, and a really big one at that, bigger than any normal sized wolf.

"Ok, you got me, can I get up now?" The wolf licked Starlight's cheek and got up. Starlight sat up and hugged it, "I missed you too."

"Everyone, I would like you to meet my first monster, Fenrir. Fenrir meet my teammates." Fenrir looked at the gang, closed its eyes and bowed his head.

He looked back at Starlight and opened his mouth a little, "What took you so long?" This shocked everyone, "I'm sorry, is there a way I can make it up to you?"

"Hmm, yes, feed me please." "Ok, Daylight do you have the door open?" Daylight nodded, "Come you guys, it getting darker out here unless you want to stay out here."

"Ok, we're coming." All of them follow Starlight inside, even Fenrir.

I hope this chapter was better. Well, please read and review. And I will begin the third chapter, later.


	3. Problems: What's wrong with me?

I forgot to mention that Fenrir's voice is an adult male about the age of 27 years-old, and he is about 5ft in length and 3ft in height, and the reason the gang didn't get ready to attack is because they did see Fenrir and sensed any danger, they thought it was just a big dog. Ok, now on with the story.

* * *

**Problems: What's wrong with me?**

Inside the mansion, has picture of landscapes from all around the world, the furniture is made with good quality material. Each wall had its own color and some blended really well with the curtains. The ceiling in the entertainment room was made of glass but it also had a shutter so when the sunlight wasn't wanted it can be blocked.

Daylight walked into the entertainment room, with everyone following her, "Ok everyone; let me put some rules down so you don't go crazy on us."

Starlight and Daylight put their keys in a big jewel seashell, Daylight turned to the gang "You can put your bags on the floor or the couch and you don't have to take off your shoes while you're in the house, well until you go to bed." Starlight crouched down to hear what Fenrir was saying to her.

Daylight continued when everyone nodded, "First…..oh, forget numbering them, I'll just call them out; no throwing anything, don't break anything, don't yell too loud, it might wake the dead; especially at night, let's see what else….."

Starlight walked past her sister, "I'm going to feed Fenrir. Are you going to cook dinner tonight?"

Daylight smiled at her, "Don't I always? Why did you ask?" Starlight shrugged a little, "Well, I was thinking of giving you a break from cooking tonight, since it is late."

"What did you have in mind, take-out?" "Well, if not, then it will be 11 o'clock when we eat." Daylight thought this over while Starlight headed to the kitchen, she then looked at the gang, "What would you like for take-out?"

Before anyone can say anything, and looked towards the kitchen when they heard Starlight said "Sister can you help me, Fenrir tackled me again…and I can't get up!"

Daylight chuckled and looked back at the gang, "Think it over, and I'll be right back." Daylight stepped away and the gang started to talk amongst each other.

"What do we want to eat?" Everyone looked around, "I don't know…..pizza?" Genkai looked at Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"What is with you two and pizza?" "Well….have you ever tried it, Grandma?" "No dimwit. And we don't know if these girls eat pizza either, so is there any other options?"

"…..Hamburgers, chicken, I don't know what would you like, Grandma?"

Daylight walked into the kitchen, "Starlight?" "Down here." Daylight looked down and saw her sister sitting there with Fenrir's front legs and chest on Starlight's legs.

"Fenrir, I know you missed my sister but can you let her get up, please?" Daylight stepped closer to get Fenrir off but a growl was heard from him, warning Daylight to not get any closer.

She backed away immediately, "Ok sorry, what would you like to eat then Fenrir?"

Fenrir opened his mouth a little and without move it anymore said, "What are you having?"

"We're not sure because if I cook anything it will be late by the time we eat, so going to have take-out. Anyway do you want something so you can at least have something to eat?"

Fenrir closed his mouth and nodded, "Achai, did you miss me that much?" Fenrir opened his mouth just a little again, "I was worried to be exact. And before you ask, I was worried because you were gone for too long."

Starlight hugged Fenrir, "Well I missed you, achai because you were not with me like you usually are, but I didn't know if we will have room in the van and I know my sister will not have you in her car."

"Hey, don't make it sound like I hate him. I don't hate you, I actually like you Fenrir." Daylight took a chunk of meat out of the fridge, put it on a plate, and put the plate on the floor.

Starlight let Fenrir go so he can get up and walked over to the plate, and began to eat, "Wait here, I'm going to see if they decided what they want."

Daylight went back into the entertainment room, and found that they were still talking about what they want to eat.

"So….have you decided what you want to eat?" Everyone jumped at the sound of Daylight's voice.

"Don't do that! And aren't you supposed to be helping Starlight?" Yusuke is starting to get annoyed from being surprised by the sisters.

"What did I tell you about yelling kid, besides I already helped her, and again did you find out want you guys want?" Daylight grinned at surprised look Yusuke had on his face.

They looked at one another then Genkai stepped up, "Well, what do you girls want to eat?" Daylight was caught off guard by this.

"Us? Well, I'm not even sure myself…would you like pizza then?" Yusuke started to grin, "Hell yes, how many should we order?" Daylight looked at the gang closely, "How much do you eat?"

Genkai started laughing, "These two, (she pointed at Yusuke and Kuwabara) can eat like an elephant or should I say that they are elephants?"

Daylight couldn't help but laugh at this, neither could the others, "Hey, Grandma, don't call us that!" "What? You two eat a lot so there is some truth in it."

Starlight stepped out of the kitchen with a cup in her hands, "So what are we having, Snowflake?" Everyone looked at Starlight confused.

"Who's Snowflake?" Daylight turned back to the gang, "Snowflake is my nickname, given to me by my sister and her father."

"..." Kurama spoke this time, "Where is your father? Do you have a mother?" Daylight looked at Starlight with a worried look on her face.

Starlight drank from her cup, "I don't feel like telling the story today, but I'll tell you that on another day."

"Well I'm going to go get the pizza and Starlight will show you to your rooms, since it place is a two story building with plenty of rooms." Daylight grabbed her keys out of the seashell and headed for the door.

"Oh, I almost forgot, is there any specific pizza you guys like?" Most shook their heads, "I'll get what I can then." Daylight opened the door and walked out; "I'll be back in a little while." then closed the door.

Everyone looked at Starlight, Shizuru finally spoke, "So what rooms do we get?" "That depends if you want a balcony or not."

Yukina like the fresh cool air and haven't had a balcony before but wanted to know how many she had, "How many balconies do you have?" "Let's see…about four or five. We also have windows that can let the fresh air to come in if you don't like balconies."

Fenrir come out of the kitchen and went behind one of the couches but nobody noticed except Starlight. "Would you like me to show you your rooms?"

Genkai grabbed her bag, "Why not. Go ahead and lead the way, Starlight." Starlight smiled and everyone else grabbed their own bags.

"Everyone follow me please." Starlight went up the stairs, as did everyone else including Fenrir. Starlight turned to the left and came to a door, "Master Genkai, I think you should have this room."

She then opened it to reveal a room that's decorated with paintings of oceans, forests, and landscapes that'll take your breath away. It has an aquarium with fish of all different colors, a big widow with a sill that you can sit on when enjoying the breezes; doing whatever, the bed is also decorated with the colors of the ocean with beautifully designed rare flowers on it.

"I hope you will feel most comfortable here." Genkai looked at the room a little longer before turning to Starlight, "I will; thank you." Genkai gave her one of her rare smiles.

Starlight nodded before Genkai walked into the room, Starlight turned to the others, "Now let's go see if I can find you rooms."

Starlight walked to a couple of rooms down, "So how many of you want a balcony?" "We would like one, please?" Kurama said with Hiei holding his hand.

"We would like one as well." Said Yukina, while looking at Kuwabara with a smile, "Me too." Keiko chipped in, also looking at Yusuke.

"Then this is your room Shizuru", Starlight opened the door, to reveal an elegant room design fit for a queen.

The colors are a sterling purple color with silver, blue and silver, and gold with silver. There's an old fashion perfume bottle on a dress, crystal jewels sown into the comforter, and a thin curtain, that can go around the bed, also with crystals sown into it but this time; the crystals are bigger and are hanging from it. The room also has a window just like in Genkai's room.

"I hope you will like this room, Shizuru. I just hope it's not to girly or fancy for you." Shizuru stepped into the room, looking around with a smile.

"No, this is great Starlight, thank you." Starlight smiled at her and nodded.

Starlight turned to the three couples. She walked to a door across the hall and a little to the left.

Botan went straight to her room and it's pretty much the same as Shizuru's room, but with a little more gold color in it. She was given the room on the night she stayed over.

"Do any of you like birds?" "I do." Yukina looked at Starlight, tightening her grip in Kuwabara's.

"Then I believe you'll like this room Yukina." Starlight walked to the room across from Shizuru's.

As before, Starlight opened the door, revealing nothing but birds; well painting of birds anyway. Some have an eagle in flight, at takeoff, and landing, some has a hawk diving towards the water for a fish, and others have rare birds of all sorts of colors.

"I love it! Thank you Starlight." Before Starlight could say anything, Yukina ran and hugged her.

"Your very welcome, Yukina." Starlight hugged Yukina in return, Yukina let go of Starlight so she came let her continue with the others.

"Alright then, Yusuke and Keiko," Starlight walked a few doors down on the left side of the mansion. "This will be your room."

This room revealed the mixed blend of the other rooms. Blue and silver are on the comforter and pillows, while crystal jewels hanging from curtains on the balcony widows.

There's a painting of a giant waterfall, and two paintings of two birds, one big and one small, which ironically resembled Pu in both big and little forms. This really struck Yusuke as really odd, since the new members didn't see Pu.

"How…who painted those?" Starlight looked closer at the paintings, "Snowflake did these, why?" Yusuke shook his head, "They just reminded me of someone."

Starlight just nodded and walked out of the room, once she was out of ear shot, Yusuke turned to Keiko, "Doesn't the paintings look like Pu?"

Keiko looked at them and her eyes widened, "They do, but how can it be? They never see Pu before or is it just coincidence?" "I don't really know." Yusuke looked at the paintings again, "Now I'm starting to miss the little guy."

Starlight stepped next to the last and final door, "Ok, Kurama, Hiei this is your room."

This room revealed dark navy blue on the walls with paintings on the walls (that's right on the walls, not on canvases), the bed is made of silk with red, black, white, and green. The curtains on the balcony windows are thick and black with different color jewels sown on them. The paintings on the walls are of a black dragon and a silver fox, which are entwined with each other. On one wall the dragon seems to be the dominate one and on the fox was dominate.

Hiei looked at the walls, "What are they doing?" It was Starlight's turn to look at the walls, "I'm not sure when I painted them, but now that I look at it again; it looks like to me that they're mating."

Kurama and Hiei couldn't help but blush very badly, Starlight frowned, "What's wrong? I haven't seen too many people do that at the same time."

"Well….it just that, um...me and Hiei are….um." "That they are a dragon and a fox, or at least have the powers of them." All three turned to see Fenrir sitting by the door.

"Achai, how do you know this?" "I can smell it, a dragon has a distinctive smell, and so does a fox. It's the same with the energy. You should try it some time."

Starlight nodded in agreement and then she turned to leave, "Wait Starlight." Starlight stopped and looked at Kurama.

"Did I hear you right, when you said that you painted these?" "Yes, you heard right, but it took a few day just to finish all of it."

Hiei looked at Kurama then at Starlight, "How did you do it? I mean it must have taken a long time and patience, not to mention it is close to the ceiling; and no offense, but I doubt you could reach that high."

Starlight looked up; she didn't say anything for a while then looked at Hiei and Kurama, "I wanted to do something from this room and I have a strange feeling to paint the dragon and fox together."

Starlight then smiled and started laughing; Kurama looked at her, confused, "What's so funny?"

Starlight shook her head, "Sorry, I was just remembering when I was painting them. I almost fell off the latter a couple of times and another time when Fenrir bumped into it on accident."

Kurama and Hiei still looked at her funny, "It may not seem funny to you, but wasn't funny at the time either but later I started to think about it and it was funny."

Starlight started laughing again, "Sorry, I'll leave you two alone now. Come on Achai; let's wait for Snowflake down stairs."

Starlight exited the room and headed for the stairs, with Fenrir following her. When she was at the bottom of the stairs, it was so quiet; the only thing making noise was the buckles of her shoes.

Starlight went to the couch and lay down; Fenrir jumped on the couch as well and laid next to her, the couch is large enough for Fenrir to set down next to Starlight.

She closed her eyes and hugged Fenrir, "Starlight, why did you start calling me 'Achai' again?" Starlight buried her face into his fur, sighing.

She pulled away after a minute, "I missed calling you 'Achai' and the gang, hopefully will understand when I explain why I call you that."

Fenrir put his head down on a pillow, "I love you, young one and thank you." She opened her eyes, "For what, Achai?" Starlight asked innocently, looking at Fenrir, his chuckled, "For calling and accepting me as an Achai."

Starlight smiled, "No Achai, thank you for being my and Snowflake's achai?" "You girls are worth it." "I love you, Achai."

Starlight closed her eyes again and drifted off to sleep. It was only a few minutes but it felt like hours to Starlight, when she woke up by Fenrir's sudden movements.

"What's wrong?" "Daylight is back but there is someone else with her." Starlight yawned a little, before Fenrir got off the couch, and got up herself.

Daylight opened the door and stepped in with some pizzas in her hands, the other person was carrying the rest of the pizzas.

"Daylight?" "Hold on Starlight, let me put these down and get the other from upstairs. Can you get the plates please?"

Starlight got up and went to the kitchen, while Fenrir growled at the person who can in with Daylight.

When Starlight got the plates, she went to the dining table, "Achai, don't growl anymo-" Starlight looked at the person and she was not happy.

"Koenma, what the hell are you doing here?" Before he could answer, "Never mind." Daylight came down with the others.

"Koenma! What are you doing here?" Botan exclaimed as she ran towards him. "My dad let me come and I tried to make a portal here but I ended up at the pizza pallor for some strange reason."

"I'll give you some strange reason." Starlight said as she put up her fist, before being grabbed by her sister.

"Now Starlight, be nice to him. I know Koenma was not nice to let us do the explaining but now that he is here, he can help."

Starlight settled down a bit, and went to a chair and sat down, Fenrir sat right next to her. Daylight looked at everyone and served they drinks, "Everyone, get a plate and serve your selves before it gets any later."

Once everyone was served and seated, Yusuke couldn't stand the quietness, "So Koenma, what was it that you need to explain to us?"

Koenma took a few bites before answering, "I don't know where to begin." "How about when you started bothering me and my sister for about two years before we agreed to this, Koenma?"

Koenma laughed nervously, "Ok, I'll start there. The reason I wanted the team to have a new member that knows about monsters is because there has been activity that was considered unknown, since it wasn't human and it didn't have any demon energy."

Everyone acknowledged this and Koenma continued, "I also wanted the best and found that Starlight is the only one with the most experience, even if she only has one monster, but before you say anything, Starlight I would like to apologize for rushing this on you and I'm pretty sure you'll eventually get a lot more monsters than anyone ever will in a life-time."

Starlight looked at Koenma, "How much activity has there been around since you asked me? And are they getting stronger?"

Koenma sighed, not want to talk about just yet, but Starlight asked, "It's enough to say that the monsters appear more than the demons, and are becoming stronger than before. If a demon somehow controls a monster they can do anything they want. For example, if the demon or demons make the monster take over any territory and just one monster can overpower a demon territory, within 30 minutes."

This stopped everyone from eating. The silence was there for a good couple of minutes before Botan spoke.

"You're just kidding right Koenma?" Koenma closed his eyes, and shook his head, "I'm afraid not. The monsters seem to get stronger and they are very unpredictable, and some monsters may be used in the wrong way. And that's why I was looking for a person that knows them very well."

Daylight spoke this time while looking at Starlight, "What a strange coincidence, isn't sister?" Starlight nodded in agreement.

Hiei surprised everyone when he spoke to the sisters, since he doesn't talk much with new people, "What strange coincidence are you talking about?"

Starlight looked at Hiei, "It's a strange coincidence because I happened to be a keeper of the monsters. I'm actually called the Monster Keeper."

Everyone was shocked, well except Koenma, Daylight, and Fenrir. Shizuru is getting interested now, "How did you become the Monster Keeper?"

Starlight looked towards Shizuru, "I was handpicked by the Elders themselves." "Elders?"

"The Elders were leaders of all the tribes and since wanted peace amongst each other, so they created a new tribe. This is the tribe we were part of, mixed with other tribes, meaning that in order to have peace amongst other tribes, a certain number of children, little kids and teens, from each tribe, were put in this tribe and when of age they will be married. One of the elders was a Monster Keeper, but they were getting old and a new Monster Keeper was to be chosen within the tribe."

Starlight let the information the sink in and took a bite of her pizza, "I was at the age of five years when they did this, I really didn't think monsters existed, but I was wrong."

Starlight petted Fenrir, "The Elders also mentioned that they were looking for a very rare and specific person. When they chose me, I didn't know what to do." I was actually scared at the thought of being a Monster Keeper, but my father told me that it was a great honor and that I will get used to it. And he was right, I still will need to get more monsters but for right now, I'm fine with Fenrir. The Elders also mentioned that it will be tricky to tame a new monster, but I'll do my best."

Kuwabara took a couple of bites and looked at Koenma after he swallowed, "It there anything else Koenma?"

"Nope, that's pretty much it. But I would like to know something though?" "And what would that be?"

"Hiei, Kuwabara, Genkai." Koenma mouthed the names so he wouldn't get the sisters attention and tapped at the side of his head, for some strange reason they knew what he was motioning for them to do, telepathy."

(Kuwabara), 'Why did you want us to talk to you telepathically?' (Hiei), 'Shut up, it's obviously about the sisters.' (Genkai), 'Quiet, both of you. What would you like to know about the sisters?'

(Koenma), 'Glad you asked I would like to know if you like to have them be part of the team, permanently?' (Genkai), 'We'll have to ask the others first.' (Koenma), 'Alright then but hurry.'

So that's what they did, not letting Starlight and Daylight know their fate. Starlight finished her pizza but feed the crusts to Fenrir, who enjoyed it greatly.

Koenma spoke again, "Starlight, Daylight?" The sisters looked at him, "What is it Koenma?"

"How would you like to permanently become part of the team?" This took the sisters by surprise.

The sisters then smile at everyone, "I thought that we were already are." Everyone smiled at them and started laughing.

After dinner, everyone went to the entertainment room and sat down on the couch or chairs. "So all of you got rooms?"

"Do you want a room Koenma?" Daylight said as she went into the kitchen and brought out a tray of cookies, and warm tea.

"That would be nice, thank you." Starlight got a smirk on her face, "Why not have him share a room with Botan?"

Once she said that, Botan and Koenma blushed, a deep red. She then started laughing. "That's what Hiei and Kurama did when I told them about the paintings in their room."

Daylight had heard what Starlight said and smiled at Botan and Koenma. She continued to laugh until she couldn't breathe.

"Ok no sugar for you tonight little sister." Daylight put the tray on the coffee table; everyone took one cookie (well almost everyone, Hiei took three) while Daylight poured tea into the cups. "Ok." "Well, we still have time to discuss anything you would like to know, before it gets too late."

Daylight handed out the cups to everyone, Starlight sat on the floor with Fenrir next to her. "Achai do you want a cookie?" Fenrir shook his head and laid down.

Kurama looked at Starlight and Fenrir, "What is that you called Fenrir, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Achai?" Kurama nodded, "It means 'Father'." Everyone looked at her strange, making her feel uneasy.

Genkai can sense what Starlight was feeling so she asked, "Can you explain why you call him that?"

Starlight gave a small smile at Genkai, "The reason I call him that is because Fenrir took care of me and Daylight ever since the day my father died. I consider him my father even though he is not really; just like Daylight, she is my adopted sister, but I consider her my sister."

Keiko was looking at the ground the whole time Starlight was explaining, so that way she wasn't staring at her or making her feel more uncomfortable. She looked up when Genkai spoke again.

"How long did you take care of these girls, Fenrir?" Fenrir sat up, looked at Genkai, and opened he mouth just a little, "I took care of these girls for just a little more than two thousand years."

This really caught them off guard, "Two thousand years?" Starlight looked away from them, while Fenrir continued, "To me, it wasn't that long."

Genkai felt sadness from Starlight as did Kuwabara, but they didn't know why, she looked happy when she was with Fenrir. "Starlight, how old were you went Fenrir took care of you?"

Starlight looked at them again, "I was five years-old." Genkai was shocked, "You mean to say the same year you became the Monster Keeper, is the same you lost your father?"

The gang looked at Genkai with shocked eyes, "Yes, Master Genkai, the same year I became the Keeper is the same year, my father died, well I should say he was killed, because he was badly wounded when I found him."

Everyone stayed quiet. Fenrir looked up at the glass ceiling, looking at the stars then looked back at everyone, "Her father was the one to ask me to take care of Starlight and Daylight"

"What happened?" Starlight looked up again, "That's a story that I'll tell on another day, I promise to tell you, since I'm now part of this team."

Daylight looked at a clock, and it said 12:35, "Ok, I think it's time to go to bed if we want to me the kids tomorrow."

Yusuke stopped in mid-yawn, "Wait, kids?" "What? Didn't Koen-" Daylight glared at Koenma.

"Hey you didn't do your part of the bargain." Koenma started getting real nervous now, "Well…I thought it would be best if you explained it."

Daylight grabbed his shirt and lifted from his seat, "Now I know I can't trust you. Might as well let you sleep here in the dark instead of letting you share a room with Botan."

Daylight felt a hand on top of hers; she looked up to see Starlight who was sticking her tongue out at her in a playful manner.

"Leave it alone sister, I'll explain the kids." Daylight nodded and releasing Koenma's shirt, letting him sink back in his seat.

Everyone relaxed from the tension that Daylight gave off, except Hiei, who was eating and enjoying his cookies slowly with his eyes closed.

Kuwabara took another cookie from the plate and looked at Starlight, "I remember Koenma saying something about you being in a kids program, Starlight?"

"Oh yeah, Koenma saying something about that, but kept saying you'll explain it."

Starlight stood up and stretched, "Yes, well more like a theater type of program."

"Theater?" Starlight nodded. "It's actually all types of shows the children do, that's what I did last year with them."

Starlight looked up at the glass ceiling again, "Puppet shows, plays, music solos, and sometimes dancing."

Starlight looked back at the gang, "This will be my last year with them, even though it's just my second year."

Starlight smiled again, "But this time they are going to surprise me with their performances, because they are not telling me what they're doing, for they want it to be special."

"Any more questions?" "Yeah, how did you live for over two thousand years?" "…..The reason I lived so long is because of Fenrir." "….."

"It's like this; a monster has a special energy that can't be detected by anyone except the Keeper, and the monster can use this energy once in its life, after that the Keeper can activate the energy and use it. This can happen after the Keeper bonds with the monster. I used the energy for immortality and shared it with my sister."

Everyone stayed quiet, "Any more questions?" Shaking their heads, "Wait I have one more question for you Starlight."

"What is it Keiko?" "Your brother, is that why you're ok with Kurama and Hiei?" Starlight smiled, "It's only part of the reason but yes."

Daylight stood up, "Are you guys ready to go to bed now?"

Everyone agreed and got up and went for the stairs but Daylight stopped them, "Wait, I have remembered the last rule, if you couples are going to be intimate you'll definitely need to keep the noise down because Starlight and I are use to a quiet home."

All, expect Kurama, Hiei, Genkai, and Shizuru, blushed and looked away from the sisters, "Sister, can you turn off the lights and the locks on the windows and doors."

"Sure. Oh you have bathrooms in your rooms so you don't have to worry about it, k? Goodnight everyone and see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Starlight and thank you." "Yeah, thanks." "You're welcome." She then turned and started to turn off the lights downstairs while the gang went to their rooms.

"Achai, do you want some tea before I turn the lights off in the kitchen?" "Yes please." Starlight put some tea in a bowl for Fenrir to drink and didn't know Daylight was in the kitchen with her.

"So, do you think the kids will like them?" Starlight wasn't fazed by the sound of Daylight's voice in the quiet kitchen, "Well, I hope so because I told the children that they will be helping me with the stage."

Daylight took the pot away from Starlight and poured the last of the tea that was left within the pot in two cups, handing one to Starlight. "I hope right."

The sisters and Fenrir finished their tea and put the dishes in the sink and then headed up the stairs.

* * *

"How did you end up at the pizza pallor? I mean you said that _you_ tried to get here but made a portal somewhere else.

"Well George wasn't around, so I thought I could make the portal myself, and you can see I didn't do very well."

Everyone was still at the top of the stairs, talking when the sisters came up. "I thought you're all in bed already."

"We wanted to know a few things from Koenma." Genkai turned towards the sisters. "Where are your rooms?"

"My room is next to Shizuru's and Starlight's room is up there." Daylight pointed to the ceiling. Everyone looked at Starlight.

"Your room is the attic?" "Hey it's my room not an attic. If you look it's a room." Starlight went to the wall and pulled a small rope that was in plain view which made it look like it was part of a painting.

There was a click and a hatch opened, Starlight opened it up more until the hatch was all the way to the floor.

Everyone stepped next to Starlight and looked up, and saw that it was very dark; Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't like the look of it.

"Isn't it dark up there?" Yusuke ask Starlight, "I like dark places." Starlight looked at Yusuke, "Do you have a problem with it?"

Yusuke shook his head, but also saw a change in Starlight's eyes and then it was back to normal. Everyone noticed it but didn't say anything.

"Well, goodnight again, and you don't have to wake up early because we're not meeting the children until noon."

With that said, Starlight went up the stairs into her room. "Achai, do you want to come up?" Fenrir went passed everyone and went up.

Once he was up, "Goodnight." "Goodnight Starlight." Responded everyone and then she closed the door.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" nobody expected Botan to shout so she startled them. "What did you forget?"

Botan ran into her room before she answered, and can back with a katana in her hands. "Here you go Hiei. I made sure I was very careful with it." Botan handed him his katana.

"Hn." After taking his katana, all he wanted was to go to the room and sleep in Kurama's arms.

They're stopped by Daylight once again, "Why did you have that katana?" Botan was caught off guard by the question. "Well…"

Nobody expected Hiei to explain anything, but they got a shocker, "Botan was holding it for me because of the machine you humans call 'metal detectors' might set it off and we'll be in trouble and we don't need that."

Daylight considered this then nodded, "I guess you're right. Well let's hit the sack. Goodnight everyone." She then turned and went into her room; the other did the same as well.

Everyone got ready for bed, and got comfortable in the beds, and drifted off to sleep.

'If this is just one day, I wonder want's go to happen tomorrow.' This Daylight's last thought before she drifted off to sleep.

Starlight was brushing her teeth when she looked at Fenrir on the bed. "Achai, do you want to go see the children tomorrow?"

Fenrir looked at Starlight while she rinsed out her mouth, "Why not, but I hope they don't get distracted by me again like the last time."

Starlight laughed, "I know, they hardly got anything done and it took me at least an hour to get them back on track."

Fenrir got up and settled at the head of the bed, Starlight got on the bed and settled her head on Fenrir.

"Father?" "Yes Starlight." "Do you have any idea why I get sick? …Why I feel like I'm faded little by little."

Fenrir sighed, "I'm sorry Starlight. I really wish I knew." He turned his head to the side so he can look at Starlight, who is looking up at the ceiling.

"It's time for you to sleep child, otherwise you're not going to get up."

Sighing, Starlight pulled the comforter up, taking Fenrir's tail gently in her hand, bringing it up to face and cuddled it.

Fenrir watch her close her eyes and waited for her to fall asleep, he didn't mind his tail since Starlight had done so for so many years before.

'When she lost her father, her real father.' This is Fenrir's last thought before he settled his head down on his paws and drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Kurama, what do you think about the sisters?" "Well, we learned a little more about them today but there is still more that we still don't know and I would like to get to know them better."

Hiei tensed up in Kurama's arms, which Kurama felt immediately. He pulled Hiei closer to his body.

"Hn." Kurama looked at Hiei, "What's wrong?" Hiei looked away from him, "It's the way you said it, 'get to know them better', what do you mean by that?"

Kurama chuckled a bit, "I didn't mean it that way Hiei. I just what to know more about them, and their past, if possible."

"You're always too curious, Fox. You'll get in trouble if you keep doing that." "I know."

Kurama nuzzled Hiei neck, making him shiver when he felt Kurama's breath on his neck. Kurama attacked the love bite he made earlier. Hiei gasped and trying hard not to moan, "No…..Kurama."

Kurama released Hiei, "I told you that when we're alone I will continue." "I know but I am tired and aren't you rushing into this? I'm not quite ready yet."

Kurama smiled despite his small disappointment, "I'm sorry Hiei. I'll taking it slowly and wait until you're ready to take it further, ok?"

Hiei gave Kurama his rare smile and snuggled closer to Kurama, "Thank you Kurama." Kurama tightened his embrace around Hiei "You know I won't hurt you Hiei."

"I know." Kurama pulled away just a little bit. "I love you Hiei." Hiei smiled again, "I love you too Kurama."

Kurama gave Hiei one kiss goodnight before relaxing and falling asleep with Hiei not far behind.

* * *

Daylight woke up the next morning, ready to start the new day. She got up, changed clothes, and did any that she need done, like brushing her teeth, and then headed down stairs to make breakfast.

Starlight was the next to waken, along with Fenrir. She also did want needed to be done, and open the hatch quietly. She stepped down and waited for Fenrir to come down.

When Fenrir came down and stepped away from the hatch stairs, he shook himself to take away any sleepiness away that still lingered.

She closed the hatch without a sound; she then crouched down to Fenrir's level, with her knees together.

"Good morning Achai." She whispered and hugged him, "Good morning Starlight. How do you feel?"

"I feel alright, for now anyway, probably not later. I wish I knew what is wrong with me." "I do too."

Fenrir flick his ear towards the stairs, he heard someone down in the kitchen. "Looks like Daylight's up and ready to tackle the day. I wonder what she's making this time."

Starlight smiled and stood up, "Well, let's go see, shall we?" Fenrir nodded and both of them went down stairs.

"Good morning sister." Daylight looked up from her cooking and smiled, "Well good morning."

"What did you make today?" Daylight returned to her cooking, "I made eggs, bacon, toast, sausages, chorizo (Mexican sausage and it's cho-ee-so, _not_ chor-ee-zo. I really don't like people mispronouncing words in a different language, it really bugs me) there are some tortillas (tor-ti-as) left if they want to try it."

Starlight nodded and looked at Fenrir, scratching Fenrir where he likes the most. "Do you want to eat now since everyone else is still asleep?"

"Sure." Daylight served Starlight a little bit of everything and set the plate in front of her and served her a glass of honey tea. "Thank you, Achai do you want some?"

Fenrir looked at Starlight then looked at Daylight. "I'm not sure if she wants to give me some."

Daylight got another plate and put the same thing on the plate as Starlight's. She then walk around the counter and kneeled down.

"Fenrir….is it ok if I can also call you Father?" Starlight stopped eating to see what Fenrir was going to say.

He straightened up, "Why do you want to start calling me that?" Daylight took in a deep breath and let it out.

"It took me a _really_ long time to accept you as a father, since you are a wolf monster." There was silence for a moment or two before Fenrir spoke again.

"I always thought of you as a daughter of mine even if you didn't accepted it. Why do you think I protected you and Starlight for all those years?"

Daylight nodded, "Thank you, Father." Daylight put the plate down and hugged Fenrir. "No problem kid but I'll tell you one thing; you were really a troublesome brat when you were younger."

The three of them laughed, but kept in mind that they have others in the house. Daylight finished cooking, sat down, and drinking a glass of warm honey tea.

Starlight looked up at the ceiling which caught her sister's attention, "What's wrong?" "Nothing, I can hear our guests are waking up."

"You creeping me out again with that hearing of yours." Smiling at her sister, "It's not my fault, besides you know who my grandfather is, and like I told our new team, I'm not ready to tell them our story yet."

Daylight nodded in agreement, "So, how many are awake?" "About half of them and the other half are still asleep."

"Well I'm guessing they'll be coming down pretty soon." And Daylight was right.

Starlight was half way through her meal when the others came into the kitchen, "What's that smell?"

"It's obviously breakfast, Yusuke." Trying to not feel too embarrass by Daylight and everyone laughing at him, he said, "No, I know that but that other smell?"

"You mean this?" Daylight put a serving bowl in front of Yusuke that had Chorizo in it.

He pull away from it, since he was not used to the new food smell. Daylight looked at him in amusement. "I'll tell you what, if you try new food that I usually cook and if you at least try it then Starlight and I will try new foods that you have in your town or that you make, deal?"

Yusuke looked at the others for approval, and got one from Genkai, "It's a deal then, may I try some of that?"

Daylight smiled, "Coming right up, anyone else?" Kuwabara looked at Genkai and looked at the bowl of chorizo and looked at Daylight, "Yeah, let me try some please?"

Eventually Daylight served everyone a little bit of chorizo and more of the other foods. They also tried the homemade tortillas, which they liked.

"I have so many questions to ask you two, the only problem is what to ask you first." Yusuke said after swallowing the food he had in his mouth

Daylight shook her head, "Eat first, then we'll talk afterwards." All Yusuke did was nodded his head, which really shocked everyone, since he didn't like being ordered around.

Starlight finished eating and excused herself and went outside in the backyard along with Fenrir. After a while, Daylight and everyone else finished eating their breakfast.

Daylight gathered the plates with Yukina's help and the other went outside to join Starlight.

They found her standing in the middle of the yard, looking up at the sky. Fenrir was sitting by the door when they came out.

Kuwabara couldn't help but ask, "What is she doing?" which was loud enough for Starlight to hear but only looked back with her eyes, then at the sky again.

Fenrir opened his mouth a little, "You'll see in a minute." Daylight and Yukina joined the group, "What's going on?" Kuwabara turned to Yukina, "I don't know she was standing there when we came out here."

Starlight brought her hands up to her face and circled around her mouth, she made several sounds that the gang hasn't heard a person make before.

A few seconds later, the same sounds Starlight made was repeated from the sky above. A shadow of a bird appeared on the ground which made everyone look up at the sky but didn't see it.

Everyone looked at Starlight as she changed her standing position. Starlight put her left arm down at her side and lifted her right arm to the sky.

The sound was heard again and the shadow appeared once more. The shadow started to shrink and what appeared was an eagle, which landed on Starlight's raised arm.

Starlight lowered her arm so it was a leveled to her chest. The eagle was flapped its wings and chirped before settling down.

She then headed back to the others. "I would like you to meet Teokita masa, which means Silverwing but I like to call him Silverwings."

Hiei was still not used to these names, "Silver wing, why name him that?" "His name is this because my father named him, since he originally belonged to him and if you look at his wings when he's flying or in an angle you can see the silver in them."

They looked at Fenrir, but he shook his head, Daylight spoke this time, "She means her other father before Fenrir."

Genkai looked back at Starlight, "How did he live for so long?" "Well, he and I are linked somehow and as long as I live he will live too."

Starlight smiled when Silver wings chirped, as if he was agreeing with her. Daylight looked at the watch she had clipped to her jeans and gasped.

"It's almost time to go and meet the kids. Are you guys ready to go?" "Ready as ever can be Daylight."

Genkai answered, Daylight smiled, "Ok then if you're taking something with you then you might want to get it, except you, Hiei, I don't want the kids to say anything about that blade of yours to their parents."

Hiei turn away from her, "Hn." Kuwabara grinned, "That's too bad Shorty. At least you know he won't hurt the kids."

"Kazuma, that's a horrible thing to say to my brother! You know he would hurt children!" Kuwabara looked around at the others and then stopped at Yukina.

He then felt bad; he looked towards Hiei, "Forgive me, Hiei." Hiei never expected to hear this from Kuwabara, and was surprised along with Kurama.

There was a few second of silence then Genkai spoke, "Are we going or are we just going to stand here all day?"

Yusuke turned to Genkai with a smile, "What's the matter Grandma can't wait to meet the little kids?"

"No, I don't like being bored." "That makes two of us." Daylight added in with a smile and then headed inside with Starlight behind her.

Shizuru and Genkai followed Daylight inside, and then Yusuke looked at Starlight when he went inside after the others, "What are you going to do with Silverwings?"

"I'll let him stay inside, since he looks tired." Yusuke gave her a funny look, but didn't say anymore.

Once Starlight was in the entertainment room, she began lifting her arm up and down a few times to let Silverwing get ready to fly again. She lowered her arm once more, shooting her arm up enough to get him lift; he flapped his wings and flew to a branch-like stand near the ceiling.

Daylight was beginning to get impatient, "Let's go before it the day gets any younger." "Antema!" Responded Starlight, she set a bowl of water and some food for Silverwing to have.

"Okay we're set, let's go." Everyone was outside when Starlight got out there, "So do you want to drive or shall I?"

Starlight smiled at her sister, "You can drive the van this time I'll be in the back with Fenrir." "Okay then and can you close the gates after I get the van out."

"Antema." Daylight started the van and backed it out the gates. Starlight closed the gates and locked them and jumps in the back with the others.

It took about 30 minutes to get to their destination; Starlight got out of the van while taking a key out of her pocket and unlocking the door to the theater.

"Where did you get a key to open the theater or do you own it?" "Well no, they gave me a copy of the key so that I won't _bother_ the mayor with the key," Starlight looked at the others, "anyway that's not important."

HhhhhhhhhStarlight stepped in and turned on some lights. Daylight was going back to the van when Starlight stopped her, "Ok now. Where do we start first, Daylight?"

Daylight froze in her tracks and turned to Starlight, "You're asking me? You're the boss around here."

"I'm just asking you because you're older." "So just because I'm old, you ask _me_ what to do?"

"Now you know I didn't mean it that way. And I just asked." Starlight smiled innocently at Daylight, who looked at the ceiling real quick and then back at Starlight.

Daylight put her hand on her hips, "Ok, well first we have to clean the stage, since it looks like nobody wanted to do so when they finished the Christmas play."

"So does that mean you're staying?" "Of course or would it be better for me to leave?" Starlight shook her head and closed the door.

"Ok then, let's get started." Starlight lead the way to the stage with everyone following behind her.

It took about 30 minutes to get about half of the stage clean, and everyone was getting tired of cleaning the stage.

Starlight went to the side of the stage and pulled back the curtain to reveal a door and open it. She went in to check the dressing room and came out with trash bags.

Starlight handed them out and went back in but this time Fenrir went with her. He looked around the dressing room for a few seconds then heard Starlight coughing.

Fenrir smelt blood and when he went to her, he saw blood in her hand, "Starlight, what happened?" Starlight calmed down the cough a bit.

"I don't know, I was just cleaning in here and then I started to cough." Fenrir came closer, "You were coughing up blood."

Starlight looked at her hand and growled in frustration, "Damn, I wish I knew what is wrong with me."

"You need to wash your hand before the kids get here and see the blood and freak out." "I'll do that now."

Starlight walked over to a small sink and began to run the water over her hand. "Sister, are you ok? I heard you coughing and I just wanted to check on-?"

Daylight saw the blood on Starlight's hand, "What happened?" "I not sure. I think I'm getting sick again and it's worse than before."

Daylight looked over her sister as she washed her hand with soap, "What does it feel like? You told me before that it feels like you're fading but did it feel different this time?"

Starlight nodded her head, "It felt as if someone or something is trying to tearing my body and soul apart."

"This is bad." Daylight looked at Starlight, as she sat down. "Did the first Monster Keeper say anything about this?"

Starlight looked up at Daylight, "He said that I need to take energy from a monster but the energy I take from Fenrir doesn't make me feel better."

Daylight put one hand on her hip, "Well we better find a way to cure you or you'll never get better."

Starlight nodded in agreement before Yusuke entered the dressing room, "Hey, Starlight, I think one of the kids is here."

"Ok, I'll be right out." Starlight got up and headed for the door. 'Let's see if I don't do anything like that in front of the kids.'

* * *

I hope you like the story so far and the next chapter will be out soon.


	4. The Children

Ok, I promise to add a little more Kurama and Hiei scenes. Ok then, on with the story.

* * *

**The Children**

Two little kids came into the theatre with backpacks; they're about 6 & 9 years old, "Ms. Starlight!" "Hey, you know you're not supposed to use your outdoor voice." One of them said as the closed the door.

"So, you're not the boss of me." "That's true, I may not be….but Ms. Starlight is." "Says who?"

"I say so and so does your parents." The youngest looked up at Starlight. He gave a nervous laugh, "Hi, Ms. Starlight."

The older boy looked at his brother from the side then looked at Starlight, "Good afternoon, Ms. Starlight." "Good afternoon boys. Did your parents just drop you off?"

"Yeah, Mom has to go grocery shopping and do other errands and Dad has to work today, so she dropped us off here." The younger one said while fussing with the backpack on his back.

"Ok well, are you two ready to start working for the show in a few days?" "We sure are." Starlight started heading back to the stage with one of the boys following her but the other stopped her.

"Ms. Starlight?" "Yes?" "Is that your bald eagle outside?" Starlight turned around quickly, "What?"

Starlight went outside along with the two boys and sure enough, Silverwings was sitting on the fence next to the building. 'Silverwings?'

Starlight raised one of her arm in front of her. Silverwing flapped his wings, flew to Starlight and landed on her arm.

"Silverwings, how did you get out of the house?" Silverwings looked at Starlight in the eyes and chirped.

"Well I don't think that you like being bored and being by yourself. I hope you liked the food?" Silverwings chirped happily, this made Starlight smile.

"Ok, let's head inside shall we?" The two boys nodded but one of them asked, "Is it ok for your eagle to be inside and how does he keep his claws from cutting you?"

"Sure, he would be with me at all times anyway, and he doesn't cut me with his claws because I trained him not to."

Once inside Silverwings flew into the air and landed on the back of a seat in the first row. Daylight came out of the dressing room and spotted Silverwings sitting on the back of the seat, stared at him.

She soon saw Starlight and the two kids. She headed down the stairs on the side of the stage that was hidden by the curtain and joined them.

"Hi Ms. Daylight." "Good afternoon Ms. Daylight." The boys said once they seen her. "Hello Ivan and Michael. You two ready start setting up the stage?"

The boys nodded and were about to go up to the stage but stopped the gang and took off behind Starlight. "Who are they?"

Starlight laughed at their reaction and looked at them, "Don't you remember me telling you that we might get some help with friends of mine this year?"

The boys looked up at her, "But isn't this your final year with us, all of us?" Starlight's smile dissipated into a really small smile, this will be her second and sadly her final year with the children.

Starlight kneeled down to their level so she was eye to eye with them, "Yes it is, but let it be the best year we ever have and let the show be the one to remember for a lifetime and more, ok?"

The boys saw sadness in her eyes and each of them took one of her hands into theirs, "We will make it one to remember, all of us kids."

Starlight smiled once more, "Now let me introduce you to them so you won't scare and you can do the same with the others that come in. Can I count on you to do that?"

Ivan answered, "Yes." But Michael had one more question, "Do we have to?" Starlight looked at him, "Would better for you to clean the mess that's on the stage then introducing the others to everyone that's on the stage right now?"

Michael thought about this for a second and shook his head, "I rather introduce the others to your friends." Starlight smiled again and stood up. The boys put their backpacks on the seats.

Starlight went up the stairs with the two boys following behind her like the little chicks following the mother hen.

Daylight was behind Starlight and the boys, Starlight stopped in the middle of the stage but the boys stayed behind her, Daylight gathered the team.

"Can you guys come here for a sec, Starlight want you the meet two of the first kids in the program." Daylight led them back to the front of the stage; she looked around, "Where's Keiko and Yusuke?"

Everyone looked around, "We don't know. They were over there a minute ago." Botan pointed to a corner of the stage.

Daylight took a few quick steps towards where Botan was pointing and turned briefly, "I'll be right back."

Daylight found them trying to pull down a red garland but it wouldn't budge. "Keiko, Yusuke, Starlight wants you to meet two of the first kids. And don't worry about that garland, Starlight and I will clean everything, I have a feeling that more of the kids will be coming very shortly."

They followed Daylight back to the stage; the children are still behind Starlight, afraid of Starlight's friends.

Starlight smiled at them and looked at the two boys, "Come you two, don't be scared they're not going to hurt you."

Ever so slowly, the kids came from behind Starlight and stood in front of her. Keiko took one look at them and whispered in Yusuke's ear, "They look so cute. Do you think we can have kids of our own?"

Yusuke choked, he never thought Keiko would say something like that, "Are you ok Yusuke?" Yusuke nodded his head after he caught his breath, "Yeah…"

He looked at Keiko long enough for her to look at him, "What?" "…Do you really want to have kids?" "Well yes, if you not up to then I probably should look for another boyfriend who will be willing to be my husband and have a family with."

Yusuke took Keiko's hand and squeezed it, "No, I mean I will be willing to do all that and more, you just caught me off guard."

Keiko looked at Yusuke, "What do you mean by that?" "Well for starters, you and I have been together for years and I really won't mind becoming your husband for life. And I won't mind if we have a family together. I want to stay with you Keiko because I love you so much."

Nobody heard Keiko's and Yusuke's conversation except Kurama and Hiei, but kept looking at the two kids in front of Starlight.

The two boys looked up at Starlight; she bowed her a little and pushed them forward. "Hello, I'm Ivan and this is my brother Michael." Ivan looked at his brother for him to say something.

"Hi." Was all he said and then looked at Starlight again and whispered, "Can they understand us?" Starlight looked at him with her eyes, smiling and translated what the boys said.

"Ms. you didn't tell me that they are from Japan." Ivan said as he tugged on her sleeve. Starlight kneed down to Ivan's level.

"I thought I told you that?" Ivan and Michael shook their heads, "I must have forgotten….or I'm really getting old."

Ivan and Michael couldn't help but laugh, "Ms. you're not that old!" Ivan said while he was still laugh.

Hearing the children laugh made Hiei smile a little, for he didn't hear children laugh a pure as the two in front of him and Kurama was the only one who caught that smile on Hiei's face.

The others smiled as well; Ivan went closer to them and spoke in Japanese, "Excuse me for not speaking in the language you can understand."

Genkai looked at Ivan, "It's quite alright. Where did you learn to speak Japanese?" Ivan smiled, "I learned from my mom, she's from Japan. She came to America when she was a kid my age."

"I'm I speaking it alright?" Genkai nodded her head, "You're doing fine, just keep on practicing and I'm Master Genkai, but you can call me Genkai."

"Master, are you a martial arts teacher?" "Yes." "Nice to meet you, Master. Is it alright for me to call you that?"

Genkai smiled at Ivan, "It will be alright, just don't go crazy about it." Ivan shook his head, "I won't, I promise."

Genkai looked at Starlight, "Is it ok if I introduce the others to the kids?" "Yes that's fine with me." Starlight looked at Michael and spoke in English, "Michael go to your brother and be nice, ok?"

"Yes Ms. Starlight." Michael looked at his brother and joined him. Starlight went to Daylight and went in the back of the stage.

"Are you ready to finish up?" "Yes I am. How did Silverwing get out of the house?" Starlight yanked the garland Yusuke and Keiko having trouble with, off the wall with easy.

"He said that we left a window open in one of the rooms." Starlight wrapped up the garland and put it in the trash bag.

Daylight was picking up pieces of paper off the floor, "Which room was it?"

"I think he said it was in your room." Daylight looked at Starlight, "I thought I closed it." Starlight looked at Silverwing and he looked at her.

She raised her arm again and made the same chirping sound he made. He flapped his wings and flew to Starlight, "Silverwing, how did you get out of the house again?"

Silverwing chirped again and then looked at Daylight, "Yup, it was from your room but he did his best to close it."

"Thank you Silverwing for trying to close my window, it not easy is it?" Silverwing chirped and then flew to the catwalk railing above the stage.

Starlight looked at Daylight, "He says your welcome." Daylight looked at her for a second longer, "You creep me out with that ability of yours, and how did you say you got it again?"

"I got it from my grandfather, which everyone in our so-called tribe says he's a special being or coward." Starlight went up the stairs that led up to the catwalk.

Daylight followed Starlight; picking up pieces of papers as she when, "Do you believe every word they say?"

Starlight kept walking until she was close to Silverwing and turned towards Daylight, "I only believed the Elders that said nice things or treated me and my dad well."

Daylight didn't say anything for a minute or two, "I knew that you're special since the day I first saw you as a baby."

Starlight chuckle as she was picking up papers, "How could you know that? You were eight years old when I was born. And you don't have the baby power when you're at that age."

Daylight looked at Starlight with a smile, "I manage to hold on to it a little longer than the others."

Starlight stopped what she was doing and looked up at Daylight, "So that's why everyone called you a baby or a freak, just like my grandfather."

Daylight crushed the paper she had in her hand with an iron grip, "Starlight, please don't call me that."

Starlight closed her eyes and bowed her head, "Forgive me, I didn't mean to remind you of that."

Daylight signed, "Its ok, I know you didn't mean too. Let's just finish up before the other children come."

Starlight looked back up at Daylight with a small smile, "They're already here." Daylight looked towards the door and seen a large group of kids standing around.

"Do you think we should go down and greet them?" She didn't get an answer from Starlight, so she looked at her.

"I think I'll watch and see what the kids will do." "Do you mean that if they will be rude to our new friends?" "Yeah that too, but I want to see if they learned any good habits from me."

Starlight leaned on the railing with her arms crossed upon it. She looked at the groups of kids that kept coming from the door, chatter and such, and then began to head to the stage.

"Excuse me please, but I have to talk to the other group. I'll be right back." Ivan said as he bowed to the gang and went to the other children. Michael mimicked his action. "Excuse me."

Starlight and Daylight stayed still as they watched Ivan and Michael joined the group and seem to talk to them.

A few seconds later all the kids followed Ivan and Michael to the stage and Starlight can hear the conversation among the kids.

"So what are Ms. Starlight's friends like?" Asked one of the oldest girls….young teenager with extreme interest. "Is there older teenage boys? Are they hot?"

"I'm not sure why you ask that, but we'll meet them because Ms. Starlight said they'll help us with the stage and the set up before we perform."

Ivan had responded, while rolling his eyes when he turned around. The other kids did the same and stepped away from her. "Can at least tell me if their hot?"

Ivan was about to say something but was stopped by another young teen girl in the group, "Would you stop asking stupid questions, Elizabeth? Besides you know Mom is not going to let you date someone older then you!"

Elizabeth was about to argue but was stopped by Ivan's brother, who was getting antsy.

"Come on, we had to start setting up the stage so we can perform in a few days!" Michael said with enthusiastically energy that was always seen in him.

"Ok jeez, keep our shorts on." Michael looked down at his pants and looked back at her, "But I'm not wearing shorts."

Ivan laughed, "It's an expression brother." "Oh, ok, can you explain it to me later?" Ivan smiled, "Sure thing brother."

Ivan went in front of the group, "Now everyone follow me please, and try not to stare at our quests."

All the kids did follow Ivan but Elizabeth stood there with arms crossed for a moment and then followed the others.

Ivan led them to the gang and then began the introductions, the girls notice Kurama very quickly, and this began to annoy Hiei. 'Maybe we shouldn't have agreed to help Starlight.'

Starlight felt a vibe and she didn't like it. "I'm going down, want to join me Daylight?" "Yeah, I want to have a serious talk to that girl."

Starlight looked at Silverwing, "Want to come too, Silverwings?" Silverwing stayed quiet, flapped his wings and landed on one of Starlight's shoulders.

"Let's go." Starlight and Daylight put the papers they collected in the trash bag, tied it up and headed down the stairs.

Ivan finished the introductions with Elizabeth being the last, "How are you able to speak Japanese?"

Ivan turned to her, "I learned from my mom." Elizabeth turned to Kurama and did a seductive wink at him, the others didn't see it but Genkai, sure as hell, did.

Kurama looked away at Hiei, who was looking as if he wanted to kill her. Kurama took Hiei's hand in his, startling Hiei for him to look up.

Kurama smiled at him and tighten his grip around Hiei's hand, Elizabeth saw this and she was not happy.

"What are you two, fag-" "_**You**_ better watch it _**brat**_, or you will get slapped and I'll make sure it hurts."

Everyone turned to see Starlight, with Silverwing on her shoulder, and Daylight, standing straight up with her arms across her chest and glaring at Elizabeth.

Starlight looked at Silverwing on her shoulder and spoke in her native language to him. He chirped and flew to the back of the seat he first sat on before.

"Ms. Starlight, Ms. Daylight…I…I wasn't going to say anything bad." Daylight made a harsh laugh, "I thought my sister taught you better than that!"

The other children knew better then to make Daylight mad and walked away from Elizabeth. Leaving her unprotected by Daylight and some knew she was going to get what she deserves.

Starlight scratched the back of her head, "I guess I didn't do a good job." "No, I think she's trying to be an older teen when she's not, even though her breasts haven't even grown in yet."

Some of the children started to giggle, since the gang couldn't understand English, Ivan translated to them what Daylight said.

Elizabeth covered her flat chest with her arms, "But they…" "They are none of _your _concern. Besides you are way too young to be with older boys anyway."

Elizabeth looked at Starlight for help; Starlight had her eyes closed while her sister was talking. She finally looked up at her and Elizabeth saw coldness in Starlight's eyes.

"Ms. Starlight, are you going to let her talk to me like that?" The coldness in Starlight's eyes didn't leave her eyes.

"She's my older sister; I'm not allowed to say anything when she has good reasoning, unless it's completely necessary." Some of the younger kids went behind the older ones, afraid to look at Starlight.

Daylight continued to glare at Elizabeth, "Next time, watch what you say or you're going to get it, do you understand?"

Elizabeth looked at the ground and started to rub her arm, "Well?" "I understand Ms. Daylight and I'm sorry."

Daylight's expression softened, "Ok, come here then." Elizabeth went to her and while looking at the ground.

Daylight kneed down to face Elizabeth and pulled her into a hug, "Now don't be saying those things ok. I don't care if your parents or anyone says that, it's not right to call people names, alright?"

"Yes, Ms. Daylight." Elizabeth looked at Starlight and she still saw the coldness in her eyes, making her shiver.

Starlight looked away from her, and changed her face so the young ones won't be scared. "Ok, what do you say we start setting up this stage?"

All the children cheered, forgetting Starlight's look for it was meant only for Elizabeth. Daylight and Elizabeth separated from their hug and joined the group that surrounded Starlight.

Michael went to Starlight, "Did you bring the sheets and the paint?" Starlight couched down, "I sure did, who's ready to paint?"

"We do!" Some of the kids responded, raising their hands as if in school. Starlight smiled as she straightened up, "I'll be right back, then."

Starlight went into the dressing room and grabbed the sheets and paint she put there the day before she went to pick up the gang. "You really didn't like the look Elizabeth has given Kurama, did you?"

Starlight at Fenrir sitting in the dark with his eyes glowing, "No, I didn't. Because she's still just a child she is supposed to act like a child _not _a teenager. I mean, yeah she's a teenager, but a child teenager."

Starlight looked at Fenrir with questionable eyes, "Hey, how did you know that you're in here with the door closed?"

If Fenrir were human; you'll be able to see the smirk he gave, "How could you forget about the connection between you and me on the day we met?"

Starlight stayed quiet, thinking and getting a feeling of remembrance. "You told me this before, but that was…."

"It was two thousand years ago, when you were a child." "Yeah but what did you say again?" Fenrir chuckled, "I want you to remember."

Starlight stood there thinking, "You said that….we are connected because you are my first monster and I adopted you as my father…..and….."

Fenrir stood up from his siting position and walked towards Starlight, "Think about what I said to you."

"…..You said you can pick up emotions from me and also feel my emotions, so if I feel angry you feel the same way and if I feel happy you will feel that too, right Achai?"

Fenrir laughed, "That's right, and if you get stronger I bet we can do many more things, but we don't know where to begin, do we?"

"No but I have a strange feeling that the answer is really close, but the feeling is….I can't explain it but it's creepy?"

Fenrir nodded, "I feel it but…..one of the kids is coming." Starlight looked towards the door and Ivan appeared, "Ms. Starlight did you need help?"

Starlight smiled, "Not really." "Can I help anyway?" "Sure." Starlight looked around until she spotted the paint can and thick brushes.

"How about grabbing those paint cans and brushes?" "Ok…um Ms. Starlight, who were you talking to?"

"I was talking to Fenrir here." She patted Fenrir on his head. Ivan's eyes widened, "I thought that was a life size replica of him."

Starlight shook her head, "Nope." Ivan went next to Fenrir and petted him, "Hi Fenrir, how have you been, boy?"

Starlight made a face as if she was in pain, "Ivan, please don't call him that, he's older than he looks."

"Oh, oops, I'm sorry about that Fenrir." Fenrir acted as if he was any normal dog. "Let's go, we don't want to keep anybody waiting any longer."

"Ok, is Fenrir coming with us?" "I don't know, last time we didn't get anything done, but….Fenrir, do you want to come?"

Fenrir waged his tail and followed them out the door. Starlight brought the sheets in the middle of the stage and opened one of them and spread it.

"What colors do you have Ms. Starlight?" One of the kids asked. "Any color you want." Ivan passed out the paintbrushes to the ones that wanted to paint.

Starlight looked around looking for a certain child, "Is Rosita here?" "She's over there, Ms. Starlight." One of the kids said as they pointed to the back of the stage.

"Ok, thank you." Starlight turned and was heading towards to where the child was pointing, but was stopped by one of the kids.

"Ms. Starlight is there a specific thing you want us to paint?" "No, but all of you can paint a background for yourself, that way you can perform while you have something to catch the audiences' attention."

The kids nodded, but that's when they started arguing about who was going first, "Children!" The kids stopped and stayed still.

Starlight looked at them like a scolding parent, "One at a time." "But then who goes first?"

Starlight looked at the smaller children, "Let the younger ones go first since they are doing a play together. And you older kids are performing on your own, that least that's what I heard."

"Ok, Ms. Starlight we'll just do that, but what if we don't agree on something?" Starlight sighed, "Learn to work together. You may not like each other but learn to work with everyone, alright?"

"Yes Ms. Starlight." All the kids said in unison. Starlight turned to go look for the one named Rosita.

The gang was surprised as Starlight handed the children with ease and with no problems. "How does Starlight do it?" Yusuke asked Daylight.

Daylight had a smirk on her face, "Well I'll tell you one thing, it wasn't easy for Starlight in the beginning."

"The kids actually hated her." If she didn't have their attention, then this really did. "What?" Now Daylight had a smile on her face, "I know right, they don't look like it now, do they?"

"No, but why did they?" "Well apparently she was a stranger and a new person to them and they might have thought that she was weird because she wore her original clothing."

It was Keiko's turn to ask a question, "What actually are Starlight's clothes made of?" "They are made of deerskins."

There was a silence, "I'm guessing you're not expecting that answer." Daylight said while watching the kids.

"She wears deerskin clothing?" "Yes we could also wear buffalo skin in the winter, do you every read any Native Americans in your country?"

They stayed quiet, "You don't go anywhere much, do you?" "Not really, only when pacifier breath over there has us go on missions but it's mostly in our country and…."

Yusuke lowered his voice, "the Demon world." Daylight nodded and tried not to laugh at Koenma who was tempted to smack him, but then that would be a bad example for the kids.

Daylight is whispering now, "Well I hope you guys came go to different places in the world because my sister is the Monster Keeper and she is either have them join her or be destroyed, which will not be an easy task for her, that's if she gets better."

Koenma looked at Daylight with a worried look, "What do you mean by that?" Daylight sighed, "I found her earlier, coughing up blood."

Everyone was shocked, "What does that mean?" "It means if we don't find out how to cure the illness she carrying then she may not live for very long."

"I thought she said that the Elder who had the power before her trained her." "They did but they didn't complete it, because something terrible happened and I'm not telling until we're ready. It's a terrible memory and we need to find the cure to Starlight's sickness."

This time Kurama spoke, "How had she been sick?" Daylight looked at him, "For about a year." "Have you tried using herbs and healing methods?"

Daylight looked back at the kids, "We tried everything and nothing helped." Koenma was going to ask something but Daylight beat him to it.

"I do have this strange feeling that it has to do something with the monsters but I'm not quite sure. I could be wrong."

"Rosita, where are you?" Starlight was in the back of the stage but couldn't see the little girl. "Rosita…Rosita?"

Starlight finally saw her looking up at something, "Rosita…" the girl didn't move, "Rosita?" Starlight lightly touched the girl's shoulder, which made her jump.

Starlight looked at her closely, "Rosita is something wrong? Why are you staring up there, you see something?"

Starlight looked up, see saw nothing but pitch black up in the catwalk behind the stage, 'Was it like that before...I'm sure it wasn't.'

"Rosita, let's go back to the others ok?" The little girl nodded, she took Starlight's hand, and was lead back to the others.

As they joined the others on the stage, something within darkness opened its eyes, which began to glow a yellowish-color and watched them...

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it, please review if you like. The next chapter will be coming soon.


	5. The Children continued

Please read and review and tell me what you think.

**The Children (continued)**

Daylight saw Starlight coming back with Rosita holding her hand. Starlight looked back at the darkness. She didn't see anything, but she could shake off the feeling of something watching her from the darkness…

"So what took you so long to find Rosita?" Daylight's voice startled Starlight, Daylight saw Starlight jump. "What's wrong? You usually don't get scared so easily." Starlight shook her head, "Would you believe me when I tell you that I felt as if I was being watched."

Rosita looked at Starlight and began to tug on her clothes; Starlight looked down at her, "What is it, Rosita?" Rosita paused, and then raised her hands. "I'm guessing you want to be picked up, huh?" Rosita made a small smile, which Starlight understood as pleading.

"Alright, ready Rosita?" Rosita nodded her head, and Starlight lifted her up fast enough to give Rosita a funny feeling in her stomach to make her laugh. Starlight had set Rosita down in front of her with her leg at each of Starlight's sides.

Daylight looked at Rosita with a smile, but she saw something in her eyes that didn't seem right. "Rosita are you ok?" Rosita looked at Daylight with her eyes and looked back at the darkness. Daylight looked to where Rosita was staring at, and didn't see anything, "Rosita, what are you looking at?"

Starlight turned towards Daylight, "I had asked her the same thing but…she is still not talking." Daylight looked at Rosita more carefully and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. "Where are the others?" Daylight started laughing, "The children wanted them to paint with them. Yusuke and Kuwabara got paint on them from the children throwing paint onto the sheet."

Daylight continued to laugh until she was out of breath, "Do you want to see? Oh yeah, they tried to get Kurama and Hiei to paint with them but Hiei seems he doesn't want to get close to the children and Kurama stayed by his side." "By the way you laughed, I say Yusuke and Kuwabara look funny?"

"Yeah you should see them." Starlight nodded and headed to the front stage. Starlight saw the children talking and laughing together, while still paint the first background. "I thought that they be done with the first background since they like to paint." "Nope, they're too busy talking that they are not getting much done."

Starlight looked around until she saw Fenrir with some of the kids below the stage, "Rosita, do you want to see Fenrir?" Starlight felt Rosita move and she pulled away enough to look at Starlight in the face, "Do you remember Fenrir?" Rosita nodded, "Do you want to see him?"

She nodded again, "I'll be right back." "Ok, I'll be waiting by Kurama and Hiei." Starlight nodded and headed towards the stairs. Once she was down from the stage, she put Rosita down and took her small hand in hers. Starlight stepped next to the group of kids that surrounded Fenrir.

"Excuse me children, but can Rosita pet Fenrir too?" The kids move away from Fenrir and smile, "Sure thing Ms. Starlight. Come on Rosita, he won't hurt you." Rosita looked up at Starlight. Starlight smiled at her and nodded. Rosita smiled back at her and went to Fenrir.

Starlight turned to leave but turned back, "Kids?" "Yes Ms. Starlight?" "Don't crowd around him too much." "Ok Ms. Starlight" Starlight turned back and went up the stairs. She went to Daylight, Kurama, and Hiei who were watching the kids still painting.

No one noticed Starlight was standing there until she spoke, "So what do you think of the kids?" It was Daylight's turn to jump, "I wish you wouldn't do that." "Sorry Daylight." Kurama and Hiei looked at Starlight, "I think I like some of them." Hiei quickly looked at Kurama then looked back at Starlight, "Some of them are annoying."

Kurama turn to Hiei and was about to scold him but Starlight spoke again, "He's right, some of the kids were annoying to me too, but I got used to them and it doesn't bother me much anymore. But what Elizabeth did is beyond annoying." Daylight nodded her head. Nobody said anything, and then a child came up to Starlight.

"Ms. Starlight, is it ok if we use glitter?" Starlight crouched down to the child's level, "Glitter? Are you sure you want glitter on your background? The audience may not be able to see it." "Yes, Ms. Starlight. Ivan says he's has a special way of it showing." "Really, hmm ok, but don't make a mess, you know it's hard to clean up."

"YES! Thank you Ms. Starlight." The child gave Starlight a hug and then ran down the stair to one of the seats and grabbed a backpack and pulled out varieties of colored glitters, and went running back to the group. Starlight stood back up after the child ran off.

Hiei was going to ask Starlight something but Genkai beat him to it, "How did you ever get those kids to behave and respect you?" Starlight turned to the voice and saw Genkai standing there. "It wasn't easy; they actually did the opposite when we first met." "And what would that be exactly?" Starlight looked at the children who were laughing.

"They didn't listen to me, bullied each other, and once had an incident where one of the young ones got hurt. Eventually one day, I stopped trying to do everything and started painting a background. The children would go to their original spots and ignore me."

Starlight sighed and continued, "The young one that got hurt came up to me, and started thanking me for helping him. Each day he would come to me on the stage and help me paint the background. The children continued to ignore me until they saw the boy having fun painting with me, and maybe they saw me smiling. With each passing day, one by one the kids would talk to me and after that, they respected me for my kindness and gentleness with them, or at least until they get me mad."

Kurama and Hiei didn't say anything but Genkai looked at her, "Who was the child that got hurt?" Starlight looked back at Genkai, "Would you believe me when I tell you it was Ivan that got hurt?"

The three of them looked at Starlight in surprise, "Ivan? Why did it happen to him?" "Well on that day, they were arguing about something and they started to get a little rowdy, and one of them pushed Ivan into the seats. There was a seat, for some odd reason, jagged and sharp and Ivan went into it with his arm."

Starlight heard the children laughing about something with a pink elephant. "When I heard him crying, I stopped what I was doing and jumped off the stage, I went to him, pick him up and went into the dressing room. The cut was about half an inch deep when I looked at it."

"How did he react when you took him to the dressing room?" Starlight looked at Genkai again, "He kept asking me to help him, so I did. I had to clean out the cut with some rubbing alcohol." Genkai winced a bit, "That's has to hurt for a young one."

Starlight nodded in agreement, "That's why I had him bite down on candy, so he wouldn't bite his tongue on accident." Kurama looked at her, "Candy?" Starlight smiled, "Yeah, have you heard of Jolly Ranchers?" Kurama shook his head. To Hiei, the name seemed weird, "Jolly Ranchers? What kind of name is that for a candy?"

Starlight had to try not to laugh, "The name sounds funny, but they are actually good." She then went to a pouch on her side and fished out some of the candies. "Would you like to try some?" Kurama smiled, "Sure, Hiei do you want some?"

Hiei looked away, "Hn, I guess." Kurama smiled even more, Starlight handed him five different colored candies, "You can try all of they and see which one you like the most." Starlight turned to Genkai, "Would you like to try some Master Genkai?"

"What flavors are there?" "There's cherry, watermelon, apple, grape, and blue raspberry." Genkai was thinking of which one she wanted to try while Kurama had given Hiei one of the candies.

Hiei turned the candy over in his hand, he still didn't trust Starlight. "Hiei, what's wrong? Don't you want to try at least one?" Hiei lowered his voice, "I don't trust her, yet." Kurama sighed, "How about I try one and see if it's good, then you can try one."

"Ok, but what if I don't like the candy?" "Then I'll eat it." Hiei looked up into Kurama's eyes, "But how are you going to get the candy if it's in my mouth?" Once Hiei said that, he saw a grin appear on Kurama's face, "I'll find a way."

Hiei blushed, and turned the other way so no one saw him blushing. Kurama took off the wrapping on his candy and put it in his mouth. Hiei did the same to his own candy and slowly put it in his mouth.

"Starlight, may I try the blue raspberry?" Starlight nodded and handed the candy to her. "Ms. Starlight?" Starlight turned and saw some kids with Rosita holding one of their hands. "Is something wrong?" One of the teens stepped up to Starlight.

"Rosita is tired and she won't let any of us pick her up." Starlight kneed down to Rosita, "Rosita, are you tired?" All Rosita did was nod, Hiei noticed this and didn't know why it bothered him. "Ok Rosita." Starlight stood back up and picked up Rosita.

Starlight looked back at the other kids, "Thank you for bringing her to me." The teens smiled, "No problem, Ms. Starlight." They turned and went back to their usual spot with Fenrir. Rosita immediately fell asleep once she rested her head on one of Starlight's shoulder. "Ms. Starlight! We're done!"

"Hey you kids, don't be so loud, Rosita is asleep." Daylight said with a little bit of scolding in her voice, "Oops, sorry. We didn't know she was asleep." The younger children gathered the paint and paint brushes and put them aside. "Ms. Starlight, do you have a hairdryer in the dressing room?"

"I think there are a few in there, why?" "Do you think you can use them to dry the paint faster?" One of the teens looked over the stage, "You do know that the air will blow the loose glitter, right?" The kids crossed his arms, "I know that but Ivan made sure it won't do that."

The teen looked over the stage towards Starlight, "Ms. Starlight, what do you think?" Starlight thought about it for a moment. "I think it will be ok, but I'll get them." Kurama looked at Hiei, 'Do you want to help her?' 'Why?' 'Well, she does can a child in her arms and she can't carry all of the hairdryers and we can get away from the kids for a little bit.'

Hiei thought about it as Starlight headed to the dressing room door, 'Fine.' 'Come on then.' Kurama took Hiei's hand and went after Starlight, "Starlight, can we help you out?" Starlight smiled, "Sure." She opened the door and went in.

Starlight turned on the light but put them on dim so they wouldn't wake up Rosita. "Now the only problem is to find them." Starlight looked around and opened a few of the cabinets, Kurama and Hiei did the same, "They have to be somewhere around here."

Starlight finally found one of the hairdryers on a drawer. "Found one but I can't find the other-" As Starlight looked around again as she spoke and then she looked up and saw the other hairdryers on a shelf that was very high out of her reach. "Never mind, they're up there."

Rosita moved her head to Starlight's other shoulder and became still again. Kurama spoke softly, "Is there a step stool or anything?" "Nope, someone is going to have to step on the dresser." Starlight turned towards Hiei with a smile, Hiei felt very uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"What are you looking at me for?" Starlight turned fully towards Hiei, "Kurama can lift you up on the dresser and you can get the hairdryers for me." Hiei looked away, "I don't like to be lifted by anyone." "Please, you would be doing me a big favor and I promise to do something for you in return when I get the chance."

Kurama watched Hiei carefully, waiting for his response to Starlight. "Hn, fine but don't get used to it." Starlight smiled, "Thanks, I'll go take this one to the kids and I'll be back to get the rest." Starlight went out of the dressing room before they can say anymore.

"Are you ready?" Kurama said with an innocent smile, "Just hurry up, I don't want anyone seeing, especially Yusuke and Kuwabara." Kurama stepped behind Hiei, placed his hands on Hiei's waist and lifted him up. Hiei blushed once Kurama's hands touched his waist.

Kurama lift him until he was able to stand on the dresser, but Kurama's hands didn't leave him, actually they went to his hips. Hiei reached up enough to get the bag of hairdryers and grabbed it. They were a lot heavier than Hiei expected and lost him balance.

As Hiei fell backwards, for some odd reason he closed his eyes, Kurama moved enough so he could catch Hiei. Hiei felt himself fall but then he noticed he wasn't falling anymore and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Kurama's smiling face, that's when he noticed Kurama caught him in bridle-style, and Hiei started to blush again.

"You didn't have to do that." Kurama gave Hiei a surprised look in his eyes, "What, you actually think I'm going to let you fall?" Hiei looked down, that's when Kurama moved his face closer to Hiei's, "I wouldn't do that to my beloved fire demon." Hiei reddened even more.

Kurama smiled at his blushing fire demon and kissed Hiei. Hiei moaned into the kiss without realizing it. Kurama set Hiei down on a different dresser without breaking the kiss. Hiei was still holding the bag which one of Kurama's hands trailed down to Hiei hand and had him let it go on the dresser.

They broke the kiss to breath. They looked in each other's eyes and kissed again. Kurama put his hands on Hiei's waist again. Hiei wrapped his arms around Kurama's neck and spread his legs. Kurama moved his hand from Hiei's waist and wrapped his own arms around Hiei. Pushing Hiei towards him until his legs are at Kurama's sides, this deepened the kiss and Hiei moaned again. This continued until Hiei broke the kiss and looked away.

"What's wrong Hiei?" Hiei lowered his voice to a whisper, "One of the kids is watching us." Kurama turned to look and sure enough a small child was looking right at them. Lucky for them that Starlight came back into the dressing room.

Starlight saw the position that Kurama and Hiei were in, so she went to the child and kneed down. "What are you doing back here? Did you get lost in here?" The child looked at Starlight, "I-I was looking for you and I couldn't get out and I saw them here but I…." The child trail off and looked down, trying not to meet Kurama's eyes. Kurama and Hiei stayed in the same position as Starlight continued to talk to the child.

Starlight reached her hand up to the boy's head and ruffled his hair, "I know you didn't mean to run into them like that." The boy looked back at her as if he's going to cry. Starlight couldn't help smile at the child, it made her heart soften at the sight.

"Don't worry they're not going to hurt." Starlight said as she wiped tears from the child's eyes. "Here, I brought you a candy." The boy took the candy and smile at Starlight, "Now let's go see if we can find your sister, ok?"

Starlight grabbed the bag of hairdryers as she looked and talked to the child, "Ok, Ms. Starlight." The boy looked back at Kurama and Hiei, "Sorry Misters." Kurama smiled, "It's ok young one." Starlight took the child's hand and led him out the door; she translated what Kurama said to him, "You two can finish up now if you like since I have the child."

Starlight shut the door behind her, leaving the two demons by themselves. Hiei looked at Kurama's face and smiled nervously, "I don't see how we can continue this." "Shall we head back to the stage then?" "Hn, I guess." This is Hiei's only response before getting off of the dresser.

Hiei was heading towards the door when he felt Kurama's hands around him again. Kurama pulled Hiei's body closer to his own, "Kurama, what are you doing?" "I don't know but I can't seem to stop touching you." Hiei did his best to look at Kurama behind him. "Are you in heat?" Kurama rubbed himself against Hiei.

Hiei did his best to not moan and blush, "No, I'm not sure what it is but like I said before; I can't seem to stop touching you." "Well it better stop because I don't want to be caught, like the kid did just now." One of Kurama's hands around Hiei slipped down to in between his legs. Hiei stiffened and couldn't help but moan.

"K-Kurama, stop before someone…uunngh." Kurama moved his hand around in between Hiei's legs. Hiei moaned some more, trying his hardest to calm himself but to no avail. Kurama stopped all movement, Hiei was panting as Kurama removed his hand. He then placed his hands on Hiei hips and turned him so Kurama can look at Hiei's face.

"I don't know what came over me, will you forgive me?" Hiei finally calm himself down but there was one spot that didn't go away, which was right between his legs, good thing he was wearing his original black clothes. "I'll forgive you but next time; don't do this while there are children around."

Kurama smiled, "I'm surprised you didn't call them brats." Hiei looked at Kurama in the eyes, "That's because I'm feeling good today and they're lucky I'm feeling this way." "Was it because of what I did to you?" Hiei looked away, blushing again. "I'm just kidding." Kurama brought his hand up to Hiei's face, turned to look at him before kissing him with gentleness and caring as he always does.

"You're blushing a lot lately; do I have that much of effect on you?" Kurama said as he pulled away for the kiss. "You might…let's go before Yusuke and Kuwabara start looking for us." "I agree." Kurama smiled, took Hiei's hand in his and led him out of the door onto the stage. The young children just barely finished blow drying the sheet when Kurama and Hiei joined Starlight at the side of the stage.

"Those are some strange hairdryers without cords." Hiei said, still holding Kurama's hand. "That's because they are battery powered hairdryers." She said this without looking at them. Kurama and Hiei finally noticed that Starlight wasn't holding Rosita anymore and them looked around but didn't see her, "Starlight, may I ask where is the little one you were holding?"

Starlight looked at him, "Rosita? Daylight is holding her up there." Starlight pointed up to the catwalk. They looked up and saw the truth in Starlight's words. Hiei knew there was some reason the little girl didn't talk, he looked at Starlight. "I've noticed earlier that she didn't answer you or even spoken once since she got here."

Starlight was about to explain when one of the kids called her, "Ms. Starlight! Ms. Starlight, look we're done!" "Really, let's see it then." Starlight moved closer to get a better look. The children moved away, revealing an ocean of colors with glitter sparkling in wavy curves. Yusuke and Kuwabara went to Starlight, "So what do you think?" "It's wonderful. What part do you two do?" Starlight asked, not looking at then yet.

"The kids had us mix the colors for them and they got paint on us." Starlight finally looked at them and burst out laughing. They had paint all over them with splatters and smears. Yusuke had droplets on his face of purple and yellow, he also has paint from his head all the way down to his lower pants in all different colors and Kuwabara looked just the same, only with different colors here and there.

Yusuke just crossed his arms and Kuwabara looked at Starlight, "You two really did get paint all over you." She kept laughing until she settled down. "I'm sorry but I didn't know that the kids would do that." Starlight looked at the younger children, "Did you say you're 'sorry'?" "Yes we did Ms. Starlight."

"We just have one question for you Starlight." Starlight turned towards them, "What would that be?" "Will this paint come out of our clothes?" Starlight smiled, "What do you think if I had the children go home with paint on them that wouldn't come out of their clothes?" Yusuke looked around at the young children with some paint on their clothes. "I guess you're right."

Starlight laugh a little bit more as she watch Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at their clothes in a funny way, "You can use the sinks in the dressing room if you like." "Yeah sure, we'll do that." After that was said they headed to the dressing room. One of the kids came up to Starlight and tugged at her clothes.

"Ms. Starlight, how are we going to put it up there?" The child asked while pointing up at the other backgrounds that were up there. "You want to put it up already?" All the younger children nodded, "Alright then, but I'll need your help to do so." The kids cheered and began to roll up the background and a hand full of them ran up to the catwalk with a rope in their hands.

"Children, be careful when you go on the catwalk." "Ok." Starlight walked over the teens around Fenrir, "Do one of you want to start on your background?" "I do." Said a young teen, she has little brown eyes and brunette hair tied with a golden ribbon on her long braid, she's wearing a blue dress with black shoes. She turned to the other teens, "Does anyone want to help me?"

They looked at each other then they looked back at her, "Why not? It seems faster to do it together and Ms. Starlight said we should help each other with the backgrounds. Right, Ms. Starlight?" "Yes that's right, but I don't I said it like that, anyway you won't get anything done if you stand there all day."

"Ok, Annabel, lead to way." Annabel giggled and led the other teens up to the stage. Starlight looked at Fenrir, "Are you ok?" Fenrir chuckled lightly, "I'll be fine now, thanks." "You're welcome. I'm going to help the young ones now." Fenrir nodded. Starlight turned and was going to go help until she stopped suddenly and turned to the darkness below the stage in the corner next to the seats.

Starlight jumped off the stage and walked to the darkness with a smile on her face, "How long are you going to stay there, Xander?" Starlight heard chuckling, "I thought you forgot all about me Miss?" Starlight laughed, "Who could forget you?" Starlight heard laughing this time, "Yeah that's true."

"Please come from the dark Xander, I might need your help with the first background." "Fine, since you asked nicely." "How are you today, if you don't mind me asking?" "I'm fine for today." "Is nobody treating you right again?" "Like always, Miss." Starlight looked at through the darkness, "That's too bad, I would like you as a friend, but I am a teacher, well sort of."

Starlight said as Xander stepped out of the darkness and into the light, "Yeah, I probably would like as a friend too, Miss, but I'm probably feel more comfortable if you are my teacher then a friend." Starlight looked at him with a smile. "That's fine. Will you come to the stage with me or would you like me to call for you when we're ready for you?" He shrugged his and returned a smile at Starlight, "Let's go, I don't want to be embarrass by you, Miss."

Starlight laughed and turned to head back to the stage with Xander right behind her. They went up the stairs and saw that everyone was on the stage then Xander saw Fenrir sitting right beside the hot redhead, "Hey, I didn't know you brought Fenrir." "Yeah, I didn't want to leave him at home by himself again."

Xander stopped walking while Starlight kept walking until she felt Xander's hand grasped her arm. She turned to look at him, "What wrong Xander?" Xander was looking at something then looked at Starlight, "Who's the redhead?" Starlight played dumb for a second, "Who are you referring to?" "The redhead over there, who is she?"

Starlight burst out laughing that startled him, "I'm sorry but the 'she' you're referring to is actually a he and he's taken. Besides he's older than you." "**'**He**'**, you mean he's male, but he's way too beautiful to be male." Starlight laughed again, "Yeah, well that's the way he looks. That's the way some people probably seen you when you weren't wearing what you are now."

Xander blushed, "Miss, why did you say something like that?" Starlight laughed when she saw that she made Xander embarrassed. "Forgive me; I guess I still embarrassed you anyway." "At least it wasn't in front of the others." "That's true; now don't do the same mistake Elizabeth did earlier." Xander looked at Starlight's eyes and saw some coldness in them.

"I know Miss, I won't do that." Starlight smiled again and the coldness left her eyes, which surprised Xander, "Ms. Starlight. Ms. Starlight." "We need help!" Starlight looked up and saw the small children struggling with their background along with all the teens. "Can you give us a hand, please Ms. Starlight?"

Starlight looked at Xander, "Come on, let's help them." Xander nodded his head; he followed Starlight to the middle of the stage. Daylight looked down at them, "I see you finally came out of the dark, Xander." "It's nice to see you too, Ms. Daylight." One of the small kids looked up at Xander, "Are you going to help too?" Xander smiled, "Yes I am."

Starlight tied the rope around the background in certain spots; she then looked up, "Now how are we going get the rope up there?" The children became quiet as Starlight was thinking. "Silverwings." Silverwing looked up at Starlight from his perch. She raised her right arm and he flew to her and landed on her arm.

Starlight spoke to him in her native language, once she was finished he took the rope from her hand in his claw, flew up over one of the beams that hold up the backgrounds, and then flew to Daylight, dropped the rope in her hand, and flew back down to Starlight again. Starlight spoke to him again in her native language as he landed on her arm again.

"Wow that was so cool." "Yeah but did you see the wingspan?" Starlight laughed a little, "Now don't get so excited." "Sorry Ms. Starlight." Ivan looked at Silverwing, "Ms. Starlight, why do you call him Silverwings?" Starlight spoke to Silverwings in the native tongue again, he spread one of his wings and Starlight took it in her other hand.

She lowered the wing to the children and moved it gently, trying not to hurt Silverwings. As she moved it back and forth, the wing shimmered in silver, everyone saw this, and now knew the true reason behind the name. Starlight released his wing and chirped really aloud. "Do you want to go outside?" Silverwings chirped again, Starlight nodded, "I'll be right back."

"Ok Ms. Starlight." All the kids responded in unison. Starlight turned raised her arm to get enough lift for Silverwing and he flew ahead of Starlight as she jumped from the stage and headed to the door. The gang looked back at the children and looked straight at Xander.

The gang finally noticed Xander for he's wearing all black; a black t-shirt with metal links and chains, black baggy jeans, also has chains and links on them, black leather fingerless gloves, black bracelets with metal spikes, a black collar that was around his neck with key chains and keys hanging from the loop in the middle of the collar. His hair is jet black, which is cut short except the hair that was behind his back, it was cut to his shoulder blades. His hair in front of his face covered his right eye and is streaked with blue. He is also wearing black makeup on his eyelids, bringing out his ocean blue eyes, and lips. His nails are painted black and his shoes are solid black with no designs.

"Whoa, that is a true Goth if I ever did see one." Kuwabara remarked, "Yeah because this is the first time you ever seen a Goth." Yusuke mocked Kuwabara. "Why you…!" "I really don't like it when people talk about me, especially when it's not to my face." The two yelped at the voice, the gang looked to see who it was.

Xander had his arms crossed on his chest. "Hey don't sneak up on people like that, and how…" "I know Japanese from Ms. Starlight." Genkai looked at the boy more closely and can tell that there is something more to this boy but couldn't quite place it…. "What is your name?" "My name is Alexander, but I prefer to be called Xander." "How old are Xander?" asked Kurama. Xander looked at him but kept a straight face, "I'm 13 years-old."

"Why weren't you on the stage like the others?" ask Shizuru. "I don't like being around large crowds." "I thought Hiei over there was Goth, but I guess I was wrong." "Hiei?" "Hn, don't get used to saying it." Kurama looked at Hiei, "Hiei." Xander took a quick look at Kurama's and Hiei's joined hands and remember Starlight's words, '_He's taken_.' 'So that's what Miss meant.'

Xander looked up from their hands before anyone noticed, "It's cool. I had a lot more worse things said to me than you'll know." Yusuke looked at Xander, "Nobody like you much, huh?" Xander smiled, "That's right, all except Miss, and Ms. Daylight." Genkai looked at the children on the stage, "What about them?" "They're just being nice because Miss, told us to be nice to each other, whether we like it or not."

The gang was going to ask him more questions, but Xander spoke first, "Miss is coming back. Are you guys going to help us with the backgrounds?" Genkai said as she smiled at Xander, "Most of us will." As Starlight jumped back on the stage, the teens that were painting stopped and covered the background.

"Ms. Starlight, you're not allowed to see until performing night." Starlight playfully covered her eyes with her hands. "Oops, sorry, I'll go hang up the young ones background then." Starlight looked towards the gang and saw Xander with them. "Is everything ok?" "Yes Miss, everything's ok. Are we ready to set the background?" "I think we are."

"Not while I'm holding Rosita here." The others looked and saw Daylight with the small kids around her, Starlight stayed where she was, "You know I wouldn't forget, Snowflake." Starlight said as she turned around. "Well let's get to it so the other kids can continue their backgrounds, and it takes forever just to put one background up."

"Heewi, inepo ta'a. Taewali, inepo kat ine'a alleaka huchi senu." Starlight turned and went behind the curtain. Everyone looked confused, but Yusuke is the only one that spoke "Ok, what did she say?" Daylight smiled, "She said she want to put up the background." Xander looked at Daylight funny, "Shouldn't Miss have said that in English or even Japanese?" "Well you know she likes to speak in our language once in a while, you understand that, right?"

"Yeah, I guess it would get boring just speaking two languages." Daylight looked at the gang, "So whose going to help again?" Yusuke looked at Daylight, "What exactly are we doing?" Daylight smiled, "I'm so glad you asked, what we are doing is putting up the backgrounds the kids are doing." Daylight smiled brightly, "The children did want the girls to help them paint the backgrounds so that just leaves you guys."

Xander was about to walk away but felt a hand on his shoulder in a firm grip, "And where do you think you're going?" "Um…down stage." "I don't think so, if Starlight brought you up here; then that means she wants you to be part of the festivities." Xander looked around, "What festivities, there is nothing special going on, except the upcoming show." Daylight chuckled, "Don't try to be smart with me, but you can help with the first background." "Fine, Ms. Daylight."

Starlight pushed some of the curtains out of her way towards the back of the stage. When she finally reached the back, she leaned against the wall. Pain is pulsing from within her with each heartbeat. She put her hand over her heart, 'I don't know how much longer I can take this.' She slid down the wall until she was sitting on the floor. The pain increased greatly and she began panting.

Fenrir heard what Starlight had spoken in the second sentence, even in one of the native languages. He heard her say, "Daylight, I don't feel very well again." After that, he watched her go behind the curtains. He stayed where he was for a minute before going to her. He found her sitting upon the floor with her eyes closed and one of her hands on her chest, above her heart.

Fenrir stepped closer and sat right beside her. He rubbed his cheek against hers and kept it there. "How bad is it?" Starlight looked at him, "It's…really…bad." Starlight managed to say while she was panting in pain. Fenrir removed his cheek and ran his nose through his fur. He found what he was looking for, got it between his teeth and pulled it from his fur. "Starlight, can you eat this?" Starlight looked at him again.

She saw a really small green plant in his teeth. "What makes you think I going to eat that plant when it's been in your mouth, much less since it was in your fur." Fenrir sighed, "It's not that bad, besides you know my fur is clean and I don't drool and I have the plant on my teeth, not in my mouth."

Starlight smiled through the pain, "I'm just messing with you Father." Fenrir shook his head, "Well stop messing around and eat this plant." Starlight nodded her head, "Ok." She took the plant from Fenrir's teeth and put it in her mouth. She chewed the plant until it was mush and swallowed it.

"Yuck. This tastes terrible by itself." "I know it does Starlight, but that will at least stop the pain for a few days, just like last time. I just hope it lasts for at least two weeks." "You and I both, Father." Fenrir stepped in front of her, looking at her face. "Do you feel any better?" Starlight stayed still then she looked at Fenrir and smiled, "So much better, thank you Father."

Starlight hugged Fenrir very tightly, "Lucky for you that I remember the herb and took it from the garden." "I'm very grateful that you did." Starlight let go of Fenrir and stood up. She stretched and saw the pitch darkness on another catwalk and picked up an eerie feeling, "Father…?" "Yes Starlight?" "Can you see that?" Starlight pointed to the darkness, "Do you feel that coming from the darkness?"

Fenrir looked up and growled, his normal wolf colored eyes changed into his green glowing eyes, "Yes, do you have any idea what that is?" Starlight lowered her arm. "No, but has been appearing a lot more now." The darkness seen to move a bit, "I see you're feeling better." Daylight spoke as she looked at Starlight and Fenrir. The darkness move straight up until it was out of site. Starlight was the only one to hear a flapping sound as it disappeared.

Daylight finally saw that and a cold chill ran down her spine. "What was that?" Starlight looked at her, "I have no idea." Daylight looked at Starlight in shock, "Was that what Rosita was staring at?" Starlight nodded her head, "I don't think it will do anything, because if it wanted to do harm, it would have done so already." That's when she noticed that Daylight wasn't holding Rosita anymore. "Where's Rosita?" Daylight smiled

"She with Hiei." Starlight was surprised, "What?" "You heard me." "I thought Hiei doesn't like to be around other people, much less touch them, well except Kurama." "I actually made him do something since the others are helping and I also showed him how to hold her." "I'm guessing that he didn't like it much?" Daylight chuckled, "Nope, but Kurama persuaded him to do so with kiss."

Starlight made a face, "That must be embarrassing." Daylight laughed, "You bet. He was really blushing." "Poor thing, I guess it's one of those days for him." Daylight stepped closer, "What do you mean?" Starlight put her hands up and waved them, "Never mind, I don't want to embarrass him anymore."

"Ms. Starlight, Ms. Daylight, are you back there?" Daylight answered the call from the children, "Yes we are dear." "Ok, here comes the rope." About three seconds later, the rope came down from the other side. Kurama and Genkai came around the curtains. Starlight grabbed the rope and pulled really hard on it.

Daylight looked at Starlight, "I swear, if you pull any harder than that, you're going to break something in here." Starlight just looked at her with her eyes, "Oh, please, it's not like the other people are going to care." Daylight was shocked, "What has gotten in to you?" Starlight didn't say anything.

Fenrir stepped close to Daylight. "I gave an herb to stop the pain Starlight had, but it seems I got the wrong one." Genkai watched Starlight for a second more then looked at Daylight, "Did we come at a bad time?" Daylight looked back at her, "No, I think the herb is taking its toll on my sister." Kurama looked confused, "I never heard of an herb do that."

Daylight looked at him, "This herb is very rare and it wasn't known to outsiders of the tribes. What it does is soothe any type of pain, but it has a lot of side effects, an example is how Starlight's acting." Starlight seemed to get annoyed, "Shut up Daylight, and help if you're going to help, if not go somewhere else."

Daylight sighed and Fenrir looked up at her, "I don't remember Starlight doing this. Are you sure I got the right one?" "Yes you did grab the right one, but like I said, there are **a lot **of side effects." Daylight carefully stepped in front of Starlight a grabbed the rope, and pulled on it. Once the rope couldn't be pulled anymore, Starlight tied it down.

Two more ropes came down and Starlight and Daylight pulled one of the ropes, Kurama and Genkai did the same. This when on for a couple of hours, since the kids are doing the backgrounds with Starlight, Daylight, Kurama in the back pulling them up, while Kuwabara and Yusuke tying up the backgrounds, and Hiei holding onto Rosita.

When they were finished everyone was tired, all except Starlight and Daylight. All of them were heading towards the stage when Starlight stopped Daylight. Kurama and Genkai looked back at them, "Do you want us to wait for you or should we go ahead?" Daylight looked at them, "You guys go ahead, we'll be with you in a little bit." Genkai nodded a walked away, Kurama followed behind her.

Once they're out of site, Daylight turned to Starlight, "I'm sorry for what I said earlier." Daylight sighed, "It's ok but what happened?" Starlight looked back up where they saw the dark shadow, "It was the herb but I think it was also something else as well." Daylight got a chill again, "Well, I accept your apology, now let's go to the stage before that 'thing' comes back." Starlight smiled, "I'm with you."

Hiei was standing next to a wall with Rosita sleeping in his arms, he didn't want to hold her but Daylight wanted him to do something and Kurama even begged him with a kiss that embarrassed him so bad that he thought he was going to die. 'Why did Kurama have to do that?' Hiei looked at Rosita, 'I just wonder why she won't talk."

Hiei looked up just in time to see Kurama and Genkai come from behind the curtains. Kurama smiled at him but Hiei did not return the smile. Genkai went to the girls while Kurama went to Hiei. "Are you mad at me?" "Hn." "Please don't be that way, I just like to kiss you." "Hn." Kurama sighed at looked at Hiei again, "You know, you were cute before but now you're even cuter with a child in your arms."

Hiei blushed immediately, "Kurama!" Kurama laughed and kissed Hiei. "I'm just kidding." Kurama moved closer so he could whisper in Hiei's ear, "But what I say about the child is true." Kurama's breath on his ear made him shiver. Rosita began to stir, "Uh oh, I think we woke her up." Rosita sat up straight and rubbed her eyes while she yawned.

She blinked and looked straight at Hiei. She stared at his red eyes as he stared at her light blue ones. Hiei expected her to freak out or start crying, but she surprised by smiling at him. Hiei still looked at her and she surprised him again by snuggling him. Kurama smile when Hiei looked at him in surprise, "She likes you Hiei, should I be jealous?" "No but do you know why she did that?" Kurama kept smiling, "Nope." She sat up again and looked at Kurama with a smile, she then looked behind him.

They followed her gaze and saw Starlight and Daylight appear from behind the curtain. Daylight coughed while she covered her mouth with her sleeve and Starlight sneezed when they hit the curtain. They saw Daylight start laughing. "Man, does anyone ever dust these curtains?" "I guess not." Starlight answered as she uncovered her mouth.

Starlight and Daylight walked away from the curtain and went towards Hiei and Kurama, "Is everything ok?" Kurama asked, concerned of what happened earlier. "Yes, everything is fine." Starlight looked at Hiei and Rosita, "So my sister did make you hold Rosita." Hiei didn't say anything and looked at Rosita. Rosita squeaked and pointed to the other kids.

Starlight looked and then looked back at Rosita, "Do you want to go to the others?" She nodded and Hiei put her down. She walked for a little bit turned around to look back at Kurama and Hiei and smile before joining the group of kids. "I'm going to join them too." Daylight said as she walked towards them.

"You didn't answer my question before." Starlight looked at Hiei, "About Rosita." Starlight nodded after Hiei finished. Starlight leaned against the wall, "The reason she doesn't talk is because her father was a soldier, and on the day he left, he promised her that he will come back to her and her mother, like he always did. But a year ago, he didn't make it…Rosita's mother came for her early to take her home and after that day she never spoke again." Hiei and Kurama looked at Rosita and then looked back at Starlight.

She looked up at the ceiling, "I miss her voice, but she will decide when to talk again, I just hope it's before I leave." "I do too Miss." Kurama and Hiei turned to look at whoever spoke, and Starlight kept looking up at the ceiling. "What were you doing in the dressing room Xander?" Xander laughed, "You know how I love the dark Miss." Starlight smiled, "Yes I know."

Starlight looked at Xander, "So…what do we do now Miss?" "All we have to do is clean the place up and that will be it until our show night. Do you know was time is it?" Xander put up his arm up and looked at his watch-less wrist. "9:05 p.m." Starlight laughed, Hiei smirked, Kurama smiled, and Xander even smirked, "Very funny Xander, but I was serious."

Daylight looked at her watch, "It's 9:37 it's almost time for these kids to go home. Speaking of which here comes one of the moms." There was a faint knock and Starlight started heading for the door. She opened the door and greeted the mother. A few seconds later, Starlight called for the children and they left.

The rested of the children got their stuff ready to go, gathered at the door, and some of them took some seats to wait for their parents. One by one parents showed up at the door, greeted Starlight and the children said their byes, and left. After a while, the only children left was Xander, Ivan and Michael, and Rosita.

"Mom, are you sure? Ok, I'll ask but I'm not sure. Ok, love you, bye." Xander closed his cell phone. "Miss, can you take me home today? My mom is working late again. And can I take a sheet home with me?" Starlight smiled, "Sure thing and yes you can take a sheet. Do you want me to get you some food when I take you home?" "Yes please, but I only want you to take me home….can you drop off the others first, then take me home?"

Starlight nodded, "I can do that." "Ms. Starlight, our mom's here." "Ok, tell your mom said hi and see you tomorrow." "Ok Ms. Starlight." "Bye Ms. Starlight." "See you later Ivan and Michael." The two waved at her and their mother honked the horn and waved out the window. Starlight waved back with a smile. After she left, Rosita's mother pulled up.

"Rosita, your mom is here." Rosita got up from her seat and ran to her mom. "Hi, Rosita, have you been a good girl for Starlight?" Rosita nodded her head and smiled sweetly at her mom. Rosita's mom looked at Starlight, "How was she today?" "She's been good and she took a nap earlier." "That's good. She always feels better when she sees you." Rosita yawned, "Are you ready to go home?" Rosita nodded again and smiled at her mother, she looked back at Hiei and Kurama and waved to them, but her mother didn't see them. "Alright, see you later Starlight." "Later Rita, be careful when you go home." "I will, thanks." Starlight waved to her as she left.

Starlight turned to the others, "So, are we ready to go home?" Daylight looked at everything and nodded, "Yeah, let's go home, so I can cook dinner." Starlight smiled, "Alright than let's go." Starlight turned off the lights, closed and locked the door. "Who's driving? You? Or me?" "I'll drive since I'm feeling better. Xander where do you want to sit?"

Xander smiled, "I was to sit in the front with you Miss." "Ok." Starlight got in the van after the others and started up the van. She pulled out of the parking and drove away.

When they got back to the mansion, everyone got out of the van and Daylight tossed her keys at Starlight, "What did I do to deserve to drive your car?" "I would let you drive your own but brother is working on it. Just don't spill anything in it ok?" "I hear you Daylight." "See you later Ms. Daylight." Daylight smiled, "See ya later kid."

Starlight and Xander got into the car; Starlight started the car and drove away from the mansion. After a few minutes of silence Starlight spoke, "Alright, what is it you want to talk to me about?" Xander looked at Starlight, "I don't know where to begin." "Just start with what you're comfortable with."

Xander looked down at his hands, "Miss…are you a demon?" Starlight stopped at a red light and looked at him, "No, but why are you asking?" "I…know Kyle is a demon…and some of those people you're with are demons…and the others just have spirit energy…" Starlight tried to look at his face but he was hidden with the shadows. "How do you know that, Xander?"

Xander stayed quiet and the light turned green, Starlight looked at the road and drove on. "I…can…feel it. Their power….their spirit energy." Starlight looked at him real quick with her eyes, "You know that you can tell me anything that you that you don't want to tell your mother ok?" "Miss…I need to show you something."

Starlight pulled off the road and parked into a take-out restaurant lot. "Ok, go ahead, you have my full attention." "You won't be mad at me?" "What's to be mad at? No matter how many times you asked there will be no way I could every get mad at a kid like you." Xander nodded his head. He raised his closed hand and opened it slowly.

A blue flame appeared in the palm of his hand, he looked at Starlight for a reaction, expecting anger or disgust, but he did see either and saw a smile, "Miss…?" "I knew it." "What?" "I knew you'll be able to use your energy soon." "Miss…you knew? But how did you know?" Starlight looked at him with humor, "I felt your spirit energy, I have my own, remember?" Xander nodded and turned the flame off from his hand, "But am I a demon?" Starlight looked at him, "No, you're pure human, but who know about you ancestors? They could have been demons." "So…are your friends demons?" "Yes and no, some of them are humans." "But why are you moving to Japan with them for a vacation if they're demons?"

"Well, now that you know that the people I'm with are demons or at least some of them are. I think I should tell you the truth on why I'm leaving." Xander looked at her with confusion across his face.

"I going with them because there's been a lot of monster activity going on and demons have been appearing as well. I need to get to the monsters before the demons do because if the demons get a hold of them, who knows what going to happen. And I'm the only one who can actually control or tame them." All confusion left Xander's face, "So the legend is true."

Starlight looked at Xander in the eyes, "What legend?" "The Legend of the Monster Keeper. People said it was just a myth, but I knew in my heart that it was real." Xander laughed, "And who knew it was my Teach." "Do you have this in a book?" "Yes I do." There was a growl that came from Xander's stomach.

He covered it in embarrassment. "It looks like someone's hungry." "I am not." The growl betrayed his words. "Let's get you some food and take you home then you can show me this book." Starlight started up the car again, "Do you have any favorites?" Xander laughed, "We're at my favorite." "Well then, order up."

After Xander got what he wanted and Starlight paid for it, they drove to his home. "Miss, can I trust you with anything?" Starlight smiled, "Yes you can. After all, I am a friend of your family." "Good, I really like talking to you Miss, you understand me more than my mom does and she thinks I'm strange." Starlight laughed, "Probably because you wear all that." "Miss!" "I'm just kidding."

Xander was talking though the rest of the ride about yesterday, and how it went with his mom the other day, that he still misses his dad, and the new boyfriend his mom was dating. "Miss, I don't like the guy." "Why is that?" "I don't know. I just don't like him and there is something about him that makes me uneasy." "Are you sure you're not being paranoid?" "Miss, I don't get paranoid!"

"I'm kidding." "What's with you picking on me? Do you have something against Goths?" "No, I actually like Goths." "Then why pick on me?" "I like you that's why." "Ew, Miss. I like you but not that way." "Xander, you know what I mean." Xander laughed, "I know, I'm just messing with you." Starlight smirked, "Now look who is picking on who."

Xander started laughing again, to Starlight, Xander rarely laughs anymore but Starlight always manages to make him laugh. It always lifts her spirit when he's enjoying his time with her. Starlight pulled up to his house, "We're here Xander." Xander looked at her in disbelief, "Already, Miss, can you just drive around the block or something?"

Starlight looked at Xander questionably, "Why do you want me to do that?" "Please, I just want to talk to you more, before you leave." Starlight smiled, "I won't leave in three weeks, including this week." Xander looked down, "It's too short for me. I'm used to having you around. Please Miss, just this once."

Starlight sighed, "Ok, I'll drive us to your favorite place." Xander face lightened up and he smiled, "Thank you, Miss." Starlight smiled at him, "Let's go, so that way you can see the moon rise like you always do." Xander settled back in his seat and looked at the sky and Starlight drove away from his house.

Starlight drove for a few minutes before stopping at a cliff near the ocean. Starlight parked the car with the rear of the car facing the ocean. They both got out of the car and Starlight got on the trunk and sat on it. Xander looked at her questionably, and Starlight looked at him, "You can sit on the trunk, just don't spill anything on it."

Xander nodded, settled down on the trunk and began to eat his dinner. A few minutes past in silence as Xander ate and Starlight looking up at the sky. When Xander finished eating he looked at Starlight, "Miss," "Yes Xander?" "When you said, the red head, is taken you mean he's with Hiei?"

Starlight looked at him, "Yes, but why are you asking?" "I saw that they were holding hands and the kiss earlier when Daylight asked Hiei to hold Rosita. I hardly see couples like them and I really don't mind, but I just thought that people don't like couples that much, that are…you know." "Some people don't, I really bothers me though. If they don't like couples like that then they should go somewhere else and die." "That's a little harsh Miss." "I know it is but what ever happened to love? I mean, I thought that no matter what the person looks like, how they are, or even what gender they are because each and every person deserves to love someone other than family and/or friends. And it shouldn't even matter to the other people because they will never understand; even if their lives depended on it."

Xander looked at Starlight, "Your brother is also like that, right?" Starlight looked up at the sky, "Yes he has a boyfriend." "How did you become ok with it?" "My dad…." Xander kept looking at her in silence until she looked at him, "…He was the one who told me that anyone can be with any person as long as they love each other and pay no attention to the people who discriminate they because it's no use to be with someone you don't love." "That makes sense. Your dad must have been wise. I wish I could have met him, but I know I can't."

Xander looked at Starlight's eyes and saw the sadness in them, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad Miss." Starlight smiled a little, "It's ok. I just don't know why I can't get over it, it's been years and I should have gotten used to the fact that he is gone and not going to come back." She saw sadness in Xander's eyes, "Now, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to rub it in." "It's fine Miss. At least we have something in common and could always share it." Xander said, giving her a small smile of his own.

The stars started to appear one by one, they sat there in silence as they looked at the sky. The color of the sky started to change from orange and yellow to purple and black. The sea breeze washed over them as both of them closed their eyes at the same time, taking in the smell of the cool breeze. After a while longer, the moon started to rise. Once the moon was in the sky Starlight turned to Xander, "I think it's about to take you home." Xander nodded his head, and both of them got off the trunk and went into the car.

Starlight started it up and drove away from the parking lot. Starlight looked at the time on the radio dial, it read 10:30. "Oh crap, my sister is going to kill me. Maybe I should keep a watch with me from now on." Xander smiled, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you to drive to my favorite spot." "Don't worry about it, I'll explain to my sister."

Starlight drove to Xander's house again, "Miss don't still want to see the book real quick?" "Yes please." Starlight parked the car in the driveway. Xander ran to the door and unlocked it as Starlight made sure the doors on the car were locked. Xander waited for Starlight to come in before closing the door. Once she was inside, Xander showed her to the living room and asked her to wait as he went to get the book.

Starlight looked around and came to a family photo, it showed Xander, his mom and his father. Starlight lifted the photo to have a better look. Xander was ten years old in the photo, and his mother was thirty-one, wearing a purple sparkled dress and his father was thirty-two, wearing a black suit. 'That's right, it was their wedding anniversary and had to take Xander with them.' Starlight smiled at the thought of his parent try to 'get it on' and trying to stay quiet while their son was asleep.

Starlight looked at Xander's father in the photo more closely, he was very happy and enjoyed being with his wife and son. 'I'm glad Xander had his dad a lot longer than I had my dad.' "I really do miss my dad. I just wish I had spent more time with him." Starlight turned around and saw Xander there with a big book in his hand.

Starlight put the picture down, "Just remember the good time you had with your father when he was with you and your mother." Xander nodded, "Here's the book and I marked it's place so you won't have to look for it. Starlight took a seat on the couch and Xander sat next to her. He opened the book.

It had a picture, more like a drawing, of someone standing in front of a monster Starlight didn't see or heard about, the monster had multiple heads, they looked like snakes but at the same time looked like dragons, and all the heads are all connected to one body. The person in the picture didn't catch Starlight attention until she was done looking at the monster. "Elder Ziracuny? I can't be. I don't remember her saying she went to other countries." "Miss can you read Latin, if you can, would you read out loud please?"

Starlight nodded her head and began to read out loud. Xander listened to Starlight as she read, when she finished she looked at Xander. "I thought you read this." "I did but I wanted to hear how it was spoken. And I was right, you have immortality." "Not really." "What do you mean Miss?" "My sister has half of my immortality."

Xander looked at her in surprise, "You mean Daylight has immortality too?" Starlight nodded her head. "That's so cool." "But now you know more of what you shouldn't, will you keep everything a secret?" Xander smiled, "You bet I can." "Good, I need to get going before I make my sister crazy." "Ok Miss, be careful when you go home." "I will."

Starlight when to the door and stopped, "Oh and one more thing," "What's that?" "Try not to use that power of yours because demons can tract you with it. And lock the door when I leave, ok?" "I hear you." Xander was standing next to Starlight and looked up at her, "Miss before you go, can I…." Starlight waited for him to speak again, "This is embarrassing because I never asked this before," "What is it Xander?" "May I hug you, please?" Starlight was surprised for a second and then she smiled, "Come on then."

Xander hugged her, but it felt like a tackle, Starlight almost fell over but kept her balance. Starlight returned the hug, "I won't leave until three weeks, if you want we can spend time together before I leave." "Ew Miss, that sounds wrong." Starlight and Xander laughed, Xander stopped laughing and looked at Starlight, "I'm going to miss you when you're gone." "I'm going to miss you as well, Xander." They both pulled away.

Starlight stepped outside and looked at Xander again, "You know you can write letters to me as well, if you like." Xander smiled, "I will but how will I be able to send it?" Starlight smiled and ruffled his hair, "I'll find a way for you to send it and for me to receive it. Don't you worry about it. I'll see you tomorrow Xander." "See you later Miss."

Starlight went to the car, unlocked it, and got in. She started the car and pulled out of the drive way. She looked at Xander one last time, waved to him and drove off. Xander had locked the door just as Starlight told him to do. He leaned against the door, 'I wonder what Miss would say if I told her I thought of her as my second mother.' He moved away from the door and got ready for bed.

It was about 11 o'clock by the time Starlight got home, she parked the car, got out of the car and locked the doors. Starlight leaned against the car taking in the night air. "What took you so long? I was getting worried." Starlight looked at Fenrir, "I'm sorry Father. Xander wanted to talk and I didn't pay attention to the time."

Fenrir headed to the door, "Let's go inside and have some dinner. You need to eat after what happened earlier." Starlight nodded, opened the door and headed inside after Fenrir.

Starlight closed her eyes once she saw Daylight, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Starlight opened her eyes and looked around, she didn't see the others. "You don't need to wake the whole house up." Daylight stared at her, "Actually the others awake, but Kurama and Hiei went to their room after dinner."

In fact, they are on the bed cuddling each other; Hiei actually fell asleep against Kurama's chest, listening to Kurama's heartbeat, leaving Kurama awake and watching Hiei sleep. Kurama smiled down at Hiei and caressed his cheek ever so lightly to not wake him. Kurama pulled Hiei closer to him. That's when he heard Daylight shout at someone and Hiei stirred but didn't wake. Kurama kissed him, "Goodnight Hiei." And he went to sleep.

Starlight still looked at Daylight, "You still didn't answer my question." "Oh, I was with Xander, he just wanted to talk about some things." "You have been with him the whole time?" Starlight nodded her head. Starlight looked up at the ceiling, "He wanted to talk about the others, told me about his spirit energy, and he talked to me about me and you leaving."

"So he knows about everything? Did you tell him to keep it a secret?" Starlight nodded to both questions. "He really is an odd kid if this doesn't seem to him at all. What happened to him spirit energy?" Starlight smiled, "He able to create a blue flame, but I told him not to use it because demons will tract him with it." "I see, well I hope he doesn't lose control of it. Do you want something to eat?" "Yes please."

After Starlight was done eating, she and the others got ready for bed, but she had to wait a while other wise she was going to have a stomach ache. For about thirty minutes of what wait, Starlight thought about what the book described, 'The Keeper needs to challenge and bond with the monster in order to get them to obey the Keeper, if not they will kill the Keeper…no other information was given about the Keeper taming the wild monsters…the Keeper has to collect monsters to get more power…the powers are unknown to outsiders, but only one power was known…immortality…everything else was not spoken for this Monster Keeper…'

Starlight is in her room/attic with Fenrir, she had her head on his midsection like she always does when she goes to bed, "I know I have to look for my second monster, but where do I start and how do I get rid of the sickness?" "I don't know, but it is late and you need to rest for tomorrow." "Ok, but it troubles me not knowing how to cure this stupid sickness."

"It bothers me too. Now sleep." Starlight nodded and took Fenrir's tail in her hand and put it to the side of her face, she lay on her side looking at Fenrir's face, like always. "Goodnight Father." "Goodnight Starlight." Fenrir watched Starlight fell asleep before falling asleep himself. 'God…Creator…help my daughter find the answer to the illness she has, I don't want her to die now that she knows that she is needed in this world and in many others. I finally know how it is to have a daughter and I want her to live on ever if she and her sister are the only ones left of their tribe. Please help them both…and watch over them and their friends even if they are demons.' Fenrir prayed as he fell into a deep slumber.


	6. Back to the Theatre

**Back to the Theatre**

Hiei woke up with Kurama's arms still around him. He looked at Kurama's face to see that he was still asleep. Hiei rubbed his eyes and snuggled close to Kurama again. "I was wondering when you were going to wake up." Hiei's eyes shot open and looked at Kurama. "How long were you awake?" "Not long, I was just waiting for you."

Hiei looked away, "You didn't have to." Kurama placed a gentle hand on Hiei's cheek and turned his face to look at him, "But I wanted to." Kurama kissed Hiei and after a minute pulled away. They could smell food in the air. Hiei stomach growled and he covered it with his arms. Kurama chuckled, "Shall we get some breakfast?"

Hiei nodded shyly, Kurama smiled and gave Hiei another kiss. Kurama got of bed and the covers slipped off the bed as he did so. Hiei went in the same direction with no reason at all, and as he got up his legs got tangle in the covers and he tripped. Kurama stepped in front of him so he can catch Hiei before he fell onto the ground.

Hiei landed in Kurama's arms and chest, "I never knew my Hiei could trip so easily." "That's not funny Kurama." Kurama help Hiei untangle him, "I wasn't trying to be." Once he was untangled, Kurama kissed him again for the third time today. After the kiss Hiei looked up at Kurama with a cute look on his face.

"Could you hold me like this for a little while longer Kurama?" Kurama smiled sweetly at Hiei, "Sure anything for my special fire demon." Hiei smiled back at Kurama and rested his head against Kurama's chest. They stayed like that until they heard a knock on the door. However, Hiei didn't move from his position.

"Hiei?" Hiei didn't move and he didn't want the person outside the door to wait long, "Uh, come in." The door opened and Daylight stood there, "Do you two want to eat before Yusuke and Kuwabara get to the food?" Kurama looked down at Hiei but he had his eyes closed. "We'll be down in a minute." Daylight nodded and closed the door.

"Why did your heart skip?" Kurama looked down at Hiei again, "My heart did what?" "Your heart skipped when Daylight opened the door and saw us like this. Why, you don't like her do you?" Kurama closed his eyes for a second and opened them to look at Hiei, "I like her as a friend. I was worried that you won't like the new teammates to see us like this."

Hiei sighed, "They have a brother who has a boyfriend and they seem fine with him so why not us?" Kurama chuckled, "Not so long ago, you were worried about it." Hiei snuggled closer to Kurama, "That was before. I'm better now." Kurama ran his finger in Hiei's hair, making him relax more, "Shall we eat since the others are still asleep?"

Hiei sighed again, "Might as well." They got dressed and headed down the stairs where they saw Daylight sitting at the table with plates full of food. She looked up and smiled at them, "Morning, sorry I didn't say that earlier." "That's alright. So what did you make?" Daylight looked at the plates of food and started naming them, from hash browns to eggs to chorizo with potatoes to burritos.

"You could have a little bit of each if you like." Kurama smiled and looked at Hiei, "What do you want Hiei?" Hiei looked at the food and then looked at Kurama, "I'm not sure." They eventually decided to get a little bit of everything. They tasted the food and found that it was good, and Hiei saw Daylight write on a piece of paper.

"What are you writing?" Daylight looked up and smiled, "I'm just keeping track on the number of new foods you try, so my sister and I can try the same number of when we go with you guys to Japan." Hiei continued to eat as her watched continued to write.

After they were done, Daylight took the dishes from Hiei and Kurama and went into the kitchen to put them in the sink. Hiei put his hand in his pockets and there was something one of them. He pulled it out and found it was the candies Starlight gave him and Kurama yesterday. "I thought you finished those." Hiei shook his head, "I forgot that I had them."

Kurama touched the candies in Hiei's hands and looked at them. There was Grape, Cherry, and Blue Raspberry left. "Which one do you want to try?" Hiei chose Grape; he took off the wrapper of the candy and put it in his mouth. A second later Hiei wanted to spit it out, "Don't you dare spit that out Hiei." "But I don't like it." Hiei somewhat pouted.

Kurama smiled, "Then let me have it." Hiei looked at him, "Do you want me to put it on the wrapper?" Kurama shook his head, "I rather take it from your mouth. Just don't swallow it." Kurama didn't give Hiei time to respond for he kissed him. Kurama slipped his tongue in Hiei's mouth and began searching for the candy.

Once he found it, he put it on his tongue and his tongue back in his own mouth. "I hope I'm not interrupting." They both look at the direction of the voice and found Daylight standing there. Hiei became embarrassed and Kurama hugged him, giving Hiei the chance to hide his embarrassment.

Daylight saw Hiei's embarrassment and smiled, "The other will be down soon and we a few hours before we have to go to the theatre, so you two have time to spare." Daylight sat down at the table again. Kurama looked at her, "How can you tell that the others are awake?" Daylight frowned a little, "Didn't I tell you that?"

Kurama shook his head, "I guess I forgot, well I'm a psychic by nature and I'm always aware of my surroundings, so I can tell if you're awake or asleep or even if someone is coming or nearby. Hardly anyone can understand anyway. Starlight has a little bit of it too but not much."

Once Starlight's name was mentioned, Kurama and Hiei around for Starlight but didn't see her. "If you're wondering where my sister is, she's in the backyard." Daylight said as she pointed her thumb in the direction of the backdoor. "You can go see her, but just don't get in the way of whatever she's doing."

They headed for the door and Kurama turned the knob. He pushed open the door to reveal the bright sunlight, which poured in. They heard a song been played from a flute, they looked around and saw that Starlight was standing in the middle of the yard. Hiei looked at Kurama, unsure if they should walk up to her.

Kurama smiled at him, took his hand in his own and walked to a log that was close to Starlight. Kurama sat down on it and pulled Hiei to sit on his lap. Hiei didn't want to sit in Kurama's lap, but Kurama managed to get Hiei to do so anyway. Hiei wrapped his arms around Kurama neck and listened to Starlight's song.

Fenrir is sitting next to Starlight with his eyes closed, head down and Silverwing was sitting on Starlight's shoulder, also with his eyes closed and head down. Starlight has her eyes closed and playing the flute with a calm soothing song that was repeated over and over. Starlight had a calm look on her face as she kept playing the song and it seemed that she was not going to stop anytime soon.

Hiei closed his own eyes and snuggled closer to Kurama as he listened to Starlight's song. A minute later, Kurama caressed Hiei cheek and Hiei leaned into the touch and opened his eyes. Hiei looked up at Kurama's face, 'Why did you do that?' 'I thought you went to sleep.' 'No I didn't.'

Hiei rubbed his eyes and as usual Kurama found it very cute. Hiei put his arm around Kurama again. Kurama kept looking at Hiei, which was starting to annoy him, 'What?' 'Nothing, you just look very cute.' 'No I don't Kurama.' Kurama smiled, 'Yes you do and no matter how much you say you don't, you'll always look cute to me.'

Kurama gave Hiei one of his gentle kisses he knew Hiei liked very much. The kiss lasted until they broke for air. They looked at each and smiled; Kurama brought Hiei closer to his body in a warm hug and looked up Starlight. Starlight's song has changed to a different song. They didn't noticed it because it blended perfectly to the song she was playing before.

This song was different from the calm one she was playing it had a little bit of a beat to it but Starlight kept her eyes closed and kept on playing. This song blended to another song which went back being calm and smooth. This went on for a few more minutes before Starlight started to hold the notes of the song.

A few more notes were played and Starlight held the last note until she had no more air to give. She took the flute out of her mouth and opened her eyes, Fenrir and Silverwings did the same. She looked up at the sky along with Fenrir and Silverwings.

Starlight spoke in one of the native languages she knew and then turned to leave. That's when she noticed Kurama and Hiei. "Kurama, Hiei, uh good morning?" "Good morning Starlight." Starlight fully turned to them, "How long have you two been there?" Hiei looked at Kurama, "I'm not even sure but I think it's been a while."

Starlight nodded her head, Silverwings nudged gently with his head, "Are you ready to go inside Silverwings?" Silverwings chirped, and flapped his wing. Starlight looked at Fenrir, "Are you ready to go inside too Father?" Fenrir stood up and parted his mouth a bit, "Yes and you should probably take some more that herb if you're not feeling well."

Starlight nodded her head again and smiled at him, "I shall do that then." She looked at Kurama and Hiei again, "Do you two want to come inside or do you want to stay out here for a while?" "I think we will go inside." Hiei said without looking at her. Starlight led the way to the house and opened the door. Starlight went in first, followed by Kurama and Hiei, and Fenrir was the last.

She closed the door after Fenrir went in and went to the where the table was and saw that everyone else was there eating. "Good Morning." Genkai looked up, "Good morning Starlight." The other girls looked up and smiled, "Good morning." Yusuke and Kuwabara had food in their mouths so they just waved but continued eating.

Starlight heading for the kitchen, Silverwings flew to his favorite spot near the ceiling as she did so. Fenrir looked up at the Kurama and Hiei, "You two can watch TV if you like." Fenrir started headed to the entertainment room but stopped when Kurama spoke, "Are you sure? I mean it's not our home."

Fenrir looked back at them, "Well all of you are our guests so do what make you comfortable here, but if it food, you're going to have to talk to my girls." Fenrir started walking again. Kurama and Hiei followed him, "What do you mean by your girls? I only heard one of them call you Father."

In the entertainment room, Fenrir stopped again and looked at them, "I accepted them both as my daughters, but like you said only one call me Father." Fenrir looked around now, "Now where is that remote?" Fenrir found it on a low shelf, he went to it and managed to balance it on his nose and then walked back to Kurama and Hiei.

"This is your first time to have new members and to be in America, right? So enjoy your time here. I'm sure my daughter will take care of everyone here, so relax." Hiei didn't like the way that sounded, "Are you sure they won't try anything funny?" Fenrir straightened up, "You don't have anything to worry about Hiei, because my daughters are serious even when they act silly."

Kurama took the remote from on top of Fenrir's nose but Hiei was still bothered, "How can you be sure?" Fenrir chuckled, "I have always straighten my girls up ever since I started taking care of them. So, they know what they can and can't do otherwise I'll have them do a punishment I give them and they have no choice."

Hiei calmed down a bit, "What punishments do you give them?" Fenrir turned his head to the side and had a somewhat of a grin, "I'm sorry but that is strictly between my daughters and me, but within time you'll find out what those punishments are." Fenrir turned and walked to the couch, "You two should relax for a while. I'm going to see how Starlight's doing."

Fenrir walked away from them and headed for the kitchen, Kurama looked at Hiei and sat down on the couch. "Hiei, will you sit with me please?" Hiei sat down next to Kurama, "What do you think about them now?" Kurama leaned against the couch, "It seems like a tough family. I wonder what punishment he gives them though."

Hiei smirked, "Are you always this curious Kurama?" Kurama chuckled, "I guess that I am, just the way I'm curious about your body." Hiei blushed, "Kurama! Don't say that out loud." Kurama chuckled some more and grinned evilly, "Well I didn't know you liked me talking about your body." Hiei blushed even more, "Kurama…!" Kurama kissed before he could say anything else.

Kurama ended the kiss and looked into Hiei's eyes, "I love you Hiei." Hiei leaned into Kurama's chest, "I love you too Kurama." Hiei sat up and turned his back to Kurama and then leaned into Kurama again. Kurama nuzzled Hiei's hair as he became comfortable in his arms. They stayed like that and after a minute or two, Kurama turned on the TV.

Starlight was grinding down some herbs and put them in a cup of hot water. The herbs gave off a pleasant smell as they began mixing with the water. Starlight picked up the cup and smells the sweet scent; she then put the cup down. "Starlight, are you okay?" Starlight grabbed one more herb but didn't look up from what she was doing.

"I'll be fine once I drink this Father." Fenrir looked at her with concern, "Are you sure?" Starlight put the grinded herb in the water, "Yes, why do you ask?" Fenrir is still looking at her, "I asked because I can tell that herb I gave you wore off, didn't it?" Starlight looked at him, "Yes it did, but I thought it should have lasted until this evening."

Fenrir walked to Starlight, "That's what I thought but I guess I didn't give you enough." "Father you gave me plenty enough to last me a whole week." Fenrir stayed quiet and Starlight continued, "I fear this illness is getting stronger. I need to find out what is causing this and cure it."

"I agree but I don't want you to do anything rash. Do you understand me?" Starlight smiled, "I understand you Father." "Good, we'll find the answer soon don't worry about it." Starlight nodded, she put up the cup again. "I just wonder how long this will last me." Starlight blew at the still hot mixed tea.

"I hope it lasts you for three days. I don't like to see you in pain; I've seen enough when you were little." "I know you have and I also hope this last me for three days too." Starlight blew at the mixture again and drank from it. The liquid made her tongue tingly and it tasted spicy. The liquid went down her throat leaving it tingly.

"Wow! I think I put too much of that herb in there." Fenrir laughed at Starlight's reaction to the tea. "I think it's for the better if you put too much of that herb in there." Starlight smiled again, "I guess you're right. You never know if it might help right?" "Yes but I think you should finish it." "Right," Starlight took another sip, "Father, do you want to come with us to the theatre again or do you want to stay home?"

Fenrir sat down with his tail curled around him and tapping it, "I think I better go with you." Starlight took another sip. "To keep a watchful eye on me and see if I get worse?" "Yes Starlight." Starlight put the cup on the counter and kneeled next to Fenrir. She hugged him, "I'm happy that I have you when I need you the most. Thank you, Father."

Fenrir rested his head on Starlight's shoulder, "You're welcome Starlight, but it was your dad that told me to watch over you and Daylight." "I know but I'm glad to be your daughter and you as my second father." Fenrir laughed, "I didn't know I'm loved that much." Starlight laughed, "What you being a monster shouldn't be loved, is that what you're saying?"

"What if I am?" Starlight tightens her hug on Fenrir, "I'll still love you anyway." "You wouldn't be saying that if you didn't have the power you do." "If that happened then I wouldn't be right here, would I?"

Fenrir's heart sadden at Starlight's words, 'That would mean that I wouldn't have met her at all. I can't even imagine living without her anymore. And I wouldn't have her as my daughter. 'Fenrir brought Starlight closer to him by using his jaw since he didn't have anything else. Starlight let go of Fenrir after a minute, "I better finish that tea before it gets cold."

Starlight stood up and picked up the cup again and finished it in three gulps. Starlight looked at Fenrir as she gulped down the final portion of the tea, "Father, are you okay?" Fenrir snapped out of the trace and closed his eyes, "I'm fine Starlight. Sorry if I worried you." Starlight put the empty cup in the sink and turned to Fenrir again.

"Are you sure you're alright? I saw sadness within your eyes, not to mention that I also felt it too." Fenrir open his eyes again, "Yes Starlight I'm fine, just think about what you said." "Oh okay. The tea I just made taste strong and maybe I should have made more." Fenrir stood up again, "Do you remember the ingredients?"

Starlight smiled, "Sure did because—" "If you're going to say you have a memory of an elephant, stop, I've heard enough." Starlight rubbed the back of her head, "Sorry Father, I didn't realize how much I was saying it." Fenrir growled, "Hey I did say I was sorry." "Seems like dad is in a bad mood."

Starlight and Fenrir looked at the direction of the door, Daylight was standing there smiling, "Are you two almost ready?" "Yeah, just drinking some medicine for the day." "About that, how are you feeling?" "Better now that I drank the tea I make down, but I think I made it too strong." "It's better if you made it strong or you would suffer when the pain starts again."

Starlight nodded, "Yeah I know what you mean." Daylight looked at Fenrir, "Are you coming with us again?" "Yes, so that way I can keep an eye on Starlight." Daylight turned around, "Well I came in here to tell you that we are almost ready to go." "Thanks I'm going to get some things before we do, is that ok?"

"Sure just hurry up." Starlight smiled again, "Okay I will." Starlight left the kitchen and went into her room attic. Daylight looked at Fenrir, "I thought you were going with her." "I don't think she doesn't want me to know what herbs she's taking and I really don't want to know." Daylight laughed, "So that you won't do what you did last time?"

Fenrir growled, "Don't reminded me." Daylight grinned, "Well, I'm going to remind you whether you like it or not, you were freaking out at some of the poison herbs she was taking. And not to mention you almost this in a public place." Fenrir looked at Daylight and she looked right back at him.

"Are we in a staring contest?" "It depends, Dad, besides you know that Starlight isn't getting better and we need to do something before she dies." Fenrir looked away from Daylight, "I know, I keep hearing it from Starlight and I don't need it from you. I don't like watching my little girl suffer."

Daylight kneeled down next to him, "I don't like my sister suffering either, but I have this feeling it has to do with her being the Keeper." Fenrir looked at her, "Do you really think that's what has been causing her pain?" "Yes, and I foresaw that Starlight met a monster from around here and I think it was that dark shadow thing that has been appearing a lot more in the theatre."

"Foresaw? Is that a gift you were given when you were born, the gift of seeing the future?" "Yes, but this monster looks kind of creepy." "Do you know when she meets this monster?" Daylight shook her head, "No but it is soon, so she will be fine and do whatever that thing says." Daylight look at Fenrir, "Are you worried about losing me as well?"

Fenrir looked straight in her eyes, "What would you think if you found out about one your daughters had a wound and kept it a secret and another one that is suffer and both of those daughters are dying and can die at any moment." Daylight hugged him, "I have only two daughters in this world and I might be losing them both."

"Dad, don't tell Starlight about my wound okay? I'll keep fighting it and I'm feeling better than ever." "That's not the point Daylight! How do you think Starlight would feel when she finds out or even react, especially if it's about her father? Did you ever think of that? Even if she finds the cure, you will still be dying wouldn't you?"

Fenrir and Daylight stayed quiet for a good five minutes. Neither of them moved until they heard Starlight talking to someone outside the door. "Are you guys ready to go?" "Yeah, is Daylight coming with us?" "I'm not sure but I'll ask her." Daylight let go of Fenrir and stood up. Starlight walked into the kitchen.

"Daylight, are you coming to the theatre with us?" Daylight smile, "Yes I am," Daylight looked at Starlight and saw a side bag, "What the hell are bring that big thing for?" Starlight looked innocently at the bag at her side. "I don't know if the medicine I made earlier will last so I might as well bring it with me everywhere."

Daylight sighed, "I guess you're right. Now let's get going before it gets any later." Starlight walked out of the kitchen and Daylight gathered everyone at the van outside. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked around, "Hey, do any of you know where Kurama and Hiei went?" Fenrir walked back inside the house, "I'll get them."

Everyone watched as Fenrir walked into the house. Once he was out of sight they all turned and looked at Starlight, "What?" Keiko spoke first, "How did you make him talk?" "Oh that," Starlight laughed, "I thought this was about something else." Botan spoke this time, "What do you mean by that?" Starlight raised her hands in defense, "It's nothing."

Starlight looked at Keiko, "The reason why he talks is because when I took the power he used once and I gave him the ability to speak." "Oh, so it's like at trade?" "Yeah, something like that, but I don't lose my voice." Daylight laughed from inside the van, "Can you guys get in the car-I mean van please, so that it wouldn't take so long just to get going."

Starlight hopped in the back and sat in the middle in of the van. Everyone else just sat on the seats that was provided. "Who's going to sit in the front?" "Uh…don't know all the seats back here are taken." "Well I guess it will be Kurama and Hiei up here with me!"

Daylight giggled and everyone found that strange, "Don't sound so damn excited Daylight. It makes you too damn cheery for my taste for a sister of mine."

* * *

Fenrir walked into the entertainment room and found Kurama lying on the couch with Hiei on top of him sleeping, "Kurama we're ready to go." Kurama looked at Fenrir and tried to sit up, but Hiei prevented him from doing so. "Hiei, are you asleep?" Hiei didn't respond or stir, "I guess that answers that."

Fenrir chuckled, "Why don't you try to kiss him awake?" Kurama blushed immediately, "I can't do that." "Why not?" asked Fenrir with amusement in his voice. "I'm not sure if I should, he might get mad at me." "How would you know if you don't try, besides he might like it." Kurama looked at Fenrir with a shocked expression.

Kurama looked at Hiei's sleeping face again, "All right, I'll try it." Kurama touched his lips to Hiei's and stayed like that until Hiei started to stir. Kurama pulled away slowly, Hiei didn't open his eyes but yawned and rubbed one of his eyes like a child. When Hiei did open his eyes he looked straight in Kurama's emerald eyes.

"Did you just kiss me?" Kurama smiled sweetly at Hiei, "What if I did?" Kurama got his answer when he saw Hiei's face starting to blush. "I see you liked that?" Hiei got even redder. "Hn" Kurama smiled again and kissed Hiei. "Ahem, I don't mean to bother you but the others are waiting." Both of them looked at Fenrir, "Right, we're supposed to be there before the children."

The three of them barely reached outside when they heard, "Don't sound so damn excited Daylight. It makes you too damn cheery for my taste for a sister of mine." Kurama and Hiei stopped and looked at each other then looked back at the van. "That voice just now was that…" "…Starlight." Both of them heard Fenrir growl.

They looked down at him and saw a ring with a key on it, right between his teeth, "Kurama can you lock the door for me please?" Kurama nodded even though he was not sure Fenrir saw him do so and took the key from Fenrir's mouth. He then closed the door and locked it, Hiei watched Fenrir run and jumped into the back of the van.

Botan didn't like the sound of Starlight's voice and had the courage enough to speak, even though she was shaking, "Is that any way to talk to your sister?" Starlight closed her eyes after she spoke to Daylight, but when she opened them she freaked out everyone who looked her in the eyes.

Starlight's eyes were that of a killer, cold, and uncaring. Fenrir jumped in and let out a growl as he walked straight to Starlight with some plant between his teeth. "Starlight, eat this." Starlight looked at him, "I don't want to." "I'm not asking, I'm telling you to eat it." Starlight closed her eyes again and put her hand out. Fenrir put the plant in her hand.

Starlight opened her eyes again and looked at Fenrir, "Go on, Starlight." Starlight looked down and ate the plant whole. She chewed it until she was able to swallow it. She then looked up at the others, "I'm sorry everyone, I didn't mean to do that." Botan wanted to talk some sense into her but Koenma grabbed her hand, once she looked at him he shook his head and she settled down.

Keiko saw that and she even wanted to talk to Starlight, "Starlight why would you-" Daylight turned around in her seat in the front, "Keiko please don't, I know what she said was wrong but I was acting too strange for her, and I normally don't do that so do get mad at her. It was my fault and Starlight is not feeling well as it is." "I'm sorry…" Starlight said as brought her knees up to her chest.

This turned into an awkward silence. Kurama and Hiei finally joined the other in the van when Daylight started messing with the radio. Koenma looked at Starlight "Starlight…how bad has it gotten?" Starlight didn't look up at him, "I'm not sure but I don't feel that bad. I guess the only reason for snapping at Daylight is because of the herbs I took this morning."

"What herbs do you take?" "I take toxic and poison herbs as well as the antidote herbs." Koenma eyes widened, "Poison, is that why you are getting sick?" Starlight smiled a bit, "No, I pain I feel comes from within my soul and the poison doesn't do anything but numb the pain that attacks me when I'm at least expecting it."

"I see, but are you going to be okay?" "If it keeps going like this, I may not be helping you after all Prince Koenma." "Your time is not over yet, you still have time to cure yourself." Starlight's smiled broadened a bit, "How would you know?" "…I know because I see that you don't give up and keep fighting, I still see you fighting all the way to the very end."

Starlight smiled more, "I have to say your right about me Koenma, I don't give up and I do keep fighting to the very end." Koenma smiled this time, "I was right for picking you for my Spirit Detective Team." "Thanks I feel honored." Daylight looked back again, "Alright then does that mean we can go to the theatre now?"

Starlight looked up at her, "Yes it does Daylight." Daylight smiled down at her, "You feeling better?" Starlight smiled up at her, "Sure am." "Good, nobody should have seen you like that but it couldn't be helped." Daylight started the van and started to back up but stop. "Starlight can you open and close the gate for me?"

"No problem Daylight." Starlight got up and jumped off the van and walked to the gate while Genkai closed the doors of the van. Starlight unlocked the gate and opened them. Daylight looked out the window to the mirror outside of the driver's side door, she saw Starlight wave, signaling her for the okay.

Daylight backup the van again, Starlight move out of the way, Daylight was out of the yard in a few seconds and Starlight locked the gate again and got back in the van. Starlight sat against the back of Daylight's seat. When she was settled Fenrir sat next to her.

The whole ride was as it was before everyone in a conversation but Starlight stayed quiet for most of it. Nobody seen to take notice except for Hiei, Kurama, and Fenrir, Starlight seen like she could talk about anything but she became quiet. Fenrir nudged her but all she did was pet him. Starlight kept petting him until they arrived at the theatre.

Starlight was thinking about the dream she had when she heard Daylight's voice, "Uh oh, I think some of the kids beat us here." Daylight pulled to a stop and parked. Once she did that, everyone got out to the van. Starlight stayed where she was until Fenrir nudged her again, "Starlight it's time to get out of the van." Starlight looked at him, "Sorry Father I was just thinking about my dream."

Fenrir's ears twitched, "What was it about?" "It might be nothing, besides it was just a dream." "Okay, well let's get going or I'm dragging you out." Starlight got up, "That won't be necessary." Fenrir walked to the end of the van, "Come on Starlight." Starlight smiled, "Alright I'm coming, I'm coming."

Starlight jumped out of the van and waited until Fenrir did the same before she closed the van doors. Daylight and the others were inside already so Starlight and Fenrir were the last to join them, but before she went inside a voice greeted her, "Good morning Miss." Starlight turned and saw Xander standing near a fence.

"Xander, I thought you were inside with the others?" "Nah, I would only go inside if I were with you Miss. Besides I don't get along with them." Starlight smiled at him, "Why do you say that?" "Because they give me strange looks and don't talk to me much." Starlight put one of her hands under her chin while she placed the other under her elbow. "Really," Starlight was thinking of how to handle the situation and then she got an idea, "let's go see want they say."

Starlight grabbed one of Xander's wrists and ran inside with him, "Miss no, you'll embarrass me again!" "Too late, your fate is sealed." "No! I will not stand for this." Daylight was on the stage when she heard Xander somewhat yelling at Starlight. "Uh, sister what is going on?" Starlight smiled, "Nothing that can't be solved, where are the kids?"

Daylight looked at Xander as he was struggling in Starlight's grip, "They're behind the stage with the gang." Before Daylight can say any more Starlight ran up the stage and went behind the curtains, "Okay thanks." Was heard a second later, Daylight looked at Fenrir who sat down. "Do you know what that was all about?"

Fenrir chuckled, "I think it's a misunderstanding between the children." Daylight looked at where she disappeared with Xander. "Is it okay if I say something?" "Go for it." "I sure I'm not the only one that noticed but whenever she sees Xander, she treats him like he was her son and she always means happy." "I have noticed that as well and it seems he treats her as a second mom." "Yeah, it's weird."

"Miss no please." Everyone looked up as they heard Xander's please and his chains clinking. "Why is Xander saying that, Ms. Starlight?" Starlight laughed, "I want to know something first." "What's that Ms. Starlight?" "Are you being mean to Xander?" The children looked at Xander and he began to blush with embarrassment 'I know they're going to call me a snitch.' The children didn't give him a look or a comment then looked back at Starlight.

"No Ms. Starlight, we don't do that to him. Why?" "He said that you all look at him strange and don't talk to him." The children looked at each other, "Oh, Xander is always standing in front of thing that we give that look to and we don't know what he is interested in to talk about." "Is that the truth?" "Yes Ms. Starlight." All the children said in unison.

Starlight looked at Xander, "See nothing to worry about," She looked back at the children, "besides you do know you shouldn't lie to me, right children?" Some of the children stepped back, "Yes, Ms. Starlight!" They answered in unison again. Some of the other children stepped next to Xander and grabbed his free hand.

"Come on Xander, you can help us with our play." Starlight let go of Xander's hand and watched as he walked away with the kids surrounding him as the lead him to the front of the stage after some children change in their costumes. "What exactly do you want me to do?" "You can show us some new steps and you can show us how to properly do the steps." "I guess I can do that." "Yeah!" The children cheered in unison.

The others noticed Starlight's change in mood when she was with Xander, "Hey Starlight, are you okay now?" Starlight looked at them with a smile, "Yes, I'm much better now. I'm sorry for my attitude and my language earlier." Starlight frowned, "You weren't supposed to see me like that and I already blow my change at showing a good impression."

Starlight sat down where she stood before and brought her knees up to her chest again, "But I'll tell you this, I will get that way if something troubles me, or pisses me off." Kuwabara looked at Xander off in the distance before looking at Starlight on the floor, "Hey, at least we all know not to get you mad right? What are your warning signs anyway?"

Starlight looked at him from over her knees and laughed, "No one asked before, anyway since you asked, I'll tell you." Starlight was about to stand up when she saw a hand appear in front of her. She looked up and saw Yusuke above her "Thanks." She took his hand and helped her up, she dust off her long deerskin skirt.

"My warning signs are…crossing my arms, my energy becomes grave, and I stomp." Kuwabara looked confused, "Stomp?" "Yes, stomp." Starlight demonstrated by crossing her arms, turned her head in a different direction, and stomped one foot hard enough for everyone around her to feel it. "See, nothing to it." Kuwabara stepped away, "Okay, I'm convinced!" Starlight grinned.

The rest of the hours went by as Starlight and Xander helped the little kids start dancing and performing. The children were excited and had a lot of energy to burn off. They didn't finish until 9 in the evening.

Starlight finished a move while the all the children copied her, and they all nailed it all at the same time, "Okay, I guess that's it. Now you children have to do is practice what me and Xander taught you and by Saturday's performance you should all be able to show off for your parents." "Okay, Ms. Starlight." The children said in unison. "And try not to hurt yourselves when you're practicing." The children laughed, "Ms. Starlight we know better than that." Starlight has a worried look on her face, "I hope so." The children started laughing again.

And just like they did last time, Starlight waited for the parents to come pick up the young children. Yusuke walked up to her, "Hey, why did only the little kids showed up? And why is Xander the only teen here?" "The other teens are working on their performance and Xander come here just to hang out since he would be himself at home."

"Okay." "And I would appreciate it if you wouldn't talk about me." Yusuke jumped in surprise, "Xander be nice and don't sneak up on people." "Yes Miss. Sorry." Xander turned and walked away. Yusuke growled, "How can you stand that kid!" Starlight looked ahead and looked at Yusuke from the corner of her eyes, "He's family to me since I have known his grandparents their whole lives."

Eventually all the little children gotten picked up and went home and Starlight had to take Xander home again, which she didn't mind at all. When Starlight got home she went to the entertainment room and found Yusuke and Kuwabara playing some random game on the PlayStation that was hidden in the cabinet.

"Hey, when did you find that?" The two laughed, "Daylight said we can play it if we stopped bother her about dinner." "Oh I see. A bribe, well enjoy." They lose when Starlight said the last word, Yusuke drop the controller, "Damn it." Kuwabara looked at Starlight, "Starlight do you know how to play this? Me and Yusuke keep losing?"

Starlight stopped in her tracks, "Are you kidding me, that level is easy. How long have you been on have you been on that level?" The two looked at each other, "Since you left." Starlight burst out laughing. Yusuke looked at her from the couch, "Well if you say it's easy, you do it." Starlight sat on a couch, "I'll take you on that." Starlight pick up the controller Yusuke dropped and restarted the level.

Soon enough, Starlight had beaten the level and continued on. A few minutes later she has beaten five more levels. She turned to Yusuke and Kuwabara, "Do you want me to continue or do you want to play?" Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other, "Continue." They both said together before Starlight continued on to the next level.

Daylight made a new meal, tacos. Everyone looked at their food funny, but eventually the sisters taught them how to eat the food. "Here, you hold it like this and bite." Daylight demonstrated before made a _crunch_ when she bit down on the taco in her of the others tried it before everyone joined them.

The night ended like it did last time, everyone said goodnight to each other and Starlight drank some herbal medicine tea before going to bed. "Father...?" Starlight called from the bathroom, "Yes Starlight?" "I didn't get much pain today, do you think the herbs I mixed in the morning actually worked?"

Fenrir laid down at the head the bed, at his usual spot. "I guess they did. I think you should experiment with the same herbs tomorrow to see if they work again." "Yeah I probably should do that." Starlight came out and went straight to the bed, "Father, are you okay?" Fenrir signed, "Yes, I'm just worried about you."

Starlight laid her head against Fenrir's midsection, "Do worry so much, you'll get yourself sick, whether you're a monster or not." "I know. Goodnight Starlight." "Goodnight Father." Starlight snuggled against Fenrir and brought his tail around her and snuggled it. She fell asleep in minutes. Fenrir watched until he fell asleep, 'Goodnight my daughters.'

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Hoped you enjoyed my story so far, please review. Next chapter will be out soon.


	7. Free day Wednesday Day

There is a fight scene in this one. I wanted to bring a little bit of excitement into my story.

* * *

**Free Day Wednesday (Day)**

Kurama opened his eyes and looked at Hiei who was snuggling against his chest. Kurama smiled and rubbed his eyes of sleep. Hiei stirred and looked up at Kurama with one eye, "Morning?" Hiei said with a very soft voice to Kurama who looked at Hiei again; his smile didn't leave his lips, "Good morning Hiei."

Hiei rubbed his eyes with such child-like cuteness as he did the morning before. Kurama always love Hiei's cuteness but probably won't mention it to Hiei until he was ready to say so. Kurama leaned in close and kissed Hiei on the cheek. "What was that for?" Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei and brought him closer, "I just love to kiss you every day."

Hiei blushed and hid under the covers; Kurama smiled playfully, "Oh, no you don't!" Kurama pulled the covers off of Hiei. "Kurama no leave me alone." Hiei said in a playful manor as he tried to hid, "Why are you blushing again? Is it what I said?" Hiei grabbed the pillow to hide from Kurama. Kurama removed the pillow ever so slowly, "Hiei, you know you can't hide from me forever?"

Kurama and Hiei played around for a little while longer. Kurama trapped Hiei underneath him and gave him another kiss, "You know you taste sweet this morning?" "No I don't Kurama." Kurama laughed, "I'm kidding but I love kissing you." Kurama and Hiei kissed for a few more minutes before backing away and looked at each other smiling.

Kurama kissed Hiei once more, "Do you want to get up and see what Daylight made for us?" Hiei signed, "Why not?" Kurama got and grabbed some of his clothes and went into the bathroom. Hiei laid in the bed for a minute or two before getting up and getting his own clothes. Once Kurama was out of the bathroom, Hiei went in.

After getting ready, Kurama opened the door and looked out. He didn't see anyone and it was awfully quiet, which seemed strange since they always hear Daylight moving around in the kitchen or something. "Ready?" Hiei just looked at him, "What are we doing? Sneaking out?" Kurama laughed sheepishly, "Sorry," He looked out at the hallway again, "it's just so quiet." "Hn."

Kurama took Hiei's hand in his and walked out the door and shut behind them. The stairs didn't make a sound as they went down. A new aroma was in the air, "Daylight made something new it seems." Hiei nodded his head and spotted Daylight as she came out of the kitchen, "Speaking of the she-devil." Kurama looked up and saw Daylight, "Good morning." She said with a smile. "Good morning Daylight."

Daylight kept smiling as she looked at both of them, "Would both of you like some tea?" "Tea, in the morning?" Hiei looked at her, 'I thought Genkai was the only one that drinking tea in the morning.' Daylight's smile broadened, "Sure, why not? But the tea I make is from flowers and they taste great." Hiei looked up at Kurama for approval.

Kurama looked down, "Do you want to try some Hiei?" Hiei nodded slowly, Kurama looked back at Daylight, "We both would like some please." Daylight nodded, "I'll be right back." Daylight walked back into the kitchen. "Hiei are you okay?" Hiei looked up at Kurama, "Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Kurama looked into Hiei's red eyes, "I just want to make sure your comfortable here until we go back home."

Hiei smiled, "Don't worry too much Kurama. As long as I'm with you, I will always be comfortable and safe." Kurama smiled and kissed Hiei, Daylight walked in but just stepped back right out of view as she let the two share their moment. After they pulled away, Daylight came back in again. She carried a tray of tea cups with the flower tea, "Go ahead and take a cup." Kurama took two from the tray and handed one of the cups to Hiei.

Hiei watched Daylight as she set the tray on the dining table, "Who are the other cups for?" "They're for the others when they get down here, which will be soon." Daylight took a cup from the tray and drank from it. She closed her and took another drink but didn't swallow. She kept the liquid in her mouth a few seconds longer then she swallowed.

The two looked at her and she smiled back at them. "This one's special, it tastes great and relaxes you, try it." They looked at each other and then down at their cups. Kurama put the cup to his lips but Hiei drank from his cup first. Kurama looked at Hiei as he took his own sip. Hiei went still and Kurama looked at him with concern.

Kurama tasted the sweet flavor of the flowers, mistaking it as a lot of sugar and looked at Daylight, "Did you put sugar in this?" Daylight shook her head, "Nope that sweet taste comes from the flowers themselves. Pretty cool that you don't have to use sugar and now you can use the sugar for something else."

Kurama looked at Hiei; he didn't show any emotion on his face. Hiei looked at Kurama, "This is good," Hiei then looked at Daylight, "Can I have some more?" Daylight smiled, "Sure, I'll get a pitcher and I better make some more. I have a feeling Master Genkai is going to like this tea too." Daylight went into the kitchen again and a minute later came out with a big pitcher and poured some tea into Hiei's cup and did the same for Kurama.

An energy flared out of nowhere, Hiei and Kurama looked around, "What was that?" Daylight stayed calm, "Oh that is my sister. She's outside in the back." Hiei and Kurama put their cups down on the table, "But why did her energy do that?" They ran to the back and opened the door before Daylight can explain.

As the two ran out the door, Daylight put her own cup down and ran after them. Outside, Kurama and Hiei saw Starlight fighting with a shadow-like creature that tried to slice her in half with a double-edge sword but she jumped back to avoid it in a swift move. They were about to join her but they both felt a strong grip on their shoulders. They both turned to see Daylight, with her head down, "You didn't let me explain, Starlight is training with Father."

Daylight looked up, "See, he's over there," Daylight pointed in the middle of the yard where he sat, "and before you ask, he's the one that created that _thing_ over there and with his own energy. And before you ask again, all monsters have two different energies, one: is the one that the Keeper takes and the second: the monster can build their own energy once the Keeper has trained with them. And Fenrir didn't need to be trained because Starlight was only a child at the time."

All of them looked at Starlight and the shadow as she was fighting it with her bare hands, Starlight jumped away from the shadow again as it swung it's sword at her and she came in close a split second later the punched in the stomach and it swung it's sword again, but she went behind it avoiding the attack again.

Starlight's movements stunned Kurama and Hiei for they never knew she can move so fast. Starlight said something to it as she stood with her back against its own back, and it turned to try to hit her with the hilt of the sword but she ducked down turned on the ground on her feet and punched it right under the chin.

The shadow recovered in midair but not fast enough to avoid the kick Starlight had driven into its stomach. The shadow hid the ground hard and slid across it until it came to a stop. It seems to disappear in a dark mist and then it change shape into another shadow creature. This one seemed much stronger.

Starlight backed away from it with caution and lowered down like a wolf, ready to attack. This shadow didn't have a weapon but the sight of it was intimidating but Starlight didn't seem bothered. The shadow took its stance and Starlight stayed where she was. A few seconds went by; the two stayed very still looking at each other in the eyes, waiting for one to make the first move.

The shadow decided to make the first move by throwing its arms at her; she jumped up as the creature's arms hit the ground. Starlight stomped on its head when she came down, jumping away as its arms came up and trying to grab her. Starlight landed on the ground and turned quickly, not liking the idea of her back facing towards her opponent. The creature turned to look at her, bringing one of his hands up to its face. The creature wiped the area she stomped on; it wiped the area revealing black blood.

It roared with anger and through its arm to the side. The blood flew…but it didn't hit the ground, instead it disappeared into thin air. Fenrir was right beside the shadow and was grinning. It roared again and came running at Starlight. She moved to the side and away from it. It turned faster and came at her again.

Starlight moved but she didn't see its arm coming at her. It hit her whole midsection, making her fly into the brick wall around the yard. She fell on to the ground but got up with little expression of pain. "Ouch, that was uncalled for." Fenrir laughed, "Of course it was. Do you really think your opponent will take it easy on you?" "No, I guess they wouldn't unless they intent to play around before making the kill." Fenrir stood next to the shadow again, "Than don't expect me to go easy on you." "Fine Father, you want me to be a killer to save my life…so be it." Starlight stood from her position on the ground and walked away from the wall.

The three that stood there watching Starlight train, didn't expect a voice to come from behind them. "That's gotta hurt." All three turn and saw Yusuke there, grinning. "I remember get hit into walls like that." Yusuke said as he remembered the many times he hit or was thrown into a wall, "Man, it really hurt." Hiei smirked, "Well if you learned to move out of the way, maybe you wouldn't hit the wall so much." Yusuke glared at Hiei.

Daylight couldn't help but laugh at Yusuke, "I thought you were a good detective and know how to get out of the way, but I guess I was wrong." Yusuke looked at Daylight, "It wasn't my fault." Daylight continued to laugh as Hiei smirked again but kept his eyes on Starlight as she moved out of the way. The creature tried to stomp on her when it managed to get her on the ground.

Starlight rolled away from it and jumped back up. Starlight punched it in the stomach only to recoil back from hitting it; it seemed like a wall or boulder. "Damn." The shadow laughed at her, "I'm really getting tired of this." Starlight heard Fenrir's voice, "Then find a way to destroy it Starlight!" Starlight lowered down again, 'Yeah but how?' she thought as she looked at the shadow in front of her.

Daylight stopped laughing with Yusuke still looking at her, "Phew, I haven't laughed like that in a long time." Daylight snickered as she spoke, "How old were you when you started as a Spirit Detective?" Daylight became serious after a second later, "I was 14." "14, huh, not bad but I think you should train with Starlight. But I'll warn you she is not easy to take down as you can see and who knows you might get better." Daylight looked back at Starlight and the shadow again.

Starlight kept a distance from it as she lowered down like a wolf again. Yusuke wanted to see what Starlight wanted to do if he called to her so he shouted, "Hey Starlight!" Starlight looked at him and the creature decided to take its chance. It hit her with the back of its arm in her midsection again. Starlight went flying across the yard and she hit the ground hard enough to almost flip over but she landed on the ground on her back. Fenrir's voice was heard again, "Focus Starlight!"

Yusuke and the others winced. "Starlight!" The four looked back and saw the others standing there. Yukina looked scared as she called out to Starlight, "Starlight, are you okay!" Starlight didn't move and Yukina was going to run over to her but someone stopped her. She looked back and saw Daylight, "Why are you just standing there?" "Yukina, honey, Starlight is training and if you go out there…that shadow will likely attack you too." Everyone looked at Daylight with shocked looks on their faces.

"Do you all see the barrier around them?" Everyone looked but didn't see anything, "We don't see anything." Kuwabara kept looking and he saw it as he stared at one spot, "I see it, it's just about ten feet away from us. Just stare at one spot." Hiei just had to say something, "Hn, finally you were able to do something without any help." Kuwabara looked at him, "Hey!" Hiei didn't look at him when he smirked. "Do you see it Yukina?" Yukina did just what Kuwabara said and saw it; something like you would see with a bubble.

Yukina nodded and Daylight spoke again, "Ok, that keeps the shadow from seeing the rest of us and keeps us safe. If you went through that, it would automatically go after you. Don't worry about my sister she's okay." Yukina looked at her, "How do you know?" Daylight looked at her, "Look." Yukina looked to where Starlight was and saw that Starlight was getting up slowly. "She was probably catching her breath."

Yukina was relieved when she saw Starlight stood up and dusted herself off, looking as if nothing happened. Starlight looked back at the creature, "Great, is that all you can do?" The creature straightened up and had no grin on its face. Fenrir was a few feet away and smiled, 'There you go Starlight. Become stronger then you were last time.'

Starlight smiled, "You can't win this you over sized shade." The shadow roared again, but this time raised its arms and brought them down on the ground. It looked at her with hatred, "If you want a piece of me," Starlight took a different stance, standing straight up with one of her arms across her chest in front of her and the other behind her, "come on then." The shadow charge at her at full speed, she jumped clear over it as it tried to dive at her.

It slide on the ground and laid there while Starlight went down on one knee and managed to have a bow and arrow in her hands in front of her so the shadow didn't see it. It got up and looked at her. Starlight stayed where she was, waiting the thing to makes its move. It ran at her but not as fast as before. Starlight didn't move until it was about ten feet from her.

Starlight pulled back the string and arrow, turned around, letting go of both the arrow and string. The arrow flew into the air and went straight into the shadow where one of its lungs would be if it were a living thing. The shadow stepped back from the impact and fell to one knee. It looked at her in disbelief. Starlight smiled, she put her hand behind her back again. A second later, she brought her hand from her back revealing another arrow. She put it on the bow and drew the string back again.

The shadow tugged at the arrow in its chest but it wouldn't budge. Starlight walked towards it with the arrow still drawn, she stopped about four feet in front of it. She stared into its pitch black eyes and it stared right back at her. Starlight pulled the string back until it wouldn't anymore.

Starlight released the arrow, striking in the middle of the shadow's head. It fell backwards but before hitting the ground it turned into a black mist and the two arrows disappear along with it. Starlight stayed in the same position since she released the arrow, looking at the place the creature disappeared. Fenrir came up beside her, "Very good, you have become stronger then you did last time."

Starlight straightened up, she looked at Fenrir, "But how did I? I haven't trained since last time." Fenrir looked up at her, "Beats me, but you defiantly became stronger. Last time you couldn't even beat the shadow with the sword but now you just beaten that shadow and a stronger one after that." Starlight nodded and bended down a bit, "I just glad it's over; I actually thought I was going to get creamed, just like last time."

Everyone came up to Starlight with Yukina in the lead, Starlight straightened up again. Yukina then ran up to her and hugged her. Starlight looked down at her, "Don't you ever do that again, I actually thought you got hurt." Starlight could hear that Yukina feared that for Starlight's life, "I'm sorry Yukina. I didn't mean to scare you. I always train like that, but some of those hits I really didn't want to be at the end of them, but as you can see I did anyway."

Yukina didn't let go of her and Starlight hugged her in return, "I'm really sorry Yukina, next time I won't train in front of you, okay?" Yukina didn't answer, "Yukina?" still no answer. Starlight held onto her when the other joined them. Starlight looked up at them, "Did I really scare her that much?" Most of them nodded, "You did, but it's not a good idea to make her cry though." Kuwabara said while looking at Yukina with concern. Hiei had the same face.

Starlight made a questionable face, "Should I know or is it better that I don't?" Hiei looked away when he spoke, "She can create gems from her tears, which are better known as teargems." 'As well as I do but there's no way in hell I'm telling you.' Starlight looked at Yukina again as she pulled away, "Yukina, are you okay now?" "Just a little." Starlight looked at her face, 'How strange, she almost cried for me and she only knew me for almost four day. Not to mention she can create 'teargems', whatever those are, and maybe an angry brother, yikes.'

Starlight wanted to cheer her up because the look she had on was not the kind you want to see on someone who was happy before, "Yukina, don't cry for me. I just haven't trained in a while so I'll get hit once in a long time and I'm okay." Yukina looked up at her, "I just don't like to see anyone get hurt not in front of me." "I understand. I won't train in front of you anymore, okay?" Yukina nodded.

Starlight looked at everyone else, "Are you guys ready to eat? I'm pretty sure Daylight is done preparing it by now." Yusuke was staring at Starlight's bow the whole time but was listening to whoever talked, and before everyone turn to go inside, he asked, "What is that you're holding?"

Starlight looked down at her hand, "Oh this is my bow, a gift from my father many years ago." Starlight held up the bow sideways for everyone to have a better look. The bow itself was exactly four feet in length, on the bottom end of the bow what looks like string but it was thick with different colored beads and a small eagle feather on it. "And what is that?" Starlight followed Yusuke's gaze and saw what he was referring to, "This is just for decoration my father put on my bow, actually this bow belonged to him but he let me have it."

Yusuke looked at her face, "And how did you get it while you were battling or should I say training with the shadow?" Starlight smiled, "This is how." Starlight opened her hand, letting the bow be loosened from her grip. The whole bow glowed into a pure white light; it shrunk into a thin white light line which drew into Starlight's palm.

Starlight closed her hand and it disappeared when she opened her hand again. "And the arrows?" "It the same basic thing." Starlight brought her other hand up and put the other at her side. Starlight opened her hand; the same white light glowed as the arrow appear, and closed her hand around it. Starlight opened her hand again and the arrow disappeared into the white light.

Looking at this really was interesting, even to Hiei. "How were you able to do that?" Starlight put her hand down, "My first father did that for me. He was able to connect the bow to my spirit energy. He said that as long as I was strong enough, I'll be able to summon it and keep it within me but if I become too weak it will separate from me and anyone can use it." Starlight looked at Fenrir, "I can't remember what else he said, do you remember, Father?"

Fenrir sat on the ground, "He told you to keep it in remembrance of him. And every time you summon it, you must think of him. He also told you that the arrows are created from your energy, you think of the type of arrow you want to use and it will be created from your energy." Starlight stayed quiet, think about what else her first father said many years ago.

"He said something else, but what was it?" Starlight looked up at the sky, "**'**Become a stronger warrior then me and you'll be able to protect anyone. Make me proud Starlight.**'**" Starlight kept looking up at the sky with a smile, 'I'll make you proud Dad. I promise.'

Koenma looked at her some weird look on his face, "A warrior? Your dad is a warrior?" Starlight looked at him, "What? Native American have warriors to protect their tribes. I'm surprised you know anything Koenma. Your dad will know about it, maybe you should start asking him question about the past history of Native Americans."

Koenma didn't look too happy with Starlight saying about his knowledge, but Yusuke have no problem with it. He was laughed behind his hand with the other tried not to. Starlight smiled evilly at Koenma. She looked at the others after they settled down, "So, is anyone hungry?" At the mention of food they looked at Daylight, but she was not where she was standing. Kuwabara looked towards the house, "She must of went inside."

"That's exactly what she did. Probably to turn the stove off." A bird's shadow flew over them as they walked towards the house. Starlight raised her arm, Silverwings screeched as he came down, landing on Starlight's raised arm. She looked at him, "Are you hungry Silverwings?" Silverwings took one look at her and screeched in her face.

After he was done, Starlight opened her eyes, "I'll take that as a yes." Everyone laughed; Starlight just smiled and rubbed her hand on Silverwings' chest. Once inside the house, Starlight walked into the kitchen with Silverwings, now on one of her shoulders. "Daylight are you ready to serve breakfast?" Daylight looked up from the pot she was stirring, "Yes, I'm just letting it cool before serving it to the others."

Starlight went to a cabinet and took out a cup, "Hey, what is Silverwing doing in here?" "Calm down Daylight. He's just sitting on my shoulder, he knows better to stay put when he's in the kitchen. Right Silverwings?" Silverwings didn't move but he did chirp a bit. "Okay, just stay on my sister's shoulder and don't move from there." Silverwings chirped again.

Minutes pasted by and Kuwabara and Yusuke started to play on the station again. Daylight came out with a large tray of bowls of what looked like soup. Starlight helped her with the tray while bring her cup with her. Silverwings went the opposite direction. Silverwings landed on his usual perched and screeched loudly, getting everyone's attention except the sisters.

Starlight put the bowls down and Daylight gathered the others. Once Daylight seated them, she sat down. Starlight went into the kitchen again; bring out a bowl for Silverwings. After Starlight placed the bowl at Silverwings' perch, she sat down on the couch with her cup, "Starlight are you going to eat?" Botan asked as Starlight looked back at her. "Not right now Botan. I usually relax before I eat after I train. Otherwise I may not be able to keep it down and I don't know how bad I am now with the illness."

"Oh okay well eat as soon as you recover." "K." Starlight picked up the controller to the Play Station, saved the game and put in a different game. She turned the volume really low so she wouldn't disturb the ones eating. Soon after that Daylight and the others started having a conversation. Yusuke put his spoon the soup and looked at the contents, tripe and hominy, "What's this called?" Daylight chewed what she had in her mouth and swallowed, "It's called Menudo, but you pronounce it as Menu-tho."

"Menu-tho?" "Yes, but you might want to blow on it to cool it down before putting some in your mouth." Yusuke did just that and like the taste of it. "What's it made with?" Daylight stop at middle of drinking from her cup, "Uh…I rather not tell you until later, when you're not eating." "Why?" Daylight laughed nervously, "You'll find out later. Anyway, how do you like the tea I made?"

They kept eating and talking amongst themselves and Starlight just listened from where she was, until she felt something, "Someone's coming." Daylight looked at Starlight, "What did you say?" Starlight stood up, "Someone's coming." Daylight looked down at Fenrir, where he was eating his own bowl of menudo.

"Father, do you feel what Starlight feels?" Fenrir looked up from his bowl and licked his chops. "I don't feel anything." Everyone stayed quiet, listening to anything, nothing but silence greeted them. Daylight looked at Starlight, "Are you sure your senses are going funny?" A honk was heard after Daylight spoke. "Okay maybe not."

Starlight walked to the windows and looked out. "It's brother and Aaron." Daylight a strange look, "What on earth would they be here in the morning?" Daylight got up from her seat and walked to Starlight, "Don't know." Daylight stood next to Starlight and then turned back, "Go ahead and open the gate for them to come in, if you please." "Sure thing."

Starlight unlocked the front door, stepped outside, and closed the door behind her as she went towards to gate. Starlight unlocked it, pulling one door open then pushing it roughly so it would get out of the way. She pulled the other one but jumped on it so it would move faster. Kyle drove in once Starlight was out of the way.

Starlight was still on the fence but she didn't get off, instead she kicked off the wall the shut the gate again. After closing the double gates, Starlight headed for Kyle's car, Kyle and Aaron stepped out of the car. "Good morning brother, Aaron. What bring you here?" Kyle smiled at her, "Good morning, I see you're feeling better. What brings us here is something I want to talk to you and Daylight about."

"It's not anything really bad, is it?" Kyle laughed, "No, not that bad." Aaron can from around the car. "Kyle's right, you do look better than you did three days ago." Starlight looked at Aaron, "Thanks but I still feel a little sick. Daylight thinks that is from being the Keeper." Kyle looked at her with concern with Aaron looking at her surprise, "Do you think that's what's been causing your pain?" Starlight nodded, "Yes, I think Daylight is right."

Kyle nodded in understanding. Kyle looked at Starlight, trying to remember something he wanted Starlight to try then he remembered, "I have something I want you to try."

Kyle went inside the car, took out a canteen and a side bag. He put on the side bag, then unscrewed the cap and poured the contents of the canteen into the cup. He handed the cup to Starlight, who took it but looked at it funny. "What's this?" Kyle smiled, "It's your favorite chicken noodle soup by yours truly." "But why is it orange?" Kyle laughed, "Oh that. I added a new ingredient. I wanted you to try it to see if you like it and if you don't well I'll go back to the original chicken soup you like."

Starlight looked up at Kyle's smiling face, "I'll try it." Starlight brought the cup to her lips and drank. She pulled the cup away, Kyle waited for her reaction. She looked at Kyle with no expression, "Did you put tomato soup in this?" "Why, is it good or is it bad?" "It's good actually, but why it's orange, I don't know, that's why I asked. So did you?" "Can you taste it?" Starlight took another sip, "Not really." "Yes I did, but I mixed it really well."

Aaron looked at Kyle, "Did you make enough soup for Starlight to have later?" Kyle looked at Aaron, "Yes but I'll still have to talk to them about it." Starlight continued to drink the soup until was gone, "Talk to us about what brother?" Kyle looked back at her, "May we go inside first?" Starlight handed the cup to him, "Yes sorry." Kyle smiled, "That's okay Starlight." Kyle closed the car door.

Starlight headed for the door, "This way, please." Kyle took Aaron's hand, following behind Starlight as she opened the door. Starlight looked back at them before walking into the house. Kyle refilled the cup with the same soup, "Starlight?" Starlight looked back at him, "Here, go ahead and have it. I'm guessing you didn't eat yet so have the soup." Kyle handed her the canteen and the cup again.

Starlight smiled, "Thanks." Starlight walked off to Daylight, as Daylight got up to put her bowl in the sink. "Daylight let me do that." "Okay thank you." Starlight nodded and looked at the others who are also done. "May I take your bowls?" Everyone seem to be surprised by Starlight's hospitality. All of them nodded, Starlight put the cup of soup and the canteen on the table then she grabbed all the bowls, putting them on the trays, grabbed the trays and walked into the kitchen.

Daylight took out a notepad from her jeans, opened it up on the page she was keeping score of the foods the gang ate. After she was done she looked up at Kyle and Aaron, "Good morning Kyle and Aaron. What bring you here?" "I wanted to talk to you and Starlight about the races coming up next week and there is one tonight that is if you want to be part of them."

Daylight had a shocked look on her face, "I forgot all about those races." Aaron looked at Daylight as she flip through her notes, "Are either of you going?" "I am but I don't know if-" "What type races are there and who is racing tonight?" Everyone looked at Starlight as she came to the table to put up the cup she left there. "There are only circuits in this race and there is seven racers, nine, if you and Daylight join in." Kyle answered and Aaron continued for him.

"The ones racing are Skyler, Kenneth, Ruth, Sara, Michael and Michelle better known as The Twins, I think you race them before Starlight, Jim, and Cindy, last year's champion." Starlight looked up from over her cup as Aaron said the champion's name. "I remember her, she won third place at the event race last year too." Kyle nodded, "Maybe both of you can beat her at the street race tonight."

Starlight looked at Daylight, "I don't know it's up to the boss." Daylight looked up at the ceiling, "….." Starlight continued to drink from the cup as Daylight thought. "I don't know." Starlight almost choked. Daylight looked towards Starlight, "Are you okay?" Starlight pulled the cup away, "Yeah, but you usually have a straight answer not the 'I don't know'." "Yeah Starlight is right you didn't give a straight answer."

Everyone looked at the two sisters and the brother as they spoke in English, Keiko spoke first to the others, "I wonder what they're talking about." Yusuke nodded his head, "Yeah, maybe they are talking about us or something." Starlight looked at them as when he finished saying that. Starlight then walked over to their side of the table, Daylight and Kyle didn't seem to notice.

"You guys are wondering what we were talking about right?" Yusuke's and Keiko's faces flushed, "How can you tell?" Starlight smiled a bit, "Just by the look on your faces." Kurama tried not to laugh at Keiko and Yusuke with the blushes across their faces. "What were you talking about?"

"Daylight and Kyle are talking about the race that is tonight. And Daylight seems unsure about it." This catches Kuwabara's interest, "What kind of racing?" Starlight looked at Kuwabara, "Its street racing." "Street racing? How does that work?" Starlight laughed as Botan looked confused, "Its racing that is apparently illegal in the streets of the city and usually anything goes, expect you can't kill another racer."

Yusuke spoke after Starlight took another drink from the cup, "Stupid question, but why would it be a bad thing to kill another racer you competing against?" Starlight opened her mouth to answer but someone else spoke before she could, "Because, not only do you get disqualified, but you also will attract cops to the races and none of the other racers want that."

They all looked to see who spoke and saw that it was Kyle, "But when event racing happens, all the racers and the hosts make it in a place where there is nobody around, like near an abandoned place where nobody used in a long time or even an airport." "And how does that happen at the airport?" "Well the hosts are the only ones that know how to do that and they make sure that the planes don't land there when the race is on. Other than that, I don't know."

Kyle looked at Daylight again, "So are you going?" Daylight looked from the ceiling to Kyle to Starlight. "Where is it going to be this time?" "They said it will be at the abandoned warehouse." "How many races?" "There will be three in all." "Let me guess, Cindy wants to go against two racers that won first place in the other two races." "Yeah that's what Cindy wanted. How did you know?"

Daylight shook her head, "It's the same with that girl, always trying to see who will beat her each year." Kyle laughed, "I guess you were right about that." Daylight looked directly at Starlight who shrugged and drank more of the soup. "I guess we'll go but if they are going," Daylight pointed to the gang, "I want you to watch them for me and Starlight, deal?"

Kyle nodded, "You have my word sisters." Starlight finished up all the soup, "What _did _you put in this? The more I drink the more I want." Kyle laughed, "You do that because you can't get enough of my soup." "…" "Starlight?" Starlight put the cup back on the canteen, handed to Kyle, "What cars are we going to race with?"

Kyle had a look of being caught off guard, "Uh…well…I…" Starlight looked up at him, "….." "I was thinking of maybe you can use your own car since I upgraded it and also added new things to it as well, if you don't mind." Starlight crossed her arms, "What did you add?" Kyle smiled at see the interest Starlight had in her eyes. "I added the nitro, fixed the horn to where you can lock from the steering wheel if needed, lame if you ask me but I did it anyway, I also added shock absorbers to your car and let's see what else?" Aaron looked at Kyle as he leaned in from the side, "Didn't you upgrade her engine as well as changing her shifting gears for an automatic?"

Kyle looked at Aaron with a smile, "Yeah that's it." He then turned back to Starlight, "You do know how to control an automatic, don't you Starlight?" Starlight smiled, keeping her arms crossed, "If I didn't, would I have asked a year ago? And…can you take the nitro off too?" Kyle looked at her confused, "Why?" Starlight rubbed the back of her head. "I'm just asking because I want it taken out of my car after the races are finished, that way I don't have to worry about the car blowing up."

"WHAT? You're driving in a car that is liable of blowing up?" Starlight looked back that the gang. "It's a street race, they use nitro to pull ahead of the other racers and I don't want to be left behind them. Besides, I have driven for years and I will be able to handle it, except when they box me in." "I can help you with that." "Can you really brother, because I hate being boxed in all the time."

Kyle pulled out a strange microphone headset from his side bag, he then handed it to Starlight. She took it but looked at Kyle, "And this is for?" "For me to communicate with you, you know, to give you advice and when they box you in again. Last time you didn't even finish the race if I recall." Starlight gave him a grave look, "That was not my fault and there were a couple of them that almost killed me if I didn't turn the wheels right."

"I know that's why I gave you the headset so I can help you out of situations like that. These racers are coming up with new cheating techniques every year, wonder what they are going to pull this year." "Don't say that, I'll feel sick to my stomach before I even race." Yusuke and the others looked at Starlight with strange looks. "Why would you do that when you were fighting a shadow thing that would have taken off your head?" Starlight turned to him, "Because the races are more complex than fighting a monster, actually I rather fight a monster than go against cheating racers."

"Then why be a part of it?" "It was because of me, people found out about Starlight and Daylight being my sisters that they wanted them to participate or they will not come to my business again. And this business is the only thing I have and my hobby, which is why I struck a deal with them." Daylight looked at Kyle after she was finished drinking from her cup. "Well at least the deal is almost over, after these races you don't have to worry about your shop anymore Brother and we will be out of your hair as well." Kyle turned towards her, "Don't make it sound like I hate you." "Yeah, what was that look you gave when they told you to make the deal or not?" Kyle lowered his head, "Yeah that's what thought." "Daylight stop being mean to brother, at least he's trying to apologize for it." Daylight kept staring at Kyle before turning towards Starlight, "I guess you're right, but he has to help you out with those racers." "That's why he gave me this." Starlight said as she waved the headset in her hand. "How do you know if it works?"

Starlight looked down at it, "Kyle, brother, can you test this with me?" Kyle looked up again, "Sure, where do you to test it?" "I'll go outside and you stay in here." Starlight turned and headed to the back door. Silverwing saw where she was going, deciding to go with her, he flapped his wing, flew to Starlight and perched himself on her shoulder. Starlight looked at him, "Want to go outside, do you?" Silverwings chirped while snuggling against her with his head.

Once Starlight was outside, Kyle put on his headset while she did the same with her own headset. "Starlight can you heard me?" A loud screech was heard from Starlight's line, making Kyle take off his headset, "Ouch what was that?" Aaron looked at him with concern, "What happened?" "I heard a screech from Starlight's line." Kyle looked at the headset before replacing it back on. "Brother? Kyle, hello, are you there?" "Yeah I'm here. What was that?" "That; was Silverwings." "Why did he do that?" Starlight spoke in one native language; a few chirps were heard over the line before Starlight spoke again.

"He just wanted to bug you." "Okay, well it seems that this is working, just hopes it lasts." Starlight leaned against the building, "It will. Everything you make always works, even when you don't think so." "Thanks, I'll remember that when something that I make, breaks." Starlight laughed, "Since when does something like that happen?" A smile was brought to his lips, "Guess you're right little sister." "Hey, I'm not that little. I just look that way." "I'm presuming that you wanted to look like a teenager?" "I'm a teenager." "Well anyway, I'll see you when you get back inside the house." "One more question before I do."

Kyle placed a hand under his chin and his other hand under his elbow. "What is it Starlight?" "This warehouse we're supposed to be racing at, it's away from the public street isn't it?" "Yes; why?" "What about the event?" "It will be at the airport where it is not used anymore." "Why's that?" "It seems this year they really don't want the cops around so they decided to have it in a place where there are no one that isn't part of the racing." "Okay so we don't have to worry about the cops than?" "Nope and you don't have to worry about the racers either." "May I ask why?" Starlight said with a smile. "You have me looking out for you, little sister." "Yeah, you have the others to look out for too." "Yeah I know. I'll watch over them like I promised."

"Okay. See you when I get back inside the house." "Alright." Daylight looked up at Kyle, "So I guessing it works." "Yeah." "So what's with the 'Ouch' earlier?" Kyle smiled at her, "Silverwing screeched into the ear piece and boy does he have some good lungs." Daylight laughed, "He always does that. I'm surprised you didn't notice that."

"Yeah well, he's not my bird." "I wouldn't call him a bird if I were you." All turned to face Starlight. Silverwings was no longer on her shoulder. Fenrir walked up to her, "So you're really going to go through the races?" Starlight kneeled down, "Yes I am. Are you coming with us Father?" "I think I might, that is if Kyle doesn't mind." Fenrir looked back at Kyle, "Sure, you are Starlight's adopted father after all."

Daylight stood up from her seat, "Alright then, now that is settled, let me and Starlight get ready for the races and in a couple of hours, we will be meeting at your garage, correct?" Kyle nodded his head, "We be there waiting for you." Daylight walked Kyle and Aaron to the door while Starlight walked ahead to unlock the gates. "Are you positive that you can help Starlight when she out there?" "Yes, don't worry about it. I'll take care of her." Daylight crossed her arms, "I'll trust you with her life brother. She was almost killed the last time."

Kyle and Aaron got into his car. Once he was settled, he open his window, "That's why I'm going to help her. I don't want her to die. She is needed. She needs to know that, and she needs to know that she's not worthless. She will live through the races and she will collect those monsters."

Daylight and Starlight said later to their brother before headed inside to prepare for the night's races.

* * *

Next chapter coming out soon. Until then, hoped you enjoyed my story so far.


	8. Free day Wednesday Night

**Free Day Wednesday (Night)**

The two hours passed quickly for Starlight and Daylight as they got ready for the race tonight. Yusuke and Kuwabara play against each other while the others just watched them as they waited for Starlight and Daylight. Starlight came down without distracting the others. She was dressed in black baggy jeans with a black belt, white t-shirt tucked into the jeans, black shoes, and a black jacket, her hair was tied back in a ponytail with a white hair tie, the two strands on the sides of her face stayed where they are, but the feathers that was in her hair are no longer there.

She headed into the kitchen to drink a cup of Daylight's tea with Fenrir staring up at her. She looked down at him, "What is it Father?" "Nothing, I'm just wondering if you're ready for the race. And what happened to your feathers?" Starlight put her hand on the spot where her feathers were originally set on. "I put them with my blade under the bed; I don't want to take them with me. I rather have them here, where I know they will be safe."

Fenrir nodded, "You always treasured those feathers, don't you?" Starlight nodded her own head, "I bet you wonder why, right?" "Would you like to tell me please?" Starlight set the cup down, "I treasure them because my dad was the only one that gave me those feathers, one on the day I was born and the other was giving to me when he…" Fenrir lowered his head as Starlight stopped talking, "I'm sorry, how could I forget that. I was there when he gave you his feather." Starlight put a smile on her face to lighten the mood, "Don't worry about it. I'm trying to live with the fact that I won't see him again, but at least I have some memories of him with the time I had."

Fenrir walked close to her as she kneeled down to his level, "And he told you to take care of me and Daylight as a second father. So that's what you are to me now, my second father." Starlight pulled Fenrir into a hug. "Are you worried about my fur getting on your clothes?" Starlight laughed, "I would wear your fur if I could." Fenrir pulled away with a surprised look in his eyes. Starlight cracked up laughing, "I'm kidding. I wouldn't do that to you. I like your fur better on you than it would me."

"Are you picking on father Starlight? You shouldn't you know?" Starlight stood up, "Yeah but he does it all the time to me; I just wanted it to be him this time." Fenrir left the kitchen before Starlight tried anything else. Starlight laughed when she saw Fenrir going out the kitchen door. "I hope the races will calm you down." Starlight turned to Daylight, "I hope so." "Now we should gather the others, that if they are going." "And if they don't?" "Pray that the house stays up."

Minutes passed by, Daylight and Starlight asked if anyone wanted to go the race, all of them wanted to go see the race. So Starlight and the others went into the van while Daylight took her own car when headed towards Kyle's shop. When they got there Kyle was finishing up the touches to Starlight's ride.

"It's about time; I was getting worried that you wouldn't come." "Are you kidding, it's one of the last races that I would be in. I'm not going to miss this." Kyle walked next to Starlight, "So are ready for the event race as well?" Starlight smiled up at him, "You bet, with your help I'm sure I'll at least finish the race this time." Kyle smiled in return, "I'm sure you will." Kyle turned to Starlight's car; it's a black lamborghini murcielago with…..not really much on it, just a plain black lamborghini.

"Starlight," Starlight turned to Kuwabara, "why isn't your car like the others in this shop?" Starlight smiled, "I like mine the way it is. Even if I did do something to this car then they won't call the 'Devil Child' anymore." Koenma looked at her while she was looking at the car, "Devil Child, why on earth did they give you that name?"

Kyle looked down at Starlight again. She looked up at him, "There is two parts to this name; the first 'Devil' part is that I'm the only one that drives a solid black car with nothing on it, the first 'Child' part is that I'm the youngest out of all the racers or that's what they believe." "So what's the second part of 'Devil Child'?"

"I'm getting to that, keep you diaper on." Yusuke burst out laughing. Koenma flushed. "The second part to 'Devil Child' is that I drive as though I really was the Devil's child, at least that's what they say, because I can make turns even the most experienced racers can't do." "And that's how my sister got her nickname from the other racers, so don't be surprised when they call her that." Aaron was talking into a phone when he looked up to call for Kyle, "Kyle there is a call for you."

Kyle looked at Aaron, "Ok I'll be right there." Kyle looked at Starlight, "Why don't you take a feel to your car before you race tonight?" He then tossed her the keys. Starlight caught them easily, looked at them then looked back at him, "I'll do that." Kyle walked over to Aaron, taking the phone from. Starlight unlocked the door, opened it and sat inside. She then looked around noticing the new locking mechanism for the horn, and also noticing the radio is new.

"How does it feel?" Starlight looked up to see Aaron. "It feels the same but different at the same time." Aaron smiled, "Maybe because you haven't ridden in it for a while." Starlight nodded her head; she looked back at the radio. "If you're wondering about the radio, I suggested that Kyle and I will get you a new one, one that you can hook up your music player to since you only like the songs that you put in it."

"Thank you." After a minute, Starlight looked up at Aaron, "How are you and your 'problem'?" Aaron had a shamed look in his face, "I'm struggling with it, why?" Without warning, Starlight punched him in the arm with the force a brick, "Oww, what was that for?" Starlight looked straight in his eyes with danger reading it them that made him spine go cold, "It's just a warning. It took a long time for Kyle to love someone, and with you going behind his back when you did, is pushing him that way again. He had a troubled life with nothing but pain, no love; he probably won't be alive if it weren't for me and Daylight to become his adopted sisters. So if you really love him, you have to change."

Aaron looked at Starlight with tears in his eyes, "You always find a way to make me cry." "I'm not going to say sorry for the punch if that's what you want." "No, I was going to say that I'm sorry." "What?" "I'm sorry, for the way I treated him, your brother. He probably wouldn't be alive if it weren't for the both of you and your sister and I wouldn't have met him either." "Aaron, are you okay?" Aaron had a shocked look on his face; his rubbed his eyes to erase the evidence of his tears.

Aaron put a smile on his face while he turned to look at Kyle, "Yes, I'm fine." Kyle looked closer to Aaron's face making him nervous, "Are you sure? You look like you want to cry." "Oh, I…was…" "I was telling him a story; that seem to bring tears to his eyes." Starlight lied easily, Aaron looked back at her, "Really, what story was it?" Aaron rubbed the back of his head, "I forgot the story's name," He looked at Starlight again, "It was about the Bear and the mosquitoes."

Kyle looked at Aaron, "Oh, yeah that one is a good story. I'm glad you told it to me when I was little, but I probably don't remember it much though." Starlight smiled, "It's okay brother, as long as you remember that one of us told it to you and you remember the gist of it." Kyle brought Aaron into a hug; Aaron relaxed into the hug but looked at Starlight. She had 'you owe me' look, Aaron lightly nodded his head.

Kyle and Aaron pulled away from each other when Starlight accidently hit the horn, "Wow, that's loud." Starlight started laughing, "Sorry to ruin your moment." Starlight looked up at her brother and Aaron, "That's alright sister. So how do you like it?" "Like it? I love it, thanks for repairing it. Oh and thanks for the radio." Kyle smiled, "It was my pleasure sister, since you did a lot of things for me." Starlight looked at him innocently, "Like what?" "For giving me a second chance to live for something, I will not be able to repay you enough for that."

Starlight stared at him, "Don't worry about it brother." Starlight heard a voice that blended with hers, making Starlight looked around, "Did I hear an echo?" Starlight then heard laughing. Daylight came from around another car, "No that was not an echo you heard." Daylight smiled at Starlight, "You're still a child." Starlight just looked at her with her own smile, "So, is that a problem?"

Daylight shook her head, "But you still need to grow, just don't grow too fast." "You can count on that." Daylight turned to Kyle, "So how long before the races?" Kyle looked at the clock on one of the walls. "It's just one more hour until sunset." "Should we go before sunset? I mean we don't want to be the last ones to show up and it just takes at least an hour to get there." Kyle thought this over for a second, "Yeah I think you should."

Everyone was gathered up again. Starlight and Daylight got into their cars while Kyle, Aaron, and the gang got into the van. Daylight drove ahead; Starlight went after her, leaving Kyle and the others trailing behind them. Starlight was getting bored of the ride but kept going. She had Fenrir with her who seemed to enjoy the ride and looking out the window.

"Father, are you going to be with the others when I race?" Fenrir looked at her, "Do you want me to be with them?" Starlight took a quick look at him, "If you don't mind, I'll feel better if you're with them." Fenrir looked at her, "Don't you trust Kyle?" "I trust him, but…I smelt something that shouldn't be there and I don't know if I can trust him if he does something that I'll regret for having him look after them." "Smelt something…like what?" Starlight kept her eyes on the road but Fenrir can see that she a troubled look in them. "Like someone is going into heat."

They arrived at their destination after a few more long minutes. "Looks like the other racers and fans are here already." Fenrir snorted, "Be careful out there. I want you back in one piece, do you hear me?" Starlight smiled, "I hear you loud and clear Father." Starlight found a temporary spot for the time being. She parked it but stayed in for a little while longer. Starlight closed her eyes, relaxing with the few moments she had. Fenrir closed his own eyes, relaxing with Starlight.

Daylight knocked on Starlight's window. Starlight opened her eyes. She turned to see Daylight there with a smile on her face. Starlight unlocked her door. Daylight stepped back before Starlight could hit her with the door. "Are you ready Starlight?" Starlight stepped out of the car; she looked back in at Fenrir. Fenrir jumped out of the car, looking up at both Daylight and Starlight. "I think she's ready for anything." Daylight looked at Starlight's face. Starlight put a quick smile on her face.

"Are you sure Starlight?" "Yes I am." Starlight turned to approaching footsteps. "Hello Cindy." Cindy, last year's champion, is wearing black high-heel boots, maroon mini skirt, maroon tank top, black jacket, and her blond hair is tied in a high ponytail. She is two feet taller than Starlight then plus the heels make her even taller. "Hello, it's nice to have the Devil Child and the Honorable Sister here?" "Well it was nice of you to invite us here." "It's my pleasure. I wanted to race you before you two leave." Starlight turned in the opposite direction as she heard more footsteps approaching.

She saw everyone walking towards them; she then turned back to Cindy, looking for a reaction. Cindy looked at the approaching group; she was about to say something but a voice got her attention, "Cindy can I talk to you for a second?" "Yeah hold on." Cindy turned towards Daylight and Starlight, "I'll be right back." "Take your time Cindy." "Thanks and when I get back, I want you both to tell me all about your friends." Cindy smiled at them then walked to the person who called her. "Ah shit, we forgot how to explain them." "Daylight, I'm surprised your mom didn't wash your mouth out with soap."

Daylight sarcastically laughed, "There was no such invention when my parents were alive." Kyle had a shock look on his face. Starlight laughed, "Brother, you should know that you shouldn't tell Daylight what she can't say." Kyle looked at Daylight with nervousness in his eyes, "I forgot, but how are we going to explain them." Kyle looked back at the gang. Starlight saw Cindy coming back their way, "Don't worry, I got it."

Kyle and Daylight glanced at each other before looking at Cindy, "Hello again, sorry about that." "Don't worry about it Cindy. It must be great being the champion." "Well actually it is very annoying with all the fans wishing me good luck and you know, it's annoying but I get that's what I get for being champion for two years in a row." "Trying for three?" Cindy shook her head, "Nope. I'm hoping you or Honorable Sister will take the title from me."

Starlight and Daylight looked at each other, "Why's that Cindy?" "I want either one or both of you to win some races this year, maybe even win the event race. I hear the winning money is a lot larger than it was last year, maybe you might get lucky." Starlight looked to the side, "Yeah, as long as I don't get knocked out of the race like I was last year."

"Yeah, I should have wrecked his car for doing that to our youngest member." Starlight shook her head, "Its fine Cindy. I'll beat him this year because I'm not going down this time." "Are you sure, how?" "I have my brother to help me with that." Cindy looked up at Kyle, "How are you going to help her when she is out there?" Kyle looked calmly at her in return, "I have my ways."

Accepting his answer, Cindy looked back at Starlight. "Well, good luck to you from me." Starlight smiled, "Thank you Cindy." Cindy smiled back at her then she looked up at the gang. "So now can you tell me about your friends over there?" Starlight looked back at them then back at Cindy, "They're here on a vacation for a couple of weeks." "How long have you known them?" "Uh, actually I didn't know them before?" "Really, then how did they find you?" "You see our parents are friends with each other and they thought it would be nice if we, kids, can become friends with each other."

Kyle and Daylight looked at each other as Starlight continued her lie, "I see, so they still wanted to be friends through their children?" "Yep." "I guessing your parents communicated with their parents but how could they when they are…not able to anymore?" "Oh, this was arranged years ago." Cindy looked up at Daylight to confirm this; she saw that Daylight didn't look guilty, as if Starlight wasn't lying at all.

Cindy looked at the group with careful eyes, not wanting to make them uncomfortable when she looked upon them. She noticed Kurama and Hiei; she liked both but still kept her careful look. She then looked at Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Keiko, Shizuru, Botan, Koenma, and finally Genkai. Cindy looked back at Starlight, "I don't suppose they speak in English?"

Starlight shook her head, "They don't and they don't like to be stared at either, so try not to do so." Cindy smiled again, "I won't but can you tell me about that handsome redhead and cute boy behind you?" Starlight looked back again, "Um, I rather not." Cindy's smile faltered, "Why not?" "They already have someone they love and I doubt they would want to ruin the relationships they have."

"There can always be a 'one-night' stand." Starlight face changed to a deadly look, "Cindy!" Cindy put her hands up, defending herself before Starlight could attack her, "I'm kidding. I knew you hated people like that but I didn't know how much." Daylight put her hands on Starlight's shoulders to calm her. Starlight looked at her, looking at her with calm eyes. "So when they leave, are you two going with them?" Daylight answered her, "Yes, our parents wanted us to go to different places, so we don't stay in one place for the rest of our lives."

Cindy nodded in understanding, "It's a shame that both of you are going. It probably won't be as exciting anymore with you not around, Devil Child. I'll tell you a secret though." "A secret? What is it?" Cindy leaned in close to Starlight, "I have always been a big fan of yours." Starlight looked at Cindy with disbelief. "You? A big fan of mine? No way, I'm not good enough to have you as a fan." Cindy smiled, "You may think that but I like how you hand your car. Even some of most experienced can't match you. You do have other fans that like that about you too."

Starlight smiled up at her, "Thank you." "You're welcome," Cindy looked up at the sky, "It's almost time for the race." Cindy looked back at Starlight and Daylight once more before turning away. "Good luck to you both." Daylight raised her hand, showing Cindy she got it and Starlight nodded, "You too Cindy." Cindy smiled before walking away.

Everyone watched as Cindy walked away from them. Koenma seemed interest in the conversation Starlight and the girl had, "So…who was that?" Starlight turned to answer him but a female voice on a megaphone spoke, "Everyone, it's time for the first race to begin." The lady handed the megaphone to a man standing next to her. She jumped down from where she was standing and took out some power chalk to mark the starting/finishing line.

"I will call out the names of the racers who are competing in the first race," The man took out a slip of paper from his pocket, he unfolded it, scanned the names. He then spoke into the megaphone again, "Ruth, Sara, Jim, and Honorable Sister, Daylight. Please line up at the starting line when you're ready." The crowds of people roar for their favorite racers as their name was called, Daylight sighed, "I guess I'm up." Starlight looked up at her, "Will you be okay Daylight?" Daylight smiled, "I'll be fine, but I'm the one that should be worried about you."

"I'll be fine with brother helping me." Daylight nodded her head. "I better get going before they start yelling at me." Starlight laughed, "They might even start without you." Daylight walked to her car. She got her engine started, looking at Starlight one last time before pulling up to the other racers. Starlight looked around at the other racers she will be competing against in the next race. Fenrir sat beside her; she looked down at him, reached down to with one of her hands and petted him.

The lady who put the line down walked to each of the racers windows one by one; she gave them each a map to follow for the race. All of them memorized it and are ready for the signal. Two of the racers began showing off by stepping on the gas while holding the brake, burning some rubber off their tires as they did so. Kyle shook his head, "Show offs, they always think that's intimidating."

Starlight looked at him, "I not intimidated, but no matter how many times they lose, they never learn." "I agree." "Didn't I hear Aaron saying earlier that you made more of the soup you gave me?" Kyle chuckled, "Why are you hungry?" "Just a little bit." Kyle chuckled again, "Yes I made more of the soup." Kyle dug into his side bag and took out the canteen he had earlier but this time he has more than one.

Kyle handed the other canteens to the group, "I made this for all of you, so that way you won't get too hungry." Starlight looked at her soup, she saw it was orange, "Brother is there a reason you gave me this again?" Kyle looked at her, "I thought you liked it." "I do but I didn't think you give me more of it." "By the way you're saying it; it seems you don't like the taste." Starlight looked down at it again, "It did taste funny." "Like what?" "It tasted like a little bit of iron." Kyle sighed, "I added a new ingredient so it probably doesn't taste funny anymore, give it a try."

Starlight took a small sip; she then looked at Kyle, "It tastes better." Kyle smiled at her. Starlight looked up as the lady host was in the middle of the road in front of the racers, she has a flag in her hand and brought it down a second later. The racers sped off at the same speed, but three racers pulled up ahead of the others and soon disappeared behind the surrounding buildings.

A few lapses later, the winner pulled to a stop at the finishing line. The fans roared for the winner. "Our winner for the first race is…the Honorable Sister, Daylight! Congratulations, you move on the last race with Cindy!" Daylight moved out of the way as the other racers came to a stop. After the racers move out of the way for the next race, Daylight collected her winning money and went to the group. "That was some drive. Starlight I want you to keep your eyes on the road and be careful." Starlight nodded as Daylight sat in the van.

The lady had the megaphone again, "Now for our next race, we are going to have another circuit race," the man next to her pull out another piece of paper and handed to her, "and our remaining racers are Skyler, Kenneth, The Twins; Michael and Michelle, and my personal favorite, the Devil Child. Please line up at the starting point when you're ready."

Kyle and Daylight looked at Starlight, "Tiffany is a fan of yours?" Starlight choked on the soup for the second time today, "Huh? Don't look at me. I didn't know I had her as a fan too." Kyle shrugged, "Well Cindy did say you have fans." Starlight put the cup back on the canteen then turned to Kyle, "Brother, are we going to use the headset you gave me earlier or am I going to do this alone?"

Kyle put his own cup down, "What would you like?" "I think I can handle this one on my own, so can you hold on to this for me." Starlight handed him the headset. "I can do that. Now you better get going or they'll start without you." Starlight laughed sarcastically. She then turned to her own car and got in. Soon she was at the starting line along with the others.

Kyle looked towards Daylight who looked back at him in return, "What?" "The two of you really are sisters." "Why do you say that?" "Well it's either that or she picked up your habits." "You forget we are adopted sisters, not blood sisters." "Does it matter? The two of you have been through a lot and grow up together; I don't see why you don't accept the fact that she is a sister." "Really, then you don't know what I have done in the past to make me a not much of a sister to have." Kyle can't help but hear guilt in her voice, "What did you do to not be a sister to Starlight?" "I've done something terrible, terrible enough to hate me. When she finds out she can hate me for what I've done."

Daylight stopped drinking the soup, she lost all appetite. Luckily the others were talking amongst themselves and a good distance, "So that's what's been eating you, guilt. Guilt from the past of what you did. But…what exactly did you do?" Daylight looked at him, "If I tell you, you would also hate me. And don't try to say you won't because Fenrir was mad at me for a good time before he forgave me."

"Then maybe I can too." "No! No, I wasn't supposed to tell a soul, but I told Fenrir. Now I won't tell until the day I die." "….Daylight." "Please brother, don't. I don't want to feel like this when Starlight crosses the finishing line." Kyle looked at Daylight a little longer before turning towards the racers, 'Daylight…what could you have done to have such guilt.'

Tiffany knocked on Starlight's window. Starlight opened it, "Hello Tiffany." Tiffany smiled, "Hi there Devil Child. How are we tonight?" "I'm good and you?" "I'm fine," Tiffany handed a map to Starlight, "Here is the route you are going to race. Now this is a three lap race so make sure you stay ahead of them as much as you can." Starlight looked over the map, "I'm guessing there is no shortcut in this one?" Tiffany shook her head, "No, but there is a tricky turn on the track so don't take your eyes off the road when that comes up."

Starlight smiled up at Tiffany, "Thanks for the tip." Tiffany's smile broadened, "Good luck out there." Tiffany moved away from the window. Starlight closed it; she looked over the map once again, memorizing every detail. She then put the map down, took at cable out of the glove compartment, attached one end to the new radio and the to the music player she took out of her pocket before she got into the car.

Starlight looked up after she was done. She saw Tiffany in the middle of the road; she looked at every racer before signaling them to go. Tiffany raised her with the flag. She stayed like that for a second longer. She brought the flag down, signaling the racers to go. Each of them took off at the same time.

Starlight stayed with the other three racers, there was an upcoming turn ahead. She let go of the gas while turning the car slightly to its side. The car slid across the ground while the other racers barely started to turn. Once Starlight cleared the turn, she stepped on the gas. She pulled ahead of the others. She pushed on the gas a little more.

Starlight relaxed a little more when she heard one of her favorite songs come on. She kept her eyes on the path. She then remembered there was a part of the route that was a straight path in the map. She will stay at her constant speed until the time was right. When she did come to the path she pushed the nitro. Everything blurred as she went by them. She stopped pushing the nitro. The tricky turn was coming up.

Starlight let go of the gas, she slowed down enough to shift the car in one direction then shifted it in another direction, after that she sped up again with the other racers falling behind. Minutes passed by as she did more turns and kept going. She finished her first lap with the others not far behind. Starlight by now got the hang of it, so she was able to stay ahead.

On the last lap one of the racers accidently bumped into another, almost causing a domino effect if Starlight didn't slight pushed another racer out of the way. The racer beeped their horn a few times, thanking her for that. Starlight beeped them once before pulling ahead once more. The crowds of fans grew louder as the racers came closer to the finish line with Starlight in the lead.

Starlight ended the race by being the first to cross it, but she make a sharp U-turn and slid out of the way as the other racers slowed down to a stop. "Our winner for the second race is…the Devil Child. We now have our two winners for the last and final race for the evening." The crowd roared again.

Starlight got out of the car, the racer she saved from the collision earlier came up to her. She looked up to see Michael and Michelle, "Devil Child, thank you for saving us back there." They both said in unison. "Yeah, I'm just glad I stayed back with you two in that time or it might have been worse." The twins nodded together. After talking to the twins a little more, Starlight collected her winning money and went back where the Kyle and Daylight are standing.

Daylight smiled at her as she approached, "So, how was it?" "It was okay but all of us almost lost control when one of us accidently bumped the other." "You mean 'accidently'." Starlight shook her head, "Nope, this really was an accident. I saw one of them trying to control their car but was losing control. He eventually got control of it again, so there weren't any more mishaps."

Minutes passed by before the voice on the megaphone spoke again, "It time for our final race, Cindy, Honorable Sister, and Devil Child please approach the starting line." Daylight smiled, "Now let's see if either of us can beat Cindy or each other." Starlight smiled back at her. "You read my mind."

About two minutes later the three racers were at the starting line, and soon after they started their eight lap race on each track. Cindy seemed to have trouble on the track which Daylight and Starlight took their change to pull ahead of her. They kept her in sight just in case something happened to her. They stayed ahead of her while they battled for first place. The race took at least thirty or more minutes to complete both tracks. Starlight pulled ahead of Daylight with use the last of her nitro. "We have our 1st place winner is the Devil Child," Starlight's fan cheered for her as she came to a stop. Daylight and Cindy pulled up next to her, "our 2nd place winner is the Honorable Sister," Starlight got out of her car with Daylight and Cindy doing the same. "And our 3rd place winner is Cindy."

Cindy walked over to the guy with the megaphone and said something to him. "May I be the one to hand the Devil Child the winning prize?" "Yes you may Cindy." He handed her an envelope, she took it from him with a smile, "Thank you." She walked over to Starlight and handed her it to her. "Congratulations, Devil Child, or should I say champion." "Thank you Cindy, but I don't think I can keep the champion title." Cindy laughed a little, "I'll think I can keep the title in your name for you." "Thanks Cindy but I think you should have the title back." Cindy shook her head, "I lost fair and square and you keep the title until next year, so I can wait until then."

Cindy turned the other way to leave but looked back at Starlight, "Starlight?" she looked up at Cindy. "Yes?" "Can you wait awhile after most of the fans and other racers leave?" Starlight and Daylight glanced at each other, "Uh, sure but why?" Cindy put on the sweetest smile Starlight ever see her give, "I have something very special for you and I do want the others to see it." "Okay, I'll wait." Cindy waved at them, with the smile still on her face, before walking away.

Starlight looked at each other, "I wonder what this special 'something' is." Daylight shrugged, "We won't know until everyone leaves." The two of them walked back to the gang. Most of them seemed excited by the driving they did; they asked a lot of questions. Starlight looked at Kyle, "Brother, how did they know about the turn I did when I was nowhere in sight?" "Huh?" Starlight saw the look of 'busted' on his face, "I know you did something else to my car, so I want to know what it is."

Kyle dug into his bag again, pulling out an item that looked like a portable DVD player. He opened it, turned it on. Kyle waited. When the light from the screen shown on his face. He turned it to Starlight. Starlight looked at it as the screen show the front view from within the car. Starlight turn to her car then looked back at Kyle. "You put a camera on the back of the mirror?" "Yeah, I did that because I knew that they either wanted to see how to drive a car like yours or why they call you the Devil Child."

Starlight accepted that and told him that they will be staying a little longer because Cindy wanted to give her something. It seemed like hours before everyone left leaving only Starlight, Daylight, the gang, Kyle, Aaron, and Cindy. Cindy came up to Starlight with one of her hands behind her back.

"If you're going to shoot me, go ahead but make it quick and painless." Cindy was shocked, "What? I won't do that to you!" "Then can you please take your hand away from your back because it looks that way." Cindy put a smile on her face, "So sorry, I just wanted to surprise you." Starlight looked at her with her own smile…or rather smirk, "You should know that I don't like surprised." Cindy nodded, "I understand that now."

Starlight got up from where she was sitting and walked over to where Cindy was standing with her arm still behind her back, "You know you still have your hand behind your back?" "Oh." Cindy blushed, "I'm sorry again." Cindy finally took her hand from behind her back. She was holding a medium black drawstring backpack. Starlight looked at it then at Cindy. "A backpack?" "Yeah and whatever else is in it." Cindy held out the bag to Starlight. She took it, "It's kind of heavy, isn't it?"

"Yes but be glad you don't have to walk home with it. Now open it." Starlight nodded, "Okay I will." Starlight pulled open the bag with one hand while holding it up with the other. She reached in but couldn't pull out the item that was inside. "Starlight, come over here." Cindy led Starlight to the hood of her car. Starlight put the bag on it then reached in once more to pull out a thick envelope that barely able to grip it. She took a closer look and notice it was money and a lot of it. "What the hell Cindy! Why give me something like this." Cindy smiled at her innocently, "It's the money I betted on you to win." Starlight looked up at her in surprise, "You betted on me?"

"Yep, and this," Cindy put her hand in her jacket pocket and pulled out a wad of money, "is also for you." Starlight took it, "I know the first part but the second?" Starlight held up the wad, "That is for you because I like you. There will be nobody like you again, so I wanted to give you something I wouldn't give another person. Think of it as a birthday and Christmas present all in one." Starlight looked up at her as if she was insane, "I don't understand you." Cindy stayed quiet as Starlight kept looking at her.

"How should I put this…," Starlight took a quick look at the wad then looked at Cindy. "I think of you as if you were my kid. I want you to have fun wherever you're going, and like a mother, I want you to have plenty of money to help you in any way that is needed." Cindy looked at the group of teens that were talking about something in Japanese. "I have a feeling you will need that money, so don't you dare think of returning it, okay?" Starlight nodded her head, "You are going to miss me when I'm gone?" "I already miss you." Cindy gave her a hug that she didn't expect but hugged her in return anyway.

Cindy pulled away, looking Starlight straight in her eyes, "Now don't spend it all in one place." "Yes mother." Starlight and Cindy burst out laughing. "Are you going to be in the event race next week?" "I don't think so, but I will be rutting for you from the sidelines. And don't let those other racers knock you out of that race." "Yes mother." Cindy smiled again. "It's getting late; we probably should head home now." Starlight looked up at the sky, "I have to agree with you." Cindy opened her car door, "I'll be seeing you at the event race, until then take care." "You too, Cindy and thank you." "You're welcome, Devil Child." Starlight put the money in the bag as Cindy got into her car.

Starlight headed back to the others, she turned around as Cindy pulled away hitting her horn as she did. Starlight waved to her then continued to walk to the others again. Kyle turned around to see Starlight, "Are we ready to go home now?" "We sure are brother. Let's go home." "Um, how are we going to the shop if none of the others can drive since I'm letting you take your car home and Daylight is driving her own car?" "Yeah, good question."

They soon decided that they'll drive to Starlight's and Daylight's home and then one of the sisters is going to drop off Kyle and Aaron at their home/shop. The ride was smooth, Starlight has Fenrir with her as always as she told him what Cindy gave and said to her. He didn't seem surprised about Cindy giving Starlight that amount of money nor what she said. The ride seemed short for Starlight but she was glad she was home. Daylight decided to drive Kyle and Aaron home when she looked at how relaxed Starlight was to be home. Starlight and Daylight beat Kyle to the house, so to past the time, they started talking, "I'm going to drop brother and Aaron off." "Are you sure?" "Yes, besides I need to talk to him about something." "Is it about that smell that is getting stronger by the day?" Daylight nodded her head, "I need to ask him if he smelt it yet because if he does then that means there is trouble." "I know what you mean. I'm hoping he can control himself." "I am too, but this is a demon that is going into heat, so that means he is going to lose control whether we like it or not." "Why did we choose a demon for a brother?"

"Would you rather have him die?" "No but a demon for a brother? You and me, are not demons, we just have spirit energy." "Actually you have more things than I do." "You know what I mean." "Yeah I know." Daylight and Starlight stayed quiet for a good minute while looking up at the stars. "Daylight, they're here." Daylight nodded, "I just hope brother hasn't smelt it yet." "You and me both, Snowflake."

* * *

If you're wonder about why Daylight is called the 'Honorable Sister', that will be explained in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it; as usual the next chapter will be up soon, until then, later. Hey, does anyone want to take a guess at who is in heat?


	9. Free day Thursday Day

**Free Day Thursday (Day)**

_Screams and shouts where heard from within darkness. A cold voice whispered to Daylight. "You know what you did and now you have to live with it for the rest of your miserable life with a sister who doesn't know you were also part of her father's death." The voice let out a cold, horrible laugh._

Daylight woke up at the sound of her alarm, "Yeah, yeah, I'm up." She turned to it as she spoke 'What a horrible dream. I need to take my mind off that.' turning it off, she lay there, now thinking about what to make. She knew someone was going into heat, but who is it? 'Luckily Kyle didn't smell it so we are in the clear…..for now anyway.' Daylight got up and decided to dress in her blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt with white tennis shoes. Walking out in the hallway to the stairs, she was thinking of waking Starlight, "Nah, besides she'd probably try to bite me in her sleep like she did before, should have woken Fenrir first, I always forget that."

"You know you shouldn't talk to yourself." Daylight turned towards the voice and smiled, "And you shouldn't sneak up on people." "Hn, I wasn't sneaking. I was just standing here." Hiei walked away from where he was standing against the wall. "Kurama is still asleep?" "Hn." "I'll take that as a 'yes'." Daylight took two steps down the stairs before turning back. "Are you coming down or would you rather stay up here by yourself?"

Daylight didn't get an answer so she shrugged, continuing down the stairs. Hiei looked toward his and Kurama's room before headed down stairs after Daylight. She was at the bottom of the stairs, smiling up at him as he came down, annoying the hell out of him, "What?" She turned away from, "Nothing, sheesh, what's with the grouchiness? All I did was smile at you, but if you don't like than just say so." "I'm not grouchy." "Oh yeah, then what was that?" "What was what?"

Daylight shook her head, "Never mind. How do you feel about grilled cheese?" "Grilled what?" "Cheese." Daylight shook her head again, "I'll make it, but you will have to try it and see if you like it. Come with me to the kitchen while you wait and I'll make you some of my special tea." Hiei decided to follow her since it was too early in the morning to arguing with the girl or….whatever.

Daylight made a few grilled cheeses while serving her special tea to Hiei while he waited to try one of the grilled cheeses. Daylight took one of the grilled cheeses away from the others, wanting it to cool before giving it to Hiei. After it cooled, she handed it to Hiei. He looked at it before taking it from Daylight. He then took a small bite, tasting it with caution. Liking it, Hiei took a bigger bite. Daylight smiled, "I guess I should make more."

An hour passed as Daylight finished making the grilled cheeses and started washing the dishes. "Good morning." Both Hiei and Daylight looked up to see Kurama standing there. Daylight smiled at him, "Good morning." Kurama smiled back, while walking towards Hiei, who was eating another grilled cheese…make that his fourth. Kurama made himself comfortable next to Hiei.

Hiei chewed the piece he had in his mouth when he felt eyes on him. He swallowed, turned to Kurama. Kurama just looked at him with his sweetest smile, "You look cute we you eat with nothing on your mind." Hiei blushed, "Kurama, don't say things like that." "Like what, you being cute?" Kurama came closer to Hiei.

Hiei looked away from him, Kurama smiled, "Don't turn away, not while I'm seeing my fire demon blushing." Hiei blushed more. Daylight continued to wash the dishes when this was going on, trying not to disturb them. "Kurama, not with…" "What, you like this when I do this to you when we're alone?" Kurama got even closer, wrapping his arms around Hiei. He became tense for a second but soon relaxed into his arms.

Kurama's hands went to Hiei's. Hiei was still holding his grilled cheese, "Kurama stop. I'm trying to eat." Kurama chuckled, "Than you won't mind if I take a bite?" Hiei felt Kurama's hot breath on his neck, making him shiver. Kurama smiled when he got Hiei's reaction, bringing his hands up along with Hiei's and took a bite out the sandwich. Hiei looked into Kurama's eyes with a blush across his face again. Kurama kissed him on the cheek.

He looked up at Daylight direction when she turned around to take a drink from her own cup of tea. "Did you make these?" referring to the grilled cheese. Daylight looked over her cup at him; "Yes, I'm the only one that can cook in this house." came her response after she put her cup down. "Did Starlight ever try to cook?" "Yeah but she really doesn't like to. All she wants to do train and fight instead. She is really good though but I doubt she will ever do it again."

Hiei finished up the grilled cheese with Kurama taking a bite or two from it. Hiei then looked up at Daylight, "What's with the 'she'd probably try to bite me in her sleep' earlier?" Daylight looked at him with surprised in her eyes. "Oh, I hoped you wouldn't remember that." Daylight cleared her throat, "Starlight, when she sleeps, she usually doesn't like to be woken up when Fenrir is asleep. It makes her uncomfortable, especially when we endure so much in our lives and with her being so close to Fenrir, she can't trust anything when she's vulnerable. Like when she sleeps."

Hiei and Kurama shared a glance at each other, Kurama looked up at her with his question, "How much do you and Starlight trust Fenrir with your lives?" Daylight sighed and took another drink from her cup before answering him, "I can trust him while he watches my back but Starlight, she can trust him with her whole life." "Is it from being the Keeper?" Daylight shook her head, "It's from being her father, her second father."

"How did she accepted him as her second father, I mean he's a wolf, isn't he?" "Yes, well actually a wolf monster. I doesn't matter who you adopted as a mother or father as long as they love you and you love them." Daylight closed her eyes, "It seemed it took a while before Starlight could get close to anyone."

Daylight turned around, she rubbed her eyes to take away the tears she had in them, "She was afraid if she got close to him, she'll lose him like she did with her first father." Daylight turned around again, "So when something happens don't be surprised when she gets…aggressive, very aggressive. She may seem overprotective to everyone when a fight involves people we know, but she actually has seen enough suffering to others and is willing to fight whoever thinks about hurt them. She might say this herself when she's ready to."

Hiei and Kurama looked at each other. Daylight finished her tea, "Anyway, I better get her up or she'll stay in her room for hours." They both watched Daylight as she made her way up the stairs. Hiei looked at Kurama after she was out of site, "What just me or did she wanted to cry?" "No, I saw that too." "Why would she be crying about Starlight, if Starlight seems happy?" Kurama shook his head, "I don't know. I guess we just have to wait until they tell us their story."

Kurama still looked up at the stairs, Hiei just shrugged, "Hn." He then looked at the cooled grilled cheese. "Kurama," Hiei took one of them off the others, "Yes Hiei?" Hiei led out the sandwich, "Do you want more?" Kurama turn to look at Hiei, a smile was brought to his face, "Don't mind if I do." But instead of taking it into his hands and taking a bite, he bit it in Hiei's hands then licked Hiei's index finger.

A blush appeared on Hiei's face, "I didn't mean me Kurama!" Kurama chuckled, "I'm sorry, couldn't help myself." He kissed Hiei on the cheek. Hiei growled, "Don't say things like that." "But I love you, that's why I say those things," Hiei turned away, "and I also like to see you blush." Hiei turn a little to Kurama, "It makes you much cuter." Hiei closed his eyes, the blush getting redder, "Hn."

Kurama took the sandwich from Hiei's hand, setting it on an empty plate. He place one of his hands on Hiei's face, turning his face towards him. "I love you and no matter what you say, I'll always find you the cutest demon of all." Kurama leaned in close to Hiei with his hot breath at Hiei's neck once more. "Why say that?" "Because your mine." Hiei opened his eyes when he felt Kurama lick his neck.

"Kurama…?" "I want this time we have before the others come down." Kurama kissed down his neck, "Kurama…don't we have... enough…time…when we're…in the room?" Hiei tried desperately not to moan. "Yes but I don't always want to do this in the room." "Kurama this is not our home." Kurama smiled against Hiei's neck, "I know. It just makes it more interesting." "You fox."

Daylight barely got on top of the stairs when she almost ran into Yusuke and Keiko, "Oops sorry, I should probably watch where I'm going." Keiko smiled, "We should be the ones sorry." Daylight shook her head, "No, it was my fault. I looked down instead of looking up." Yusuke smiled, "What's that smell?" "Yusuke." "Oh that is breakfast, grilled cheese." Daylight smiled as Yusuke looked at Keiko, "What?" "You're supposed to say good morning before you ask about breakfast." Daylight pulled the line to Starlight's room.

Keiko and Yusuke looked at Daylight as she brought down the stairs that led up to the room, "Are you going up there?" Daylight looked back at them, "Why do you ask Yusuke?" Yusuke gave her a nervous look, "Because it looks kind of spooky and its dark. How do you see where you're going?" Daylight laughed, "I can see where I'm going and Starlight likes the dark." Daylight looked up, "Just maybe too much."

Daylight went up, Yusuke and Keiko looked at each other. They could hear Daylight voice from up there, "Starlight wake up…that's strange." The two looked up again when Daylight came down. "She not up there. I wonder where she could be." Keiko looked at Daylight, "Has she done this before?" "Yes but not often." Daylight lifted the stairs back up to the ceiling. There was a click when it closed.

A door opened to one of the other rooms, "Good morning." Daylight didn't look but she knew it was Botan and also knew Koenma wasn't too far behind. "Good morning, Botan and Koenma. How well did you sleep?" Botan smiled brightly, "We both have slept very well." Daylight knew something was up but didn't know what it was. Another voice was heard from behind them, "Someone woke up on the right side of the bed this morning."

They all turned but Daylight knew who it was, she has gotten used to their voices already that she can tell who spoke without looking at them, "Good morning Genkai. How did you sleep?" "I had more rest than I normally would." "I'll take that as a good sign." A stomach growl had everyone turn to Yusuke. He just laughed a little. "Why don't you all head down to have some breakfast while I look for Starlight?"

Botan became panicked, "What happened to Starlight?" Daylight raised one of her hands, "Now don't panic Botan. She's around here somewhere, because she has done this before." "Do you want us to help?" Yusuke took Keiko's hand in his, "Come on Botan. Let Daylight look for her sister. She said we can have breakfast while she looks for her." Botan looked at Daylight, "Go ahead and eat before it gets cold. I'll find Starlight by myself, don't worry." Daylight's smile cheered up Botan.

"Besides, I don't think she's up here anyway. I'll have to look for her somewhere else." Daylight headed down stairs with the others behind her. Daylight walked ahead of the group to the kitchen. She came upon a scene with Kurama and Hiei kissing. "Ahem, I would break apart you two before you embarrass yourselves in front of the others." Kurama and Hiei pulled away from the kiss but not each other.

Kurama smiled at her, "Sorry we just wanted…" "Time for yourselves to have alone?" Kurama nodded with Hiei blushing again. Yusuke came into the kitchen with Keiko behind him, "Do you got to the table in the dining room?" "Yes, I'll bring the sandwiches." "Good luck with finding Starlight." Daylight nodded, "Thank you. Now go to the table, I'll be there in a minute with the food and drinks."

Yusuke walked out with Keiko. Leaving Daylight with Kurama and Hiei. "What happened to Starlight?" "Starlight wasn't in her room when I went to get her. She's probably hiding somewhere." Daylight got the orange juice, tea, and the sandwiches, but it looked like she was going to have trouble. "May I help you with some of that?" Daylight smiled, "Yes please if you don't mind." Kurama took half of it and followed Daylight into the dining room.

Daylight served everyone before heading out the backdoor. Kurama and Hiei went to the couch, grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels before finding something that seemed interesting. Minutes passed by when Kuwabara and Yukina finally joined the others at the dining table. "Good morning Yukina. Sleep well?" Yukina smiled sweetly, "Good morning and I did sleep well. Thank you for asking."

The two soon sat down to eat. The others told Yukina and Kuwabara that Daylight was looking for Starlight and that they should eat without them. Yukina was uncomfortable about eating without Starlight and Daylight, but Kuwabara comforted her enough for her to eat. "Don't worry Yukina. If Daylight can't find her, we'll help her look." Yukina smiled up at him, "Okay."

Daylight looked in the surrounding forest around the home; she looked in some of the abandoned dens Starlight liked to sleep in sometimes. "Starlight, where are you?" Chirps were hear from above Daylight. She looked up to see Silverwings, "Silverwing do you know where Starlight is?" Silverwings flapped his wings, chirped once more before flying. Daylight watched as he flew towards the house. "She was at home but…where?" Daylight ran after Silverwings.

Silverwings landed on the ground with Daylight jumping over the wall. Silverwings chirped getting Daylight's attention. She walked over to him, "Where is she Silverwing?" Silverwing looked at the bottom of the house. Daylight laughed, "How could I forgotten that secret place?" Silverwing chirped rapidly as if he was laughing at her, "Okay, have a laugh, but don't tell Starlight." Silverwing chirped, flapped his wings and flew off to the forest.

Daylight pushed on a stone, a click was heard. Daylight moved a stone-like sliding door out of the way. She looked inside and sure enough, Starlight was sleeping there with Fenrir as her pillow as usual. Daylight was about to touch Starlight but remember the last time she almost bit her for waking her up first instead of Fenrir, but he was on the other side. And there is no other way to get to him unless she woke up Starlight first.

Daylight stuffed he hands into her pockets but one of her hand felt something in one of them. She grabbed it and pulled it out, it was a dog whistle. "I wonder…" Daylight got a horrible idea. Inside the house, the gang had finished eating, "That was good, even though it was just sandwiches." Everyone agreed with Yusuke as he took a drink from his orange juice.

Outside, Daylight took a breath and blew into the whistle. Starlight shot up only to hit her head on the ceiling of the small secret place. Starlight yelped, which woke up Fenrir. He also hit the ceiling, making him give a dog yelp. Starlight looked at Daylight with murder written in her eyes. "DAYLIGHT YOU JERK!"

Inside the house they were all comfortable until they heard… "DAYLIGHT YOU JERK!" They all turned towards the backdoor, which was sung open to reveal a very pissed off Starlight. She had one of her hands on her head where she hit it. She rubbed the spot in rapid succession to relieve the throbbing spot.

"Starlight, I'm sorry." Daylight tried to apologized, only to get the door slammed in her face. She looked down at Fenrir, he opened his mouth a little to speak, "I believe you might have taken it too far this time." "I guess you're right, but now what? She is not going to talk to me for that. With any luck, she'll barely stay in the same room with me."

He snorted, "That's your problem now." "Father, wait…" "Just get the door open so we can see the damage you've caused." Daylight hung her head in defeat, "Okay."

Starlight stood there at the door for a second. She didn't look up at the others but she still kept rubbing her head. After relieving the spot a bit she went straight up the stairs without looking or saying anything. Just as Daylight opened the door, there was click from upstairs. Daylight flushed once she looked up at everyone's faces. Genkai didn't think she would actually see Starlight so angry with her sister, but she was wrong. "What happened?"

Daylight looked down, "I'm sorry you all seen that, especially you, Genkai." "What did you do?" Daylight brought up her hand with the whistle, she walked over to Genkai, "I used this and I didn't think she would wake up that fast to hit her head on the ceiling where she was hiding." Genkai took the whistle, examining it with interest, "You used this? Do you even know what it is?" Genkai looked up at Daylight.

Daylight nodded her head, "Yes, it's a dog whistle." The others looked at each other in confusion, Kurama and Hiei did the same as they heard from the entertainment room. Kuwabara looked at Daylight, "Are those use for dogs only?" Daylight still didn't look up but nodded her head. "Yes." "Then how can she hear it?" Daylight looked up at him, "I think we forgot to mention that, but I'll explain that once we get Starlight settled down."

Daylight ran upstairs with everyone following her. She was at the top of the stairs, looking to the cord that triggered the door to the attic/room, hoping that Starlight didn't pull it up. To Daylight's delight, the cord was still the same length. She pulled it, a click was heard. Daylight pulled it down. She went up but tried not to trip on the steps or even misstep. The others didn't seem comfortable to go up after Daylight into Starlight's room, but they slowly walked up after her.

"Starlight? Starlight I…where did she go?" Fenrir sat next to her, "I think you know." Fenrir then looked up at the ceiling. Daylight looked at him with a confused look then it hit her, "You think she's…" Daylight turned to the window. The curtains are blowing in the wind.

Daylight walked toward it. Moving the curtains aside, she felt the cool morning breeze upon her face. Daylight leaned out the window. Yukina thought that Daylight is going to fall out if she leaned out anymore, "Daylight, please be careful." Daylight came back in, "I'm sorry Yukina, but I think Starlight is on the roof." "The roof?" Everyone's voices blended to one.

A small smile appeared on Daylight's face, "Yes, sometimes when she wants to be alone she goes on the roof." Genkai found this interesting, "And how does she get up there?" Daylight leaned out the window again, "Well she finds a certain ledge to step on and then climbs up." Daylight reached out one of her hands to touch a ledge but it was too far, 'How does she get up there?'

Daylight went back in, turned to Yusuke and Keiko, "Can I go to your room and see if I can get up on the roof from there?" Yusuke turned to Keiko. She nodded, "If it will help get Starlight off the roof then yes." Daylight smiled, "Thank you." Daylight went down the stairs, turned to Yusuke's and Keiko's room. She opened the door and headed to the balcony. Outside, Daylight stepped on the railing while holding onto the house.

Eventually the gang caught up to her, "Daylight what are you doing?" Daylight went still as she looked at Yukina. "This is the only way I will be able to get Starlight down." "Okay but be careful." Daylight smiled, "I will thanks." Daylight stepped on a brick that stuck out of the wall, grabbed another with her hands. She pulled herself up, leaving the gang to wonder if Daylight will be able to get Starlight down from there. Fenrir stepped on the railing. He looked up before jumping on the roof after Daylight.

Starlight looked up at the sky while laying down. Daylight approached her with caution with Fenrir by her side. "Starlight, are you okay now?" Starlight glanced at her, "Yes. You don't need to worry about me anymore." "May I sit next to you?" Starlight looked back up at the sky, "Go ahead." Daylight sat down, Fenrir went to the other side of Starlight. "I'm sorry about earlier." "Don't worry about it. I was shocked that I acted that way as well."

Daylight looked at her with surprise, "You did?" "Something…has being bothering me lately." "It's probably about the person going into heat and you're worried about brother smelling it, aren't you?" Starlight nodded her head, "I don't want brother to hurt them, besides they already have someone they want to spend the rest of their life with and if brother does something…it will ruin the person." Daylight looked up at the sky, "I know what you mean."

Starlight sat up, "We need to find out who is the one in heat so we can watch over them." Daylight nodded her head, "Yes but who is it?" Starlight shook her head, "I don't know, but I can smell it." Daylight turned to her, "How can you smell it, if you're not a demon?" "Father gave me that ability." Both sisters looked at Fenrir, "You told me that Hiei was a dragon and Kurama a fox, but you are wrong about one thing." Fenrir grinned a bit, "And what is that?"

Starlight grinned back at him, "Hiei is not a dragon, he may smell like one but he's not." "How do you figure that?" Starlight's grin didn't falter, "The dragon is part of his spirit energy. They were separate at one time but he must have found a way to blend his spirit energy with it, most likely his life was in danger and he had no other option but to combined it with his spirit energy."

Fenrir smiled, "Very good, your sense of smell is getting stronger, but it shouldn't have been so great." Starlight shrugged, "I don't know, but it might come in handy." Daylight looked at Starlight, "Are you ready to come inside and eat?" Starlight turned to her, "I'll come inside but I don't know it I want to eat." Daylight stood up, taking Starlight's hand to help her up, "Well you can come down first and then you can decide if you want to eat or not."

Daylight and Starlight headed to where Daylight and Fenrir came up from. Daylight looked down and saw that she didn't know where to step, "Um, how do I get down?" Starlight laughed, "Here, let me give you a hand." Daylight took Starlight's hand and stepped down on the first brick closes to the roof.

Daylight tried to take another step on another brick but slipped, "Starlight….help!" She sounded like a young teenager when she cried for help. Starlight laughed, "I won't let go." She lowered Daylight down by swatting a little with her legs a bit apart from each other, trying not to fall down herself with the roof tilted. Daylight didn't quite touch the ground just yet, but she wasn't close to the roof either. "You should be fine if I let you go where you're at." "Okay." Starlight released Daylight's hand.

Daylight landed on her feet but toppled over anyway. She fell inside on her butt. Starlight looked down to see where she'll jump down. She took one last look at Fenrir, "Are you going to jump down?" "Yes. I'll jump down where you do." Starlight nodded her head; she looked down one more time. She jumped down, landing on her feet with no trouble. Daylight was still on her butt when she saw Starlight land perfectly on the balcony.

Starlight moved out of the way for Fenrir. "How can you stay on your feet while I fell on my ass?" Starlight laughed, holding out her hand. "I had years of practice." Fenrir came down on the spot where Starlight landed herself. Daylight took Starlight's hand. "Lucky you..." Starlight pulled Daylight up on her feet, "It's not luck. I was trained."

Starlight looked around the room, "Where are the others?" there was no one in the room except them. "They probably got tired of waiting." Starlight walked towards the door with Fenrir behind her, "Let's go down stairs. You owe me a shake for what happened earlier." Daylight locked the balcony doors, "Since when did we agree on that?" Starlight opened the door, stepping into the hall before looking back at Daylight, "Since you wanted me to come down." Daylight walked out the door, "Fine but you are going grocery shopping." "Fine by me Snowflake, as long as you don't do use that whistle when I'm asleep again." Daylight shut the door. "I promise with all my heart."

Starlight smiled, she began heading toward the stairs with Fenrir at her side. Daylight trailed behind her. The group's voices can be heard from on top of the stairs. Starlight went down, followed by Daylight and Fenrir. When Starlight was at the bottom of the stairs the group was in the entertainment room. Starlight looked at Daylight and shrugged. She then headed into the kitchen. Daylight cleaned up the table, put the dishes on the tray then headed to the kitchen herself.

Starlight sat in the kitchen with a cup of Daylight's tea in front of her. Daylight put the dishes in the sink. Starlight picked an herb from her side bag. Put it in her mouth and chewed it. "What herb is that?" Starlight swallowed before answering her, "It just a pain reliever herb to soothe the headache I have." Daylight smiled weakly. "I'm really sorry. I'll make that shake you want then." Starlight took a sip from the cup.

Kuwabara looked towards the kitchen with only Yukina noticing, "What's wrong Kazuma?" "I thought I heard something coming from the kitchen." "You just want to eat some more." "No I don't Hiei. I really did hear something in the kitchen." "Then go check, if you're so scared." Hiei smirked without looking at Kuwabara, "I'm not scared but I'll go check."

Kuwabara went to the kitchen door, held out his hand to push the door open but it swung open almost hitting him. Daylight looked surprised to see him, "Oops. Sorry about that." Kuwabara also has a surprise look on his face, "I thought you were still on the roof with Starlight." "Not anymore." A reply came from within the kitchen. Kuwabara looked past Daylight to see Starlight drinking a shake.

Daylight looked back at Starlight, "I was going to ask you and the others if you guys wanted milkshakes." She looked back at Kuwabara. Kuwabara looked at Daylight, "Sure." "Well then, let's ask the others." Daylight and Kuwabara went into the entertainment room. Starlight put down the shake she was drinking from. "Father…?" "Yes Starlight?"

"Do you think you and me can train later in the forest? I want to be able to fight in a different environment." "Sure. Any particular reason you want to do that?" Starlight petted his head, "I want to able to fight in a different environment because I know that Koenma will have us in different places and I want to train even more so I'm prepared." Fenrir laughed, "You're back to your old fighting spirit." Starlight looked down, "Not old, Father, reborn." "Then I should be expecting a lot out of you." "You will."

Daylight went into the entertainment room with Kuwabara. She had a smile on her face, "Do any of you want a milkshake?" All eyes turned to her, 'Whoa, now I know how a new doll feels.' "We thought you and Starlight were going to be on the roof for a while." Daylight looked at Koenma, "You don't know us well enough to see that we get over things faster than other siblings."

Kuwabara looked at Shizuru, she looked right back at him. She then turned to Daylight after Kuwabara looked away, "How did you get her off the roof?" "I promised her a milkshake, which brings us back to my question. Do you want some?" Everyone said yes to Daylight while Hiei looked at Kurama. He tugged on Kurama's sleeve and whispered to him so he was the only one that heard him, "Kurama, what exactly is a 'milkshake'?" Kurama smiled at him, "You'll see in a little bit."

Daylight smiled again, "Great! I'll be right back." She turned, heading back to the kitchen. Kuwabara sat down next to Yukina, 'This is going to be interesting with these two sisters and Fenrir around.' "Kazuma is something wrong?" Kuwabara looked at her, "No, I'm okay." Yukina smiled at him, she snuggled up to him. Kuwabara smiled down at her and began to relax, even with Hiei glaring at him.

Daylight opened the door to the kitchen to see Starlight finish her milkshake. "Starlight, that's a milkshake not water. Why do you always drink it fast?" Starlight smiled at her with humor written across her face, "What? It's so good." "Thank you. But next time, don't drink it so fast." Starlight had one of her fingers make a cross over her heart, "I cross my heart and hope to die." "Starlight, don't say that!" "I'm kidding, but I do promise not to drink it so fast." "Okay. I'll be right back." "No, let me come with you." Daylight smiled at her as she lifted the tray of milkshakes. Starlight opened the door for Daylight; she thanked Starlight and headed to the room where the others are.

Fenrir looked up at Starlight, "Do you think they'll like her milkshakes?" "Don't know. She always makes it with fruits and berries." Starlight followed after Daylight into the room. Daylight handed out the milkshakes while Starlight took a seat in a chair. Fenrir sat right next to it. Daylight sat down in one of the chairs similar to the one Starlight was sitting in after she was done.

Everyone took a sip of the milkshake, all except Hiei. He looked at it then looked at Kurama. Kurama smiled at him, "Hiei don't you want to try something new?" Hiei looked at him, unsure. Daylight took out her notepad, writing down the score. Starlight looked at the TV, it was a boring commercial but nobody was paying attention. Hiei took a small sip. 'This almost tastes as sweet as the sweet snow.'

Hiei looked up at Kurama, with a small smile. Kurama still smiled at him, "Good?" Hiei nodded before nodding. Daylight and Starlight waited by play with two rubix cubes. One will mix up the rubix and then tossed it to the other. Starlight caught hers and Daylight did the same. Minutes past by with no one saying anything, only the clicks from the rubix cubes kept it from being completely silent.

Fenrir watched his daughter while they messed with the rubix cubes. Waiting for one of them to complete the cube before the other did. Daylight was almost finished but Starlight beat her to the punch, "Aha, I finished first!" Everyone looked at her strangely. Starlight smiled, Daylight looked at her with surprise, "How can you finish that before me?" Starlight shrugged with the smile still on her face.

"What is that you have in your hand?" Starlight lifted the rubix cube, "This thing? It's called a rubix cube." Genkai held out a hand, "May I see it?" Starlight still smiled, "Sure." She tossed it which landed right in Genkai's hand. She looked over it and turned the cube pieces a little. "It's a puzzle for passing the time?" Daylight barely finished hers when answering Genkai, "Yes, well actually it only passes the time with those who are really good at that."

Genkai tossed the rubix cube back to Starlight. She caught it with ease. Daylight put hers on a shelf next to her. "How did you like the milkshakes?" Everyone talked at once. Daylight laughed, Starlight covered her ears, their voices echoed off the walls. "Okay, okay, you really like it." Daylight looked at Starlight, she had her eyes closed. Starlight opened one eye. "Oh, aha…" Starlight opened her other eye and put down her hands.

"It echoes in here so it's louder to my hearing." "That reminds me," Everyone looked at Kuwabara while he looked at Daylight, "you were saying something about Starlight's ability of hearing." "Oh right." Daylight looked at Starlight, "You don't mind if I tell them?" Starlight shook her head. "No. You might want to tell them since they need to know before they start freaking out about it."

Kuwabara almost choked on the milkshake he had in his mouth, "Who's freaking out?" Starlight shook her head and looked away, "Never mind..." "Anyway," Daylight has caught the attention of the group, "Starlight can hear a dog whistle, because she has ability…or should I say abilities?" She looked at Starlight. She was looking at the TV with a bored expression. "Go ahead."

Daylight turned back to the group, "Very well, you know about the hearing but there are two others. Like her ability to smell one drop of blood a mile away, same go for her hearing or the ability to see in the dark…well not completely." "How did get those abilities Starlight?" Starlight looked away from the TV. "I got them from Fenrir." "Fenrir gave them to you?" They looked at him, he signed, "She got them for me when she took the energy she collects from us monsters." "You mean the special energy?" Fenrir looked up, "Yes Yusuke."

Kurama found this interesting, "You can adapt to new abilities from the monsters you tame?" Starlight looked at him, "I wouldn't call it taming for I don't break them, but yes I adapt to new abilities they have to offer or they increase my spirit energy." Hiei looked up from his milkshake, "How do you control the monsters if you don't break them?" Starlight gave him a small smile, "I don't. I actually only take the oddity monsters?" Everyone gave her a strange look, "Huh, what do you mean oddity monsters?" Starlight laughed, "I only take the monsters that are different from the others. It's something like this; one monster is a misfit from the rest of the group. I have to collect these monsters." "So how do you have them like Fenrir?" Starlight looked down at Fenrir, reached down to pet him. "All I have to do is talk to them."

Yusuke took a drink from his milkshake, "So, you get up and personal with them?" Starlight smiled a little more, "Yeah, something like that but I'm the only one that can hear them. I also remember the Elder telling me that after I 'tame' a monster, I can have others hear it speak, like what I did with Fenrir." Yusuke opened his mouth again but Daylight spoke first, "In other words, Starlight is letting you hear Fenrir."

Hours passed as the group talked about the races and how did they every learned to drive a car in the first place. Starlight tried not to laugh as Daylight explained how she learned, "I learned by test driving and crashing to the first time." Starlight burst out laughing, "Yeah you stepped on the gas instead of the break and drove into the wall or should I say through the wall." Daylight blushed from embarrassment.

Daylight looked towards Starlight, "What about you?" "I don't remember anything." "You…what did you do?" Starlight looked up for no particular reason. "I remember now, I didn't to stop driving…well until the gas ran out of the car." Everyone smiled as the sisters laughed at each other.

"Why did they call you the Honorable Sister?" Daylight looked towards Botan. "They call me that because I protected Starlight more than the any other older siblings would for their younger siblings." "What did you protected her from?" "Apparently some bullies from the races kept threating her and saying that she was not worthy enough to be amongst the older racers but I stopped that when I had her race against them and I was with her the whole ride. After that they, started calling me that. At least that's how they explained it. I just wanted them to leave Starlight alone." "I would have been okay, Daylight." Daylight looked at her, "Then there is no reason to call me sister, is there?" "You have a point."

Starlight looked up while everyone else watched one of the many movies of Starlight's and Daylight's collection. Unfortunately for Starlight it was one of Daylight's favorite movies, romance. 'Yuck, I rather train instead of watching this. What time is it any way?' She looked at the clock; it read 7:59 p.m. '8 o'clock. I probably should head out. Otherwise I won't get up.'

Starlight stood up from the chair and headed for the back door. Fenrir got up from his laying down position next to the chair. Nobody seemed to notice Starlight for they were paying attention to the movie, all except for Hiei. He looked bored out of his mind. He was the only one that noticed Starlight get up.

He watched her heading for the back door. He decided to see her reaction to his telepathy. 'Where do you think you're going?' Starlight smirked, 'I thought none of you were paying attention to anything but the movie.' 'Everyone except for me, now answer my question.' 'Alright, don't be demanding. I'm going outside to train. I hate these kinds of movies anyway.' 'Can I join you?' 'What about your Kurama?' 'He'll let me.' 'Do you want to see if I get hurt or something again?' Hiei smirked, 'No, I just want to see the moves you do, maybe I'll learn something.' 'Okay, I'll wait outside.' Starlight opened the back door. Fenrir went first and then she went after him.

Hiei nudged Kurama. He looked at Hiei, "What is it Hiei?" "Can I go outside?" "Sure, but won't you be alone?" "I'm going with Starlight. I want to see more of how she trains." "Okay, but be careful." "I will." Kurama kissed Hiei before he went outside.

Starlight looked up at the sky; she can barely see the stars in the sky. "Starlight, are you okay?" "I'm fine Father but I'm still troubled. What am I going to do if Kyle smells the heat?" "You need to be willing to do whatever it takes to protect that someone from everyone, even if it's your brother." "…." "You also need to be strong and protect others if you want to become stronger for your friends and their families in the future. Make me and your father proud. Become a stronger person than you were as a child." Starlight looked down at him, "I will make you and my father proud and I'll protect this person, whatever it takes." "That's my girl. I hope you're ready to train with me, because I'm not using my shadows." "I'm ready."

* * *

The next chapter will be out soon. Later.


	10. Free day Thursday Night

**Free Day Thursday (Night)**

Starlight walked to the middle of the yard but stayed looked up at the stars. Fenrir walked with her while looking up at the stars as well but sat down next to her. "Father….?" "Yes Starlight." "Do you really think I will be able to protect those I don't want to get hurt? In the past, I couldn't even protect my mom, dad, or my tribe, what makes me better than I was two thousand years ago?" Starlight wanted to shed tears but nothing came.

"Starlight…what makes you different is that you are not a newborn baby or a five year old." "But I'm still a child, even in this seventeen year old body. I'm still a child compared to the Elders in spirit. They probably still say I'm a child and that I need to become a stronger warrior if I want to protect anyone." "Your dad trained you to become a warrior, right?" "Actually, I asked him if he can teach me to be a warrior like him, but some of the Elders oppose to it. They wanted me to be like the women in the tribe, I don't want that."

Fenrir laughed, "You have a fighting spirit like no other. I can't even image a five year old wanting to be a warrior." Starlight smiled, "Some say I got it from my dad. I don't think I did though, I might have gotten it from my grandfather." "If you want to protect anyone you have to train a lot more and learn new things and skills." Fenrir stood up on his four legs. "Are you ready to train?"

Starlight turned to him, "Yes, I'm ready to train." "Then take your stance." Starlight stepped away from Fenrir. She lowered down like she did with the shadow. She bended her knees and lowered herself like she was bowing. Fenrir took his own stance; it was similar to Starlight's. They both looked at each other, waiting. They noticed Hiei presents but didn't look at him.

Starlight signaled Hiei that they noticed him by flaring her energy a little. Fenrir began to growl; Starlight took a couple of steps back for good measure. Fenrir's growls grow stronger and more vicious. Starlight went in one direction while Fenrir went in another. After circling around one time, Fenrir jumped at Starlight.

She moved out of the way, Fenrir turned back to her. Starlight looked at him, "How do I attack you if I do want to hurt you?" Fenrir snarled at her, "Starlight, just attack me! You know I'm not a regular dog so don't worry about me getting hurt! Treat me like you would for an enemy!" Starlight closed her eyes, and when she opened them, see saw Fenrir jump at her again.

Starlight tackled him while he was in mid jump. She soon let him go and moved away again. Fenrir rolled back up to his standing position. Fenrir began snarling again; Starlight looked back at him in her lowered position. Fenrir opened his mouth a little. A white light began to glow in his mouth. Starlight stood straight up and took a different stance; she put one of her hands to her side and the other across her.

The power orb in Fenrir's mouth grow bigger, making him open his mouth more. Starlight stayed where she was at. Fenrir looked straight into Starlight's eyes as he released his energy at her. Starlight's hands began to glow lightly of white. When the energy was about four feet from her, she raised both hands in the path of it.

It stopped when it hit her hands, but the force made her step back. Fenrir watched as she was holding it back. Starlight then began to drain the energy out of it, making it shrink down. Fenrir started to create another energy ball. Starlight stopped shrinking the orb and began putting her own energy in it. The orb in Fenrir's mouth was white but changed into a blue color. Starlight's was still white, but she didn't make it grow any bigger.

Starlight smiled at Fenrir while he walked to the side and she separated her hands, creating an orb for each of her hands. He then released his orb, at the same time Starlight released one of her own. The energy orbs make contact with each other but disintegrated on impact, leaving no evidence of them, no wind, nothing. Starlight released her other orb of energy right after the other orbs make contact. This orb struck Fenrir on his side; he fell down with a yelp. Starlight tried her hardest to stay put.

Fenrir laughed once he was back on his feet, "That was a good shot. Keep doing tricks like that and you will be able to do anything you put your mind to." Starlight looked at him with concern, "Are you okay Father?" "Yeah, I'm alright, don't worry." "I can't help it." Fenrir growled at her, letting her know they are still training.

This way on for a few minutes but to Starlight it seemed like hours. Fenrir would jump at her, she always avoid being tackled by him and having his teeth in her throat. Fenrir put energy into his tail and used it to swing it at her. He always tried to hit her in her midsection but Starlight put up her arms, crossing them before his tail made contact. She missed the blow of it hitting her but she slides on the ground from the impact on her arms.

This went on for more than an hour but Fenrir kept pushing her to fight back. Eventually she was able to land a few blows herself. The gang that was watching the movie came outside to see Starlight training with Fenrir. Everyone wondered why Yukina wanted to watch because of what happened the other day, but she said she wanted to see what Starlight can do so she won't have to worry about Starlight so much. It turns out Starlight is a pretty good fighter, but her defenses are a bit weak, but she did have a good offense.

Fenrir howled up at the sky before making a speed attack at Starlight, hitting her in her stomach make her flew across the yard. Starlight recovered quickly enough to touch the ground with her hand and managing to flip over to land on her feet. Fenrir ran at her as she landed. He jumped up at her again, she sent another energy orb at him, but this time it was much bigger. He flew, recovered in midair. He landed on his own feet.

They all noticed at both fighters could recover while in midair, which would probably have the others asking question later.

Fenrir and Starlight made quick attacks, leaving them to look at each other as they catch their breath when they were at a distance from each other. "Do you give up, child?" "No. You always told me to not ever give up, especially when I intend to defeat my opponent." Fenrir grinned, "I'll take that as a good sign." Fenrir launched a good number of energy orbs at her. Starlight built orbs in both hands; she then had one hand in front of her and put the other up to the sky.

Fenrir's orbs went straight to one or the other. They built up in power but didn't grow, Starlight looked at Fenrir. She put both orbs together, blending them into one. She then put it in front of her, waiting for Fenrir to come at her. Fenrir howled up at the sky again, coming at her with his speed attack. Starlight stayed still, waiting for the right moment.

She found it when Fenrir jumped at her with his teeth bared. She stepped forward, putting the orb up. It connected with Fenrir's stomach. He let out a yelp; he flew three feet before landing on the ground in front of Starlight. Starlight stayed where she was, not sure if her training was over or Fenrir is going to continue it by getting back up like he did for the past hour or so. Fenrir sat up from his laying down position, but didn't make a move to stand up.

Fenrir looked at Starlight, panting to catch his breath, "You did better than I expected. Boy, you're going to be a problem for your enemies when you fight them." "Does that mean my training is done?" "Yes." Starlight smiled while running to him, but she frowned when she kneed down next to him, "I'm sorry." Fenrir nudge his face against hers, "I said don't worry about it. Besides those blows you gave me were nothing compared to the ones you gave other people who challenged you."

Starlight's eyes widened, "How did you know?" Fenrir nudged her again, "I can tell by the reaction of the ones behind your hits and they looked more painful than the ones you gave me. In other words, you were taking it easy on me." Starlight looked at him with sad eyes, "I didn't want to hurt you and I can't stand hurting you when it's just training." "I understand but when you fight for real, don't _ever_ take it easy on the enemy. Do I make myself clear?" "Perfectly clear Father." "Good, now can you help me up? I think you did a number on me with the last shot of yours." "Sure, anything for you."

Starlight put one of her hands under Fenrir as she lifted him while he stood up. She held him up as he recovered before walking towards the house. Starlight watched him carefully with him at her side. He had a limp in one of his legs but he didn't complain, actually he was very proud of Starlight for landing a blow like that.

Starlight looked up to see that everyone was watching them approach the home; Kurama had his arms around Hiei, holding him close to his body. Kuwabara is holding Yukina's hand, Yusuke had one of his arms around Keiko's waist, Koenma and Botan held each other, Shizuru stood there with a smoke in her hand, and Genkai just stood there.

"What are you guys doing out here? I thought you still be watching more movies." Koenma spoke up, "We all wanted to see what you were made of before actually sending you anywhere with the others. And you have proven to us, me especially, that you are good enough to do so." "Gee thanks." Daylight spoke up before Starlight can say anymore, "Now Starlight, be happy about what Koenma said, even if it is crappy as the diapers he wears." Everyone one burst out laughing, Hiei and Kurama hide their laughter behind their hand or sleeve, while the others laughed freely. "Hey, that was out of line!" screamed Koenma with red on his cheeks.

Daylight looked at him, "Well unfortunately for you, you have to deal with it or find another Monster Keeper, but since Starlight is the only one, you have no choice but to deal with us…so there!" Daylight smiled at him as his cheeks became redder. Yukina stopped laughing but still giggled a bit while she made her way to Starlight and Fenrir. "Starlight, may I heal you and Fenrir?"

Starlight looked at her, "You can heal?" Yukina nodded her head, "I have seen Fenrir bite you a few times and I've noticed Fenrir has a limp. So may I?" Starlight smiled looked down at her arms, seeing the bite marks Fenrir have given her, "You have my permission, but can you heal my father first?" Yukina nodded.

Yukina kneed down in front of Fenrir and began to work her magic. Fenrir closed his eyes from Yukina seeing them, for they glowed in the night and he didn't want her to be scared of him. Starlight examined the bites she had with everyone still laughing at Koenma. "Shut up, it's not that funny!" Starlight smiled evilly, 'And that why you don't mess with Daylight, she'll get you one way or another.'

Botan turned to Starlight after she laughed at the harmless joke Daylight said, "Starlight," Starlight looked up at Botan, "Yes?" "Why were you outside in the so-called 'secret place'?" Starlight looked directly at Daylight for help, "Uh, yeah about that…" Daylight grinned, "Someone has being naughty last night." She got everyone's attention.

"I don't think I have to explain what I mean." Starlight and Daylight looked around, trying to find the culprits who drove Starlight out of the house late at night. Starlight came upon a badly blushing face and Daylight found another. "Botan, Koenma, it seems you are responsible for driving my sister into the secret place where I found her today." Koenma's face has just turned normal but when Daylight said the word 'naughty', he blushed terribly.

Starlight burst out laughing, "We told you that Daylight and I are used to a quiet house and can hear everything within it." Daylight joined Starlight as the others looked at them; their blush became redder by their looks. Yukina didn't pay attention for she was still healing Fenrir. When she was finished, Fenrir gave her a lick, "Thank you Yukina." Fenrir opened his eyes to show normal wolf's eyes.

"You're welcome Fenrir." She stood up and went over to Starlight, "Starlight, it's your turn." Starlight looked at her, "Okay. Thank you for healing my father." "It was my pleasure." Starlight held out her hand to Yukina. She touched her hand and began healing her. Starlight looked over Yukina, seeing how she was concentrating on her work, but looking in her eyes very carefully, you can see a small hint of sadness. 'She has the same small sadness in her eyes just like Hiei's. They are missing something in their lives. Someone they wanted their whole lives to be with them but by the looks of it, they never had that chance.'

Starlight sighed, 'Hopefully, I'll find out 'who' this person is that they wanted, and maybe, just maybe, I'll grant that wish for both of them.' Daylight burst out laughing again catching Starlight's attention. Koenma and Botan were still blushing. Kurama pulled Hiei closer to his body, and by the looks of it he didn't mind.

Starlight looked up at the night sky, seeing all the stars sparkling up there has reminded Starlight of memories of her and her father and even Fenrir, when she has been with them when she was five. "Your all heal Starlight." Yukina looked up at her; Starlight looked down at her with a smile. "Thank you Yukina. Wow, I feel like new." Yukina smiled. "You're welcome, I'll be able to heal you anytime you are wounded so don't be afraid to ask." Starlight smiled down at her, "I will. Thank you again." Yukina nodded before returning to Kuwabara's side.

Fenrir nudged Starlight behind her knee. She looked down at him, "Father, are you tired?" Fenrir yawned, "Is it okay if I sleep early?" Starlight kneeled down, "Do you want any food before you go to sleep?" "I think I'll skip tonight, but I will have a big breakfast before I go with you to the theatre tomorrow, if that is okay with you?" Starlight hugged him, "I'll make you breakfast before we go. I promise you that."

Starlight nuzzled Fenrir's fur, taking in his smell, "Starlight what are you doing?" "I wanted to breathe in memories from the past. You do remember that I used to do this when I was five?" Fenrir settled his head on her shoulder, "I do remember. You're cute when you were small." "I'm not anyone?" "No you still are, but I was able to pick you up from the back of your shirt, like I would if you were a pup and you were also able to ride on my back."

Starlight smelled him again, "That is why I'm smelling your fur, remembering those times." Daylight managed to get the gang back inside, "Starlight, are you coming?" Starlight turned to her, "Yes, we'll be there in a sec." Starlight released Fenrir, "Let's get you to bed." Fenrir followed Starlight inside; Starlight closed the door behind him.

"Daylight, what are we eating tonight?" Daylight looked at Starlight, "I don't know, I think it's too late to make something." Starlight looked at her with Fenrir yawning next to her, "Takeout again?" Daylight looked towards the gang, "I'm guessing so." Starlight smiled, "I have a feeling they would choose pizza again." "Yeah, I have that feeling too." "I'm going to let Father sleep now. We might have over done it a little." Daylight looked at Fenrir, he yawned again. "Goodnight Father, I'll see you in the morning."

Fenrir looked up at her with his eyes half way closed, "Goodnight Daylight." Starlight went upstairs with Fenrir following behind her. Daylight watched them before turning back to the group. "What do you want for takeout?" They all looked at her, 'That feeling again.' "It's already late for me to make something again, so what do you all want?"

Everyone turned to Yusuke and Kuwabara with grins on their faces, "Pizza?" Daylight laughed at them, "I so knew it!" Hiei looked away from them, "What is with the two of you and pizza?" Yusuke looked at him, "We like it, a lot. You should enjoy it while it lasts before Daylight has us eat weird things." Daylight crossed her arms, "Hey, you ate the stuff so don't complain to me about it."

Yukina looked up at Daylight, "Excuse me but didn't you say you would tell us about what we ate the other day?" Daylight looked at her, uncrossing her arms. "Yeah, I did say that." Daylight gave Yusuke a glare and a smirk, "I should probably tell you before I get the pizza." Daylight closed her eyes with the smirk still on her face, "That meaty stuff in the soup, are actually cow stomach. It's also called tripe."

Yusuke made a disgusted face when he heard that. Daylight laughed at him. "And that is why you don't unset Daylight. She will get even with you. Especially if it's about her food, so next time, watch what you say." Daylight didn't look towards the voice, "She should know, since she has done that before." Starlight stepped next to her, "And each time she has gotten even with me. So apologize before she thinks of something or she's going to do what she did to Yusuke or worse."

"The only time I won't do that is if I really like you or I don't know you enough to do so." Starlight laughed at Yusuke, who still had the same look, "Yusuke, if you keep looking like that, your face will freeze." Yusuke shook his head, "We ate COW STOMACH?" Starlight turned and went into the kitchen before she burst out laughing.

Yukina looked over the others' faces to see if they were disgusted about what they ate. They showed little sign of it, "I thought it was delicious, even though I never tried it before." Yusuke looked at Yukina, "You're kidding right?" Yukina smiled, "No." Starlight came back in, "Yusuke why don't you go play on the station. It might help you take your mind off the menudo." Yusuke took off before anybody can say anything else.

Starlight looked at Daylight, they smiled at each other, "I remember all those times we gave the food to others and they had the same reaction every time." Daylight laughed again. Starlight looked at the group in front of her, "Do you want Daylight to get the same pizzas she did last time?" Genkai closed her eyes, "Might as well. Yusuke probably won't try new food from now on." Daylight quieted, "Then the score will be uneven if he's not participating."

"Hey, when did I ever say that I wanted to stop?" Yusuke's voice said, coming from the entertainment room. Starlight turned to Daylight, "Do you need money for the pizzas?" Daylight shook her head, "No I got it." "Okay, if you say so." _Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, _everyone looked around, "What's that?" Starlight walked over to a window.

She unlocked it, sliding the window up to reveal Silverwings behind it. He chirped when he looked up at her. Starlight smiled at him when he chirped again. She held up one of her arms, Silverwings flapped his wings and jumped on her arm. She brought him inside, "By the looks of it, you don't want to be outside for a while?" Silverwings nodded his head once before giving a series of chirps.

Silverwings looked up at his perched. Starlight understood what he wanted to do, so she raised her arm with some speed. Silverwing was given enough lift to fly to his perch near the ceiling. He landed, looked back at Starlight one more time before chirping and then turned around to sleep. Starlight stared at him with a look the others didn't think she would have…..sorrow.

Daylight saw them staring at Starlight, so she thought of something to distract them away from Starlight's face, and change the mood. Daylight pulled out the dog whistle from earlier, placed it in her mouth and blew. Starlight yelp like a dog and glared at Daylight, "Daylight! What the hell was that for?" Daylight bit her lip from trying not to laugh. When she was under control, she spoke a sly voice, "I wanted to get your attention but you kept staring at Silverwing. How would you feel about someone staring at you when you tried to go to sleep?"

Daylight might have said that but her eyes said a different story, 'You almost had them question you about the look on your face. I know it's about the past.' Everyone was looking at Daylight when Starlight mouthed the words, 'Thank you.' Daylight smiled, "All better?" Starlight nodded. Daylight turned slightly towards the front door, "I better go before it gets any later. I'll be back in a little while." "Okay, be careful Daylight." "I will, and Starlight?" "Yes?" "You're in charge while I'm out, k?"

Starlight gave her a funny look, "Okay, whatever you say." Daylight smile grew, "Thanks, I know you'll be able to take care of everyone." Daylight stepped out the door. She shut it, leaving the group with Starlight. Starlight looked up at the others while they looked right back at her. "What? Do any of you want something to drink?" All of them smiled with the exception of Hiei, some of them did wanted something to drink, so Starlight went into the kitchen again, but this time she had a smile on her face.

Starlight came back with drinks for everyone. They all settled down in the entertainment room with Yusuke still playing the system. Yusuke had trouble and Starlight joined him by playing the second character who seemed proved wasn't helping him very much throughout the game. When Starlight helped him, she proved to be very good to have her as an ally, in the game, and in reality, everyone all hoped.

Starlight and Yusuke complete a third of the game when Daylight walked in with the pizzas. Botan and Keiko got up to help her. Daylight let them get the plates and the drinks, while putting the pizzas down on the table with Keiko and Botan bring in the plates from the kitchen. Daylight looked at the others, "It's time to eat you guys." Starlight looked at her with her eyes real quick to help Yusuke with a boss. "Yusuke and I'll be there when we defeat this boss."

"Okay, but make it quick or you both will eat cold pizza." "K." A few minutes passed, Yusuke's character got stuck with something the boss threw at him and now his character was unable to fight. Starlight's character jumped at the boss with an attack to drive it away from Yusuke's character. The boss turned to her and went after her with one of his attacks. She dodged it and came at the boss with an attack of her own.

Yusuke's character was able to get out of his sticky situation and come at the boss with an attack at the same time Starlight did. They both defeated the boss together and saved the game. Starlight turned to Yusuke with a smile, "I think it's about time we eat, shall we?" Yusuke smiled back at her, "Yeah." Starlight turned the system off.

Starlight and Yusuke joined the others at the table. Yusuke kept talking about how Starlight was a very good partner to have and that she helped him out throughout the game, especially when he got stuck with the boss's sticky ooze. Yusuke kept it up until they were ready for bed. Everyone headed upstairs, all except Starlight, they looked down at her.

"Starlight, aren't you getting ready for bed?" "No, Botan. I'm going to stay up a little while longer. You guys go ahead and sleep you, you all need it." Starlight smiled up at her, "Don't worry, I'll go to sleep soon." "Okay." They headed to their rooms. Starlight looked up the stairs. She thought of the person in heat, 'Are you the one that is in heat? You must be, but you have to do something about it before someone has their way with you.'

Starlight walked back down the stairs and back into the entertainment room. She turned the system on and began playing a different game she wanted to finish from a while ago. She played it with no expression, no movement of her body like some game players. She didn't even see the person behind her but she knew they were there. "What do you want Daylight?"

"Your hearing did increase." Starlight still didn't look at her from her game, "So, what's your point?" "My point is that you're going to use it more often and it will come in handy." Daylight still stood behind the couch. "I will use it when it's necessary." Daylight smirked, "Do you want me to make you some tea?" "Why?" "I can tell the pain has come back, I'm I right?"

Starlight paused her game, she looked up at Daylight, "How can you tell?" "I can tell by the look in your eyes. I have been with you long enough to see it when it's there. So, do you want some tea?" "Yes, thank you Snowflake?" Daylight smiled, "I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything." "Okay." Daylight headed into the kitchen while Starlight un-paused her game and continued on.

* * *

An hour at least passed before Hiei started dreaming about him and Kurama again. Hiei was sitting on a bed with Kurama behind him. Kurama had one of his hands down his pants, making him moan as Kurama stroked him. "Kurama please…." "Please what?" Kurama's breath was on his neck made him shiver. Hiei tried to say 'no more' but it came out, "Nn…more." "More?" Kurama picked the paced up, Hiei struggled, trying to keep his moan in his throat.

Kurama smiled while kissing down his neck, Hiei struggled more, but didn't try to push Kurama away. It feels so good. "…Kurama…!" "Feel good?" Hiei nodded his head, not daring to speak. Kurama smiled more, "I'll make you feel even better." Kurama managed to lay Hiei down without him noticing. Hiei began to whimper from pleasure. Kurama started kissing Hiei down his back, making Hiei arc his back.

Kurama released Hiei to flip him on his back. Hiei looked up at bright emerald eyes. Kurama smiled down at him. He then leaned in, placing his lips on Hiei's. Kurama's kiss distracted Hiei so much that he didn't feel Kurama's fingers at his entrance until he inserted them into his body. Hiei gasped out in pain, breaking the kiss. Kurama looked at him apologetically, "I'm sorry; I should have warned you before I did that."

Kurama has given him apology kisses while he began preparing Hiei. He relaxed a bit as the pain went away. Kurama was searching for Hiei's sensitive spot until he found it with Hiei gasping and arching off the bed and into Kurama. Kurama smiled as he kept touching that spot and Hiei let out some moans and gasps.

Kurama pulled his fingers out with Hiei whimpering in disappointment, "Do you want more?" Hiei didn't nod but he did look into Kurama's eyes. He looked beautiful and handsome with the moonlight coming from the balcony window. Hiei looked around and realized that they were in the room Starlight has given them. Hiei looked back at Kurama as he settled himself between his legs. "Kurama…what are you doing?"

Kurama kiss him before answering, "I wanted to make love to you for a long time and I was hoping we can do it now." Hiei looked at him, stunned. Kurama smiled down at him again and pushed him way inside Hiei body. Hiei cried out in pain…..he woke up panting, sweating and hard. Hiei calmed his breathing and himself before turning to look at Kurama. He was undisturbed by him. Breathing out a sigh of relieve, he heard movement downstairs.

He looked at the clock on the nightstand, it read 11:30. 'Who would be up at this time?' He got up without disturbing Kurama. He put on his shoes and an extra t-shirt before exiting the room, looking back at Kurama while he closed the door. There were two voices that were talking very softly that he couldn't hear or knew who was talking.

He went down the steps, lucky they didn't make a sound. He heard some noises come from the entertainment room, 'It sounds like what Yusuke was playing on earlier, but who would be playing on it?' Hiei noticed that the voices became quiet as he came closer to the room. Daylight came out of the room. He went behind a wall, hiding from her for what reason he didn't know.

He watched her as she went into the kitchen, 'Who was she talking to?' He looked towards the entertainment room. When he was comfortable enough he went towards the room. The flashes from the game became brighter as he approached closer. He had no idea why he was being so sneaky but he did it anyway.

Once at the doorway, Hiei looked in. He saw Starlight playing the game, she moved her character to talk to another to what seems like she was getting information from. Hiei stepped closer to her but stayed near the door way. Starlight moved her character around a town and when outside it. The image on the TV changed and she moved the character forward. A few seconds later the image blurred, changing the scene to show some strange looking creatures in front of them. Starlight's character had three other characters with her.

A menu came up; she made commands for her characters. Hiei watched as the characters and creatures took turns with attacks. When everyone took their turn the menu came up again, she repeated the process again and gave her characters commands. The fight was over, the screen changed back to the single character she was playing before. 'That's a strange game.' Hiei suddenly felt someone's arm go around him.

He stiffened because he knew very well that the arms didn't belong to Kurama. "So it was you." Hiei can feel the arms around him tighten. He looked up to meet…, "Daylight?" She smiled at him, "It was you all along." He looked at her confused, "What are you talking about?" "You didn't know?" She laughed a little at him, "You're in heat, Hiei. That's why you smell so good." He struggled to get out of her arms but surprisingly she was stronger than she looked. "Let go of me!" "I don't think so." She said in an unpleasant voice. Hiei struggled more but wasn't able to. Fear started to creep within him.

One of Daylight's hands roamed up to his chest. She rubbed one of his nipples even through the two shirts; this stopped him from struggling and moan. He didn't know why he did it, it just came out. She smiled, "You're very sensitive. You're also weaker when you're in heat, that's why you don't have enough strength to fight me." She kept rubbing his nipple but he struggled to keep from moaning again. Hiei stopped struggling when she stopped rubbing his nipple but her hand was going somewhere else now. He knew he had to do something to get out of her arms but he couldn't even fight against with his strength weakened. Ever since he knew that when he went into heat he will lose his strength, but why did it have to be when they went to America. Hiei almost gave up….until he heard Starlight's voice.

"That's enough Daylight! You're scaring him!" Hiei was surprised to hear Starlight's voice; it was different, sounding older with the stern voice she used. Daylight spoke in the same unpleasant voice, "No way, I'm having too much fun with him." Hiei heard Starlight growl just like Fenrir while standing up. He saw her grab a nearby pillow and through it Daylight's face. It hit dead on. Daylight's grip on Hiei loosened. He saw his chance; he got out of her arms and went next to Starlight on the other side of the couch using his speed.

Daylight grabbed the pillow and through it to the ground. "You brat! You ruined my fun!" Hiei looked at Starlight's face, seeing an unpleasant look of hatred. He was glad that he was not the one receiving that look. Starlight growled again before speaking, "I know you're horny but, damn, you don't need to be horny like a three-balled cat!" Hiei was surprised by Starlight's choice of words, "I'll take that as an insult!" "You ARE an insult." Daylight gave a disbelieving gasp. "I am not and I am not horny."

Starlight grabbed another pillow; she began putting her energy into it. "Then what do you call 'that' you were doing to Hiei?" Daylight smiled at Hiei, "I don't have to tell you." Hiei went closer to Starlight, 'Why do I trust Starlight? I don't know her very well, but I feel….protected, safe.' Daylight was still smiling at Hiei with the unpleasantness it had to make his blood run cold. Starlight had enough energy in the pillow that she through at Daylight again, but this time, it knocked her on her butt then her back.

Starlight stayed where she was, breathing calmly, and still had that hateful look. Hiei watched at Daylight got back up again, holding the pillow in one of her hands. "What did you have in this? A brick?" Starlight gave Daylight an unpleasant smile of her own, "Thanks, I'll remember to stuff the pillows with bricks so I can give you a concussion the next time you pull something like this."

Daylight through the pillow back at her, Starlight it like it was nothing. "I thought you were going to take it easy on me." Daylight voice came back to its original form. Starlight smirked at Daylight. Her hateful look was gone from her face, "Father told me not to take it easy on you even if I trust you." Daylight nodded, "He is wiser than anybody thinks."

Hiei looked at both of them, "What's going on?" Both the sisters looked at him. "That was a test for both of you." Starlight and Hiei looked at Daylight as if she were crazy, 'There's that feeling again for the third time today.' Starlight shook her head, "Test? What test?" Daylight closed her eyes and smiled, "A test for you to see what you would do for our new friends when they need help and you passed." Daylight's face became serious when she looked at Hiei, "And you need to stay at with Kurama at all times, no matter what, especially when you're in heat."

Hiei looked away at Daylight then at Starlight and then back at Daylight, "Why are you…testing me for?" Daylight sighed, "I showed you that you are weak and that you are sensitive to even a stranger's touch. I also showed that you can trust Starlight and me, I only played the bad guy to show you that and it seemed you'd trust Starlight enough to be that close to her." Hiei looked at Starlight, she didn't turn but she did look at him

"If you're not comfortable about me or Daylight protecting you as well as Kurama is, you can say so and we'll stop." "No!" Starlight and Daylight were surprised by Hiei's quick answer. "No…I would like it if the two of you are watching me while I'm in heat, but it will go away eventually." Daylight crossed her arms real slowly, "I'm afraid it's not going to do that." Hiei looked at her, "Why not?" Starlight looked at her, "By the way it smells; it will not go away until you make love to someone you're in love with, in this case that will be Kurama, and if you two don't do it soon…you will be raped." Starlight saw him flinched which make her uncomfortable.

Starlight turned to him, "What my sister is saying, is that there are demons here and there is a lot of them in the races so if you come with us, you really need to stay close to the group, mostly Kurama and one of us." Starlight pointed at herself and Daylight. "Why not let Kyle watch over me as well?" "Oh uh, Kyle will be with Aaron the whole time of the races and he will be helping out Starlight so you best bet is to stay near me and/or Starlight."

Starlight smiled lightly but faded quickly, "Daylight, you have forgotten that we both are in the races next week. He will only have Kurama with him." "Oh…well stay near the group and you'll be safe." Silence settled in among the three of them. Hiei looked at Starlight, "How did you know that some of the people were demons?" Starlight looked at him, "I can tell by their smell and their energies even when they are weak ones." Daylight turned to him, "I can only tell by their energies."

"Wait. If Starlight can smell demons than how can you tell that I'm in heat if you can only feel their energy?" "That's a little harder to explain…." "She temporarily has my abilities from our Father, so that's how she can smell certain things from time to time." "I also saw a good number of them looking at you and the others. They already can smell you but it very faint except those you have a good sense of smell." Starlight looked back at Daylight, "I saw some too. I just hope it won't get any stronger that it will attract the stronger demons." Hiei looked very uncomfortable about all this and his face gave it away. Both sisters saw that.

"But I might be able to help you out Hiei." Hiei looked up at Daylight, "Wait here, I'll be right back." He watched Daylight as she excused herself and leaving the room. Starlight sat down on the couch and started playing the game again. She moved her character around a bit before going to a different menu. Hiei was not sure if he should sit down or stand here. "If you want to sit down, go ahead, I don't bite." Starlight then selected something when Hiei sat down next to her.

"Why did you attack Daylight for me?" The character floated in the air a little bit and then flew up to the sky. The scene changed to a sight of a town with the character landing in front of the entrance. She moved the character forward going into the town and then she had her character go to a strange looking building. "I hate it." Hiei just looked at her, not really know what she was talking about.

"I just hate other people who think they can get what they want just because they think they have all the power…..just wait and see what's in store for them." Hiei looked carefully at her eyes. Starlight seemed to glow a light green, a color he never thought to see someone have with eyes that were black a second ago. Starlight saved the game and turned it off. Daylight came back in with three cups of tea on the tray.

Starlight looked up at her as she approached, "Starlight, are you okay?" Daylight set the tray down on a small table, "Yeah I just feel a little sore from the training, why?" "You say earlier that the pain is returning. I put an herb of my own in the tea to help you and here you go." Daylight handed Starlight one of the cups.

Daylight picked up another cup while walking to Hiei, "And this will take the smell of your heat away for a little while along with a different herb to help you." Hiei took the cup from her, careful not to touch her hand. Starlight drank from the cup, her eyes change from the light green to her normal black eyes. "How do you feel now?" Daylight noticed Starlight's eyes when she gave her the cup but didn't show any sign of it. "I feel better, thanks."

The two sisters talked while Hiei listened to them. They all finished their tea before going to bed for the night. Hiei watched Starlight as she opened her 'door' and turned to look at him, "Sorry about Daylight and how she…trapped you. She can be such an actress when she wants to be. Anyway, don't worry about the other demons, they won't come near me or Daylight and we will make sure they don't come near you. Goodnight Hiei."

Hiei gave her a, "Hn." then went into the room. Starlight walked up to her room. She saw Fenrir sleeping comfortably on her bed. She didn't want to disturb him so she got dressed into her night clothes and went to her other bed. Once she was settled, she thought of the stars in the night sky before drifting asleep.

Hiei settled himself into bed. He was drifting off to sleep, thinking about what Starlight said until he heard a voice, "Where did you go?" Hiei sat up, looked at Kurama, his bright green eyes met his own red ones. "I had a nightmare and had some tea to calm me down." "You should have woken me up to help make some." "Well actually, Starlight and Daylight were still up when I went down, so I did have to make it."

Kurama's face held a frown, "You don't like me making you tea?" "I didn't mean it like that Kurama." Kurama smiled, "I know, I just wanted to see what you would say." Hiei looked away from him, "Not funny." Kurama place one of his hands on Hiei face, turning him to looking into his eyes. "What was is nightmare you had?" Hiei tried not to blush. "I don't remember….." Kurama came closer to Hiei, "Hmm, I think you still remember, you don't want to tell me….but I will make you forget."

Kurama smiled at him before kissing him. He then laid Hiei back on the bed as he moved his body between Hiei's legs. Breaking the kiss, Hiei looked up at him, "What are you doing?" "I want you to forget that nightmare." Hiei blushed, "I don't think this will help...!" Hiei gasped as Kurama grinded himself against him. "Kurama!" "Shh, we don't want to wake everyone and I don't want Starlight to be under the house again."

Hiei spoke as Kurama lightly grinded him, "She wasn't under the house….it is…a secret hiding…place for…her when she…wants to be…alone and away from noises." "I see you were talking to them while you were down there with them. But I'm not jealous because I will always have you." Hiei blushed more, "And…I…have…you." Kurama smiled, kissing him again.

Kurama grinded Hiei a little harder, earning moans from Hiei. Kurama really liked the moans coming from Hiei that he quickened his paced. Hiei almost cried out if Kurama hadn't covered his mouth with his own. Hiei didn't know how long Kurama was doing this, but it felt so good, just like in his dream. A while later, Kurama and Hiei cried into each other's mouths.

Kurama got off Hiei. "Did you forget it yet?" Hiei looked at him with a flushed face, "Forget what?" Kurama smiled and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around Hiei. Bring him closer to him body. "Never mind, goodnight Hiei. I love you." Hiei snuggled against Kurama's chest, listening to Kurama's heartbeat. "I love you too Kurama." Kurama wrapped the comforter around them. Hiei looked up at him, "Kurama?" "Yes Hiei?" "Do you think we can do that again soon and maybe a little more?" Kurama smiled sweetly, "I think we can but what do you mean by a little more?" Hiei looked away from his face and buried his face into Kurama's chest. Hiei mumbled something into his chest, "Hiei?" "I want to m…" "You want to…" "I want to…make love with you." Hiei whispered but Kurama heard it. "Are you ready?" "Not yet but I'll so be. So can we?" Kurama hugged Hiei closer, "I think we can, but you need to let me know when you're ready because I don't want to rush you into it." "I will let you know." Kurama kissed him on the forehead. "Okay, but I do think we need a bath tomorrow from what we did a minute ago," Hiei blushed, "And maybe we can take one together?" "I don't want you to see me yet, you crazy fox." Kurama laughed, "I was afraid you'd say that." "Go to sleep Kurama." "Goodnight Hiei." "Hn, goodnight Kurama, my fox."

* * *

Phew, it took me a few days to 'write' but I did it anyway. New chapter will be up soon, as usual. Until then, later.


	11. Free day Friday Day

**Free day Friday (Day)**

Hiei woke up snugged next to Kurama. He smiled but didn't move much to wake him up. He fell to sleep again. An hour…or two passed when he felt something caress his cheek. He opened his eyes to find Kurama looked down at him. "Good morning Hiei. How did you sleep?" Hiei stretched, "Okay. What about you?" Kurama kissed Hiei, "I slept great." "I can tell." Kurama laughed, "Do you want to take a shower first?" Hiei cutely yawned, "Don't you want to go first?" "I'll let you." "Okay." Kurama gave Hiei another kiss. Hiei got up, grabbed some of his clothes and went into the bathroom.

Daylight was downstairs finishing making breakfast when Hiei and Kurama came down. Yusuke and Keiko were eating with the others finishing their breakfast. Daylight put a pile of eggs on the table, "Good morning. How did you two sleep?" Kurama smiled, "We both slept great." Daylight smiled back at him, "That's good to hear."

The two of them sat down next to each other with Daylight setting plates in front of them. Minutes later, everyone was talking to each other but Daylight never said a word throughout the conversation. Everyone had noticed this but didn't really want to point that out to her. She was looking at a notebook page while drinking her orange juice when Yukina decided to ask her. "Daylight, are you okay?" Daylight looked up from her papers at Yukina. "Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

Yukina shook her head, "You're not talking as much as you usually do." "I'm fine. I just don't feel like talking much today." Daylight looked back down at her papers. The others turned to each other. They continued to eat or talked amongst themselves once again. Daylight turned the page, looking at it with no interest at all…or that what's was it seemed like to the gang.

After a while Daylight closed her notebook and set it on the table. She closed her eyes as she drank from her orange juice. Yukina noticed that Starlight and Fenrir hasn't come down from Starlight's room/attic. "Is Starlight and Fenrir coming down soon?" Daylight looked over at her, "Actually, Starlight and Fenrir left a while ago to go to the theatre to check and see if everything will work for tomorrow's performance." "It's tomorrow?" Daylight nodded her head, "Yes and the show will last for about two hours or maybe three, depending on what the children are doing."

"Do you know when they will be back?" "I have no idea. Sometimes she likes to check everything out just to be sure that they'll work but I don't think she'll take long because I wanted her to do some grocery shopping after she comes back home."

At the theatre, Starlight tested the lights on the catwalk and adjusted them to specific spot on the stage. She then went to another catwalk above the middle of the audience seats where she will be the entire performance because the children suggested that she recorded the whole thing to remember each and every one of them and their performance. The kids wanted her to do that so when she wanted to look back to see and think about them when she was away. Fenrir was sitting on the stage looking up at her on the catwalk as she continued to test lights and made sure they will work the next day.

Starlight went back to the catwalk above the stage, "Father, do you want to come tomorrow or do you want to stay at home?" "And miss the change to see Xander's performance? I don't think so." Starlight smiled and laughed, "I had a feeling you were going to say that." "Then why did you ask?" "I wanted to make sure before Xander asks me." "Xander is like family to us and he would be disappointed if I did see him, since you've been friends with his mother her entire life. I don't want to miss the chance of him performing on the stage and I haven't seen him perform last time." "You're right." Starlight pulled at rope that had a sand bag at the end of it and it was on the stage. It fell down when Starlight barely touched it an hour ago.

She grabbed the rope, wrapped it around the railing of the catwalk, and she stepped onto the railing. Fenrir watched her, "What are you doing Starlight?" "I'm just trying to tie this sand bag up. But the rope is way too long, and it came undone when I touched it earlier." "So that was the loud thud I heard earlier." "Yes. I thought Daylight tied it well but I guess I should have checked it before we left. Oh well, I'll just retie it."

Starlight was standing on the top railing, looking down to make sure she was clear for her landing spot. "Are you sure that's wise?" "Father, I like some excitement, and I wanted to know what it felt like when I jump down from something that I'm not used to." "And is this the only way?" "It's a start." Starlight jumped from the top railing, pulling the rope with her in her hands. She landed in a crouched position before straightening up and looking at Fenrir, "Piece of cake." "Yeah, until you break something." Starlight laughed, "I don't get hurt that easily, besides I learned how to jump down from of you."

Fenrir shook his head, "I should have taught you how to fight before I taught you how to jump from things." Starlight pulled the rope, lifting the sand bag. She pulled enough of it that it for Fenrir to help her. He stood up from where he was sitting, walked over to her and taking a piece of the rope into his mouth and pulled.

Two minutes later, Starlight and Fenrir pulled the sand bag up to where it supposed to be. Fenrir let go while Starlight pulled it to the side of the stage where she tied it with a good number of knots so it wouldn't come undone again. "That should secure it and if it doesn't work, I don't know what will." Fenrir laughed, making her turn to him, "What?" "It's just what you said." Starlight shook her head with her eyes looking up.

Time passed by quickly, or was it slowly, as Starlight checked and doubled checked everything to make sure everything is secure. Fenrir lay down on the stage, watching Starlight finished up whatever she is doing. Starlight walked up to him, "I think that's about everything. You ready to go, Father?" "I'm been ready to go an hour ago." Fenrir grinned up at Starlight, "Very funny, Father."

Starlight walked to the door with Fenrir not to far behind. She opened the door to only be greeted by Xander and his mom. Starlight smiled, "Hello Evangeline and Xander, is there something I can do for you?" Evangeline smiled, "Hello Starlight. I'm sorry if we are bothering you." Starlight opened the door wider, "You're not bothering me. Actually I was going to leave until I saw you when I opened the door." Evangeline smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry." Starlight shook her head, "Its fine. I'm not really in a rush at the moment." 'Daylight is going to have a fit. I just hope she can wait a while longer.'

Evangeline turned to Xander and pushed him towards Starlight, "I want to ask if Xander can sleep over tonight and I'll pick him up in the morning or afternoon before the show tomorrow evening." Starlight looked at Xander who didn't seem too thrilled about it. "I think that will be alright for Xander staying with me and Daylight."

Evangeline smiled again, "Xander go ahead and get your bag from the car." Xander didn't meet his mom's eyes, "Fine." He walked to his mom's car and took out his big black side bag. His mom noticed the size of his bag, "You know you're only going to stay over one night." Xander didn't meet her eyes as he ran one of his hands through the hair in front of his face.

"Can I stay over for more than just for one night?" Evangeline looked at Starlight then back at Xander, "I don't know if you can." Xander turned away from her, "Whatever." Starlight had noticed his change in behavior over the past few days ever since his mom started dating her current boyfriend, "He can stay over as long as he wants before I leave." Xander meet Starlight eyes with little surprise. Evangeline looked at Starlight, "Are you sure it's okay?" Starlight smiled, "Yes, I'll watch over him while he's in my care." Evangeline smiled at her, "Okay," She then turned to Xander, "Call me when you want to come back home."

Xander walked over to Starlight but didn't look at his mother, "Yeah, okay." Evangeline looked at him with sad eyes before putting on a face smile when she looked at Starlight, "Thank you, I'll see you tomorrow and I'll bring your guitar tomorrow for you, Xander." "It's an electric guitar, mom." "Sorry, electric guitar." Evangeline laughed but Xander didn't join her. She noticed and stopped laughing, "I'll be going now. Be good for Starlight and Daylight, okay Xander?" "Yeah, I know." Xander answered with annoyance in his voice.

Evangeline walked to her car with Starlight at her side, she kept looking back at Xander but he kept looking away. He noticed Fenrir who was sitting inside the building; he smiled at him. He began petting Fenrir, trying to distract himself from looking at his mom. "Why does she like the guy so much? Can't she see that I don't like him?" Xander looked at Fenrir, I want to talk to Miss about this but I don't want her to tell me to get over it." Fenrir nudged him, getting his attention. "I'm sorry I talk too much, Fenrir, but I just wish my mom can see that there is something wrong with the guy." Fenrir growled at him, "I wish you could talk so I can get some advice from you, that is, if you're an immortal too." Fenrir didn't make a sound but he nudged Xander again, "Okay that's enough out of me."

Starlight couldn't understand Xander's behavior, that is, until she got to the car and knew exactly why. Evangeline brought her boyfriend with her to drop Xander off. 'No wonder why Xander is acting like this. What were you think Evangeline?' Evangeline's boyfriend looked at them as they approached but Starlight felt uncomfortable about it.

"Starlight," Starlight looked at Evangeline, "Will you take care of my son for me? He doesn't seem to like be around me very much anymore." "You have my word Evangeline." "You don't need to worry about your son. I'm sure he's in good hands." Starlight looked at the man in the car as Evangeline got in. "Yes, I know but I can't stop worrying about him."

The man looked handsome but not to Starlight's taste, to her, he looked kind of scruffy and unattractive. Evangeline looked back at Starlight as well as the man did, "I feel better knowing he's in your care." The man looked Starlight up and down and grinned. She glared at him, the same glare Daylight gave Aaron a few days ago. He stopped grinning and looked at Evangeline. "Can we go now?" "Sure, well I'll be seeing you tomorrow evening Starlight." Starlight closed her eyes and smiled, "I'll see you then." "And tell Xander, I love him." "I will."

Evangeline drove away and the man didn't dare look back for he feared he might see that glare on her face if he did so. 'If that woman's looks could kill, I would have been killed on the spot and then I won't be able to do my master's plan for the boy.'

Starlight crossed her arms, 'That man is such a creep. How in the hell did she ever get a guy like that? And Xander was right, there is something odd about him…but what is it?' After the car was out of view, she turned around and walked back to where Fenrir and Xander are standing. "Are you ready to go?" Fenrir nodded, Xander hesitated before nodding himself. "Well then, let's go." Fenrir got up from his sitting position and walked with Starlight to her car with Xander behind them.

Starlight opened the doors and got in. Fenrir got in the front seat with Starlight and Xander got in the back seat. The ride was quiet except for the radio; Starlight couldn't talk to Fenrir, because she didn't know how he would react to Fenrir speaking. It is true that the only people that can hear him was that Starlight wants them to, but even some people can hear him when she doesn't want them to. So she decided to play it safe and Fenrir didn't seem like talking anyway. Besides, she thought Xander wanted to have the quiet time he needed before he was with the others. Starlight would stop at red lights and take a quick look at Xander with the rearview mirror but his face was always the same, expressionless but sad.

Starlight drove on even the quietness is just what she needed after thinking about Hiei and helping to protect him. 'Okay we know one thing, my sister and I have always fought off weaker demons and now we are intimidating to them so they won't come near but what about the stronger ones. Well…they are not that strong but still, we have to be positive and not let the other demons be able to touch him. But what about Kyle, I don't think he will go crazy over a demon in heat that he doesn't know very well, or would he?'

Starlight stopped at another red light, 'So many damn question and hardly any answers to any of them.' Xander looked up at Starlight's face and saw that she looked troubled. "Mo…Miss?" Starlight snapped out of her thinking and looked at Xander for a second, "Yes Xander?" "Are you okay?" "Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking." "Okay, I thought it was about something I did." Starlight drove on when the light turned green, "Why would you think that?"

Xander looked down, "I thought you were going to say something about what I said to my mom and never telling her about her stupid boyfriend." Starlight sighed, "I had no say in what you say or do to your mom, because I'm not your mother but you can tell me anything you don't want to tell your mother or just talk about something you want to get off your chest."

Xander face saddened when Starlight said that she was not his mother. He looked down, not wanting for Starlight to see that but she did and she knew why as well. 'He thinks of me as his second mother. Now why did I have to go and say that?' "Miss, is it all right if I curse out to the guy that is with my mom?" Starlight smiled, "Go right ahead."

Minutes later, Starlight barely pulled up to her house when Xander finally ran out of breath and curses. "Wow, I didn't think you'd know all those and more in other languages. How do you feel?" Xander caught his breath before answering her, "I feel better. Thank you, Mo…Miss." Starlight noticed Xander almost saying mom again, "Xander," He looked up at her, "the next time you want to curse like that, just let me know and I'll take you somewhere for you to shout or curse your frustrations out all you want." Xander finally smiled, "Thanks Miss. I'll do that." Starlight smiled back, "Now, it's make this our secret between me and you, so don't tell anybody, K?" "K."

Starlight pulled into the yard just as Daylight came out, "Uh oh, it looks like I'm in trouble." "I thought you said you weren't in a rush." "Well, that was a lie and you better not tell lies just because I do them. It's not a good idea to lie to anyone." "What about a bad demon?" "Oh, you have to make it sound serious or they will find out about it being false." "Okay."

Starlight parked her car in her usually spot and got out. She already knew Daylight was going to yell or something, so she prepared herself for the worse, "Where have you been? It's already noon and you need to go grocery shopping so I can cook dinner later!" Starlight looked at Daylight, waiting for her to continue but she didn't. "I'm really sorry Daylight. I got caught up with what I was doing and I didn't realize how much time passed. I will go right after…" Starlight didn't finish with Daylight interrupting her.

Daylight crossed her arms, "Right after what?" "Right after I settle my stuff in the house." Daylight looked around Starlight and saw Xander standing there with his side bag. "Xander, what are you doing here?" "My mom dropped me off with Miss because I have to spend the night and I wanted to stay longer so Miss said I could." Daylight looked back at Starlight, "How long?" "I said he could stay until we leave." Daylight looked shocked, "What? What are we going to do with him when we go to the races?"

Xander knew all about Starlight and Daylight racing. He heard all about them in the races from his classmates at school whose brothers and/or sisters participated in the races. Xander didn't see the problem of staying at the house. "Why can't I stay here, neither of you will worry about me when I'm safe at the house?" Both of them looked at him, "We would worry about you if you stay here by yourself."

Xander looked at Fenrir who is sitting by Starlight. "Can Fenrir stay with me?" Starlight looked down, "Would you like to keep Xander company while we're at the race?" Fenrir grunted and nodded his head. Daylight smiled at Xander sweetly, "I guess that's settled. Now, the only problem is, where are you going to sleep?" Xander looked up at Starlight, "Can I have the same room Starlight has?"

Starlight laughed a little, "Where I sleep is not actually a room but the attic." Xander smiled, "That's perfect! I really would like to sleep in the attic with Miss." Daylight gave a funny look at him, "Sleep with?" Xander blushed, "I didn't mean it that way! I meant in the same room, not bed. You two are really sisters." Daylight looked back at Starlight, "What does he mean by that?" Starlight smiled, "I tease him and I say words that come out of my mouth in a way that has two meanings but we joke about it."

Xander crossed his arms, "May we go inside now?" "Sure, Starlight you need to go to the store after you help Xander settle in your room." Starlight walked to the door with Fenrir at her side. Xander and Daylight are right behind her, "I know, but did you make a list on what you need and what you want?" Daylight snapped her fingers, "That's what I forgot to do, I'll write down everything while you two are in the attic." Starlight laughed at her as she watched Daylight hurried to the kitchen.

Xander looked up at Starlight, "I thought you were the only one that was funny." Starlight smiled back at him, "Now don't get carried away about making comments like that because if you say something wrong, you're going to get slapped." Xander winced at the thought, "I'll watch my tongue the next time." "Good, now let's get you set up in the room."

Starlight noticed that the gang is in the entertainment room so they didn't notice Xander was with her as they walked up the stairs. At the top of the stairs, Xander looked around but didn't see anything that will lead up to the attic. "Um, Miss, how do you get to your room?" Starlight laughed, "Like this." She pulled the hidden rope/string that released the trap door.

Xander looked up in the attic, "Neat." "I know right, I wanted the attic to be my room when I saw that it was dark. It's surprisingly warm up there during the winter and cool during the summer. Anyway, enough out of me and let's get you settled." Xander smiled, "Okay."

After Xander was settled on the bed, he looked at Starlight as she was going downstairs, "Miss?" She looked at him, "Yes Xander?" "Can I go with you to the grocery store?" "Sure, come on." Xander got up from his bed and walked with Starlight down from the attic. She lifted the 'door' and made sure if clicked before going down the other stairs.

Once at the bottom, Starlight went into the kitchen, "Daylight, are you done with the list?" Daylight was looking through the cabinet when Starlight came in. "Not yet, I'm missing something I know it but what is it?" Starlight looked at the refrigerator next to her, "Have you looked in the refrigerator?" Daylight snapped her fingers again. "That's it."

Starlight and Xander moved out of the away when Daylight opened the refrigerator door, avoiding being hit by it or Daylight. Daylight kneeled down, moving whatever was left in the fridge out of the way. She mumbled to herself, writing down what was needed and what she wanted. Starlight poured herself some tea, "Do you want some Xander?" "I pass at the moment, thanks for the thought." "No problem."

The door to the kitchen opened hitting Daylight in the butt. She screamed in surprise, Starlight burst out laughing and Xander tried not to laugh. Kurama stood in the doorway with Hiei behind him, "I'm sorry Daylight. I probably should have said something before I open the door." Daylight laughed at her embarrassment. "It's okay Kurama. It's my fault for having the refrigerator right here instead of over there." Daylight pointed to the other side of kitchen.

Starlight calmed down but Xander started laughing since he couldn't hold it in anymore. Kurama and Hiei notice her was there. "Xander, what are you doing here?" Xander stopped laughing, "My mom wants Starlight and Daylight to sleep over when she's out on a date with her stupid boyfriend." Kurama noticed that Xander's tone of voice said that he didn't like his mom's boyfriend much.

"And I'll be stay longer because I want to spend time with Starlight and Daylight before they go to Japan with you and the others." Xander smiled when he saw Daylight move away from the door. Starlight looked at Kurama and Hiei, "Do you guys want something to drink?" "What is there?" "There is still some orange juice left or some special tea Daylight made." Kurama smiled, "I'll like some tea please." Kurama looked at Hiei, "What do you want Hiei?" He looked up at Kurama then at Starlight, "Orange juice." Starlight got two cups from the cabinet and poured tea in one and orange juice in the other.

She handed them their cups, Kurama took a sip of his but Hiei didn't. Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei and whispered in his ear, "What's wrong, love? Not feeling well?" "Hn." Xander looked at the two, wondering how they got together, 'Kurama is…indescribably beautiful and Hiei is actually…cute.' Xander blushed then shook his head, 'What am I thinking? Miss is going to bop me on the head if she finds out that I'm thinking about her friends that way.' "Miss is it okay if I wait in the other room?" "Go ahead. Just don't get too comfortable." "K." Xander walked out into another room.

Hiei sighed when Xander left the kitchen, "What's wrong Hiei?" He looked up at Kurama, "I was uncomfortable with him looking at us." "He was? I didn't notice." "You were too busy worrying about me." "I want to worry about so that way you know I care about you a lot." Kurama held him closer to his body. "I know you care Kurama." Hiei relaxed in his arms.

Starlight sat on a stool watching them and Daylight. She finished her drink while still waiting for Daylight to finish her grocery list. Hiei took a sip from his cup of orange juice; he looked at Starlight for a quick second and saw that she was bored. "Daylight did you look in the freezer?" "Not yet, be patient." "I have been patient and I'm just as old as a dinosaur."

Hiei almost choked if Kurama hadn't pulled the cup away from him, Kurama held him tighter, "Are you okay?" "I'm fine." Starlight winced a bit, "I'm sorry. I should have said something else." Daylight looked over at her, "You always the only one that finds a way to have someone choke or almost choke." "Sorry. I'll watch it next time."

Daylight looked in the freeze, "There is not much in here." Daylight wrote what she needed and ripped the paper out of her notebook. Starlight looked over it, "Do you want me to get ice cream or not?" Hiei looked up at her, as if she had the magic words. Daylight looked up and saw that look on Hiei's face, "Do you like ice cream Hiei?" Hiei blushed a bit, looking away from her. Kurama smiled at this, "He loves ice cream." Daylight grinned, "I see, so do you want to go with Starlight to the store so you can pick out a bucket of ice cream?"

Hiei looked up at Kurama, "Are you coming with me if I go?" "Of course, I don't want my Hiei going anywhere without me, especially when we're in place we're not used to." Hiei smiled, "Daylight, I'll go….but could I…." Daylight looked at Starlight who gave her a shrug, she turned back to Hiei, "Could you what Hiei?" "Can I get more than one bucket?" Daylight smiled, "Sure, you can get as many as you want, just as long as you eat them all." Kurama chuckled; breathing on Hiei's neck almost made him moan but kept quiet from being embarrassed, but the sisters smiled, "Trust me he'll eat them."

Daylight grinned again, "Is that so cute? You have your very own sweetie." Starlight looked shocked; Hiei blushed, a deep red color, almost choking again with his orange juice and looked away. Kurama looked at Hiei, "I do, don't' I?" Hiei looked up at him, earning a kiss from Kurama. Starlight glared at Daylight, "What's this about me always the only one that finds a way to almost make someone choke, Daylight?" Daylight waved her hand in front of her face, "Forget about it."

"Yeah." Starlight turned back to Kurama and Hiei, "I'm sorry to bother you but are you ready to go before it get any later?" Kurama pulled away from Hiei who is still blushing. He looked up at Starlight, "I think we should." Starlight nodded her head; she left the kitchen with Kurama and Hiei behind her.

Starlight saw Xander at the table; he was playing with his choker around his neck. The keys and links clinked like coins in a pocket. "Xander it's time to go." Xander snapped out of what his trace, "Oh okay." Starlight turned back to Daylight, "We'll be back as soon as we can." Fenrir walked up to her, she kneed down and whispered so Xander couldn't hear, "Father, are you going to stay?" "Why do you ask?" He whispered back, "I don't want you to be in the car and I doubt they'll let you in the store." Starlight petted him, "I'll stay, but hurry back home, I'll worry about you if you don't." "I will, I'll see you in a little while Father." Fenrir licked her face, Starlight stood up afterwards.

Starlight, Kurama, Hiei, and Xander went to Starlight's car. Xander sat in the front seat with Starlight and Kurama and Hiei got in the back seats. Starlight told them all to buckle their seatbelts before she started her car and pulled away from her parking space. Starlight messed with the radio as she waited for a gape to be opened for her. She found a good song for the time being, a gape was finally opened. She took her chance and drove into the road.

It took at least thirty minutes just to get to the store. Xander had lightened the tense mood by talking about all kinds of things, starting with how he made his own pigs in blankets but burnt them on the first try to how he became a Goth and how he was the only one in his school. Hiei was interested in the topics about Goths, "Do you feel odd about being Goth?" Xander looked back at him, "No, not really. It feels natural to me for some odd reason. I actually want to stay like this for the rest of my life."

Starlight pulled up to the parking lot but couldn't find a parking space, "Of all the other days, why did it have to be today?" "Miss, It's Friday, most of the people have a day off or it's the weekend." "True, but there has to be at least one parking space. And as far as I can see, there is none, which is ridiculous." Xander looked around the surrounding parking lot, 'Miss is right there is hardly any place to park.' Xander finally found one, "Miss, how about that one right there?"

Xander pointed the direction of the open space, Starlight smiled at him, "Good eyes." Xander smiled back. Starlight parked there before anyone else tried to. "Okay, this will sound awkward, but I want you guys to stay close to me. I already know the females will flock to the both of you because of your looks. And if you don't want trouble you should stay close." Starlight looked back at Kurama and Hiei and they both nodded. "Good, now we need to hurry and get the items on Daylight's list first before starting to get the ice cream."

Starlight got out of the car, waiting for the guys to get out so she could lock the doors. After she did that, she led the way through the parking lot to the store. There were a lot of women, some in groups and some with a friend or two, looking at them or to be exact, Kurama and Hiei. Starlight could hear what they were saying even if they were whispering. "Oh look at that hottie." "What is she doing with two hot guys?" "Are you sure the other one is a guy?" "Oh, they're making me hot."

Starlight tense up, and growled, she always hated the way people acted sometimes, 'Those damn women should watch what they say. And what makes them think they can have any guy they want…sluts.' Xander noticed Starlight's energy getting tense, "Miss, are you okay?" Starlight's tense energy lowered down once she heard his voice, "I'm fine but I'm uncomfortable about this." Starlight crossed her arms, "Kurama, Hiei, stay close. I got a bad feeling with all these sluts looking at the two of you." "Miss, I can understand you. No matter if you speak in English or Japanese, I'll always understand you." "Sorry about that Xander."

Kurama noticed the looks they're getting and Hiei noticed them too, 'And I thought demons were bad.' They thought at the same time. Starlight decided to speak in Japanese the whole time so that they can understand and nobody else…she hoped." Starlight grabbed a cart; she took out the list and started looking over it. "Great, there is at least a hundred items on this list." Kurama grabbed Hiei's hand and smiled, "So, shall we get started?" Starlight smiled back at him, "Yes, let's go."

Starlight looked at the first item on the list, "Rice," Starlight looked over the list again, checking it for any items that might be on the same aisle. "There is least two other items that is on the same aisle as the rice, and I don't think we'll go back and forth between the aisles." "May I see the list Starlight?" Starlight handed it to him. Kurama looked over it. Starlight looked up at the aisles, she looked over at Xander. He was looking at the cakes in the display cases.

"Starlight," Starlight looked back at Kurama, "why don't we take one aisle at a time and then look for other items that are in the same aisle from the list?" "I agree." She nodded with Hiei and Kurama, she then looked at Xander, "Xander are you coming or would you like to stay right there until we're done?" Xander turned and ran to them, "No way, besides I want to pick out a bucket of ice cream." Starlight smiled, "So you were listening or so I say eavesdropping?" Xander blushed lightly, looking up at her, "Guilty…"

Starlight smiled, "So you're not that innocence." Xander blushed more, "Miss!" Kurama laughed and Hiei smirked, watching a boy get embarrassed by someone that was not his mother was amusing. Following Starlight was boring for Hiei but he dealt with it so he can get his sweet snow later. Starlight picked up the items and walked to the next aisle.

Upon coming into the next aisle, a mother and child almost ran into Kurama and Hiei with their cart. Starlight moved her arm in front of them and pushed them to the side. The women looked at in surprise, "I'm so sorry, I should watch where I'm going." Starlight kept her arm in front of Kurama and Hiei, "It's okay, don't worry about it ma'am" The women smiled, "I'll be careful next time." She took a quick look at both of them. Starlight saw a light blush on her face before she turned the corner with her child held onto her pants.

Starlight walked to the next item on the list, mayonnaise and pickles. Xander looked at around; he is just as bored as Hiei. "Miss, does your sister have any sort of cookies on the list?" Starlight put the two items in the cart and looked at the list, "No, why?" Xander shook his head, "Just asking." "Do you want some cookies?" "No." Xander walked back to her, "But does Ms. Daylight bake cookies?"

Starlight smiled, "She does, she loves to cook and bake. And by looking at the items on this list, she is going to make some." Xander looked up at her, "I heard from the small kids that ate Daylight's cookies, say that it is soft and chewy." Starlight's smiled broadened, "You're just going to find out for yourself." "Miss, you're no fun." "So I've heard." Xander laughed, "Very funny." Xander shook his head when Starlight walked into another aisle.

It took almost an hour just to get two-thirds of the list and still had had to find the rest. Starlight stopped where the canned foods are and began looking for the ones Daylight wanted. 'Can of mixed vegetables, corn, and…" She looked down at the list, 'Oh, and canned beans.' Starlight barely put the cans into the cart when she heard an annoying squeal, "Starlight! Just the person I wanted to see!" Starlight gave a low growl, "Shit, not her, anybody but her."

All three boys heard her as she whispered, Xander looked at the approaching figure and he even growled, "I've heard of her and I hate her, she a real slut." "Xander, don't talk so loud." Starlight whispered to the three as the girl approaching. "I want all of you to go somewhere away from me and her." Hiei took a quick look the girl. She is wearing an extremely short jean skirt that barely cover her ass, a too short white tank top that showed off her stomach and her cleavage, she wore black high heels, and her dirty blonde hair is tied in a high ponytail, she also had light green eyes.

"Where do we go Miss?" "How about you three go see what ice creams you want?" Xander looked at Kurama and Hiei and then back at Starlight. Kurama tightened his grip on Hiei's hand, "Are you sure?" "I'm positive, now go before-" "Starlight!" Starlight cursed in Japanese, "Shit." Starlight closed her eyes and changed her face before looking at the girl, "Hi Nevaeh." Starlight turned to her with a smile, inside Starlight wished it was the devil, or maybe not, but anyone other than this girl.

The three boys behind Starlight are still standing there. Starlight looked back at them quick, she place her hands behind her back and made a flapping gesture with one of her hands. She was telling them to go before she looked closer at them. Kurama understood it and began pulling Hiei with them and Xander followed or at least until the 'girl' spoke again, "Who are they?"

Starlight mentally cursed, she looked at them as they turned around again, "Oh, they're my longtime friends from my childhood." Nevaeh looked at Xander with disgust, "What about this…boy? Is he your son?" Starlight put her hands up, "No, he's not. I'm just watching him for his mom." Nevaeh looked away from him, "What's the matter? His mom didn't have enough money to buy him other clothes?"

Starlight was going to slap her or maybe punch her but Xander spoke up, "I can speak English you bitch! And don't you talk about my mom. At least she can buy my clothes, and not be like you with hardly any clothes, you slut!" Starlight had to bite inside her mouth to keep from laughing at Nevaeh's expression, priceless, but it was wiped away when Nevaeh stepped closer to Xander. Starlight stepped in between them.

"Nevaeh, he's just a kid. You know how they are when they are at that age." Nevaeh glared at him and he glared right back, "He needs to be taught some manners." Starlight stayed where she was, "I can't force him to learn any manners but I can have him try; besides you were no different when you were a kid." "Yeah but I didn't call anyone a slut or bitch." "Actually you did." Nevaeh looked away from Xander and looked up at Starlight's face and then looked behind her at Kurama and Hiei, "Anyway, can you introduce me to your friends back there? I want to get to know them better. Are they from a different country, because I didn't see them before?" 'Yeah, all you want to do is sleep with them and then you go looking for another guy to sleep with. Not to mention you slept with almost every man in this city.'

Starlight looked back, "I rather not." Nevaeh looked at her innocently, "Why not?" 'I'm not falling for it!' "They don't understand the English language at all and they only can here for a vacation." Nevaeh smiled, 'Oh no, not that smile of yours.' And spoke in a seductive voice, "I'll give them a vacation they'll never forget." She winked at them both, lifting one of her legs in a seducing way to show them she was ready for some sort of action. But she didn't get the reaction she was hoping for, Hiei turned away and Kurama looked at the ceiling. Xander smirked at her reaction.

Nevaeh show a disappointed look, "Why are they acting that way?" Starlight smirked, but wiped it away when she looked back at Nevaeh. "They don't understand how people act here in America and they don't know why you did that." 'Liar, they know perfectly well, they're just ignoring you.' Starlight despised her badly and wanted her gone. "Anyway, Nevaeh, is there a reason why you wanted to see me?" Nevaeh was staring at Kurama and Hiei taking in the information the she could before she heard Starlight's voice, "Huh?" "I said is there a reason you wanted to see me?"

Xander took the open chance; he went behind Kurama and Hiei. He tugged at Kurama's sleeve like a small child would when wanting a parent's attention. Kurama and Hiei looked back at him, Xander made a gesture to following him. Kurama nodded and began following him. Hiei followed with his hand still in Kurama's. Once out of the aisle, Xander let out a sigh of relief. "What happened to the two of you when the both of you were talking to her?" Xander looked at Kurama while he led the way to the freezer aisle.

"I just hate her and I don't try to tell me to try to be nice with her because I won't, especially not after what she said." Xander told them exactly what she said. "And what about Starlight, I felt her energy tensed?" "I'm not sure about Miss, but I do know that Miss told me once that Nevaeh reminded her of a woman that was just like her and she despised her for trying to get with her first father, anything else, I don't know."

"Did she tell you about her life?" "Not really, all she told me was about her dad since I lost mine four years ago." Xander stopped in front of the ice cream section, "Anyway, what ice creams did you want?" Hiei looked at all of them, "Can you read us the labels?" Xander smiled, "Sure, do you have any favorites?"

Nevaeh put her hands on her hips, "I wanted to invite you to a party I'm going to have next week." 'Not one of your stupid parties.' "I'm sorry but I think I'm going to be busy all next week." Nevaeh smiled, "If you can't make it then why not have them come to my party?" Starlight didn't like where this is going so she played dumb, "Who?" Nevaeh giggled, "The two that are standing behind you. Hey, where did they go?"

Starlight swallowed to keep from laughing, "I don't think they can go, their parents don't want them to do anything crazy. And I think they will be happy with me if I let them go." Nevaeh laughed at her, "They don't have to know." Starlight make a disbelieve sigh, "You don't know their parents, they will find out." "Oh come on Starlight. What harm could it do?" Starlight looked up at the ceiling, 'Everything, including you.' "I'll think about it, but I can't guarantee it." Nevaeh smiled, "Great, it will be the next day after the races." Starlight smiled back at her, "Nevaeh, hurry up! We are supposed to meet the guys in ten minutes!" Nevaeh looked back at her friends, "Okay!"

She looked back at Starlight, "I really hope you can come and don't forget to bring those hotties with you." Starlight raised her hand, Nevaeh turned and walked to her friends. Starlight put her hand down as they looked at Starlight, turned and laughed, "Are they with her?" "She can't even get a guy even if she wanted to." 'Like your any better.' Starlight thought as they walked slowly away, "Yeah but they are with her so I've invited her to my party." Both of her friends looked at her, "You WHAT!" Nevaeh sighed, walking away from the aisle, "Well if you don't want a chance to meet those two hotties, I sure they will stay with Starlight." "No, we want to meet them." "Then don't complain about Starlight." "Fine, besides, where the hell did she get a name like that anyway?" "I don't know and I don't care." Starlight heard every whispered word, with her sensitive hearing, 'Like you would have cared anyway. I don't even see why you try to be nice to me.' Starlight turned around and walked to the next aisle for the next items on the list. 'Just wait until the races are over, I'll have a few words to say to you.'

Starlight continues with collecting the items, 'I hope the guys are okay.' She finished collecting the items from one aisle and went to the next. As she turned into the aisle, she saw a small child. The boy child is sobbing and had his hands on his eyes, "Little one, did you lose your mom?" The small child looked up at her before nodding. "Ok, where did you last see her?" The little boy pointed in a direction, she followed the direction but saw no one standing there. She looked back down at him, "Are you sure you saw her there?" He nodded.

"Ok, let me see if I can hear her." Starlight closed her eyes, listening to everything around her. She heard a woman talking franticly, "I lost my son. Can you help me?" She heard another voice, "Where is the last time you saw him?" 'She's probably talking to one of the employees.' "I don't know he was with me one second and he was gone in the next." Starlight looked around her; she saw cookies on the shelves. She looked down at the child, "Young one, did you want cookies?" The boy nodded, 'That's probably why he got lost.' "I found your mom," the boy looked at the cookies sadly, "but I'll get you those cookies you wanted." The boy looked up at her with surprised eyes. Starlight smiled down at him, "Which one would you like?"

The boy pointed to the next to Starlight, "That one." Starlight grabbed it and handed it to him, "Now let's take you to your mom." Starlight walked ahead of him and he followed. He felt uncomfortable with a bunch of people walking around him and he didn't want to lose this nice lady so he put the bag of cookies to his chest and grabbed her pants with his free hand. Starlight looked down at him for a second before looking back up again. Not long afterwards she came upon the frantic mom and the employee.

Seeing his mom he cried out to her, "Mama!" The mother turned and came up to him, taking him into her arms. "Where were you? Mama was scared." "I'm sorry mama." She pulled away from him and picked him up. "Mama, this lady is going to get me these cookies." She looked up at Starlight, "I would appreciate it if you didn't give my son anything." The boy face changed from the sweet kind to the angry type. He pulled his mother's hair with his free hand, "Oww, why did you do that? You know it's not nice to pull my hair."

The boy released her hair from his hand, "And it's not nice to be mean to others, mama." She looked into her son's face and saw the seriousness that showed on his face when a child is telling the truth when the parents don't believe them. "At least she was kind enough to bring me back to you." The boy stared at his mom the same look, she sighed, "I'm sorry, you're right." She turned to Starlight, "I'm sorry, I've been in a lot of stress lately with my life." Starlight lightly shook her head, "That is okay ma'am. I understand how you feel."

The mother smiled at her, "Can I ask you something?" Starlight smiled, "I don't see any harm, shoot." The mother smiled more, "How do I keep my son from 'disappearing' again?" Starlight looked at the boy who was interested in the cookies than to the conversation. "Try getting him sweets every now and then, that'll make him stay closer to you wherever you go." The mother gave her a curious look, "You seem to know how to handle children. Do you have kids of your own?" Starlight shook her head lightly, "No, but I do have a summer program that has small children in it, so I pretty much know what to do."

The mother lifted her son more since he was slipping from her grip, "Well we better get going. Thank you for bring my son back to me." "You're welcome. Oops, I almost forgot." Starlight reached in her pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill. She handed it to the mother, "That's for the cookies and keep the change to your son." Starlight smiled at her before turning back to finish gathering the remaining items.

"Mama," She turned to him after seeing the teenager went into an aisle, "Yes?" "Why is there nice people and mean people?" "I'm not really sure but I guess that the world is funny that way." She looked at the bag of cookies and the five dollar bill, "Sure was nice of her to get you those cookies. Now what do you say we pay for those?" The boy's face lightened up, "Yay!" The mother and child laughed at each other's happiness. Kurama, Hiei, and Xander weren't not far from where Starlight once was with the mother and child, they watched the whole thing.

Xander moved back into the aisle, "We should get back to deciding what ice creams you want Hiei before Miss comes." "Hn." This time Hiei pulled Kurama with him. Kurama smiled at Hiei, but kept thinking about how Starlight acted from Nevaeh to the small child she didn't even know, 'I wonder why she would be cruel to someone she know to being nice to someone she doesn't.' Hiei looked back at him, 'Don't think too much Kurama. She'll tell us why she is like that and your life when she's ready, so drop it.' 'Hiei, you startled me.' 'Who else could it be, now can you help me decide on the sweet snow I should get?' Kurama smiled at him when they stopped at the ice cream buckets, 'Sure.'

Luckily, Starlight finished the list without any more distractions and body bothered Kurama and Hiei, for Xander freaked them out for them to keep away. He liked to have that feeling of being left alone by strangers and like to creeping people out. Xander finally decided on his own ice cream when Starlight came into the aisle.

"So what did you decided on?" Xander smiled, "I decided on mint chocolate ice cream, but Hiei can't decide." Starlight looked at Hiei; he seemed tore by deciding on one or the other. Starlight felt bad for him so she thought of an idea. "Hiei, tell me which ones you want and I'll get them for you." All three boys looked at her with surprise and all she did was smile at them.

* * *

I hoped you liked this chapter; new chapter will be out soon. Review and tell me what you think.


	12. Free day Friday Night

**Free day Friday (Night)**

Starlight put the groceries in the car with Xander helping her while Kurama and Hiei got in the car. Kurama wanted to help but Starlight didn't let him. So here he was with Hiei, waiting to go back to the house. I mean he loved being with Hiei alone but he wanted at least help Starlight. Xander decided to settle it by helping Starlight. After all the groceries were put into the car, Starlight and Xander got in. Hiei was falling asleep in Kurama's arms when Starlight looked back.

She started the car and drove back to the house. The ride was just like before, quiet, but this time, comfortable. Starlight made sure she didn't wake Hiei up; she didn't want to find out what he would be like if she did. Starlight watched kept her eyes on the road, Xander is listening to his mp3 with his eyes closed, and Kurama held onto Hiei.

It was about five O'clock when they reached the house. Starlight parked her car and got out. Xander put his mp3 away and began helping Starlight again. Kurama waited for Starlight and Xander to get almost all of the groceries into the house before getting out himself. He also waited to see if Hiei would wake up with Starlight and Xander moving the bags around, but Hiei stayed asleep. After all the bags are put inside the home, Kurama got out while holding Hiei.

Starlight closed the car doors and locked them. She looked at Kurama with a smile. He blushed a bit; he was holding Hiei bridal style. "There is no need to blush Kurama; I think the two of you make a cute couple." Hiei wrapped his arms around Kurama's neck, snuggling against his neck. Starlight went back into the house. She waited for Kurama, so she can close the door behind him.

Kurama headed into the entertainment room, with Hiei still in his arms, where the others were talking and watching TV. Hiei is used to the noise of the others so he didn't wake when Kurama sat on a chair with them making noise. Kurama was still careful with Hiei and positioned him so he wouldn't get uncomfortable. Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't notice Hiei in Kurama's arms but the girls and Genkai did. Starlight took a peek in the room before headed to Fenrir.

Fenrir was lying down under the dining table; he was bored out of his mind. Starlight knelt down beside the table, "Father, you okay?" Fenrir lifted his head to look at her, "I'm bored." Starlight laughed, "Why don't we train in a little bit? I think you still need to show me some new techniques." Fenrir laughed, "I think it's about time I do show you new ones." Xander walked in as Fenrir said his words.

"HE TALKS!" Starlight bit her lip, "Uh oh, looks like the cat is out of the bag or should I say wolf." Fenrir came out from under the table, "This is no time for jokes." Starlight put a serious face on and nodded. She stood up, looking at Xander who was against the wall. "Miss…your dog talked." Starlight put both of her hands up, "Now Xander, calm down. There is no reason to panic." Xander looked at her once…before fainting.

Starlight put her hands down slowly, "Well," She looked at Fenrir, "that could have gone better." Fenrir walked to Xander on the floor, "I didn't think he would ever faint, guess I was wrong." Starlight walked over to him and Xander, "I better get him to his bed." Starlight put her hands under him, more like under him back and under his knees. Daylight came from the kitchen, "What happened? I heard something…" Daylight looked at Starlight who is holding Xander, "…fall?" Starlight took in a deep breath before speaking to Daylight, "He fainted when he heard Father speak." Daylight stayed still, just for a few seconds before laughing. "Who would ever think that _he_ of all people would faint over Father speaking?" "Daylight, can you help me open the door to my room?" Daylight settled down to giggles.

Starlight went upstairs with Daylight following while she still giggled. Daylight pulled the rope, there was a click and the door released. Starlight took Xander up; she placed him on his bed. Fenrir came up to Starlight's side. "I'll watch over him while he's out. Go ahead and help Daylight with the groceries." Starlight petted him, "Thanks father. When he wakes up, try to speak to him without freaking him out again, or you can have me explain it to him." "I'll think about it. Now go help Daylight." Starlight petted him again, "Okay, I'm going."

Starlight closed the door once she was down in the second floor hallway. She then followed Daylight back to the kitchen. "So do you want Xander to know about Father and everything else? He already knows about our friends." Once inside the kitchen, Starlight started taking the food out of the bags and put the stuff away. "Might as well. He is a strange kid but I like him." Daylight took a quick look at Starlight, "You know he thinks of you as his second mother, right?" Starlight put a can away in a cabinet before pausing at Daylight's question, "Yes, I know he does."

Daylight looked back at what she was doing, "Is that why he's acting up? I've noticed the tense energy he's give off even though it's very faint." Starlight continued put food away, "Yes and no, it's about his mom. She has a new boyfriend and Xander hates him." Starlight gathered the empty bags, "He's also acting up because, like you said, I'm his second mother and he thinks that I'm leaving him, and he also thinks that I won't think about him while I'm gone."

Daylight and Starlight stayed quiet as they finished putting the food away. The kitchen door opened, "Miss, what happed to me?" Starlight looked towards the door, "You fainted." She smiled at Xander who seems really confused. "Why did I faint?" Fenrir went passed him to Starlight's side. Starlight sighed, "It was because you heard Fenrir talk." Xander laughed, "Miss, I thought I was dreaming or something." Starlight shook her head; she then looked at Daylight, signaling her to help Xander if he faints again.

"No Xander, you weren't dreaming when you heard me talk." Fenrir sat down next to Starlight, looking directly at him. Xander was slipping down but Daylight grabbed him to hold him up. He looked at Starlight, "Miss, can you explain this to me?" Starlight ran her hand through her bangs, "It's about time I tell you everything Xander." Xander got ahold of himself when he heard Starlight's voice, she sounded older and very calm. "Are you willing to listen?" Xander looked at Daylight, letting her know that he was okay. Daylight nodded and let him go. "Yes Miss. I'm listening."

Starlight pulled out a stool for Xander to sit on. He walked over and sat on it. Starlight move to be across from him by the counters. She looked down at Fenrir, he nodded his head. She looked back up at Xander, "I don't call Fenrir by his name. I call him Father. He took care of me and Daylight when we were younger and that was about two thousand years ago." Xander took this all in without showing it. Starlight continued, "I am the Monster Keeper and Fenrir, here," she petted Fenrir on his head where he liked it, "is my first monster. He talks because I let others hear him but I didn't want you to but as you can see, you hear him just as you're hearing me."

Xander looked at Fenrir then looked up at Starlight, "If you didn't want me to hear him then how can I hear him?" Starlight smiled, "You're different. You like strange things, monsters, ghosts, even legends from all over the world. You are the only one that can hear him without me letting you." Xander looked down, "So…I'm not going crazy?" Starlight smiled, "No you're not. But I'll tell you something, nobody else can hear him talk so try not to talk to loud in public because all they hear from him is normal dog sounds, even though he's a wolf."

Xander smiled, "Okay, I'll keep it a secret. I like things like this but I didn't expect it before, that's probably why I fainted." Starlight gave him a smile of her own. Daylight was putting the frozen food product into the freezer when she noticed the other ice cream buckets. "Starlight," Starlight turned to Daylight, "Yes?" "How many ice cream buckets did you get?" Xander looked at Starlight with worried look on his face. "I got one for Xander, two for you and the others, and…seventeen for Hiei."

Daylight's eyes widened, "Seventeen? You got seventeen for Hiei?" Starlight looked at her calmly, "What? Hiei really loves ice cream and the look on his face when he couldn't decide on which one to take, made me feel bad." Daylight looked at the freezer, "But seventeen?" "You have a problem with that?" All three, four if you including Fenrir, looked towards the voice. "Hiei, are you sure you can eat all of them before we leave in two weeks?"

Hiei looked at her, "What do you think?" Kurama wrapped his arms around him, "Hiei be nice. At least they let you get all those ice cream buckets." Hiei looked up at him then back at Daylight, she looked at the freezer again. "I really doubt the freezer will hold all of them." "Well what are you going to do with my sweet snow if it won't fit in the freezer?"

Daylight looked at him funny, 'Sweet snow? Is he referring to the ice cream? Hmm, that's a very interesting name for it.' She then looked at the freezer again, drawing a blank. 'What do I do now?' Starlight walked next to her, "Why do we take them to the other freezer? That way the others won't get to it." Daylight looked at her with a smile, "Great idea, but I'll be needing help." Starlight nodded, "Sure thing." Starlight and Daylight grabbed some of the buckets. Starlight went out of the kitchen, Daylight looked at Hiei, "These are your 'sweet snow' so if you don't want the others to get to them, I suggest you help."

Hiei looked up at Kurama again; he leaned down and kissed Hiei. They both grabbed some of the buckets and followed Daylight. Xander and Fenrir were left in the kitchen but Xander decided to help. "I'll help them since I don't want to be left alone." Fenrir snorted up at him, "What am I, chopped liver?" Xander smiled with a laugh, "I'm sorry Fenrir. I didn't mean it that way." Fenrir stood up from his sitting position. "It's fine. Hurry up and help them if you don't want to be left behind." Xander nodded, grabbed a couple of the buckets and went after them.

Starlight put the buckets down in front of a door near the backdoor. She pulled out a key from her small side bag and unlocked the door. She placed the key back in her bag. Daylight opened the door while she put one of the buckets on the ground. Starlight and Daylight picked them back up and waited for Hiei and Kurama to catch up. When they did, Starlight opened the door more and went down the stairs. Daylight let Hiei and Kurama to follow Starlight. She was going to right behind them but she stopped when she heard Xander, "Can I help?" he smiled with a bucket of ice cream in each hand.

Daylight smiled at him, she made a gesture that said that he should go first, "Come on." Xander went down the stairs and she went after him. Starlight had gotten to the bottom of the stairs, turned around and looked up at the others. When she made sure that they were following, she turned around and walked ahead again.

Kurama and Hiei noticed that the basement was something they didn't expect at all. There is a large pool on their right and to what looked like more rooms to their left and there was still a lot more than they can see from where they're standing. It was also brightly lit, just like if it was another floor above the ground and not a basement. Starlight stopped at another door, she put one bucket down but it wasn't locked. She turned the handle and opened it. She then picked up the bucket and walked in. Xander stopped next to Hiei and Kurama and looked around, "Who ever thought that they would have something like this down here?"

They both looked at him. Daylight walked past all three, "Come on, you can go site seeing when all of Hiei's ice cream is in a freezer or do you want they to melt?" They joined her just as she went into the room. Starlight opened a big rectangular box; she place the ice cream buckets inside, Daylight did the same. Xander came closer to have a better look, "Miss, is this like a big freezer?" Starlight looked at him and smile, "Yes, this is used when we don't have enough room in the refrigerator." Xander put the ice cream he was holding into the box. Once he was out of the way Kurama and Hiei did the same. "Now we have to go back for the rest."

Starlight was put ahead again but this time, Xander was with her, "Miss, how did you make your basement like this? Or should I say why did you make it like this?" Starlight took a quick look at him; she looked up the stairs as they went up. "The answer to your first question is that Daylight and I did the basement with careful planning, just in case if we had more guests than the rooms available on the second floor. And the answer to your second question is for security." Starlight looked down at Daylight, "Was that right?" Daylight laughed, "Almost, you forgot that we also did some of the rooms for fun and the others to hide things so we can store some items and things away within them. That's why we built the basement with no windows so nobody can get in. We don't trust very many people."

Starlight and Xander stopped at the top of the stairs; Starlight looked up at the ceiling, "How did I forget all that?" Daylight laughed again, "You're probably not much into jewelry and precious gems." Xander looked at them both, "Are you thieves?" Daylight looked at Xander, while Starlight covered her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing. Kurama and Hiei looked at each other. "What? Have you lost your marbles, kid?" Starlight burst out laughing when she looked at Xander's face which held an expression of shock. But now he had a confused look with Daylight's words.

Daylight walked into the kitchen with all four behind her, "Starlight and I are not thieves, we got the stuff from people at the time when we were younger and collected them from their previous owners." "How did you get them?" Daylight looked at Xander, "We had to do a favor or favors, for them and then they would give us whatever they want to give us for doing that favor or favors. Well, that was until we were able to come back here." Starlight grabbed two more ice cream buckets, "Anyway that is not really important."

Starlight headed to the basement stairs again with a smile. Daylight handed Xander a bucket while she took two, and Kurama and Hiei each took one. Xander caught up to Starlight, "Miss, why do you have a pool in the basement?" Daylight laughed, she headed for the basement stairs, "That boy sure does ask a lot of questions when he wants to learn something." Kurama and Hiei followed her down. Kurama smiled, he used to be exactly like Xander when he was young. "Is that a bad thing Daylight?" She looked at him when she was at the bottom of the stairs again, "No, I actually like that he asks questions. But he mostly asks about ghosts and dead things, and who knows what else."

Starlight smiled at Xander again, "So, you what to know about the pool, huh?" Xander looked away from her, "Well…I just what to…nevermind." Starlight went into the room with Xander behind her, "I put a pool in the basement because Daylight always wanted a private pool without be disturbed by anyone, including me." Starlight put the buckets in the box. "But I saw you have a key, so that means Daylight has one too?" Xander put the bucket in the box. "Yes, and I annoy the hell out of her when she want to be alone."

Starlight and Xander shared a smile, "What was that I heard?" Starlight looked up at Daylight, "Uh oh." "'Uh oh' is right. Now, what were you saying?" Starlight moved away from the freezer, "I was saying that you get annoyed when I bother you when you want to be alone." Daylight put the buckets in the freezer, "This is about the pool?" "Yes." Daylight looked from Starlight to Xander, she smiled, "Are you done asking questions?" Xander didn't like the smile. He walked over to Starlight, or more like behind her. "Yes, I'm done." "Good, now you can all relax while I make dinner."

Daylight turned and walked out of the room. Kurama and Hiei put the last two ice cream buckets in the box. Xander put his hands into his pockets, "I hope she doesn't make pigs in blanket." Starlight looked at him, "Why not?" He looked up at her while all of them walked out of the room, "I have to feel in the mood to eat them, otherwise I'll get sick." Starlight closed the door and began heading for the stairs, "You remind me of someone who does that with chicken." Hiei slowed down to a stop, making Kurama look back at him, "What's wrong?" Hiei looked up at him, looking liked an innocent child, "What's a pig in blanket? I keep seeing a pig wrapped in a blanket." Kurama smiled, "I don't really know but why don't we ask Starlight?"

Hiei became pink, "Don't! It's too embarrassing to ask her." Kurama smiled sweetly at him, "She won't do anything or say anything weird." Hiei was still unsure, "Let's go before they lock us down here." Kurama pulled Hiei with him. Starlight and Xander waited by the door for them, Starlight had a smile on her face, "Site seeing?" Kurama looked down at Hiei then looked back at her, "No, we were talking?"

Starlight shut the door but didn't lock it, "I thought you two were looking around but I'm wrong, so don't mind me." She started heading for the kitchen but Kurama stopped her, "Starlight, what exactly is a pig in blanket?" Starlight turned around, "I don't know how to explain but it probably would sound funny coming from me, but I can show you a picture of it." Kurama smiled at her, "Okay." Starlight headed for the kitchen again, Xander walked beside her, "Miss, is it okay if I go to the entertainment room?" "Sure, but you'll have to explain to the others why your presents is here since they don't know you are here." "Alright Miss." Xander went into the entertainment room.

Starlight then went into the kitchen with Hiei and Kurama. Daylight was seasoning some hamburger meat when they came into the kitchen. She looked up at them, "Any reason why you're in here?" Starlight smiled, "I wanted to show them what a pig in blanket looks like because I don't know how to explain it." Starlight pulled out a cook book on top of the refrigerator. "Hey, be careful with that! I don't want you to ruin it." Starlight held the book close to her, "I'll be careful." Starlight set it down on the counter and opened it to a page that shows a picture. Starlight turned it to Kurama and Hiei, "This is a pig in blanket….make with a hot dog and a croissant."

They took a closer look at the picture, is show a hot dog wrapped in a croissant. Hiei looked up at Starlight, "It looks like the…croissant is eating the hot dog." Starlight smiled and Daylight burst out laughing, "It does look that way." Kurama sat down, bring Hiei to sit on his lap, "May I look at your cook book, Daylight?" "Sure and if you want me to read what it says, I'd be glad to." Kurama smiled, "Thank you." Kurama went to the beginning of the book and looked at the first recipe.

Starlight walked out of the kitchen. She was looking for Fenrir when she spotted him under the table again. She knelt down to him, "Father, are you ready to train?" Fenrir lifted up his head, "I thought you forgot about it." Starlight shook her head, "No, how can I forget to spend time with you. I always will remember to spend time with you, even if you don't think so. Besides, you're my father and I will always want you to be on my side like I'm on your side because I love you as my father. You are my Father." Fenrir came out from under the table and sat down next to Starlight, "Okay, that's enough or you're going to make me cry."

Starlight smiled and hugged him, "You always will be my father." Fenrir put his snout over her shoulder and brought her closer to him, "And you and Daylight will always be my only daughters." They stayed like that for a minute or two before move away from each other. Starlight petted him, "Are we ready to train?" Fenrir nodded his head, "It's time to teach you some new tricks and fighting techniques." Starlight nodded, "I'm ready for my lessons."

Xander explain everything about him staying for the two weeks with them, their reaction….surprise and shock, well, all expect Genkai. She knew there was something up with the kid and now she has a chance to watch him closely. Xander looked at the TV and it didn't interest him. He then decided to go looking for Starlight. So he went out of the entertainment room to look for her in the kitchen, only to be told she was not there. 'Where could mo- there I go again, thinking she's my mom. I need to get over it.' He stopped in the hallway and he began used a little bit of his energy to look for Starlight. He found out that she was outside with Fenrir. He headed for the back door.

Starlight jumped out of the way of a shadow's blade. Fenrir showed her how to jump out of the way when she was on her hands and the balls of her feet from an enemy that managed to get her on the ground. The shadow hit her again for the fifth time and now she jumped like Fenrir taught her because the enemy may be too close and she may not have enough time to do something else.

When she got it nailed down, Fenrir went next to her as she kneeled down. "Okay, you got that one. Now, let's try something more complex." Fenrir went in front of her, "I want you to do a combo of your most violent hits against one of my shadows and then knock it up into the air, hit it a few times while it's in the air and then hit it into the ground. Did you get all that?" "Yes Father." "Good, now get ready." Fenrir walked back where he was sitting before.

He created a shadow that looked somewhat of a median sized boxer. Starlight stayed where she was as she stood up. The shadow approached her with incredible speed, but Starlight watched it closely and went down. She gave it an uppercut right in the chin, it lifted off the ground a few inches and Starlight through another punch to the midsection. It almost went flying if she had not gone behind it and gave it a real good kick that could break anyone's back. Starlight then gave it another kick that made it go up into the air. She jumped up to it; she gave it a few hits to make it go up in the air higher.

She came down but jumped right back up again. She gave it damaging hits. She then kicked it down to the ground. It hit the ground and disappeared into black smoke. She crouched down after she was on the ground so she wouldn't hurt herself when she landed. Fenrir came to her again, "You did well but you could have done that a little better." "What did I do wrong?" "When you came down and went back up again, you had given your opponent a chance to recover and attack you." Starlight nodded, "I'll do better next time I try that."

"Okay, let's try another." Starlight stood up looking at Fenrir, "This one I want you to try to get as many shadows as you can before they take you out and you can use whatever you want." Starlight nodded and Fenrir walked back once again, "Get ready." Starlight brought up her fists in front of her. Fenrir created twenty shadows of different sizes and structure. Some of them have swords, daggers, and a spear, and others had nothing.

Two of the twenty shadows ran at Starlight with swords in each hand. She took them out by stepping right between them then down and let them cut each other's heads off. Four more came at her. She jumped back from the shadow with the spear as it swung at her. Instead of striking her, it went into a shadow next to it. It disappeared in black smoke as the blade of the spear struck it. The same shadow with the spear came at her again. Starlight grabbed the spear near the blade and yanked it away from its wielder. She then spun it in front of her to deflect the attacks of the other shadows.

They backed away from her. She then stood sideways with the spear behind her, pointing the blade down to the ground. The now spear less wielder came at her once again with fury. She took it out by slicing its throat with its own spear, black blood spread out of the wound but like Starlight's earlier training, it disappeared. The shadow staggered a bit before falling. However, it didn't hit the ground; it disappeared before ever touching it. Starlight smiled, "Who want to be next?" The shadows all roared in anger.

One by one they went down and disappeared. Starlight used the spear to defeat the remaining shadows with no problem. She took her stance with the spear behind her after she defeated all of them. Fenrir created twenty more shadows, they were somewhat the same as the ones she defeated but there is now some with wings. One of them flew high into the sky and came at her from above.

She rolled out of the way but was surrounded by the other wingless shadows. Two of them landed a punch and a kick, knocking her out of the circle. She jumped back on her feet, just as one of the shadows ran at her with its scythe raised into the air. She stopped it from coming down at her with the blade of the spear, she then noticed a second scythe in its other hand. She stopped this with the end of the spear; she spun the spear real hard to make the shadow spin in the air. Two more shadows came at her from each side with swords raised, she jumped up to avoid them, but only to get hit by a winged shadow.

Starlight would have hit the ground hard if she didn't drop on her hands and the balls of her feet. She saw one of them going to kick her but she just learned how to get away from an enemy in her state. The shadow missed and slipped on the ground. Starlight stood up after jumping away from it and watched as it fell. She smiled; it got back up, looking at her with hate in its eyes. "What, too slow or is it that I'm too fast for you?" The shadow cried out in anger.

Fenrir grinned at Starlight's words. He also told her to taunt her enemies to get them away from others or the injured. He wanted her to practice taunting enemies just in case of emergencies if one of the team members got seriously hurt and need a distraction to get away. So there Starlight was, practicing taunting Fenrir's shadows before going against real enemies. Starlight also remembered the warning he gave her, 'Don't taunt the enemy too much or you'll find yourself in real trouble.'

Starlight took down the big shadow that tried to kick her by throwing the spear into its head. More of the shadows came at her, she then moved to the disappearing shadow to get the spear before it disappeared too. Grabbing hold of the spear, it solidified to her touch. It hit the ground, making Starlight use it as a pole vault to jump over the coming shadows. Starlight was actually was getting tired of the spear so once she was away from the swarm of shadows, she throw the spear up to one of the winged shadows. It hit dead on; the creature came down, releasing a sword from its hands. It disintegrated in front of Starlight, blocking the view for the ground shadows. She made her move, catching the swords and ran into the group. Shadow after shadow went down to the group.

Xander was sitting down at the entrance of the backdoor, watching the entire training session. 'Wow, Miss is actually cooler than I thought her to be. But now I wonder what Miss is going to do with that lady, Nevaeh.' Xander changed his sitting position, 'I mean, she was the reason Ms. Daylight didn't have a boyfriend and one of the people to get both of them into the races. I've seen them both anger but Miss is really a person you don't want to get anger.' A hand was put on his shoulder that made him finch in surprise; he didn't hear the person coming behind him or the door opening.

He looked up to see Daylight above him, smiling. "It's time to eat." Xander got up, "How long has it been since I was out here?" "It's been about two hours." "Two hours?" Xander looked towards Starlight, "Should we tell Miss to eat too?" hoping Starlight would join them for dinner. Daylight looked at the training session, "I don't think we should. She needs to train." Xander looked down with disappointment, "Don't worry Xander, she'll come in when she's done training or gets hungry. Besides, she wouldn't be happy with me if you stay out here and not eat." Xander gave in, "Okay…can I have some ice cream when I'm done?" Daylight smiled, "Sure, we all will."

Starlight got hit in the back with an arm of the shadows, making her kneel. She turned around, swinging the sword in its direction. The blade sliced it in half; the two halves fell apart from each other and disintegrated. She stood up, facing the remaining shadows. Some of them growled at her and other roared, "What? You guys are not turning chicken on me now, are you?" They all roared and came at her all at once. Starlight smiled, "Now that's what I like."

Starlight cut and destroyed the shadows within minutes. She knelt down with Fenrir coming up to her, "Are you okay?" "I'm fine Father. I'm just catching my breath." Fenrir sat down in front of her. "Are you sure? It seems to be more than catching your breath." Starlight sighed, "I guess there is no use to hide it. The pain is back and it is worse than it was before." "What do you mean? Did I hit you in the wrong place?" Starlight put her hand over her chest, "No, this is…!" Starlight felt a cold shard go into her heart and then her whole body went cold.

She felt this for a few seconds then her body returned to its normal warmth. Fenrir looked at her with concerned eyes but stayed quiet, waiting for her to say something, "….." "Shit, what was that?" "What happened?" Starlight rubbed the spot her hand rested, "I feel like an ice shard went into my heart and I felt as if I died but I didn't. I can't really explain it but it felt like something died and I was feeling its pain."

Fenrir got up from his sitting position, "Do you want to stop training?" Starlight shook her head, "No, I want to train so that I can become stronger and make sure nothing happens to my teammates and to stay alive against other monsters. That pain was some kind of warning and I got a bad feeling about it." Fenrir turned but looked back at Starlight, "You know you can't stop any from happening to them and you are on your own when it comes to monsters." "I know but I want to protect them to make sure anything won't happen or at least prevent it. The monster I can handle but I'm worried about them getting hurt." Starlight stood up with her fists balled up, with a dangerous look in her eyes. Fenrir grinned, "Now that is the fighting spirit I like out of you. Shall we continue?" Starlight nodded her head, "Bring everything you got Father."

Fenrir sat in his spot again, and began creating more shadows. Starlight picked up the sword and began creating a white ball of energy into her free hand. Fenrir didn't create his usual twenty, but created fifty shadows, "Are you ready?" "I'm ready." Fenrir released them at her. Starlight threw the sword and it got two shadows together in one shot. The other shadows weren't fazed by her attack and continued charging at her. She released her energy ball which was similar to Yusuke's spirit shotgun but hers is more like a wall. Most of the shadows disintegrated on the impact of the shot, while others stopped just before hitting it. As soon as Starlight took her shot, the shadows came at her with their weapons and energy. She jumped over them, giving herself time to create another energy ball.

Some winged shadows saw her jump over the ground shadows and turned to where she landed. She was done creating the energy ball and began targeting the shadows she wanted to get rid of. After she finished choosing her targets, she released it. Many shots were fired from it, hitting their directed targets. It also gave off a bright white light that blinded the shadows closest to her. She went after them while they were still blinded by the light. Fenrir began creating more shadows. Starlight backed away from the new shadows, knelt down on one knee to stay in a calm state. She then summoned her bow into her left hand while summoning three arrows in her right.

She then brought all three arrows to the bow and set them. The creatures were drawing closer with each second. She pulled the string back with the arrows and then waited to the right time. Three of the shadow creatures ran towards her, she released the arrows striking each of them in the head. They fell to the ground with more creatures moving towards her. Starlight summoned three more arrows, lifted the bow and took her aim. Three large creatures came forward, taking their chance against Starlight. She released the arrows, aiming for their hearts. Two of them went down while the third one knelt down. It looked at her and grinned, standing back up; 'he' broke the arrow in half.

Starlight stood up from her kneeling position. She walked sideways away from it and the others, summoning three more arrows while doing so. The creature started laughing as he stepped closer to her. Starlight pulled the string back, took aim at the creature's lungs and heart, but this time she put energy into the arrows, making the blades of the arrows glow white. The shadow stopped in 'his' tracks, Starlight smiled at it. "Scared by a little light?" The creature was about to hightail it out of the area but Starlight released her arrows hitting their marks. It disappeared not a second later.

Starlight grabbed ahold of the string to her bow while looking at the group of remaining shadows. "Who want to be next?" All of them roar and came charging, she sighed. Starlight raised the bow like a staff and used it to hit the oncoming creatures. Earlier, she changed into her normal warrior clothes with a slit on each side of her skirt with some type of shorts underneath; she had a blade hidden between the skirt and shorts. She grabbed it while she stopped a sword coming down on her with her bow. She sliced it in half after pulling it free from its sheath.

Xander sat at the dining table, barely finishing up his dinner. He ate extremely slowly which took an hour just to finish one plate. He listened while the others at the table talked amongst each other. Xander said a few words here and there but kept mostly quiet. Daylight noticed Xander being so quiet and slowly eating his food, whatever he had left, "Xander, are okay? You don't seem really hungry." He looked at her, "I'm okay, just bored." Daylight looked towards the kitchen, "Okay but when you're ready for your ice cream; you can go ahead and help yourself."

Xander smiled, "Thanks Ms. Daylight." Daylight chuckled, "You can call me by my name without the 'Ms.' in front of it." Xander put the last small piece of food into his mouth and chewed. He looked up at her again to respond, "It just seems disrespectful to me to call an adult by their first name, especially when they are not family members." Daylight smiled, "In any case, I still would like you to call me Daylight. The 'Ms.' is getting old or should I say this Ms.," Daylight pointed to herself, "is getting old." Xander smiled and began to laugh. Daylight's smile widened, 'I made him laugh. It's rare to he him do so.' Xander kept laughing until he couldn't any more. "Feeling better?" Xander nodded, rubbing his eyes of tears.

Starlight continued to attack the shadow creatures. With the little anger she had remaining disappeared ever so slowly with each creature she destroyed. Fenrir stopped creating shadows and got up from his sitting position, moving around to see Starlight's movements and if she was executing them right.

A median sized winged creature tried to aim for her head with its weapon. She ducked down and cut it directly up from its groin, if it had any, up to its head, splitting in half. Another came from behind her, its weapon aiming for her spine. She stopped it with her bow and stabbed through its knee. It roared out in pain, but the roar was cut short with Starlight cutting its windpipe. The remaining creatures jumped at her all at once. She made her bow disappear into a white light and shot three waves of light into all of them. The first wave disintegrated their skin, the second took away the muscles and organs, the third dissolved their bones. Starlight stayed where she was with her open palm in the direction of the once were shadows.

She turned to Fenrir as he approached, "How did I do this time?" Fenrir looked up at her, "You did better than I'd expected. You controlled that anger of yours and used it correctly as you were supposed to. Your training with me is now complete. Congratulations." Starlight smiled, "Father, you still haven't said 'Simon says'." Fenrir grinned, "Very good, I thought you wouldn't catch on." "I've learned from the best." Fenrir snarled, and his eyes turned green with little bits of yellow in them. They glowed with the moonlight, "Ready for your final test, child?" "Bring it!" Fenrir howled up to the sky before jumping at her.

Xander heard the howl and shivered; he definitely knew it was Fenrir. He can tell the difference between a normal wolf's howl and Fenrir's. It sounded deadly from just hearing it. Everyone else heard it too, "What was that?" Daylight put down her cup she was drinking from, "That is Father giving Starlight her final test. He warned me about it before I freaked out." Yusuke turned to her, "Do you think you should have given us some warning?" Daylight looked at him sheepishly, "My bad."

Thirty minutes later, Starlight and Fenrir came into the house. They both looked tired, Starlight leaned against a wall and slid down while Fenrir just plopped on the floor. Daylight walked over to them. She bended down, smiling, "So, how did it go?" Starlight looked at her, smiled and laughed, "Stupid question to ask Daylight." "Hey, there is no such thing as a stupid question." Starlight nodded her head, "Fair enough. I've passed with pain everywhere." Fenrir got up, "You're not the only one. You did a good job on landing those hits on me." Starlight looked at him, "I feared that I hurt you bad." Fenrir chuckled, "Are you kidding? I couldn't die from hits like those but it would probably make me sore for a while." Starlight laughed, "I guess you right. I just don't want to overdo it on you, Father." "You did better with the hits though; they were much stronger than the last time."

Starlight stood up with Daylight's help, "I'll remember that, thanks." Daylight turned to Fenrir, "Dad, there is some food and drink for you in the kitchen." Fenrir looked up at her, "Thanks, I hope it's what its smells like." Daylight smiled, "It is." "Good." Fenrir went into the kitchen. Daylight then turned to Starlight, "Are you going to eat?" Starlight shook her head, "No, I'm going to take a shower. Maybe later, K?" Daylight nodded, "I'll save you some." Starlight nodded and went upstairs.

Xander watched Daylight come back to the table, "Is Miss going to eat…Daylight?" Daylight smiled, "She'll eat later. Eat your ice cream before it melts in your bowl." Xander looked down at his bowl and took a scoop of it then placed it into his mouth, smiling. Hiei and Kurama are in the living room with one of Hiei's ice cream buckets, sharing it but Hiei was eating it with big spoonful of it with a spoon that seemed wasn't big enough. Kurama chuckled as he watched Hiei eating it. Every so often, Kurama couldn't resist licking the ice cream from the corners of Hiei's mouth, only to get growls in return. Daylight looked back at them, "Are you guys sure that Hiei can finish all those ice cream buckets?" Yusuke looked at her from his own ice cream, "Believe us, he can finish a whole bathtub of it before the day is out, if he had a chance, without even getting a brain freeze." Daylight looked back at him, "If you say so."

At least an hour later, the gang went to bed. Starlight came down to have a bite to eat and saw Xander playing with one of the rubix cubes. "Xander, shouldn't you go to bed? You have a performance tomorrow." Xander looked over the cube at her, "I was waiting for you. And I also wanted to keep Daylight company." Starlight smiled at him, "Alright, do you want something sweet before going to bed?" Xander stopped messing with the rubix cube, remembering Daylight's words, 'If you don't go to bed soon, she is going to give you sweets that will make you sick for three days straight. So if I were you, I'd get to bed when that question pops up. "No, Miss. I think I should go to bed now. I'll see you in the morning." Xander got up from his seat and headed up the stairs, "Goodnight, Miss." Starlight smiled, "Goodnight Xander."

Starlight headed into the kitchen with Daylight sitting on a stool with a cup of orange juice. She turned to Starlight as she came in, "I'm assuming Xander went to bed?" "Yes. He needs his rest for tomorrow." Starlight took a seat next to her, "Did Xander say another reason why he came?" Daylight nodded her head while putting a plate in front of Starlight. "He said that his mom and her boyfriend went on a 'private' date and they didn't want him around. That is why he wanted to be away from his mom, trying to give her a message that he doesn't like the guy." Starlight listened, "By the looks of it, his mom doesn't understand?" Daylight took a drink before answering, "Nope." "Poor boy, I wish I can do something else for him."

Daylight looked at her, "All you can do is keep in contact with him and let him know your there for him." "I will." Starlight began to eat her late dinner. Daylight stayed with her until she was finished eat and waited with her food went down enough to go to bed. They said goodnight to each other and went into their rooms. Starlight went up the stairs to her room and shut the door quietly to not disturb Xander. Fenrir was lying on Starlight's bed. He went up with Xander to keep him company until he fell asleep. Starlight settled herself on her bed, getting comfortable. She lightly grabbed Fenrir's tail and brought it around her. She snuggled it like it was a small teddy bear, just like she didn't ever since she was five, it just became a habit and in made her relax while she was asleep.

Fenrir stirred and looked at her. She looked back at him apologetically, "I'm sorry Father. I didn't mean to wake you." Fenrir rubbed his cheek against hers, "Don't worry about it. Besides, I was wondering when you were coming to bed." Starlight smiled, "I here now so can we get some sleep?" Fenrir laughed gently and resettled himself to get comfortable. "Goodnight Starlight." "Goodnight Father." Starlight put her head gently on Fenrir and in seconds she was out. Fenrir waited until she fell asleep before him he put his own head down and fell to sleep.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. Tell me how I did or if you like it. Next chapter will be out soon. Later.


	13. The Show and the Jersey Devil

Sorry if you found some errors in the last chapter, hope this one is better. "_This is radio transmission and monster's voice."_

* * *

**The Show and the…Jersey Devil**

Starlight woke up to the sound of someone moving around and messing with clothing material. Starlight opened her eyes and looked in the direction of the sounds. Xander sat on his bed and looked at the different clothes he has on the bed with him. "Xander, what are you doing?" Xander jumped at the sound of her voice, "Oh uh, just trying to decide on what to wear." Starlight got up, making sure she moved Fenrir's tail without disturbing him. Fenrir stirred a bit but stayed asleep.

Starlight grabbed her change of clothes before going to the bathroom, "I'm not sure Xander, but change into something you'll feel comfortable for the whole day." Xander smiled, "Thanks Miss." Xander chose black baggy pants with two chains that made an X behind the back of his legs, a black tank top, and a black jacket to go over it with links, he put on his original choker with his keys and small links, he also put on a second choker above the first that has a sterling silver cross mounted with a whole cross sapphire which perfectly matched with his eyes, bringing them out more.

Starlight came out of the bathroom with her original clothing, one she was wearing when she first met the gang. The clothing is made with deer skins, with fringes on the end of the sleeves and the end of the skirt. Starlight put the clothing tighter around her body to make them less loose on her. She looked at Xander, "Finally found something to wear?" Xander laughed, "Yeah, I just the performance goes smoother." Starlight laughed at him while put on her boot like shoes with the buckles. Xander noticed the shoes and her socks. "Miss, why do you have socks on with those shoes?" Starlight laughed again, "These are not called shoes, there're call moccasins. And I like wearing socks; you got a problem with that?" Starlight looked at him with her eyes while she fastened the strap of the moccasin around the buckles. Xander knew to leave it alone with the look in Starlight's eyes, "No, Miss. I was just asking."

Xander shoved his hands into his pockets. Starlight got up, "Then, let's go downstairs, Daylight probably already made breakfast." Xander looked at the 'door' on the floor, "How are we supposed to open that?" Starlight chuckled, "Like this." Starlight went to it, kneeled down and pulled a trigger. There was a click and it released. Starlight made sure the stairs didn't slam the floor below to wake the others. She looked back at Xander, "Ready to go down?" Xander nodded his head and went down. Starlight looked at Fenrir; he was still asleep comfortably on the bed. She grabbed a blanket and brought it over him, gently petting him before going down the stairs.

Xander waited for Starlight below the stairs, "I thought you'd be down in the kitchen." Xander looked in the other direction, "I don't know if Ms.-I mean Daylight is down there." Starlight closed the door while listening to Xander. She then smelt the air, "No, she is definitely down there." Xander looked at her, "How can you tell?" "Oh, I might have forgotten to say this, I have the abilities of a wolf. I can hear from up to a mile, have a great sense of smell, and see in the dark, well not entirely yet but I'm getting there." Starlight walked down stairs with Xander beside her, "Miss, how did you get those abilities?"

Once at the bottom of the stairs, Starlight looked at him again, "There're gifts from my grandfather and Fenrir." Xander looked at her funny, "I understand you got them from Fenrir but your grandfather?" "It was a long time ago, but the people of Daylight's and my tribe said that my grandfather is a special wolf and had given me some gifts when I was baby." "Okay, now that I know that you had those abilities from your grandfather. But then how does that work for Fenrir's abilities, if you already have them?" "Well, put it this way, the abilities combined and became stronger." "So then, why can't you see completely in the darkness yet?" "I just need something else to complete it but I don't know where or how to get it." They both entered the kitchen. Daylight looked up from her cooking, smiling, "Good morning." "Good morning Daylight. Are you the only one up?"

Daylight went back to her cooking, "Nope, Kurama and Hiei woke up about the same time I did. They're in the living room." Starlight grabbed a piece of toast, "Let me guess, Hiei is eating one of his ice cream buckets with Kurama?" Daylight took a drink from her cup of orange juice, "Yep." She then looked at Xander, "Hungry?" He smiled and nodded, "Yes ma'am." Daylight's eyes widened, Starlight looked in the other direction trying to keep from laughing and trying to keep a straight face, while Xander winced, "Hey, don't make me sound old." "I'm sorry Daylight, it just came out." Daylight growled lightly but went to her cooking.

"I guess it's too early in the morning for you. Go ahead and eat something before the others come down and eat." Daylight handed him an empty plate after she put down some batter. Xander took it and looked at the food on the counters. Daylight looked at Starlight, "Starlight can you take the food to the dining table? I sense the others getting up and watch out for Botan, she is excited about the show." Starlight nodded, and took some of the food off the counter and then headed into the dining room. Xander put eggs, hash browns, and toast onto his plate and headed after Starlight to the table.

Starlight set the food down and went back into the kitchen to get more. Xander sat down with his plate of food, and began to dig in. He watched Starlight put food and drinks on the table while listening to the clinking of Starlight's buckles on her moccasins as she walked back and forth. Daylight finished cooking within a few minutes. Keiko and Yusuke came down, almost running into Starlight as she brought out two pitchers of orange juice and tea. Keiko saw Starlight coming out of the kitchen but Yusuke was paying attention to the smells floating in the air, "Yusuke, look out!" Starlight moved a certain way to avoid Yusuke and not a single drop of anything.

Yusuke looked at her startled, "Sorry about that, Starlight." Starlight smiled, "That's alright. I'm just glad we didn't run into each other. Anyway, ready to eat?" Yusuke grinned and Keiko smiled, "What did Daylight make this time?" Starlight looked at the table and then bad at them, "Everything." Starlight turned and walked to the table. She set the pitchers down in the middle of the table. She turned to Yusuke and Keiko, "I'm going to get some plates so you can eat. Make yourselves comfortable and I'll be right back with those plates."

Starlight went into the kitchen while Keiko and Yusuke sat down. Keiko was the first one to notice Xander, "Good morning Xander." Xander looked at her and swallowed his food before responding back to her, "Good morning, Miss Keiko." Keiko blushed a bit from Xander's words, Yusuke finally noticed Xander and the blush across Keiko's face, "Morning Xander. Why is Keiko blushing?" Xander looked at Yusuke, "Morning. It probably was about the words I said." "What did you say?" "It probably was the 'Miss' part." Keiko looked at Yusuke who was looking at her funny. "You like being call 'Miss'?" Keiko closed her eyes and sat up straight, "I'm not used to somebody calling me 'Miss' and I didn't expect it."

Xander didn't want them to fight over his words, "I'm sorry. If you want me to call you by your name, I'll be glad to." Keiko and Yusuke both looked at him, "I would like to be called 'Miss' if you don't mind." Yusuke looked at Keiko again, "Looks like you have someone that likes you Xander." Xander blushed, "Yeah but she's your girlfriend, and she has you. Besides, I'm a little too young to have a girlfriend like Keiko." Keiko blushed again but took one of Yusuke's hands into one of hers. Yusuke looked at her for a second then looked at Xander, "Do you have a girlfriend, Xander?" Xander almost choked on his toast, "What! No way! I don't want to have some strange girl hanging over my shoulders! Besides, not many girls like Goths like me anyway."

Yusuke smile, "Well this may not sound right but I think you're actually cute for a kid." Keiko and Xander looked at him with wide eyes. Yusuke raised his hand, stopping them from speaking so he could continue, "Someday, I would like to have a kid that is just like you." Yusuke looked at Keiko as he said this. She blush became a deep red just as Starlight and Daylight came into the room, "It's a bit too early for someone to be blushing, or did someone say something for you to blush, Keiko?" Daylight said with humor in her voice. Starlight set the plates down and then went into the living room. Keiko didn't know how to answer Daylight but she smiled anyway. "Oh well. Go ahead and serve yourselves. The others will join us soon."

Daylight poured tea and orange juice for everyone and then she poured herself some tea. Daylight put down two cups for each person and the others that will soon join them. She made sure that she put a special herb in the tea to help bring down Hiei's heat. She knew all about heats from animals, so the heat from a demon was similar and an elder showed her how to bring them down with a strange remedy mixture. Starlight came in the room again but with Hiei and Kurama behind her. She was carrying an empty ice cream bucket with two spoons inside. As Kurama and Hiei sat down, Starlight went into the kitchen again.

Daylight sat down and took a drink from one of her cups. Starlight came back in but didn't sit down. Minutes later, Starlight went out of the room to meet Yukina, Kuwabara, Botan, Koenma, and Genkai at the stairs. Starlight smiled, "Good morning. Breakfast is ready." Yukina and Botan smiled, "Good morning, Starlight." Kuwabara and Koenma smelt the air. Koenma then looked at Starlight, "What did Daylight made today? It smells like a lot of different foods." Starlight looked at the dining room with her eyes, "Why don't you go ask her yourself? She's in the dining room."

All of them headed into the room with Starlight behind them. That's when she noticed that they were missing someone, "Do you want me to get Shizuru? She's the only one that is not here." Everyone looked at her, 'Okay …this is awkward.' Starlight looked away, "I was just asking because we'll be leaving in a little while and we need to be at the theater before the children arrive." Daylight got up from her seat, while looking at Starlight "You and I will get Shizuru, you guys," Daylight looked at the group, "go ahead and eat." Daylight walked over to Starlight, "Let's wake up Shizuru. That is if she is still asleep."

Starlight nodded her head and went to the stairs. Daylight turned around to face the others sitting at the table, smiling sweetly, "Please enjoy your breakfast." Daylight went to Starlight's side and they both headed up. The gang looked at each other for a second longer before putting food onto their plates. Xander stayed quiet while watching them. No one seemed to notice him until he grabbed another toast and took a bite. Kuwabara looked at him, "Why are you wearing two of…those?" Kuwabara put one of his hands on his throat to show what he meant.

Xander's blue eyes looked up at him, "Their called chokers, and I wear as many as I want, if you don't mind." Kuwabara listened to Xander while he ate some eggs. He swallowed before saying anything. He learned to have table manners while being with Yukina all the time and it just stuck with him, "Sorry I asked." Xander looked down at his toast, "No, I'm sorry. It's just that…I don't feel like myself lately and I didn't mean to snap." Kuwabara looked at him before taking a drink from one of his cups, "How many do you have?" Xander looked up at the ceiling, smiling lightly, "I have fifty chokers." "Fifty? Where did you get all of them from?" Xander smiled a little more, "My dad, he always bought me one whenever he sees one in a store. He started doing that when I became Goth when I was nine years old."

Xander's smile faltered as he said his next words, "That was until he died two years ago." Everyone looked at him but Xander kept looking up at the ceiling, "I still haven't gotten over it but I feel much better when I'm with Miss." Xander's smile grew again, "Sometimes she says some funny or strange things that make me laugh. In a way, she reminds me of my dad, that's probably why I want to spend all the time I have with her before she goes." Xander took a drink from his orange juice, "That way I won't get feeling as if I lost my dad again. I want to at least say goodbye this time." Kurama can relate to how Xander feels, he didn't say goodbye to his human father or even had the chance to get to know him, other than what his mom told him. "In any case, I'd like to have fun while I'm here so don't feel sorry for me." Xander smiled and took another drink from his cup. The others resume to eating and Xander put more food on his plate.

Starlight and Daylight were standing outside of Shizuru's room, trying to decide who should knock on the door. "Daylight, you knock on the door." "What about you Starlight?" "I don't want to. Besides you're older." Daylight sighed, "Don't I feel lucky?" Daylight knocked on the door, "Shizuru? Are you up?" No answer. "Shizuru...?" Still no answer, "Shizuru," Daylight grabbed the doorknob and turned it. It turned completely, "Starlight and I are coming in."

There was still no answer as Daylight pushed the door open. She walked to the bedside with Starlight checking in the bathroom. Daylight moved the curtains aside to see if Shizuru was sleeping in the bed, but the bed was empty, no Shizuru. Starlight came to her side, "She not in the bathroom." "And she not in the bed and it's been made." "So where is she?"

Daylight let go of the curtains and crossed her arms, "I don't know…." Starlight was looking around and there was a snap. Daylight snapped her fingers loud enough to startle Starlight. "I know where." Daylight walked to the window and moved the heavy curtains aside. The window is open. Daylight smiled, "Yep, she's sitting outside on the first floor roof." Starlight looked at her funny, "What first floor roof?" Daylight opened the window wider, "Oh yeah, that's what I forgot to mention to you all those years ago." She laughed sheepishly while Starlight glared at her, "So this is what you wanted to tell me and you forgot?" Daylight laughed nervously, "I didn't mean to."

Starlight shook her head, "Nevermind, we need to find Shizuru so she can eat." Starlight was the first to step out through the window and step on a ledge. It was big enough to walk on but it was very well hidden from any kind of view, so the only way you're going to see it, is if you stick your head out the window. Starlight walked a little ways and turned back to see Daylight climbing out of the window. Starlight waited until Daylight was on the ledge before moving forward again.

Starlight turned a corner and there was Shizuru, sitting down with a cigarette in her hand with her eyes closed. Starlight stepped out of Daylight's way before walking towards Shizuru. "Ahem, Shizuru, are you going to eat before we go to the theatre?" Shizuru didn't flinch but she did open her eyes and looked at Starlight. "No good morning?" Starlight bowed her head, "Sorry. Good morning Shizuru." Shizuru put the cigarette in her mouth, puffed it and removed the cigarette, blowing out the contents. The smoke from the cigarette bothered Starlight enough to make her sneeze. She covered her mouth to keep from sneezing anymore.

Shizuru ran a hand through her hair then looked at Starlight, "I'll be down in a little bit." Starlight removed her hand to give her a sweet smile of a child, "Okay, I'll see you down stairs." Starlight turned and headed back to Shizuru's window and room. Daylight, however, sat down right beside Shizuru, "Do you mind if I join you?" Shizuru looked at her, seeing an unlit cigarette in Daylight hand, "Why not. Besides you're already sitting down." "Thanks." Daylight put the cigarette in her mouth and lit a match she took out of a book match. Put it against the end of the cigarette and puffed it.

"You know, I found out two things that are funny." Daylight looked at her, "What's that?" "One, Starlight looks different with the smile she gave me and two, you smoke?" Daylight tried not to laugh, "Yeah well, I try not to smoke around Starlight because she always sneezes, as you just saw a minute ago." Shizuru looked up at the sky, "So what did you make for breakfast?" Daylight chuckled, "I made 'everything', that's how Starlight describes it."

Shizuru and Daylight stayed quiet while finishing up their smokes, listening to the birds, wind, and the ocean's waves that are carried by the winds. Once the cigarettes can't be smoked anymore, both Shizuru and Daylight stood up. Shizuru was about to drop the cigarette on the ground and step on it but Daylight pulled out an ash tray from her side pouch. Shizuru laughed, "Do you always bring an ash tray with you?" Daylight smiled, "No, I knew you'd be out here so I wanted to bring the tray so we won't burn the house down. Besides, I wasn't able to smoke in a long time and I thought it would be a good time to have one."

Shizuru gladly put her cigarette in the tray and smooshed it down. Daylight did the same with her own cigarette, "You ready to have breakfast?" "Let's see what 'everything' is." Daylight laughed and led the way back to Shizuru's room. Once Daylight is inside the room, Daylight helped Shizuru by grabbing her hand when she almost fell off the ledge, "You need to be more careful." When Shizuru is safely inside the room, Daylight closed and locked the window. After that, Daylight put the ashtray on the nightstand.

As soon as Starlight walked slowly back to Shizuru's room and into the hallway, she was trying to keep herself from sneezing again when the door to her room came down on her. She saw the movement of the door quickly enough to out of the way. She moved to the side and looked up, seeing Fenrir at the top of the stairs, "Hey, you almost crushed me under the door. That's unless you want a flat daughter." Fenrir chuckled, "Sorry, I thought nobody was up here at this time."

He went down to Starlight. She petted him and lifted the door up. She heard a click before turning her attention back to Fenrir, "Good morning, sorry if it wasn't the first words I said." She kneeled down and petted him some more, "Don't worry about, I always see you in the mornings anyway." Starlight smiled, "I guess you're right. Hungry?" Fenrir nodded his head and Starlight stood up. They both headed down the stairs, "You know, you did a lot better than I expected on your training last night, even though I said that so many times already. But you somehow became stronger, how did you do it without any extra training?"

Starlight got to the bottom of the stairs and looked at him, "From my dreams." "Your dreams…?" "Yeah, someone helps train while I sleep and they're the one who taught me how to control my anger against my enemies." "Do you know this person?" They both walked into the kitchen. Starlight grabbed a cup from the cabinet before answering him. "The person didn't say who they were and I couldn't see their face because they were covered in a wolf skin cloak. But I do have a pretty good idea that it was my grandfather." Fenrir looked up at her, "How do you figure that?"

Starlight put some grinded herbs into her cup, "I felt a familiar connection with him as I did with my grandfather when I was a baby." "You could have that connection with anyone." Starlight smiled, "Not likely, he gave me half of his power and told me that I will always know when he is nearby or feel when he is helping me whether it is when I'm awake or asleep. Anyway, who else will help me get stronger, other than family?" "Hmm, you have a point. How did he help you train?"

Starlight put water into the cup and stirred it, "He showed me some things that are illusions and made them look real. They made me mad and then he trained me how to control it in a fight. And that is how I was able to use it in my training last night." Fenrir sat down, "Can you tell me what he showed you?" Starlight looked at him, "I rather not, I don't want to remember any of it. Otherwise I'll be mad for the whole day and you know I can't do that." Fenrir looked closely in her eyes, seeing she was telling the truth.

"Alright, I'll leave it alone." Starlight smiled after she took a drink from her cup and grabbed a plate piled with food, "Thank you. Here is your food, Father." Starlight set the plate down in front of him. He lowered his he down and began eating. Starlight petted him a few times before looking up at Silverwings' perch, "Silverwings, do you want to eat?" Silverwings looked down at her, flapped his wings and chirped, "I'll be happy to take you outside."

Starlight raised her arm for Silverwings. He flapped his wings and came down in one swift movement. When he landed on her arm, she went straight to the back door. She opened the door, stepping outside. She raised her arm like she always does and Silverwing flapped his wings and took off into the air. Starlight smiled when Silverwings stopped to hover in the air and look at her. She waved to him and he screeched to her and then flew off. Starlight headed back inside and met Daylight and Shizuru at the stairs.

Daylight looked at her with a small glare as if trying to find something suspicious. Starlight tensed under the look, "What was that screech?" Starlight relaxed, "Oh. That was Silverwings. He was just saying later. He wanted fish from the river he always hunts at, guess he got tired of eating the meat we have." Starlight laughed nervously when she looked away, "I'm not saying your food is bad or anything, is just that he wants fish and not the store bought kind." Starlight looked back at her, "Anyway, who's hungry?"

Later, everyone ate and is ready to go to the theater. Starlight and Daylight got everyone in the van. Xander sat in the front with Daylight and Shizuru, with Starlight and the others got in the back. Starlight sat down against the back of the front seat with Fenrir lying sideways against it. He laid he head down on Starlight's lap and closed his eyes.

The ride was strange…for Daylight took some sharp turns that would make anyone go flying into each other; luckily for them they had their seatbelts on, all except Yusuke. Starlight laughed a bit when she saw Yusuke's expression when he went flying towards Kuwabara, almost kissing him. He was very uneasy about Daylight's driving from that point on and he buckled his seatbelt. Starlight was thrown to a side but put her hand out before connecting with the wall of the van, "Daylight, what in the hell are you doing?" "What? We did want to be there before the kids, right?" Starlight closed her eyes and spoke calmly with Daylight before she snapped, "Yeah but I didn't say drive like a maniac." Starlight heard Daylight's laughter from the front seat, "I'll have us there in no time, then."

"Daylight this isn't funny so stop driving so fast." Starlight voice was changing to the voice Hiei heard when Starlight protected him from her sister when she touched him, and now he was hearing it again. Hiei looked at Starlight and could see she was not in the mood to play games. "Daylight…there is a red light up ahead so I suggest you stop or you will get us in trouble and then we won't be able to finish the contract we're on."

Everyone heard the voice Starlight spoke in and it gave some of them shivers and not in a good way. Starlight kept her eyes closed the whole time she was speaking to Daylight and she petted Fenrir to keep him calm. In the beginning, Fenrir didn't trust cars, not matter the safety. Daylight used to take it slow for him and now he was starting to doubt the decision of riding in a vehicle in the first place.

Daylight looked up at the traffic light, seeing the red light. She then slowed down to a stop and looked back at the others who are recovering from the wild trip, "I'm sorry about that you guys. Maybe I should slow down." Starlight opened her eyes, "You think." Daylight looked down against her seat and saw Starlight's eyes look straight into hers. "Yeah…" "Light's changing." Daylight turned back and sure enough the light turned green.

There was only silence when Daylight began driving at her normal speed. Starlight looked at all the others that are in the back with her and she can see that they are uneasy. She then closed her eyes again, "Xander," "Yes Miss?" "Can you turn on the radio and find a good station?" In the front seat, Shizuru saw Xander smile, "Sure thing Miss." He leaned forward with the belt snug around but giving him enough room to lean forward. He pushed the on button and began skimming through the stations.

There was a whole minute of skimming before Xander spoke, "There is nothing good." Starlight opened her eyes and looked at the back of the vans doors. "Stop, Xander." Xander stopped pushing the button and listened to the radio. "_There's being another murder, it seems to the investigators that it has occurred around midnight last night and there were no witnesses to the crime. The body was mangled to the point where it can't be identified. The first body was also mangle and appeared to be have been mulled by something. Police say it could have been a wild animal. But locals believe it was a creature that is said to exist in the state…the Jersey Devil. There have been strange reports and witnesses of this so called monster but nobody has any proof of its existents. For all we know, it could be a cover up for the murder of the two crimes."_

"Who would want to protect a murder?" Xander's voice changed to a hateful kind. "Xander," Xander sat back in his seat, "it's alright. They will eventually find that murderer but what they said about that Jersey Devil…is false. It does exist but nobody has any proof of it." Everyone turned their eyes towards her but Daylight kept her eyes on the road. Xander looked back and down at her, "How do you know Miss?" Starlight had once again closed her eyes, "I can sense it, although the signal is weak. It is always nearby but it doesn't seem to show itself much these days." Xander turned back to change the radio station, "And how would you know Miss?"

A smile spread across her face, "The Jersey Devil is sometimes in the theatre, behind the stage, in the dark." Xander stopped pushing the button on the radio. He turned around to look at her with the gang in back did the same with shocked faces. "I know it's there but it doesn't come out of the dark and it doesn't seem it wants to harm anyone." Daylight pulled on Xander's clothes, "Xander, sit right. There is an officer up ahead." Xander settled into his seat with his ear to the side. "Miss, do you think it's looking for you? Well I mean since you are the Monster Keeper."

The smile stayed on Starlight's face as she spoke, "It already found me, but it looks like it's trying to find a good time to come closer. Rosita was staring at it in the dark a few days ago." Xander looked outside of the windshield, "Rosita knew of it?" "Yes, but she didn't look like she was scared of it. So, I'm assuming that it doesn't want to do harm to anyone but to 'talk' to me." "Would it ruin our show?" Starlight opened her eyes, revealing calm eyes. "No, it or he has no intention to ruin anything for you kids. He just wants to talk to me; at least that is what I think."

Xander tried to relax from Starlight's words, "Miss, what did you say?" Starlight bit her lip and laughed a bit, "Nothing, nevermind, it is nothing for you to worry about, Xander." Xander relaxed a little more, "I hope you're right Miss."

The ride went on for a few more minutes before they finally arrived at the theatre. Once Daylight stopped the van, Starlight and Fenrir got up before she could turn the engine off. Starlight walked to the back of the van, opened the doors and jumped out. Daylight saw her in the rearview mirror, "Starlight! At least wait until I turn off the engine before you decide to jump out of the van!" Starlight turned towards her, "Sorry, the next I'll jump out when it's moving." Starlight smiled as she saw the looks of everyone's faces, except for Xander who is also smiling.

"Miss, you know how fragile everyone is when you say things like that?" Starlight's smile grew, "I know. I just like the looks on everyone's faces when I do." Starlight laughed as she went around the van to Daylight's window. "Are you getting out or are you going to sit there all day?" Daylight unlocked her door and opened it, "I'm getting out. I don't want to miss this last show." Starlight opened the theatre door as everyone started getting out of the van, "Then get out of the van!" Starlight called from inside, she turned on the lights before stepping towards the stage with Fenrir beside her. The gang followed Starlight inside, she led the way to the stage but let them sit in the front row while she went on the stage.

Daylight locked up the van and went to the door. There was a honk from a car that made Daylight turn around. She smiled when she saw who it was, "Kyle, Aaron, what are you guys doing here?" Kyle parked his car next to the van, "What? We're not going to miss the last show for nothing." Aaron smiled as he stepped out of the car, "And I wanted to see what the children are performing." Kyle locked the doors and walked to Daylight after closing them. "Yeah, he kept bothering me until I agreed." Kyle smiled and laughed a little. Aaron looked at him, "Oh, come on. You wanted to see the performances too."

Kyle smiled widened, "Yeah, after I thought about it." He then looked at Daylight again, "What exactly are the children doing?" Daylight motioned them to the door of the theatre, "The young ones wanted to do a strange play and the others, is a mystery. They all wanted to surprise Starlight for it is their special way of saying goodbye." Daylight closed the door behind them after they entered. Kyle took one of Aaron's hands in his, "It must be hard for the children to have their beloved performing teacher go, just when they have gotten used to her."

Daylight nodded in agreement, "It is, but they are just trying to be strong for the younger ones, themselves, and for Starlight." Daylight led them to the stage where Starlight walked on the stage, checking for the last time for last minute touches or needed fixing. Fenrir sat beside a seat Xander took in the middle aisle. Kyle walked up to him, "Hey Xander, did you get here early?" Xander looked up at him, smiling, "No. I spent the night at Miss and Daylight's house."

Kyle looked at Daylight, "He spent the night?" "Yes, he wants to stay until me and Starlight leave." Kyle looked down at Xander again, "Well at least you get to spend time with Starlight. She can say some crazy and funny things." Fenrir flicked his ears and looked up at Kyle, "Just before you arrived, she said, that she would jump out of a moving van."

Kyle gave Daylight a funny look, "Why did the heck she said that?" Daylight laughed, "It was just that I didn't turn the engine off and she didn't want to wait to get out of the van before I could." Kyle sat down next to Xander and Aaron sat down next to him, "Looks like you're going to have your hands full for two weeks." Daylight crossed her arms, "That's not so bad." Kyle smiled and just laughed with Xander slumping down in his seat.

Daylight shook her head and went up on the stage to Starlight. Starlight tugged the rope with the sandbag she tied yesterday, and it seemed sturdy enough. Daylight came quietly up behind her and everyone saw what she was about to do. They would have warned her but they wanted to see how Starlight would react to the surprise. Daylight touched Starlight's back with the tips of her fingers and dragged them down. Starlight jumped and somehow the rope came undone and letting the sandbag come down with a loud thud.

"DAYLIGHT, DON'T DO THINGS LIKE THAT!" Everyone burst out laugh, but Starlight stayed silence as she walked over to the busted sandbag, sand was in a perfect circle around it. Starlight untied the rope around it and threw it to the side. Starlight looked at Daylight, "I hope you're going to help me clean this up." Daylight stopped laughing and looked at her, "Why should I help you?"

"Because you were the one who scared me and made me let go of the rope." Starlight stuck out her tongue at Daylight. A few seconds later they laughed. Eventually, Starlight and Daylight swept up the sand and the bag. Put them in the trash and put back the broom and dust pan in the small storage room.

Starlight walked to the middle of the stage, looked around and then walked to where Xander and Fenrir are sitting. Once she was at the edge of the stage she jumped down. Everyone watched her as she approached Xander and Fenrir. She then stopped, with a smile on her face, "You don't have to hide." Xander looked at Starlight, giving her a strange looked. He then noticed that her eyes weren't looking at him or Fenrir, but behind them.

From behind them, Rosita came closer to Starlight, looking very nervous. Starlight smiled more sweetly, "Come on Rosita. No one is going to hurt you." Rosita walked up to Starlight, looking up at her and giving her one of her smiles. She raised her little arms up to Starlight. Starlight nodded and picked up Rosita. Xander looked up at Starlight, "For a second, I thought you were looking at me." Starlight looked at him and kept the smile on her face, "I'm sorry about that Xander, it's just that Rosita was hiding. I think she's still scared about the others."

Xander smiled, "Yeah, I would be too if some people that I don't know well very came to help with the stage." Starlight looked at Rosita, "But she does seem fond of Hiei." Once Rosita heard Hiei's name, she looked around for him. Spotting him next to Kurama, she began to struggle in Starlight's arms, "Okay, okay, I'm putting you down." Starlight set her down and fixed the little dress she was wearing.

Rosita looked at Starlight and smiled. Starlight sighed, "You may go to him, but try not to annoy him, please. That's the last thing I want, for someone to be annoyed throughout the performances." Rosita nodded in understanding and ran off to Hiei. Starlight walked back on the stage to look for Daylight. She found her behind the curtains near the back of the stage. Daylight beat them with her hand and looked at Starlight as she approached, "I see you really cleaned this place up." Daylight beat the curtains again, "And no dust on these curtains either." Starlight smiled, "Yeah, well, I don't want the children or the audience sneezing, or coughing, just because of extremely dusty curtains. If we moved the curtains, there would be nothing but a dust storm in here." Daylight burst out laughing, "So true, but I'm glad you clean this place." Daylight looked around before looking at Starlight again, "Nobody cares about this place much anymore." Starlight nodded her head in agreement.

Rosita slowed down to a walk when she came close to the gang. She looked up for a second to see where Hiei is and kept walking towards him. Kuwabara and Yukina saw the approaching girl and smile. Rosita stopped in front of Hiei, looking at him nervously. Hiei felt the pair of eyes on him and looked down. He saw Rosita smiling up at him, "What do you want?" he tried not to say that too harshly but it still came out that way. It didn't seem to faze her one bit to everyone's surprise. Rosita dug into her dress pocket and pulled out a small red candy, holding it out to him.

Hiei looked at her for a few seconds before taking the candy from her. She smile and then she went up to the stage where Starlight went behind the curtains. Rosita went beside Starlight with the same smile on her face when she left Hiei. Starlight sensed her and turned around to face the small girl, "Rosita, is everything okay?" The girl nodded and gave Starlight a hug. Starlight picked up the girl again and began to walk around.

Little by little the other children arrived with the backpacks and supplies they needed for their performances. All of them would meet Starlight on the stage and began setting up the stage for the small children since they're going to start the whole show of the night. "Miss, when do start with our show?" Starlight laughed, "Why are you in such a rush? We'll start once all of your parents and family, and whoever else is here. I'm guessing your parents went to go get the family?" "Yes, Miss Starlight." More than half of the children answered, they're excited about the show, but also kept in their minds that this is Starlight's last show with them.

After a couple of hours, the families and some random folks came in to the theatre. Starlight had closed the curtains to block the view of the stage as she and the children finished setting it up. The gang didn't want to sit down anymore so they went to help Starlight and the kids. Rosita stayed real close to Hiei as they put the supplies and backpacks away in the dressing room.

Starlight went to the back of the stage to release the background for the small children but as she came closer, she heard a flapping sound. When she looked, there was nothing but the curtains against the wall moved a little. She went to it and moved the curtains aside, but there was nothing behind it. She then went to the ropes tied to the wall and released the background. Once that was finished she began walking to the side of the stage again.

Starlight saw something on the floor and picked it up. It was a piece of cloth that looked like a small tail, "This must be part of one of the children's costumes. I'll have to ask them and see." Hiei came around the curtains and luckily Rosita wasn't with him, for when he was about to say something to Starlight, he saw a pair of yellow eyes with green in the middle of them. They were looking directly at him and Starlight.

Starlight looked up at Hiei, she was about to smile but she heard the flapping sound and the sound of hoofs on the wooden floor. She turned swiftly to face whatever it was behind her. Once she saw the eyes, she let out a growl and put an arm in front of Hiei. She looked at him swiftly as she tried to keeps her eyes on the thing in front of her. "Hiei, go to the stage." Hiei didn't move from his spot as he stared at the eyes. "Hiei!" Starlight tried not to yell too loud to alert the children or anyone else.

The eyes came closer with the sound of the hoofs and more flapping. "Hiei!" He still didn't move. Starlight knew she can't do anything if this thing keeps coming closer. She turned to the eyes again, "What do you want?" The sounds stopped and there was a foul stench as the thing opened his mouth, _"I see you're not afraid of me, for you show anger."_ The sounds that came out were strange growls from its mouth but Starlight heard its voice instead of the growls. "How else would I act if I don't know what you've done to my friend?"

The thing made another strange sound that sounded like laughter, _"It seems your friend is not used to seeing a monster, even though he saw your father."_ Starlight let a growl much deeper this time, _"Now, now, do get angry. I'm just here to talk."_ Starlight relaxed a bit and growled again, "Talk about what?" The creature moved its hoofs but stayed in its place, _"You seem annoyed; I came here to talked to you about the demons around here, Monster Keeper."_ "I'm annoyed because you kept coming here but now you decide to talk to me about the demons here."

"_It not talking about your friends if that what you mean. I'm here to warn you about the other monster that is here, they plan to take control of it. If you don't hurry, they will do the same thing some other demon did to the poor thing yesterday."_ "What do you mean by that?" _"Yesterday night, did you feel cold as if you died?"_ Starlight remembered the coldness she felt when training with Fenrir, "Yes…?" _"That, you felt, was another monster's death. Since you are the Keeper, you can feel the death of us monsters but you need help on tracking us with others."_ "How can I track you if I don't know how?"

The creature moved his hoofs again, _"You'll have to get more monster energy in order to track us, but for now, you have to rely on other monsters to tell you the locations for the next monster. You'll get it eventually."_ "So what do I do now?" _"You have to look for a monster that is in this state that hangs around an abandon church, good luck with that, for there are many abandoned churches around here."_ "You're not going to give me a clue on which church?"

The creature laughed and moved his hoofs again, _"You have to find out for yourself, besides I'm giving you three 'gifts' and I can't after that because I'm not part of you monster team yet." _"Gifts, what 'gifts'?" _"The information I have given you, one: about what you need to do, two: the next monster you are to get."_ "So, what's number three?" _"Number three is this…"_ In front of the creature, there began to glow a small white orb. _"Can you come over to me for a second?"_

Starlight didn't move from her spot, "How do I know if you're not going to attack and kill me?" Starlight looked at Hiei who seems to be coming out of a trace, "Or my friend?" The monster moved his hoofs again, _"I'll be damned if I harm you or any of your friends. You are the Keeper and you need you to stay out of harm's way, step out of line, or even being destroyed."_ The monster saw Starlight tense when he said the word 'destroy'.

"_I didn't want to have to tell you this but now I don't have a choice. There will be monsters you have to destroy, they are no good to be alive and will harm other monsters if they're controlled be demons." _"Will you tell me what monsters there are?" _"I will tell you once you take this orb from me."_ Starlight nodded her head and walked to the monster, and also making sure that Hiei was safe from it. Starlight stopped in front of it and began raising her hands, waiting to see if he would stop her or not.

One of her hands touched the bottom half of the orb and her other hand came down on the top half, closing the orb securely in both hands. "What do I do with this now?" _"Put it into your heart. This orb will make you stop getting sick."_ Starlight looked up at him, "How did you know about that?" _"Your blood, you coughed up blood a few days ago and I smelled it when I came for a visit."_ He moved his hoofs once again, _"The illness you been having over the years is trying to separate you soul and body. And the only way to stop it is this orb which is given to you by a 'wild' monster that is kind enough to let you have it."_

Starlight placed the orb where her heart rested but stopped and looked at it. There was white fire in the middle of it, "Once I put this in, I wouldn't cough anymore blood or the pain in my heart?" _"That is correct." _"Why give it to me?" The monster flapped his wings, _"You're the only Monster Keeper there will ever be and I don't want to miss the chance to actually have someone to challenge me. When and if you win, I'll be part of your monster team. There are other monsters thinking the same thing, so we don't want you to die."_

Starlight was taken aback from that, "You actually want me to live, huh?" Starlight eyes adjusted enough to see the monster move clearly now and could see the monster nod his head. _"Yes, Monster Keeper. But, you know, being the Keeper is not the only thing you are. You have two more things you have and they are important."_ Starlight looked up at him again, "What do you mean by that?" _"I will not say anymore on the subject. Besides, your grandfather is the one who should tell you."_

"My grandfather? He's alive?" Starlight saw him nod his head, _"He's been watching over you for years. What a grandfather."_ "I always thought that he was dead because he would once in a while show up in my dreams." _"No child, he does that so no demon can take him like the monsters."_ "Can you tell me where he is?" _"I cannot say anymore."_ Starlight looked down, "Somehow, I knew you were going to say that." Starlight pressed the orb into her heart and waited. She then felt better and calmer. She is finally healed, "Is there anything else?" _"No that is all I have for you. Good luck with the monster, and you might want to have someone with the ability to see and heard unrested souls. This monster is going to be tricky so be careful when looking for it."_

He then turned around to leave but stopped when he heard Starlight's voice, "When will I be able to challenge you, Jersey Devil?" He turned enough to look at her, _"When you have seen a total of twelve monsters, the same or not, there must to be twelve. Your father is one, you need eleven more."_ "Okay, so if there is a monster with a smaller monster, say like a monster with a doglike thing, is that two monsters?" The Jersey Devil laughed, _"Yes, make sure you keep track. I don't want to miss the chance to challenge you. I'll see you later, Monster Keeper." _He turned, _"Oh, and one more thing," _He turned back to look at Starlight again, _"any monster you challenge even me, will not take it easy on you so try your best, and good luck again."_ "Thanks, but one more question." _"What's that?"_ "Are you the one responsible for the kidnapping of children all those years ago or the murders?" _"No, that is the demons around here, but it seems to be dull for them. Make sure you take care of your friend behind you, he is what interests them now."_ Starlight looked back at Hiei and then looked back at Jersey Devil, "I'll keep that in mind and thank you again." He nodded his head, _"Enjoy your show, Child."_

And with that he flapped his wings and flew off to the ceiling but disappeared before ever hitting it. Starlight stared up to the ceiling, 'I think I'll take that challenge, until me meet again Jersey Devil.' Starlight turned to Hiei, "Are you okay?" Hiei looked at her very slowly, "What was that? I went cold and saw those eyes." Starlight looked at the ceiling again before answering, "That was the Jersey Devil. He just wanted to talk."

Starlight went to Hiei, "Why don't we go to the front? It almost time for the show to begin." Hiei didn't say anything but followed Starlight to the front, "Don't say anything about the Jersey Devil until we get home. I don't want to explain anything at the moment." Starlight walked ahead of him to the children, "Did anyone lose a tail?" He stayed where he was until Kurama approached him, "Where were you Hiei? I was looking everywhere for you." Hiei looked up at him, "I'm sorry. Starlight and I met something that I'll tell you later."

Kurama looked at him, 'What did he mean by that?' He then shrugged it off and took Hiei's hand in one of his, smiling, "Let's go to our seats, shall we?" Hiei smiled and nodded. Starlight settled down the kids and positioned them to their right places. "Are you kids ready?" "Yeah!" All the young children responded and laughed. "Okay, remember the steps I taught you and have fun. I'll be on the catwalk to record everything." The children cheered and laughed again.

Starlight smiled, and headed to the catwalk. The older kids are at the sides of the stage with Xander near the catwalk. He saw her coming to the catwalk and stopped her before she went up, "Miss, I actually kind of nervous." Starlight smiled, "Good, then that means you're ready." Starlight smiled more with the look Xander gave her, "Really, Miss?" He asked sarcastically. Starlight laughed, "Of course." When Xander didn't say any more, she went up, went above the audience and sat down. She pushed the button on the camera and folded her arms on the middle railing.

Daylight came on the stage with a microphone, introducing the show with Rosita beside her. After she was done, she walked off the stage with Rosita as one of the teens opened the curtains. The curtains revealed the children dressed in animal costumes that are easy to move in but fluffy in as a real animal. There were baby rabbits, baby raccoons, baby foxes, a couple of wolf pups and a single bear cub.

The background was that of a forest with a lake that sparkled like a real one from the lights. The audience laughed, saying that the children are cute and saying which one child was their kid. Some of the audience talked about the background and how realistic it was. Starlight smirked as she heard the comments from where she was.

The children stayed where they are with all of their heads were face sideways and to the ground. Behind the curtain, Daylight put the music on and put the microphone near it. The children started moving their small bodies a little but stayed in place. As the music grew louder the children started moving more. Once it really begun, the children all moved to one side of the stage to the other, they did the same on the other side of the stage and they moved back to the middle of the stage. This is where it got tricky, the two wolf pups, Ivan and Michael, did backflips. They did it perfectly and landed safely which surprised everyone.

A few weeks ago, Ivan and Michael wanted to do backflips for the show and had asked Starlight to help them. She disapproved of it until they tried to teach themselves, almost getting hurt. Starlight then asked them if they really wanted to do the backflips. They said yes and she taught them the proper way to do it. And since they learn quickly, they were able to do it within a couple of days.

From Ivan's and Michael's jumps, the baby foxes came forward to do a dance while the other baby animals moved back and kept moving in their places. The foxes made a small sound that sounded like a howl but in was more like a yelp. Starlight helped with that one too, she made the sound from her own voice from when she heard it at a young age. So she had the mimickers to be the foxes. When she tried to teach the kids to try the sound, and it happens to turn out that only the mimickers were able to pull it off. They finished their dance when they all jumped into the air and then ran behind the others animals.

All the baby animals moved forwards again in unison. The moved together and they executed some dance moves Starlight rehearsed with them days before. Then they made the sounds of their animals and then the bear cub came forward. They moved back again. He did his dance that ended with him doing a somersault that ended up in the middle of the group. They came forward once he was settled in the group and they moved in unison as they done before.

They repeated the same moves when the foxes rejoined them. When they were done, the raccoons moved forward and the group moved back once again. They did their dance that ended with them jumping on each other and ran into the group. They moved forward once again, and repeated the steps once the whole group was together.

Now it was the rabbits turn, but instead of moving back like they did previously, they crouched down. The baby rabbits were in the back so they leaped frog over the others until they were in front. They also crouched down until all of the rabbits were in front. They jumped up and half of them began to dance while the other half landed in their couched position. After they were done, they jumped again but the other half began to dance and the half that did dance are now in the couched position.

Once they were done the leaped frog over the others again and they all of them stood up and they danced as one group again. They were nearing their end of their dance. They all jumped up and at the same time spun in the air in unison. The finishing move Starlight showed they days before was the last thing they did before huddling closer to each other, letting out their animal sounds again. A curtain came from one of the sides of the stage but instead of closing like the regular way, it spun around them. The curtain was controlled by Daylight. The curtain spun around them a few more times before moving to the other side.

The small children were gone from the stage but now in their place were a group of young teens. The trick behind this was the curtain; the teens were behind the curtain as it can towards the small children. Once they were around the children, they grabbed onto the curtain and followed it. So when the curtain moved to the other side of the stage the teens were left. The background had also changed when everyone was looking at the spinning curtain.

It was a mixed colored background with red, purple, and blue. The teens stood quietly as the audience applauded for the young children. A new song came on and the teens moved immediately to do complex moves. They finished off with half of them doing few backflips and the other half coming forward with their flips. They kneeled down at the same time and stayed that way as the curtains closed. The audience applauded as Starlight continued the recording and sitting quietly, waiting for the next performances.

The curtains opened again to reveal the teens still on their knees. They stood up and took a bow and went off the stage. The curtains closed again. The audience applauded them as Daylight came back out with Rosita. She smiled, "Wasn't that interesting? They only learned that in a couple of weeks and Starlight taught them these moves." There were shouts from the audience. Daylight shook her head lightly, "Now parents, you must understand that your children wanted to learn these moves, Starlight just showed them the proper way to do them without getting hurt. If not, well, they would have done it themselves and would have gotten some injuries."

The crowd silenced, "Your children are the most skilled children Starlight and I have seen in years. To prove it, why don't you see for yourselves?" Daylight moved to the side of the stage with Rosita again. Daylight was getting ready to pull the curtain while Xander pulled the rope to the third background. A female teen came on the stage with a table with martini glasses of water of different lengths. The curtains moved aside to reveal her and the table, the background is blue with glitter scattered all over it.

She then closed her eyes and began playing. She touched the glasses lightly while running her finger on the rim, making a ringing sound. She did this very slowly to make the ringing long and quiet. After doing this for a while she began picking up speed. Soon she began to touch multiply glasses while making them ringing longer. She ended her musical water glasses with one of the glasses ringing from a loud ringing to a light fading ringing.

When she was finished, she walked around the table to the front. She took her bow as the audience applauded for her. She then went to the side of the table, pushing it off the stage while Daylight closed the curtains. Xander went to the back again and pulled the next background. Annabel was next to go on the stage with her violin.

She began playing the violin when she was 5 years old and now she is 13 years old and she has proven enough times that she is very talented with the violin. Annabel comes from a rich family but she rather is a normal teen than is a rich one. Playing music she likes. She actually likes Xander and his talent of the electric guitar.

The curtains stayed closed as she came on the stage. She looked towards Daylight and nodded, signaling her that she is ready. Annabel calmed herself with taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. She stood in the middle of the stage with her violin and bow at her sides. She always preferred standing over sitting down when she plays.

She closed her eyes as Daylight opened the curtains. When they were completely open, she raised the violin and bow. She began playing with her eyes still closed. She playing the song called 'The Butterfly', she played this song because it is one of her favorites and she like how it picks up speed. After she was done she put the violin and the bow in front of her. She took a small bow but didn't walk off the stage. She smiled, raising her bow and violin again.

She played a song that lasted 7 minutes straight. The song was difficult for even an expert violinist but she played it was if she was the one who created the piece. She played two more songs before the curtains closed and she was able to go off the stage. She put her violin away in the case but didn't lock it. She is going to play again and real soon.

Daylight looked at the small children and teens. She was looking for someone in particular. She finally spotted them in the far corner. He leaned against the wall and had his arms crossed. Smiling, she got their attention, "Xander, are you ready to go next?" Xander, looking up at her, smile a bit, "Do I have a choice?" Daylight laughed, "No, you do not...unless you want to disappoint Starlight." Xander stopped leaning against the wall and uncrossed his arms, "No."

Daylight still kept smiling at him, "Then get on the stage." Xander raised his hands in defense, "Okay, okay, don't have a cow." The kids around them laughed and Daylight's turned into a smirk, "Nice try kid, but I'm used to that saying. Now get your instrument and get you butt on the stage." Xander didn't want to waste time so he did as he was told, "Yes Ms. Daylight."

He was now standing in the middle of the stage with his electric guitar strapped around him. He signaled Daylight to open the curtains. When she barely begun to open it when Xander started playing. He doesn't really like starting with people watching. What he liked, was to closed his eyes and then start before the curtains are fully opened.

He played a calm melody that he always found smoothing. He moved around in his spot as he finished the song. He paused for a minute before continuing on to another song with Daylight putting the microphone to the music player to let a person sing with no background music. Xander listened to the voice to know when to play for he is the background music.

When he was finished he played two more songs before stopping and the curtains closed. He finally opened his eyes before looking towards Daylight. "Is Annabel ready?" "I'm ready, what about you?" Annabel answered before Daylight could and appearing beside her. Xander smiled, "I am." Annabel smiled and walked towards him. "Good."

Daylight watched them for a second before walking up to the stage again, "We have one more musical performance but this time it's a duet. Now let's give a hand to our two musicians." Daylight went behind stage again as the audience applauded.

Behind the curtain, Xander and Annabel stood next to each other to figure out how they wanted to perform. "So we stand next to each other or is there another way you want to stand?" Xander looked at her before turning away, "Why don't we just stand back to back?" Annabel smiled at him, "Okay. Do you know which parts you're playing?" "Yes Annabel. Now can we get started?"

Annabel tried to hide her smile, "You're so impatient." "Yeah, yeah, it's just how I am." Xander stood facing one the sides of the stage with Annabel doing the same. They stepped back until their backs touched each other. Xander stood straight up while Annabel leaned against him, "It's funny that we are the same height but your others can tell if you lean against me." Annabel giggled, "Do you hate being leaned on?" "In a way as everyone, yes."

"Can I just do this just once?" Xander closed his eyes and sighed lightly, "Just this once." Annabel smiled, "Do you hate girls?" Xander sighed again, "Only some of them." "Am I one of them?" "You will be if you keep asking questions, Annabel." Annabel sighed in relief, "Good." Just as they finished talking Daylight said her last words and pulled the curtains once she was backstage.

Xander closed his eyes again and Annabel raised her violin. When the curtains were fully open, Xander played a few strings and then Annabel joined him. Soon afterwards Xander stopped and Annabel played. After she played her solo, Xander joined her again. Then Annabel stopped playing and Xander played his solo part. This went on for a few good minutes before they continued the song together. They played the song twice because it was only three minutes and they wanted to make it longer.

When they were coming to the end of the song for the second and final time, they played together and dragged the last note into nothing. They pulled away from each other and bowed to the audience and then bowed to each other. The curtains closed and they walked off the stage.

An hour later the children were finishing up their performances with the children doing a small play with their animal costumes and some older kids dancing in black to show the 'bad guys' in the play. It ended with the animals beating the bad guys when they danced around them together, one by one.

Daylight closed the curtains and stepped onto the stage again. "I hope everyone enjoyed our-" Daylight stopped when she felt some tugging on her clothes and looked down. She looked right at Rosita. Daylight kneeled down to her level and spoke to her. Rosita cupped her hands around her mouth and whispered to Daylight. Daylight talked to her one more time and Rosita nodded her head.

"Wait a moment folks. It appears we have one more performance before the night is out." Daylight smiled down at Rosita and nodded. Rosita smiled back before disappearing behind the curtains. Daylight pull the microphone near her mouth again, "I'm sorry for the delay, now enjoy our final performance." Daylight went behind the curtains and pulled them back. Rosita is now standing in the middle of the stage, holding a microphone in her hands.

Everyone was surprised to see Rosita on the stage, even Starlight. Rosita looked at the audience and looked at Daylight. Daylight mouthed the words 'Go on. Don't be afraid.' Rosita looked unsure now. She looked at the audience and was turning away until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up with tears in her eyes to see Xander. He smiled down at her, "Will you feel better if I stand here with you?" Rosita wiped her eyes and raised one of her arms to him, "Or hold you?" Xander laughed a bit and picked her up, "Maybe you can try what I do when I perform. I close my eyes to stay calm and then I start."

Rosita nodded and closed her eyes. Xander stayed still and waited for Rosita to calm down for she was trembling in his arms. After a while she stopped and raised the microphone. The sound of her voice was not what anyone expected. It sounded older than she looked and the song is more of a tune than a song.

Silence took over the audience as she sung her song. Xander closed his own eyes to listen to her. It was a calm tune to that of a lullaby but instead of putting someone to sleep it calmed them. She sung for who knows how long but it didn't really matter because everyone was listening to it.

When she finished she kept her eyes closed and lowered the microphone. The audience didn't know what to do when she finished but eventually applauded her. She opened her eyes and when she looked up at the catwalk to Starlight, she gasped. She startled Xander a bit and looked up to where she was looking and now knew why.

Up on the catwalk, was Rosita's father stand a few feet away from Starlight. Daylight closed the curtains and that's when Rosita struggled in Xander's arms. He put her down and took the mic from her before she dropped it. She ran to the catwalk and went up. Xander turned off the mic and went after her.

Starlight saw Rosita's face changed to a surprised looked. It puzzled her until she felt cold all over. She saw her breath in the air and Starlight turned off the recording, standing up as she did so. She then got a strange feeling to look to her left and when she did, she looked right at Rosita's father, "Arlo."

"Rosita, be careful on here!" Xander said as he ran after Rosita. Rosita stopped when she saw spotted her father. Arlo was looking at Starlight and when Rosita stopped, Arlo turned to her. Rosita walked slowly to him as he stayed where he was and smile at her. When she was in front of him, he picked her up and hugged her. She hugged him back just as Xander stopped and looked at them.

Starlight signaled him to come towards her and he walked by them to Starlight. "Miss, what is going on?" "He couldn't rest when he left his wife and daughter behind and came to say goodbye." Xander looked up at her, "How do you know?" "He talked to me before you and Rosita came up here."

At this very moment, everyone but the families of the kids, were leaving and Rosita' mom went behind the stage to Daylight to get Rosita. Daylight was passing out median sized bags filled with candies to all the kids. "Now kids, don't eat this all in one day okay?" "Okay Ms. Daylight." Rita walked over to Daylight, "Daylight, where is Rosita?" Daylight turned to her as she finished passing out the bags. "I saw her run up on the catwalk. She seemed to be in a hurry. You might want to check on her." "Thank you." And with that Rita went up the catwalk.

Arlo spoke to his daughter as they kept holding onto each other. Starlight and Xander kept their distance away from them to give them room. Starlight began to take down the camera and folded the pieces together when Rita turned the corner. "Rosita…" She couldn't believe her eyes, "…Arlo?" Rosita pulled away from her father and held out one of her hands to her mom.

Rita came closer, "I'm not dreaming, am I?" Arlo smiled, "No, you're not." Rita ran to them and hugged her husband and child. Starlight found it a good time to leave the scene and the family. She tapped on Xander shoulder to get his attention. Once she did, she motioned him to follow her to the other side of the stage. Xander nodded and followed her.

When they finally got to the stage, Starlight was surrounded by the children. "Ms. Starlight, did we do well?" Starlight smiled, "Well, heck, you did great. Better than I expected actually." The kids cheered and ran around. Daylight came over and handed Xander a candy bag. Xander thanked and joined the group.

Daylight stood next to Starlight, "Did you see Rita?" "Yes." "What happened?" "Arlo came back to say goodbye to his daughter and wife." "Any idea how he was able to come back for the time being?" Starlight smiled, "The big guy upstairs decided to give him a break and let him see his family." Daylight stared at her until she looked at her, "Not him. The Creator." "Oh, heh." Daylight flushed at that while Starlight laughed at her, "You're funny, you know." "Well you don't have to rub it in."

Minutes later, the children and teens said their byes and went home. The gang came up to the stage with Xander sitting on the edge of the stage, looking up at the family on the catwalk. He signed and looked down at the empty seats. Starlight took down the backgrounds and gave them to the kids before they left and she now had Xander's background.

She saw want he was looking at and decided to cheer him up. She unwrapped his background and then through it over him like you would when putting on a new sheet on a bed. Xander didn't notice it until he was covered. "Miss, I can't see." Starlight bit her lip to keep from laughing, "Well now, maybe you shouldn't have make a black background." She made sure that Xander heard the humor she has in her voice and she can sense that Xander began smiling.

"Ha ha, very funny Miss." Xander pulled off the background and smiled at Starlight. "Are you ready to go home?" Xander's smile faltered, Starlight shook her head. "I didn't mean your home." Xander smiled again and nodded. "Okay, but we'll have to wait until Rosita and her mom come down."

Xander nodded again and jumped from the stage, walking over to Fenrir who was sitting near one of the seats. Starlight then went to the middle of the stage and looked over everything, "This is going to be the last time I'm going to be in this place." Starlight walked around the whole place one final time and saved behind the stage for last.

She looked up and saw the Jersey Devil's eyes looking at her. Her eyes adjusted enough to see that he nodded his head, _"Don't forget to look for that monster."_ "I won't and thank you again." He nodded his head and flew away again. Starlight went to the stage and saw that Rita and Rosita came down from the catwalk.

Rosita is holding onto something in her hands that Starlight couldn't see until she got closer. Starlight now can see Rosita is holding her father's dog tags. Rita looked up at Starlight as she approached. "How are you two?" Rita smiled, "We're fine. Thank you for giving us some space."

Starlight smiled, "No problem." Rosita looked up at Starlight, "Ms. Starlight…I'm sorry about not talking for a whole year…" Starlight shook her head, "Don't worry about it Rosita. It's was your way of handling the situation." Rosita smiled lightly at her, "It's sad to think that this is the last time I'll be able to talk to you." Rosita looked down, "That's what I'm sorry for." Starlight couldn't figure out what to say, but then she had a smile on her face, "Hey don't take it so hard kid. At least I was able to hear you and now you can talk to your friends."

Rosita smiled more, "Thank you Ms." Rosita then turned to her mom, "May I say 'bye' to the others?" Rita smiled, "Sure, take your time." Rita then set Rosita down and as soon as she did, Rosita ran off. Rita looked up at Starlight again, "I'm sorry for everything." Starlight looked at her, "Stop apologizing. None of it was your fault so stop." Rita nodded her head.

Rosita went to everyone that she wanted to say her 'bye' to and went to Hiei last. She stopped in front of him and looked up. Hiei looked down at her, "What?" She smiled sweetly at him, raising her arms as she did so. He looked around to see if anyone is looking at him, and when he saw that the coast was clear he picked her up.

Rosita hugged and snuggled against him. Hiei relaxed once she was settled. Kurama came closer to Hiei, "She does like you, Hiei." Hiei jumped from hearing his voice, "Hn, that's not my fault, she won't stop coming to me."

Kurama chuckled a bit, "I find it rather cute." Hiei blushed while closing his eyes, "Well, I don't." Rosita sat up to look at Hiei's eyes with her own brown ones. She smile and then looked at Kurama. She then reached out for him and Hiei gladly gave her to him. "Mister, I love you red hair." Rosita grabbed one of Kurama's side locks and started playing with it.

Hiei and Kurama looked at her in surprise as she spoke, "What did she say?" They heard laughing and looked up to see Starlight. "She said that she loves Kurama's red hair." Rita came from behind Starlight and began freaking out, "Rosita, you don't go pulling on someone stranger's hair." Starlight turned around to look at her, "It's alright, Rita. They're friends of mine." Rita looked at her with uneasy eyes, "Are you sure it's okay?" Starlight gave her a smile, "Yes, I'm sure, besides he doesn't seem to mind."

Rita looked at the small group, taking the time to look over Kurama and Hiei. 'My, these two boys are handsome at a young age. I wonder if they have any girlfriends.' Rosita let go of Kurama's hair and yawned, "Uh oh, looks like someone is ready for bed." Rosita turned when she heard her mother's voice and smiled, "Momma, these are the people I was telling you about." Rita nodded, "I know. Are you ready to go home?" Rosita yawned again and nodded very sleepily.

Rita came closer to Kurama as he handed Rosita over. She took from and looked at them with a smile, "Thank you for making my daughter happy while she was here," Rita turned to Starlight, "and thank you for watching her and making her comfortable through the hard time." Starlight smiled, "It was problem, Rita." Rita walked away but before she went behind the curtain, she took one last look at Kurama and Hiei.

Starlight noticed this and smirked a bit. Once Rita was out of site and a good distance away, Starlight turned to Kurama and Hiei, "It seems the two of you can make anyone fall for you but little do they know you're together." Starlight had closed her eyes in mid-sentence and now she opened them.

Hiei looked at Kurama with his eyes and Kurama smiled at him. Starlight turned her head to the side and became still, "Daylight is calling us, are you two ready to go?" Both Kurama and Hiei looked at her and nodded.

The ride home was much smoother then the ride to the theater, but it didn't ease Yusuke one bit. Once at home, Starlight said goodnight to everyone and went to her room. She looked out the window at the night sky before going to bed and thought over what the Jersey Devil told her. 'Now the real challenges begin.'

* * *

This is the first story of my Monster series, so there will be other stories. Look for my next story...Black Dog.


End file.
